Gundam Seed: Immortal
by Awinterchill
Summary: The Sequel to Gundam Seed: Redemption. 4 years after the end of ROW the world has been brought together under one banner but with rebels and traitors the dawn of peace is still far. Kira and Athrun realize they must pass the torch to a new generation as Meiko finds herself in the midst of a war of sacrifice and love where her darkest dreams become reality. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**If you haven't read Gundam Seed Redemption by me stop here. This is the beginning of a sequel to the story Gundam Seed Redemption which I spent three years writing and recently completed. Gundam Seed Redemption is a sequel to Gundam Seed Destiny set 16 years afterward and following the lives of the Yamato and Zala children. This story can probably be read without that one but I might reference Gundam Seed Redemption a lot and it would help to read it if your interested. I can say I have devoted a lot of time to these stories so if you like what you see here check that out first!  
><strong>

**Phase 0: Prologue**

* * *

><p>Footsteps in tune with heartbeats. Rain drops in tune with the sounds of breathing. Storm clouds all around in an alliance with the harsh wind that plagued the ground. Death and despair behind him as he trudged forward after leaving the cockpit of the weapon of war, the Gundam. It had been two hard years since he had used one of these and in those two years he lived as a blank wall, he had been painting for himself a new story and a new color in the shattered storm clouds that had filled what was left of his old life. He had lived in joy in a home where he was loved and he longed for nothing else for the shadow of everything was still there like a scar upon his heart. The painting of his life was growing beautiful and the colors were bright, just two years of perfect colors so easily overtaken by one dominating color. The color of black. The storm clouds above him seemed merciless as he fell upon his knees into the mud underneath him. He no longer cared that his clothes were tattered and dirty, that his body was wounded and bleeding for his heart had returned and with that return were memories he would much rather have left in their graves.<p>

He was now as a doorway, with two different rooms converging into one. Soon there would be nothing left of the one he had been for the past two years, for with every moment came another awakening and another pain. He held in his hand the key to the machine behind him, the last thing he possessed from what he now thought of as his two year family; the last known remnant of Darren Peters for the name of the mobile suit was true. Dawn. A dawn had begun within his heart and he knew that something inside his life had changed in such a powerful way.

No longer would he be content to watch the atrocities of the world take place. No longer would he hide from the truth that his world wasn't real, it was a shade of what the world was supposed to be in the aftermath of everything. They had been promised peace with everything that had happened and what had he been given? He had lost those who had sheltered him when he had no one as the innocents were slaughtered by the ambitions of evil men. No longer could things like this be allowed to happen. He had sat too long watching things unfold and telling himself that it could never happen to him and that his world was invincible when it wasn't even real. His blue eyes filled with tears for what he knew would be the last time. For this was the last time he would let it hurt him, the last time he would cry.

He out a strong shout in that moment, of anger and rage as his eyes ignited with a fire that reflected the desires of his heart, dark desires for revenge. Something had broken forth and the world would shake from the anger of this moment. Everything changed now.

No Longer.

He held his hands across his face as if masking himself with the mud that covered them, as he knew now what actions he would take.

Those who had done this would suffer. He would have his revenge.

That was how his brother Ben found him, and the two formed a pact in blood that they would not rest until they changed everything, until they fixed their world. 

* * *

><p>Our Story Begins Two Years Later<p>

* * *

><p>Gundam Seed Immortal<p>

CE 93

Everyone knows that wars are horrible things but very few people realize what exactly that means. We live in a world that is fragile as a flower, like a pane of hot glass that is easily shattered with a bit of cold water. And now four years had passed since the final battle against ROW, and in the aftermath of that battle the people of the world all banned together in the name of peace; they all sought the same thing and they all hoped for it. Hatred had seemingly dissolved as the leaders of the nations that still existed met on the moon with the new leaders of the PLANTs that had taken over in the death of Jayley Lired. Here there were peace talks that led to something more.

Militaries all over dissolved as they all joined together for one force. ORB was one of the few nations that was allowed to maintain it's military strength in the development of the treaty, but it was bound by an agreement to fight alongside the newly formed world military. It functioned under the name WMPO, the World Military Protection Organization. It functioned alongside the United Council of Nations (UCN) which had been formed to join together all nations under one government so that the nations became more like provinces and states under the UCN's rule. It was formed in such a way that representatives of each nation would be elected by the people of their nation and then the council members would elect a president from the members on the council.

In the midst of all this people became very hopeful for peace had once again returned to their planet and the first President of the UCN, Mendel Overa from a nation within the NEA begun with flying colors passing policies that promoted peace. The road to this was not easy and the council had to make some very hard decisions when it came to the area of territory that they had freed from ROW. This area was completely ravaged by the wars and there were no longer clear racial and ethnic dividing lines, nor nationalists within the provinces to determine who each area belonged to.

President Overa saw this area as a difficult area to deal with so using the wisdom of a leader he proposed an idea that would change the rules of the council in a slight way but it would not be hard on them. The large area that had been once controlled by ROW was formed into one Province known by the name Nation X. Here the council would begin operations within the province to clean one area at a time of the remnants of ROW and the ravaged darkness of the rebels. In the two years that the council worked they had completely 'cleared' one nation with the forces of the WMPO and it had been inducted as a state into the new world government. The new policy seemed to be a bright one.

In the midst of all the changes in the world Cagalli Yula Attha was elected as a member of the council representing what was now the state of ORB and Lacus Clyne became an advisor to her. The Yamato's after restoring the government of law in the PLANTs decided to take up residence in ORB once again much to the relief of their allies. Kiran after much consideration made his way into the ZAFT division of the WMPO, it was against his parent's wishes but after what he had experienced in the last war he found that he had to make his own decisions. Kayla Yamato began to attend school in ORB with her cousin Jeffery and with peace in order things seemed to be going very smoothly for their new lives despite the break with Kiran. But in the midst of everything there was one thing they knew that could place them all in danger, the Phoenix's wake.

Meiko Virea after the events of the war with ORB had changed in her heart, her family saw it and the world felt the effects of it. Kira did not understand what drove her but even while pregnant with Yaro's child she began to formulate a team for some purpose. After giving birth to a healthily baby boy she determined to hide the child's origins from the world and gave him to be raised with Kira and Lacus; the child's name was Jaden Virea. Kira and Lacus accepted the child as he realized Meiko's motherly instincts would only go so far, she was more focused on her vows to find Leyas and end everything. And for the first two years she spent quite a bit of time with her family but after everything changed she began to disappear more and more for the world they lived in was breaking at the seems.

An incident within X territory sparked a government intervention which caused riots and rebellions to break out in the streets of a previously peaceful city. Meiko entered the scenario too late but she finished assembling her team and continued searching for Leyas. It was that intervention though that would bring the government more problems than it was worth. For in that intervention two brothers Ben and Darren lost their father and their family. They swore vengeance against the WMPO and started a rebel group known as the X nationalists.

Two more years went by and with unrest in X territory it seemed the world was spiraling down again. For Meiko had been searching now for four years and there was still no sign of Leyas. She believed now that she had failed four years ago and that the world was being tampered with once again; Gryser Cerrian had somehow survived. 

* * *

><p>She slowly moved down the dimly lit hallways that seemed to resemble the caves that she had once visited in the distant past. Her eyes lit her way as they received the light and showed her the way to tread. Her heart beat was calm and her mind was numb as ever, for this mission was normal for her and a chance to pursue her real goal. The past four years had been very hard on Meiko in the aftermath of everything. Four years. She told herself not to think about it as she continued down the hallway wondering why these smugglers seemed to think that the dim lighting was going to help them any. It just gave intruders more corners to hide in and she smiled at this thought. If anyone had happened upon her now they would have seen her eyes as cold as they always were when she was on assignment. Her red hair had been cut to fall just a few inches around her shoulders and her violet eyes were as piercing as ever. She was 22 years old now.<p>

She heard someone coming from the opposite end of the hall and instinctively her hands moved for her guns as she backed into a darkened corner and waited in the shadows. Three guards appeared in the dim lighting and ran right by the corner of darkness she hid in. She smirked as she heard their steps going farther and farther away. It was then that she noticed she heard breathing as she turned her head slowly to see someone else creeping up the hall. So it seemed the government had sent their agent as well.

For the past two years Meiko had become interested in the government's plan to recreate the area that had been destroyed by ROW. Part of that mission had led her to become an underground assassin. She was hired out by different rouge groups to do her jobs and in the process she had been given an in on the many groups dealings. She had learned quite a bit about those who were rebelling against the government and she was trying to draw her own conclusions about the conflict. Meiko wasn't against the government but after sitting back and watching rebel groups rise up she decided she needed to see it for herself. She needed to understand every detail before she decided whose side she was on.

This is why she was not too disturbed by the presence of the UCN's agent being there; for all she knew they were on the same side. It seemed the UCN intelligence was monitoring this area as well. Were they after the same thing as her or were they after her? She watched the UCN agents movements as he nearly tripped on something he didn't see on the rolled her eyes at the sight of the amateur. She then lifted her gun and cocked it, the sound cause the agent to freeze.

"Turn slowly," Meiko said and the agent suddenly jumped back down quickly drawing his own gun and firing but Meiko was fast as she moved just barley in time and the bullet grazed by her. The agent then was still with his arms up and the light glinted off his face causing Meiko to realize who he was so she stepped out of the darkness and lowered her gun. His eyes widened as he had not seen her in months. Whenever she went underground there was very little contract from her.

"Kiran," Meiko spoke first addressing her half brother. He looked shocked to see her there and he knew he would be. She looked different than the last time he saw her and instead of her heart necklace she wore a strange cross. It had been two years since he had really seen her and there was a shadow over her and a blank expression in her eyes.

"Meiko," Kiran spoke her name, "what are you doing here? The UCN has been staking out this place for months; there are lots of off the grid mercenaries gathering around here. It's a high alert area scheduled for intervention at any moment. If you're caught here at the wrong time…" She held up her hand for him to be quiet, he was clearly thinking of her as she was the last time he saw her, things had changed so much since then. So many events had triggered her to the person she was today and there were some things that were perhaps harder on her than others but she believed that now she was much stronger than before. Kiran's concerns meant nothing to her, danger meant nothing to her.

"If your government tags me as a threat then they are not very intelligent," Meiko said turning and walking a few steps, "besides I've done more than enough to help them. More than they know." Kiran didn't doubt it, he had witnessed what his sister could accomplish when she had the motivation but even she let her emotions get in the way at times.

"They don't know your movements," Kiran responded, "They can't tell where or when your going to show up. I've heard them talking about how the Phoenix is so scattered and unpredictable that it's very hard for them to see you as an asset." She near laughed at the statement. She would never let herself be classified as a government asset, the thought was absurd. She had been involved in undermining rouge groups that would disturb the peace but she did this for the people of the world and not for the UCN and their armed forces. She turned back to see Kiran in their uniform, the strange roads that had led them to this day. Her mind drifted back to the reason she was here now and the promise she had made to someone who had changed her life two years before.

"I'm not here for the mercenaries," she said opening up to Kiran, his training could prove useful now. She had once thought about selecting him as an operative but his position in the WMPO made it difficult to get to him. Even now he seemed so distant from everything she was doing and the life she was living but she knew that since he was her brother she wanted to let him in on things. "The owners of this base are operatives working for a rogue group known as Aeolus, they are underground mercenaries, smugglers and thieves. It's not the sort of organization that's easy to find but they stole something that I want back so here I am. Your government has nothing to do with me but if you want to understand this place better you can fight alongside me." Kiran listened to what she was saying and he had no clue where she was getting her information but she seemed to hit correctly what he had heard except she somehow knew the name of the organization. He then remembered he had his fellow agent in the field he needed to contact.

"Oran, update," Kiran said turning away and speaking into his watch. Meiko raised her eyebrows then smiled, at least Kiran had backup in this.

"We're moving," Meiko announced, "west side, give him the coordinates here," she handed him a small electronic device, "and get your gun out, I hope they taught you how to shoot." She started moving and he followed her.

"Of course they taught me how to shoot," he responded rolling his eyes, she was still as condescending as two years before.

* * *

><p>Oran moved down the hallway quickly as he followed the instructions Kiran relayed to him. The government had sent them into this location to look for signs of the rebel organization known as X and he had been against this mission from the start. He failed to see how the X organization would be involved with people like these, these people were too sloppy and they left traces of their work everywhere unlike the X organization which was impossible to trace.<p>

He had a feeling that in this instance there was another with Kiran, and he knew who he expected it to be. He reached down to his pockted and pulled his coin, the 7th and final. He smiled when he understood the mission, Virea was after the book and she believed it was here.

* * *

><p><em>She walked the thin line as she knew there was no looking back now. He stood beside her when she stopped and they both stared into the sunset. He was right about everything, she was strong enough to make a difference and with that strength she would fight with whatever it took. The wrinkles around his eyes showed his age and wisdom and his intelligence would be valuable in the future but there were things she needed to accomplish first.<em>

_"The future is yours," the man said turning to her and holding in his hands a necklace, a black metal cross that looked like it was made of lace, "you will carry the hopes and dreams of your family as well as of many people who died to see you live. You Meiko Virea are reborn this day Phoenix and I tell you that you will be stronger than ever before." He put the necklace on her then and she removed the silver heart tossing it into the wind and letting it go, for things had changed this day. Her eyes hardened as she knew exactly what she had to do and how she would accomplish it._

Meiko ran now with Kiran trailing her, the enemy movements were more sudden and they had sighted more guards. Kiran also was not moving quietly enough for her taste so she pressed herself faster and faster hoping that he would keep up. She had made a vow to the 6th that she would complete this mission without failure and she had to make sure that came true since this whole thing was a sidetrack. For the past three years she had been searching the world for traces of Leyas Yamato and had not found her sister but she had found out many other things. In the mist of everything two years before she had broken down and met the elderly man that would become the 6th, that encounter had changed her and she knew that she had to at least do this much for him. She had to win here for so many more reasons.

"Right," she commanded Kiran as she turned abruptly and they found themselves face to face with a group of guards. Meiko wasted no time flipping into the air as Kiran jumped behind cover. She kicked one in the face as she landed knocking another in the head with her elbow. A gunshot slipped past her and she caught another with her prosthetic arm. She smiled as she then held that arm up and a gun came up from the side firing quickly into the man who had shot at her. She then moved fast catching another guys punch and knocking him out as Kiran shot the last guard.

"Not bad," Meiko said to him as she looked at the four she had taken down compared to his one.

"You moved in faster!" Kiran protested at her high look.

"Always move in as fast as possible," Meiko responded to him, "your enemy won't hesitate to do the same. Move!" She yelled as they resumed running toward a room that she knew held what she was looking for and she lept into the air hitting the doors with her feet and flipping into the room, landing on her feet with her hand down on the ground and her other hand up with a gun pointed at the man in front of her. Kiran ran in after her shocked with his gun aimed to the nearby guards but Meiko had hers on the leader. At that moment Oran entered as well with two guns up.

"Well well well," the man said leaning back at the sight in front of him. Meiko was confident he couldn't win this one despite his smug look. "It looks like the cat has come a little too far, didn't you know curiosity could lead to your death little girl." He obviously had no idea who she was, if he did he would be shaking in fear before her.

"Your days are numbered Sharn," she said using his name and shocking him, she was a little bit different than the others who had invaded.

"UCN?" he asked obviously referring to Kiran and Oran's uniforms, "you government pretty's think that you're ready to take on Aeolus, think again." Meiko then looked back to see two guards had snuck behind Kiran and Oran and now had guns to their heads, if she wanted to move now she would jeopardize the lives of the UCN's agents. She quickly tuned her guns away and put her hands up.

"I'm not UCN," Meiko responded to him remembering she had already won before the battle started, "they might be but I'm not. You have no idea sir who you are dealing with," he raise his eyebrows to her and she turned to Kiran, "I'm sorry Kiran." At that moment something awakened on the inside of her causing her eyes to burst forth in a glow, it was more evolved now though not as strong as Yaro's had been it was strong enough. Everyone in the room grasped at their heads including Kiran and Oran as they had no idea what was hitting them. Meiko the flipped around firing and instantly killing every guard in the room leaving only Sharn standing there, her super seed receded as she could not hold if any longer. Kiran, Oran and Sharn fell to the ground gasping for breath and wondering what she had just done to them. Meiko walked to Sharn flipping him to the ground, placing her foot on his chest and holding a gun to him.

"You underestimated who you were dealing with, but that is typical. My name is Meiko Virea," she said to him, "and I am the Phoenix."

* * *

><p>Original Characters<p>

Clyne faction/ ORB/ Redemption:

Meiko Virea (22) - She is scarred by the past in so many ways but she is also stronger than ever before. Meiko has given up fighting in mobile suits because of her own weaknesses and now she sticks to hand to hand missions that she chooses. In the aftermath of the battle that ended GSR she decided to devote much of her time to searching the world for the missing Leyas Yamato . When she is not on the move she lives with her family, the Yamato's and she doesn't see much of her mother anymore. Flay has disappeared once again fighting off evil in the background and Meiko doesn't mind much. Everyone observes she's become much more emotionally stable since GSR and carries a determination to make sure evil does not arrive in the world again. Unlike her siblings she does not readily support the UCN and has decided to make her own decisions on whether or not the X's might have a reason to fight.

Jaden Virea-Yamato (3) - The son of Meiko Virea and Yaro Yamato. He doesn't know his father since Yaro died at the end of the last series. He lives under the care of Kira and Lacus, his grandparents as his mother searches the world for Leyas and continues her mandate to protect the peace. Meiko tries not to think about him as she does not want to regret the fact that she is never there for him, he has Yaro's black hair and his mothers striking violet eyes that are a Yamato trait. His parentage is unknown to those outside the immediate family.

Jeffery Zala (16) - Has grown up a lot since GSR and is now a top pilot in ORB. He is a little rebellious when it comes to his position and he has moved out of his home preferring to live in the military base defending the borders of ORB since it is near X territory. He does support the UCN as it has included ORB as one of it's nations and his mother is a representative on the council with Lacus Clyne as her main confidant. He disdains X and wants to see the rebel forces stopped for their insolence in the world, Meiko Virea see's him as a potential ally in the struggle to come. He bears the determination of his brother and father and the rashness of his mother.

Kayla Yamato (13) - She was forced into the shadows at the start of GSR along with her family and her experiences have made her very wise for her young age. She lives with her family in ORB and does not do much outside of the home besides her studies in school. She is not interested in the conflicts in the world at the moment because she does not believe she had much power to change anything now. She believes her role for now is to be educated so that one day she can enter politics like her mother and aunt. She carries a strict sense of justice and does hope that conflicts in the X nation will end soon.

Trey Likra Day (23) - In the aftermath of GSR he joined Meiko on her search for Leyas, as he did love the girl. After four years he is sill by Meiko's side as the two plan missions for Meiko to go on together as a two person faction on their own. He works together well with Meiko still and lives with the Yamato family awaiting the day when he and Meiko finally do find Leyas. He has not changed much and is still a generally good fighter and a good person. He is incredibly loyal to the Yamato's and to Meiko Virea and nothing can sway that.

Gren Tris (37) - A former Redemption agent who works closely with Meiko and Trey. He is an assistant to the ORB group

UCN WMPO PLANT division:

Skye Bushra (20) - He is the upstart young pilot heading the PLANT division of the UCN military forces created to keep the peace. He is headstrong and quick on his feet when in battle but he also knows his place and is humble about his position. He believes that pride is the reason for the downfall of great men and wishes never to partake in it. While being a very hardened person he was hand chosen by the founder of the WMPO to continue operations on earth. He is a strong supporter of the UCN and seeks to destroy the rebel forces as soon as possible.

Herai Overa (18) - Herai is a young pilot in the UCN as well, she has fought tooth and nail to get to the position of special forces pilot and she is very happy about her accomplishments. She is the kind of person who is generally very intelligent and knows when to be serious as well as when it is okay to have a little fun.

Oran Veron (23) - The oldest pilot in the PLANT division of the forces. Oran lost his brother in the GSR final battle when the PLANTs were attacked by ROW. He was also a pilot in that final battle, fighting against the ROW forces that attacked. When the UCN took charge and ZAFT was dissolved he joined the WMPO and advanced ranks quickly to get to a high ranking piloting level. He is superior to Skye and Herai but under Kiran. He has an affiliation with Meiko's organization but that is unknown to those around him, he carries the phoenix coin number 7; the final coin made.

Kiran Yamato (18) - The most esteemed pilot in the PLANT division. Kiran joined the UCN military when it was formed because of all he witnessed in the final battle. He fights for what he believes in and he is loyal to the PLANTs as his nation. Kiran was awarded a special honor in the PLANT division as Ace for his squadron. His judgement is viewed as higher than the orders of his superiors and he is trusted with the tasks he is given. He is distant to his family family but close with his older sister Meiko whom has taught him quite a bit about combat in the times they have had to spend together before they were separated for two years when she changed her path entirely. He trusts Meiko's judgement but he disagrees with her on the idea that the X nationalists are anything more than a rabble.

Leyas Yamato (18) - After going missing at the end of GSR, Leyas went through a whirlwind of things. No one is sure exactly what happened to her but Meiko and Trey are devoted to finding her, no matter how long it takes.

UCN WMPO:

Alicesia (17) - since the battles around the world Alicesia has grown up a lot. She joined the WMPO to promote peace in the world and to monitor it's movements to protect her family.. She lost her parents in an accident two years before that involved X forces and because of this she has very strong feelings about the rebels. Her little sister Nessara lives with family in ORB but she herself has moved out completely and refuses to look back on her old life.

X nationalists:

Ben Peters (aka X) (26) - Ben Peters was caught in an UCN crossfire in the "cleared" part of the X territory. Angered by the UCN he began to question them before the incident but when fire took his city he watched as his brother took up arms and used the mobile suit his father built to destroy as many forces as he could before they both retreated into hiding deep into the wilderness of X territory. Now he walks among the normal world as a factory worker during the day and dawns the mask of an insurgent at night heading a band of rebels known as RFX's; he himself calls himself X to the people that destroyed his home. He believe's in freedom and that the people of X should not be punished for ROW's mistakes. He is criticized for his methods but the people who follow him are amazed at his commitment, his brothers skills are his chief weapon as they fight alongside each other for the world. He and his brother were adopted into the Peters family as children.

Darren Peters (X Champion) (22) - There is a jagged scar across his left eye from the explosion that took the life of the people he loved. Darren and Ben lost their family to the UCN crossfire and in the midst of his anger he took his father's mobile suit and destroyed most of the UCN forces. After this incident he retreated to the wilderness with his brother. Darren believes in what Ben is fighting for but his own harsh life has caused him to be less than Ben, he is a warrior and a threat to the UCN. Many fear him and his dark mobile suit and they know his coming is a dark omen of X's rage.

Tabrett Myra (29) - She joined the RFX's at the founding as a cover for Meiko Virea's Pheonix squad. She grew up under the oppression of ROW and now the oppression of the UCN, she believes that she has never been given a chance or a choice to succeed because of where she was born. She fights alongside X as loyal but her real loyalties are with the woman who gave her a second chance. She is a strong fighter and will do what it takes to end the conflicts in the world.

Kyle Marise (35) - Ben's friend, a man whom was there for Ben the moment he needed help. His ideals are largely what influenced Ben to finally take action, for what he saw in Ben was a soul searching to right the wrongs of the past and he believes that if anyone can do it, it is Ben.

Other Apperances:

Kira Yamato

Lacus Clyne Yamato

Athrun Zala

Cagalli Yula Attha Zala

Shinn Auska

Lunamaria Hawke Auska

Yzak Joule

Flay Allster

Murrue Ramius

Mu La Flaga

Jacob Gladys

* * *

><p><strong>So the beginning of another story in my Redemption series. I hope I am ready for this. There is so much that is going to take place to this story and hopefully it will answer every question that GSR ended with. So this story will contain too many characters as the last story did but some of the new original characters will have minor roles, I don't know if you can expect much from the X nationalists beyond Ben as he is the main leader. <strong>

**So please let me know what you thing, this is just a starter and I wanted it to be more than the last prologue I did so I gave you some story. Be aware that this story will probably be more intense than the last since I am cramming so many plot lines into it! Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**-WinterChill**


	2. The X

**To make it clear, this story begins 4 years after GSR. **

**There are a lot of references to two years before because it was a turning point where one event changed everything. This event effected the Peters brothers, Meiko and quite a few other characters, it will all be explained soon. **

**The story itself is set into 4 parts, the first part are the first 13 episodes that end heartbreakingly in my mind. **

**Now:**  
><strong>Opening Song for the next 13 eps: Brightdown by Tamaki Nami - the english translation and driving feeling are perfect for opening this series :D.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Phase 1: The X<strong>

* * *

><p>"Operation in full swing," the voice of one of his operatives said. Ben Peters leaned back on his seat deep in the heart of the RFX nationalist base and smiled as he thought of the road that led him to this; if someone had told him that his brother would become the most powerful force in the world he would have said they were liars but it was true. Darren was the best asset RFX had and his skills in a mobile suit and in the fight were valuable.<p>

RFX, a move to stop the government interventions in the X nation. Ben and Darren had lost everything because the UCN had instituted a policies of unfair brutality toward the X nation but he was here to make some changes and the government was starting to notice. He held in his hands the keys to the new weapon that his followers had built and today was the day he would enter the national stage of declaring who he was and what he wanted. In front of him Darren stood tall, holding his darkened helmet and staring at the screen in front of him; this mission would be hard for him because of his past but he was all in. They needed to make the world see them and they needed to show the world what the UCN was.

"Careful," the voice o Kyle Marise came from behind him and he turned to see his old friend, "we know Darren wants to do this but we don't know how everything will effect him. The incident almost two years ago was enough to show he's still affected by everything that the UCN did to us." Ben nodded, he understood Kyles warnings but he knew he could trust his brother.

"He's ready for this," Ben said confidently, "I believe he'd even face the Phoenix if the chance was given. I understand your concerns Kyle but your part in this mission is over now and the intelligence you gathered was valuable. It's all on Darren, Tabrett and the others now." Tabrett stood behind him breathing in, she would have to accomplish her part in the mission smoothly, X was getting more and more risky but now it was time for them to take it to the next level. No more hiding in the shadows. 

* * *

><p>Trey stood in front of Meiko with his arms crossed, the two UCN agents were enough to make his mind blow but her antics had been out of control. He had picked her up our of the base as soon as she had the book that she had gone in for so the mission was a success but the amount of collateral was insane, she had let Kiran know that her interventions ran deeper than just to find Leyas and she had almost compromised her cover by revealing her identity to Sharn, granted she shot him after he gave her the book but there were too many risks. She had also had used her super seed which was a definite no, number 6 needed to work with her and analyze before she could be sure that it was safe for her health to use. She was too out there sometimes and Trey wondered how long before she just let everything out and destroyed her life in the process.<p>

"I know your upset but I had no choice," Meiko said walking toward the front of the bridge, the small ship was known as the Phantom and Trey was in charge of it and the intel that it carried. "I went in and left all doubts on the table, it was a job we needed done and I did it in the most efficient way I could." Trey understood why she did what she did, he only wished she wouldn't take so many risks with her life and the lives of those around her. She herself thought she did a good job, she secured 6's book and got Kiran and Oran out of what might have turned into a messy situation.

"In any case we need to get these two back to their base," Trey said motioning to Oran and Kiran. Meiko nodded, she understood they would have to go back and report that there was no information on the X rebels in the base; of course X wouldn't leave anything behind if they had been there.

"We would have gotten out of their ourselves but Meiko told us to run with her and we listened," Oran said to Trey holding his cover and knowing that Trey knew his identity on the squad. Meiko sat down on a nearby seat and removed her long gloves revealing a cut running down her good arm and showing them her fake arm. Kiran always shuddered when he saw it because it was a reminder of the past, the STING and everything that had happened with Uzumi and Yaro. He turned away breathing in as he thought of it all, they had defeated ROW in the end but the cost had been very high, he often wondered if things could have been different.

"We will drop you off at Carpenteria, that is where we are headed on course now," Trey responded to Oran, "we'll make sure you arrive their unharmed. Meiko reached for the first aid kit on the wall and near dropped it, Kiran was there fast and caught it for her, taking out the cleaning drugs he knew she wanted. She was used to these injuries and knew how to treat them best, once she made it back to Wings, the Phoenix Squads headquarters, she would get it properly fixed up then head out on the next mission but for now getting the two boys back to Carpenteria was priority.

"You could come there yourselves," Kiran spoke to Meiko now, he missed his older sister. After everything they had become sort of close but that dissolved when they went separate ways. "Carpenteria is unveiling new weapons soon and you could meet the entire team I'm on; perhaps even help father understand why I joined and what we're fighting for." Meiko looked into Kiran's eyes as he spoke and saw the same cocky attitude he had always possessed but she also saw much deeper than anyone else did, Kiran was looking for a chance to reconnect with everyone and running into Meiko here was that chance for him. Perhaps this reconnection was a good idea, Meiko never knew when she would need someone new to help her and having another in on the ZAFT division of the WMPO might be a good idea in the eventual future. She looked at Trey whose posture echoed that he did not want her to say yes. He was always wanting to get back to their main mission, to rescue Leyas and she understood that but there were no leads as of yet and she had number 5 searching for them at the moment.

"I don't see why not Kiran," Meiko said to her little brother, "we'll even bring Trey, he needs to get out more." Kiran laughed as Meiko smiled and Trey turned away rolling his eyes. He and Meiko had been together working toward an end for a long time, the original plan was just to find Leyas but the way the world was t seemed there was always something pulling them off that original path. He had agreed all in for the sake of the girl that he loved but they were no closer than they had been four years ago when she had been missing. He wondered if she was even still alive and refused to think of what would happen if they found she wasn't. He had promised himself he wouldn't let anything happen to her and even in the midst of it all he wondered that if he did find her would she still love him? Would she still be the same Leyas he remembered.

Meiko knew what he was thinking about but she also knew that she had done all she could to prepare him for the worst eventualities. No matter what Trey wanted there were no leads to follow, Meiko had to make decisions based on what was best for the world now and now she knew that it would be in her best interest to see what was up in Carpenteria for she felt that something was about to happen there.

"I must warn you the base isn't the safest place," Oran responded to the events, "the PLANT UCN representative is around and you'll have to make sure you have permission to be allowed in." Meiko wasn't phased as she wrapped a bandage around her arm.

"That's fine Oran," she said to him, "We'll get in." So it was confirmed by Oran that big things were about to take place in Carpenteria 

* * *

><p>He clenched his fists tightly as he looked into the glass in front of him; the scar across his eye showed his identity as a fighter and it echoed the scars across his heart. His brother was playing games with the world but he was serious about everything. Darren Peters had seen too much in his short life to posses the cocky confidence of Ben and he knew it was up to him to protect his brother from the situations he knew might be coming. This day was the day they would be feared but it was also the day where they were putting more on the line than ever before.<p>

In the hangar was the Dawn, the mobile suit that had been with him since the death of those that saved him. There was a great Dawn coming for the world if they could resolve the X territory conflicts peacefully but he doubted that it was possible. Today he was in a calm state, trying not to think about the future or the past but he was focusing on the present and the things he knew he needed to do now. He would be sent his orders soon and he needed to remain as he had been for the past two years but he knew that every event brought back more of his mind and the more that came the harder it was. Sometimes he wondered what the past years would be like if he had chosen the obvious path, he might have had perfect peace despite all that already occurred. He by right had what many men would die for and he threw it all away to be here now because he saw something that he couldn't ignore, because by nature he had to try to change things.

He knew what was out there and what had happened to many of the people that he cared about in the aftermath of the destruction of one of the greatest cities within X territory. So what had happened? They had all been living in peace for two years after ROW was destroyed by what was known as the Phoenix's army since she led the battle. The X territory was split off but the government was cleaning it up so the people welcomed it, the city of Berliss in the Europe occupied area of X, and the government had promised they were close to ending it all. It seemed that they had been close but then it happened, there was an intervention from supposed terrorists but Darren and Ben knew the truth. The UCN had made a rash decision and sent the WMPO to kill as many suspected terrorists as they could, the problem is a lot of the suspects weren't given a chance to prove their innocence and many other innocent people were killed in the process of the mass elimination. It had caused a gas leak and the city was in critical condition, instead of taking responsibility for their misguided actions the government had released a virus to cover the evidence and destroy all life from the rest of the city and act like the city died in anarchy against itself. It didn't work so they attacked and that was when Darren boarded the Dawn and fought them off but he was too late to save very many of the people. The incident was unknown by many so it had been two years since then.

Four years since the end of ROW, and two years since the end of peace. That was why he couldn't leave and go to a place of peace, because he felt guilt for not being able to protect all who had died. Over the two years he had been trying to convince himself that there was nothing else out there for him but he knew in his mind that he could live a good life if he tried.

"Just don't think about it," he heard the voice of his brother and turned to see Ben entering the room and walking toward a nearby window which showed only the ocean water which they were in now. "The operation is poised and ready to commence once we get the signal from our spies. You made the right choice Darren and if you doubt yourself now then there will be no point to the past two years." Darren nodded but did not say anything. "We're both going to survive through this, we're going to change the world for the better then we are going to go back to our peaceful lives." This is what Darren was uncomfortable with. What life was beyond this? He knew that in taking this step he was leaving any chance behind, there was no way out now that he was all in.

"Just keep telling yourself that it will all end up right in the end," Darren responded to Ben looking down now, "that lie is enough to keep you going. Even if we succeed we're taking the blame for so many things upon ourselves and in the end we'll pay the price for it." Ben did not understand why Darren felt that way, he himself fully believed that in the end they would all make it out alright because they were doing the right thing. It was only Darren who understood that underneath all the pretense they were making mistakes as well.

"We're going to make it out in the end," Ben said defiantly, he could only keep fighting because he believed that.

"Just keep saying that," Darren replied standing up and pulling on his gloves then taking his helmet, "i'm sure the last person who did the same thing as us said that as well. It's what they all start out saying but there's no easy way out." With that he left the room leaving Ben unsure of what he had just dealt with. Darren was always so cold and quiet now, there was something clearly wrong with him. 

* * *

><p>Meiko stepped off the small ship as it landed in the airfield of the Carpenteria base which had changed quite a bit since the WMPO took it over. It was larger and held many different WMPO divisions, she was happy to see that everything was well organized and that Kiran was stationed in one of the top PLANT division bases. Kiran was already a few feet ahead of her with Trey but Oran was beside her. He had seen her fight many times now but he'd never forget the first time he saw it as the Phoenix defeated enemy after enemy in the battle against ROW four years before. Oran had lost his brother in that battle and it was something that he didn't let go of; it drove him to near madness but Meiko was right there to give him purpose again. It seemed that was what she did best now, for the entirety of the Phoenix squad was made of people who were broken in so many ways, Meiko brought them together and helped them through. It was honorable of her but at the same time it was what needed to be done.<p>

"The consulate is there," Oran said pointing out the upcoming car to Meiko, "they will want to meet you, even they know of your heroism four years ago." She nodded, her identity of Phoenix was no secret to the UCN, but to the terrorists within X territory it was something she had over them. Many high government officials knowing was no longer a big deal, but if people who were dangerous knew they could target her family which would place too many innocents in danger so she was just Phoenix on the field.

"Let's hope there is a warm welcome," Meiko mumbled but Oran heard her, he was sure they would welcome her warmly. They would probably try to recruit her as a field agent but she would undoubtedly refuse, her line of work was too messy to be involved with the government. Trey seemed uncomfortable as he and Kiran stopped at the meeting area, but he was always uncomfortable around government officials. Meiko walked over to them and stood beside Trey hoping her presence near would reassure him that she knew what she was doing in coming here. The disagreed so much lately she wondered if that would even help.

It was then that the PLANT representative Sinae Cherran exited the car with armed guards and assistants. He bowed and Meiko and her group bowed back.

"It is good to finally meet you Meiko Virea," the Cherran said with a smile, "I've heard so many great things about you and what you've done for the world that it warms my heart to see that you are real." She smiled at that last comment, it was true that she felt some of her life was unrealistic but she and many others were witness to the many things that had happened, both good and bad.

"Yes," Meiko responded, "I am glad to meet you as well. I assure you that I am real and everything that you've heard about me is most likely true." He laughed at that making her wonder exactly what he had heard. She kept her smile but she realized now that it was hard to think he had heard much good, the way she evaluated it she had not had a real victory ever in her entire life so when people spoke of her like she was so powerful she felt odd about it. She was no longer piloting mobile suits a she vowed to never again step inside of one but she also vowed never to cry again which was harder than the other vow but she had kept both.

"I was glad to hear that you safely got our operatives out of that Aeolus base," Cherran said with a sigh, "too bad the operation did fail and nothing more was discovered about the rebels. But enough bout that, in Oran's message he said you wanted to see more of the base and what we've been doing here. I assure you we are completely dedicated to protecting the peace in this world." Meiko nodded, this was going to be a long tour, he would no doubt brag and give some sort of speech on what they had achieved for the world. She knew how it went with politicians and she knew how to properly humor them but she wasn't sure this was a good day for her. She would have to be careful to bite her tongue and keep silent about things that she wasn't supposed to know and things she didn't want them to know.

* * *

><p>"Positions prepared, Dawn loading into dock," The loudspeaker rang as Ben walked onto the bridge of the X ship and took his seat on the Captains chair, he was currently training for combat in mobile suits and he had been for two years but he did not want to enter that field until Darren declared he was ready. He leaned back and Tabrett walked behind him and held her hands out.<p>

"I am ready," she said to him, "Darren isn't the only one gunning for justice today. I need the keys Ben." He held out the keys to her and she took them; she had been valuable to X for the past year and a half and her joining in was good for the team. She had extreme skills in hand to hand combat and good skills in a mobile suit. It was rumored that she had a past with ROW and that she escaped them at the age 19 but no one was absolutely sure that was true. Darren seemed to believe it and Ben wasn't sure what to think; ROW training would probably explain everything that she was able to do and why she was so driven but the probability of escaping from ROW was not high. In X territory they knew everything about what ROW was because they were once occupied by the organization. They understood how ruthless it was, not only to the people around it but to the people in the organization. No stories of escape were heard of until Meiko Virea gave her life to destroy the STING and set Trey Likra Day free. That story was insane to the people of the X nation because they had always feared Trey and Meiko as a team; seeing them as heros was always hard but it was true.

"Just hang tight and back up the Dawn," Ben said to her, "we can let them see the Covenant but don't let them get full specs on it, don't use the main weapons and don't get shot down." She smirked on his last remark, she would never get shot down; she had trained with the best of them and she had standards to uphold. Today was to be the first day she fought in one of X's custom mobile suits and the work that was put into the Covenant's designs was extensive. Her part in this battle would be minimal and mostly up to the X operatives that were going in, she hoped there were no problems getting their target.

"Are you certain the aces are in this base?" Kyle asked Ben who was staring at the data and Ben nodded.

"One just returned," he responded, "but they are both there, we'll have to take them before they get to their mobile suits but that should not be a problem. Be ready to move out in the next few minutes."

* * *

><p>"So as you see our facilities are the best in the world," Cherran said to Meiko and the group as they continued to walk, "we have been conducting anti rebel operations now for the past two years and we are the only base that has successfully countered many of their operations." Meiko smiled faintly at that, she had countered rebel operations on her own with her team and had no problem, the beauty of the Phoenix squad were that the operatives were all top notch and she got things done better than the government. Cherran's bragging meant nothing to her.<p>

"Very impressive," she lied with a smile, "it seems everything here runs very smoothly. I've heard a lot about your aces though, I assume Kiran is one but whos the other?" Her main concern was this, who were the UCN's top pilots and would she have to ever face them in battle? She was of the opinion that the UCN was generally the one of the best things that had happened to the earth, all nations combined under one banner and all coordinator and natural prejudices aside. The world had come a long way since the valentine wars but despite everything good Meiko was aware of a growing unrest because of the rebels and she had yet to decide what to do. Leyas was still missing and the idea that Cerrian had survived her attack four years before led her to believe that it was not over yet. That was why she had taken up arms and found the 7 best people for her team, they had to understand everything in the world before she decided what side to fight on.

"Kiran Yamato is one yes," Cherran replied looking toward the hangar, "and we are unveiling our new mobile suits soon enough. When that happens our second ace will have his name spoken all over the world for Skye Bushra is a rare pilot indeed, he fights with heart and strength! I'm sure you Meiko will be impressed, perhaps we should introduce you to him." Meiko smiled at that.

"I would love to meet him after your glowing praise of his abilities," Meiko gave her reply with a patronizing tone.

"Well he should be around here somewhere," Cherran looked toward the hangar and back to his assistants, "does anyone know where we can find him." It was then that a blast was heard somewhere from the south side of the base and Meiko's warrior instincts kicked in. Her hands were near her weapons as she looked toward where smoke was coming and an alarm sounded through the base. Kiran and Oran moved fast running toward the hangar in front of them then Meiko saw a boy with auburn hair running toward the hangar as well and she assumed by the way he carried himself that she was seeing Skye Bushra for the first time.

"Meiko!" Trey exclaimed, "we have to get back to the ship!" But Meiko held up her hand for him to be quite.

"I need to get a car now!" Cherran said as a van drove up, "we need to get to the command center!" He turned to Meiko.

"I'm so sorry miss, but this is the best of times to see us do our work," he spoke to her now with the authority of a leader, "get to safety and we'll have everything calmed down soon." With that him and his assistants entered the van and Meiko turned around to calm Trey down.

"X wouldn't attack here unless they were confident, this base is not ready for that," Meiko spoke to him in an urgent tone, "they are after something and it's up to us to intervene now, call in 3 and let 5 know what's going on so he can monitor." Trey moved to get back to the Phantom when Meiko stopped him for a moment, "and ask 4 for the details." He smiled at that and kept running, having people on the inside of everything was Meiko's genius, she was never unprepared.

She turned and ran for the hangar as her instincts dictated, something was leading her there, something was changing. She clipped on her earpiece and turned on her communicator. She then drew her guns, she was ready for anything.

* * *

><p>"Dawn launching!" Darren was out of the ship right before it submerged, they had successfully blown the side of the base and it's defenses so he could get in safely, now he was covering a small ship of X operatives and dropping them off before he went for the bases nuclear reactor. It was time to destroy Carpenteria once and for all, but only after the UCN's aces were captured.<p>

He flew quickly and fired on the mobile suits he saw trying to get off the ground, many of them went down quickly cause their armor wasn't up. He spun around the back side of a line of them and fired a large blast then he moved back into position shielding the X operative's shuttle from a blast. To him they were not moving fast enough so he grabbed ahold of the ship and flew at a high speed toward the main hangar and dropped the ship off there, then he spun around to face off with incoming machines. 

* * *

><p>Meiko entered the hangar and was shocked by what she found, there were four high tech gundams in front of her and they were all outfitted to fight at the moment. She saw Kiran, Skye and Oran entering three of them; obviously their tour had given them greater proximity to the hangar which allowed them to enter the mobile suits faster than they would have if they were across base.<p>

Meiko then heard a gun go off and she instinctively jumped for cover then whirled around and fired on the oncoming enemies, they were X operatives.

"What can you get me Trey?" She asked into her communicator as he worked tirelessly on the main controls of the Phantom and increased it's range to contact everyone on their team. He quickly called up the specks and outlined the information number 4 had given him for today, it was a grim mission for X but it was well planned. The only thing they had not counted in today was Meiko's presence and her tour with the representative. If they had known this they would have realized it would not take the aces long to get the gundam's off the ground. They had also underestimated the completeness of the new gundam series, it was ready for battle.

"The plan is to destroy the Carpenteria base," Trey relayed to her, "but only after capturing the aces, everything is on a strict time frame and if anyone strays from that time they are set to die as well. The machine that leads the attack is the Dawn and in five minutes he is going to destroy the nuclear reactor that powers the base!" That did not shock Meiko too much, the X would do well to get rid of Carpenteria as it was the strongest base against them.

"How fast can I get to the reactor from my current position?" Meiko asked him.

"Seconds in a mobile suit but running about 3 to 4 minutes!" He exclaimed, "just break your rule for now, we have to save the base." Meiko shook her head, she wouldn't break it but the X operatives were in her way.

"Have 7 hold the Dawn back," Meiko said to Trey, "have him buy me more time! I'm going on foot."

"And what are you going to do when you get their?" Trey asked angrily, "fight off the Dawn with a handgun?"

"I'll figure that out when I'm there!" Meiko yelled jumping over the barrier and firing on the guards. She moved as fast as possible into the group, shooting and fighting them back. She then broke through the pack into an all out run. 

* * *

><p>Skye's mobile suit took off into the air and he knew Kiran and Oran were right behind them. He flew the Cronus, Kiran flew the Ares and Oran flew the Aether; together they made up the new WMPO's elite Gundam force, there was one other machine but there was yet to be a pilot selected for it. He had orders from base to take down the incoming mobile suits and defend the turrets.<p>

He had expected something to happen today, he usually had a sixth sense when danger was around. He was initially worried that it came with Meiko Virea but after she came it didn't spike and he knew something else was coming. He grabbed the controls to his mobile suit as it circled back around and he fired on the first enemy unit he saw. He moved in for close combat as it was his specialty and what his mobile suit was built for. He transformed the arms of his mobile suits into swords and used his controls to make them glow with nuclear powered beams. He moved quickly behind a unit and slammed his sword arm into the middle of the suit and pulled it up then jumped back before it could explode. When it did he smiled, one down many more to go.

Just then the Ares flew beside him, he had never fought beside Kiran Yamato before and today he would get to understand why people referred to him as the number one here in the base. Before he could move to another enemy, Kiran moved fast with his all around mobile suit. He shot a large beam taking out a mobile suits camera, sliced through another's arm with his beam saber then launched a missile taking out a third. X was getting more than they bargained for in this mission. It was then that a different sort of mobile suit appeared, it was a gundam type. 

* * *

><p>"Sir the aces are off the ground! They've launched in three new suits," Ben gritted his teeth, his informant had said those mobile suits were unfinished. "Have the Covenant distract them! Tell Darren to move the Dawn in now and take out that reactor!"<p>

"Sir the Dawn is engaged with the third suit!" Kyle said to Ben. This was getting to be different than the plan had expected, X attacks were always fashioned to move in quickly and pull back just as quickly. They knew if they got sucked into a full on battle with Carpenteria they would be done for and the way he judged it they had only two more minutes before they had to disappear. He wondered at this moment if he should just pull his forces back or trust that Darren would get there on time. 

* * *

><p>Oran attacked the Dawn full on with his mobile suit and at first he thought he could hold the machine back but the Dawn stepped up and met his attack strongly. Darren was getting upset with how things had turned around, the aces were not supposed to be near enough to the hangar to response as quickly as they did, whoever fed the information had fed it falsely but Darren was determined to have some victory. He docked his energy surge cannon quickly and fired a long shot moving it through the base. It destroyed a large number of mobile suits and buildings. He then turned back and fought off the Aether then caused a distraction and moved past it at a high speed and toward the reactor. <p>

* * *

><p>"Meiko the Dawn is moving in your direction!" Trey yelled urgently to her, "you've got to get out of there if you're still not planning on using a mobile suit!" Meiko ignored his words and stood her ground right in front of the reactor, she then prepared her mind for what she knew she had to do. No matter what Trey and 6 said about her, drastic times called for drastic measures.<p>

"I'm not fighting in a mobile suit!" Meiko exclaimed to him, "I made a vow that I will not break."

"To yourself!" Trey countered, "surely you can forgive yourself for breaking a vow to yourself at this point! We need to stop the Dawn before it kills everyone in this base!" Meiko understood that and she knew Trey knew that she knew that. Some times he did not understand her planning which was good for her. If he figured out what she was going to do now he would surely freak but she had no other option at this point. She would not break her vow, she could not!" 

* * *

><p>Kiran fought harder when he noticed some of his own units attacking him. He moved into defense mode and searched for Skye then saw the mobile suit move beside him.<p>

"They've captured some of our units!" Skye declared to him, "including the fifth gundam, Athena!"

"What there was a fifth?" Kiran asked. He knew about the four elite weapons but he didn't know they had created a fifth, but then he realized what it must have been for. The UCN had been trying to recruit Meiko Virea for a long time, a new elite gundam would have been made in secret for the purpose of outfitting her should she choose to join. He then realized that his meeting with her in the Aeolus base was not on accident, it had also been set up to get her to come here today. He wondered what else was going on in the world that was planned by those that were above him politically. Right now he couldn't think about it though, he had to focus on stopping the X in their tracks.

"Skye!" Kiran yelled his new partners name, "I think we should…" But he was cut off by another gundam style mobile suit that flew at a very high speed toward the battlefield and attacked the Covenant.

"The Solemnity!" Skye declared. He recognized the angel of light rom the Gibraltar base, but what was it doing here and how did it arrive so fast.

"Move!" Kiran yelled jumping into the battlefield alongside the solemnity. 

* * *

><p>"3 has just entered the battlefield," Trey spoke with an edge in his voice to Oran, "Virea instructs that you back her up and get the enemies off the field." He then disappeared from the screen and Oran shook his head, this was getting too close to a team reunion for his taste but he did as he was told. <p>

* * *

><p>Darren flew over the reactor, he was here and now was the time to end this base. This would surely be a blow in the eyes of the WMPO and the UCN; they would start taking X seriously after this move. He hesitated for a second as he stared at the reactor and let memories and ideals of his life fill him. He wondered what his father would have done in this situation. Would this count as vengeance or justice? At this point he was loosing sight of everything that he knew was truth.<p>

It was then as his hands brushed over the controls that he noticed something on his screen, he zoomed in and he saw her. A woman standing in front of the reactor, dangerously close from what he could tell. She had striking violet eyes and red hair but it was the look in her eyes that captured his attention. There was focus and strength but behind it all were the scars of pain that he recognized in his own life. Meiko stared up as the Dawn stopped before her and landed right in front of her, anger masked what was there before and it was like he could see a coldness inside her heart. She was playing her strength so well but at the same time there was buried there a tender weakness he knew that very many people could not see but he saw it so very clearly. This woman was angry and strong but she was also in pain.

"Move now and I won't fire," he announced to her, "just get out of here." He knew he was running out of time but he couldn't bring himself to destroy her, not like this.

Meiko looked up at the mobile suit and felt like it was easy as she reached deep into the recesses of her mind, pulling up feelings of things she had left so far behind and letting it consume her. She raised her head higher as the seed exploded in the back of her mind and igniting in a violent glow, she stared up at him and sent her thoughts into his mind.

_"Why are you here?" She asked angrily_. His instincts caused him to close his mind off before she could see too much but she attacked stronger, he had never felt anyone so anything like this before. He pushed back with a force and cried out for a moment as pain filled his mind but she released. He looked up to see her.

Meiko grasped her head and fell to her knees breathing hard and reeling from the pain as her mind felt like it had just been violently attacked, he was too strong for her. She was going to loose here, the super seed faded and her breathing still remained heavy as the machine backed a few inches. She closed her eyes and waited for a blast that never came as she heard a loud noised and a crash. She opened her eyes to see a mobile suit had come between her and the Dawn, something that she had never seen before. It glowed, almost as if it was on fire and it had a violent light to it as it stood there protecting and shielding her and the reactor from the Dawn. 

* * *

><p>Darren knew now he was too late as this new machine attacked him strongly, he defended and looked for an attack point. This machine was powerful in looks and as he analyzed it seemed to have a great many weapons on it's side.<p>

"Pull back Darren," Ben's face appeared on his screen, "we failed in our main objective but we've captured enough enemy units now to make it worthwhile if we get out of here soon! Pull back!" Darren nodded and moved his machine out of the new suits range then turned at a high speed and fled. Meiko stood up from the ground as the flaming mobile suit still hovered nearby. The colors reminded her of the phoenix except this one's structure was nothing like the bird styled mobile suit she piloted. It turned for a second and seemed to look directly at her, then it turned and flew away from the base, disappearing completely.

"Who was that?" she heard Trey's voice but she was still awestruck.

"I don't know," Meiko responded to him staring after the machine, "but whoever it was I am sure we will be seeing more of them soon." 

* * *

><p>Kiran, Oran and Skye stood on the ground now as they had been commanded to get out of their mobile suits and wait for further orders from Cherran. The representative arrived to them with a girl following him and another pilot whose face was hidden by their helmet but Skye recognized the colors as the pilot of the Solemnity. Kiran then turned to see Meiko and Trey coming from the other side of the base, she seemed weaker than before but they were both alright. He wanted to move to see how his sister was after everything but he knew his place. Cherran paced before them, clearly distressed.<p>

"You did good work today team," Cherran said, "good work considering the lack of warning. We suspect they did not meet their real objective because of a few different factors, but we are certain that they meant to level this base by destroying our nuclear reactor. Because of how fast to move everyone was that did not happen once again confirming that you are our top pilots. Besides how you reacted the WMPO earth division sent in their top pilot as you witnessed the Solemnity and we're getting ready to send a team after the X ship before it reaches X territroy." He then held up an electronic device, "this is it's projected path based on the tracers in the Athena mobile suit."

"If I would sir," the voice came from the WMPO pilot that still had a helmet on but the higher pitch confirmed her identity as a girl, "I would like to join your pilots on this mission." Meiko crossed her arms at this, wasn't three enough?

"That would be good," Cherran said to her he then motioned for the other girl, "this is the one we've appointed the pilot of the fourth elite mobile suit the Rhea, her name is Herai Overa." She smiled and bowed slightly. "She will stay and defend Carpenteria while pilot Dero will go with you." Kiran's head shot up at the name, Dero. It was then that she took her helmet off and let her short hair fall out of it.

"Yes Kiran," she said to him with a smile.

"Alicesia!" he exclaimed.

"You will leave soon," Cherran said to them all then turning to Kiran, "you two will have time to catch up then. Dismissed!" Cherran then walked toward Meiko and Trey as a flurry of activity stirred and everyone rushed to make things ready.

"I'm sorry you two had to experience all that but you see now what brutality we are up against," Cherran addressed to Meiko.

"it was no trouble sir I assure you," she responded, "we got to see the base in action and you have left me assured that you are doing everything you can to handle the threats. Everything ran efficiently and your plan to apprehend the enemy is good."

"It would be better if we could have you along Meiko," he spoke to her now in a more calmed and less formal tone, "we have no mobile suit for you…" She cut him off there.

"Sir I have not piloted one of those things in four years," She spoke directly as she remembered her feelings when she made her vow, "that being the case along with many other reasons I will forgo any offers to join the chase for X. I am heading home for I have not been there in too long and there are people awaiting my return." Cherran seemed disappointed by this but he knew what to expect from her.

"It's alright," he reassured her, "but if you ever do change your mind, no matter what the UCN seems like I am one of your people Meiko. I am a representative of the PLANTs and the nation of coordinators. If you ever need anything, any help just ask me and I will be there as you were today when you called in that flaming mobile suit." Meiko was taken aback by this but she understood, of course he thought that machine belonged to her based on it's color scheme. The flaming mobile suit seemed like it would go well with the Phoenix squad but she couldn't take any real credit for it's appearing. She had never seen it before in her life.

"I understand sir," she responded letting herself lie about it. Of course she would have to cover for the suit, anyone who was rogue out there was sure to be accused of something. These were dangerous times and she could not be too careful. 

* * *

><p><strong>So the first chapter of GSI is officially done. I am excited about this story even if this has started out with action, rest assured once the story gets into swing I will develop the characters along. A lot happened in this chapter but I think it was all for a good set up. We had a lot of character introductions really crammed into here and I hope to explore them all deeply in the future.<strong>

**Now I have set so many things up that I expect long reviews on what you all expect to happen within this story.**

**Survivor18 suggested I design my mobile suits so I am trying. Here are the first two, the Dawn and the Covenant. The others will follow in future chapters.**

**Dawn**  
>Pilot - Darren Peters<br>Model Number: RFXM - 1D  
>Unit Power: Crystal+Medi-Nuclear Reactor<br>Armor/Color: Titanum Steel plates in Black, built up as primary defense, followed by another layer of strong defensive shields inside the shell of the mobile suit.  
>Equipment: Extreme Range Sensors, Special hacking system, Light Protected Armor barrier, Backup Berserk System known as X-Destroy<br>Weapons:  
>2 Beam sabers in the sides<br>4 armed beam sabers; two in each hand  
>6 Crystal Beam cannons in the forearms; 3 in each<br>2 Plasma heat beam canons in the hips  
>2 Missile launchers in the shoulders; 2 on each<br>Back Weapons Design:  
>1 Crystaline Energy surge cannon<br>Dragoon positive system with 8 cannons  
>Armed Weapons:<br>Shey Cannon

**Covenant**  
>Pilot - Tabrett Myra<br>Model Number: RFXM - 9F  
>Unit Power: Crystal+Medi-Nuclear Reactor<br>Armor/Color: Titanum Steel plates in Blue underneath a light phase armor, followed by another layer of strong defensive shields inside the shell of the mobile suit. Detailing is done in the color green.  
>Equipment: Extreme Range Sensors, Multi-light mirage system, Light Protected Armor barrier and heat absorbent armaments<br>Weapons:  
>2 Beam sabers in the sides<br>4 Light Beam cannons in the forearms; 2 in each  
>4 Plasma heat beam canons in the hips<br>2 Missile launchers in the shoulders; 2 on each  
>Back Weapons Design:<br>Specialized speed wings  
>Heavy artillery cannon to be armed<p>

**So that's that for now! REVEIW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**  
><strong>And thanks to all who have been reviewing <strong>  
><strong>-WinterChill<strong>


	3. Rebellion's Air

**Phase 2 - Rebellion's Air**

* * *

><p><em>Meiko and Trey walked briskly toward the Phantom, after everything that was going on they realized that X was getting more daring and the organization was growing into more of a threat. Meiko breathed in as she knew she couldn't stay here any longer, her reach needed to extend past the search for Leyas and she had the means to arrange everything. Before that happened she needed a break to clear her mind. She wasn't sure what X was after and until she was ready to speak to them she could not put everyone in danger. It seemed that it was time for her to return home for a short while.<em>

_"Rea," she heard the familiar voice and the nickname that he had given her upon their first meeting; the last three letters of her last name. She turned to Oran who was chasing after her and Trey. She smiled, he was one of those team members that was valuable and who was also a very good friend. _

_"What is it Oran?" She asked him._

_"Am I still on this assignment?" He asked her, "I was wondering what you were planning on doing now and if I could be of more used to you back at base." She nodded, he had been anxious to get back since she let him off but that was not part of her plan at this time and he had to understand that._

_"Oran I gave you orders and they have not changed," she spoke softly, "I promised my father that I would have Kiran protected and for now that is your duty. I have missed having you for missions but until I find the time is right you are to remain here. I do want to say that while you are hunting X give us any information we don't currently have and might need." He nodded at this, he would do his duty to his fullest and she knew that. Of all those on her team he was one of the most committed to whatever she said. Trey was in it to find Leyas and each of the others seemed to have some idea about what they were going to accomplish. Oran had begun for the sake of justice in the world but he had stayed to help Meiko because he believed in her and that belief gave her motivation. _

_"I will follow your instructions," he responded, "just take care of yourself Rea, there are quite a few things out there against you now." She nodded._

_"I just wonder now if X is really against us," she then turned away._

_"Goodbye Rea," he said as she begun walking again so she turned back and smiled for a moment._

_"Goodbye Oran, until we meet again."_

He stood in front of his mobile suit the Aether wondering what it all held for him now, he was doing his duty. He pulled out the coin that held his number, 7 and he had barely earned it. When he had first met Meiko she was very different than she was now, she was still pregnant with Jaden and paranoid about what was going to happen to her; it was frightening to her to be as weak as she was and those around her did all they could to assure her of everything. Oran was a newly recruited agent in the leftovers of what the Redemption organization was and he had grown to be trusted by Flay Allster so he put her on assignment with Trey to protect Meiko. He had seen her in her best and worst but she barely noticed his talents. He had to prove to her that he deserved to be a part of what she was planning two years before and after seeing his dedication Meiko gave him the final position.

He had grown to feel the importance of what his coin meant, he was one of Meiko's most trusted. Now she was leaving him on this mission when he knew that whatever she was doing out there was going to be a lot more fun than chasing X with the WMPO. If he was like Trey he would probably just disobey her but he had vowed to follow her orders no matter what they led to. She was human and she made mistakes but she needed people around her that she could trust to follow what she said and he was one of those people.

"Hey," he turned as he heard a voice he didn't quite recognize but when he turned he saw Skye standing behind him. The other ace as a mystery to him, Kiran of course he knew but Skye had been sent by the UCN themselves to join up with Kiran and Oran. He was a skilled fighter as they had seen earlier in the X attack but Oran knew that he was more unpredictable than anything else.

"Hello," Oran said continuing into the conversation the other pilot started, he had a feeling that learning what he could about this pilot was a good idea overall. "Pretty crazy that X decided to attack Carpenteria like it did, unexpected." Skye nodded.

"But lucky for us they were not prepared," Skye responded before turning and walking away, this made Oran uneasy. Why would he come over and start a conversation then end it after saying one thing. In Skye's mind he was distracted, he needed to cooperate with his team but he was trying to understand the tactics of their enemy. The attack was fast and it was over too quickly, this made him wonder what their main objectives were if they accomplished only a simple robbery in the last battle. The X rebels had been at large for awhile not but they had never attempted to attack a WMPO base like they did earlier. Something was going on within their ranks and he realized they must be getting stronger. If that was the case it would become much harder to stop them before they sent the world back into Chaos.

Skye grew up in what was now known as X territory during the time of ROW, he had been through many of the hardships ROW had inflicted. When the UCN took up the cause of cleaning up ROW's mess the first nation they cleared was the one he had been in. He was grateful to all that they did and because he had no family left he decided to join the WMPO to continue the job they were doing. He knew of the rebels within the territory even when he was living there but they had never been much of a threat until now. Something about them was different.

Their next mission was to follow the ship that had attacked back into X territory, so far they had leads but they weren't sure about where those leads would take them. He knew those who were in authority hope that the new machines would lure the rebels out with a new hope; hope to destroy the aces in order to take down the WMPO. What the Rebel's didn't realize were how good the aces were. Skye had seen Kiran fight first hand and he knew the son of the legendary Kira Yamato was only getting better every day. Oran Vernon was a well known pilot in ZAFT before he joined the WMPO and his skills were sharper than most. He wasn't sure about Alicesia Dero's skill and as a natural she was also unpredictable but the higher ups thought she was ready so she was. Skye also knew that he himself was ready for anything, he had been training for years and his superiors said he possessed an unpredictability that would surely be a game changer in any harsh attack. Even with all that they were taking two high quality WMPO ships out with them as well. Whatever battles were ahead they were sure to go in the favor of the WMPO and not the nationalist rebels.

The final game changer was Kiran's relationship with the Phoenix, he was Meiko Virea's brother and that would surely mean that Meiko would back this mission in any way she could. Skye had seen her fight many times in the past, rumors were she didn't fight in mobile suits anymore but she remained a threat to any enemy. If she turned against the UCN then they would seek to kill her as fast as they could to prevent her from afflicting any damage. He had heard people speak of this in the past but he had never understood it. Her every motive in the past was to fight for the sake of the world, it had been her actions that started the sequence of events that ended ROW and saved the world from it's evils. Surely she was not to ever be a threat. She would never side with the rebels or anyone against the WMPO, would she?

He shook his head turning toward the hangar and knowing that whatever was to come he was on the right side; of that one thing he was entirely sure. This was the side of peace and of what was right; they had saved his nation and they would continue to save others. If the X rebels couldn't see the truth they were fools.

* * *

><p>"Our mission was a total disaster, what makes you think this will make any difference?" Darren was clearly upset as he leaned against the back wall and the leaders of the rebels convened on their next move. They were planning on Ben broadcasting a message to the entire world to let them know the UCN was the real enemy. The problem in Darren's mind was that they had no hard evidence to back any of their claims. They were almost set up and hacked for the broadcast to happen but he still thought they should pull out before any damage was done.<p>

"We have to make sure the world understands where we stand after what we pulled back there," Kyle responded to Darren, "we just attacked the government the world hails as their savior. The message that sends is that we are just anarchists who want to see the world fall again, or worse that we are ROW 2.0. They need to understand our perspective is based on things we have experienced ourselves and Ben is perfect to make them understand, he has the charisma and the intelligence that has led us so far now he must lead the world by example." Darren scowled, he never liked Kyle very much but Ben and Kyle had been best friends for as far back as their childhood. Darren looked at the helmet in his hands and knew he had to face that he wasn't much more than a weapon in X. The scars on his face made him more menacing on camera than someone who could reach out to the world but they were a mark of what the government had done. They were from the explosion that took their fathers life and that set them on this path.

"It matters very little whether or not we achieved victory," Ben spoke backing Kyle up, "we were daring enough to do something and now the world needs to understand why." Darren was not against sharing what the government did to his city and his life within Berliss but he knew they didn't have much more than the word of those were survived. For the few refugees were under the rebels protection. Orphans, widows, young men and women without families and the very few elderly who had children who got them to safety. The attacks were uncalled for and wrong in every way, but they had no proof that they ever happened. The government covered it up so well and the way they attacked Carpenteria with the intent to destroy did not help their case in the eyes of the people they needed to reach.

"Fine," Darren conceded, Ben was such a stubborn person he would never listen. "I would just like you to leave me out of this, I want to remain your anonymous weapon." Ben nodded, he understood. Darren was always like this, more of a loner nursing wounds of the past than a leader ready to take on the world.

"We have the feed," their technician said triumphantly, he was a younger coordinator boy named Din Mashel. Darren liked his way with computers, he was good but Darren knew there were better as he had seen them himself. He smiled to himself as he thought of many things. Ben looked over to his brother who was once again lost in that expression that puzzled everyone but Ben understood it completely; fond memories that always helped to calm him when he disagreed with things. He was an odd individual with a personal vendetta against the world it seemed. Only Ben seemed to understand what drove him and what he went through to get to where they were.

"Put us live," Ben responded turning his thoughts away from that now, this moment had to count for the world would be watching and wondering what they were doing and who he was. Here was the moment he told them the truth and he spoke out for what he believed in. It was bittersweet in a way when he thought of his father and the things that led them to here.

"Good evening," he spoke strongly to the world as he left his own mind and to the mind of the person he would have to be to persuade them. He knew the first thing to do would be to say exactly who he was, "my name X, and you're wondering who and I am and what I want. Perhaps you have already heard my name as a whisper on the wind and you've heard I was a rebel." He breathed in, "that is all true, I am rebelling. I am with a large group of people and together we are rebelling, not against world order and not against peace. My friends we are rebelling against cruelty, prejudices and against the hatred and violence that has been done against us and our families. There is so much more wrong with this world than you realize and I know you have many questions as to why I am here but I assure you I am not here to harm you but to help you open your eyes to the truth."

* * *

><p>Meiko's eyes watched the screen as X spoke, for the first time she saw his face and what she saw in his eyes was the same desire that she had. What she saw was a desire for peace and a longing for vengeance from things done wrong against him. She glanced at Trey and his eyes were glued to the screen in front of them, for he too saw it. X's expression mirrored the ones they all wore when they fought against ROW, the desire for justice and the determination to see things set right.<p>

"I don't care what it is you think of me," X spoke on, "but you must know who it is I fight for." His face when off and there were shots of old and young people with pained expressions as the voice continued, "I fight for these, my fellow citizens of the X territory which has been completely closed to the outside because of crimes committed within its borders by evil men seeking to advance their own agenda. We are still here, some seem to forget as they see 'fruits' of the government's labors in the world around them. One nation has been set right but for those of us still living in the fragmented world of X life is not right at all." Meiko leaned her head back actually wondering at that moment what life in X was life, she realized she only knew about what she had visited there and she was one of the few who got that privilege. Some areas she had seen as a mess and others seemed more prosperous. She wondered where he was from.

* * *

><p>Kira and Lacus looked at each other as Kayla stood up and left the room, she had been telling them for the past two years she didn't trust the X clearing program. She didn't know then her words seemed to back up the rebels now. She breathed in and wondered what really was going on there but she didn't want to hear it from a man who may be just as wrong as the government. She didn't want to hear it from someone who attacked other people and from someone who believed that weapons were the way. For Kayla believed the worlds problems could be solved without weapons.<p>

Kira and Lacus watched the screen intently and Kira studied the man. He had an air about him Kira didn't like but at the same time he was so human that Kira saw how many would follow the things that he said.

"Here in X territory people disappear," X made his first claim against the government, "these disappearances are random and among the people they are blamed on the search for former ROW agents. I tell you these disappearances are too dispersed and they are among people who are more innocent than many of you are." The scene of X cut to a government facility. "This was a lab that us rebels fought through a year ago and look at the people we found. We found many citizens of our nation, children and the young; of course they are not treated like citizens because of where they were born." The scene cut back to X, "We are given numbers and we are taught to live by them. We are rounded in our town squares and counted, inspected by the people around us. They give us no rights because of the sins of a handful of men who set their base here." The scene moved back to the lab, "but these faces are of people who deserve what you have out there. These are the faces of those we love and of those we fight for, would you see them destroyed?"

* * *

><p>Athrun stood up at that moment and Cagalli saw something change in his eyes as footage of people rushing from cells that the X rebels opened was played out on screen. He looked closer as he saw something that caught his eyes, he knew the footage was from a year ago. Could it really be, all that time right under their noses.<p>

"Do you see what I see?" Athrun asked shocked. Cagalli worked under the government, how could this be a government lab and have this occupant. It could not be a government lab for if she was anywhere in it she would have been sent home by the government. She was innocent in every way, she disappeared from their family without a trace. Their only clue was Gryser Cerrian and Meiko had chased that clue for four years, now in a moment the man who was stirring up trouble in the world gave them their best lead. Cagalli didn't understand how this could happen, this was not the government. This was more shocking than that!

* * *

><p>"Leyas!" Kira exclaimed it as he saw for the first time in four years, footage of his daughter running in a different direction than the rest of the freed captives. There was a look of fright on her face and a fear in her eyes that agonized him, she had grown and changed but the hollowness of her eyes spoke of a life that was hard. This girl was Leyas but she was a shadow of everything she should have been, she was not the little girl he raised anymore but a young woman terrified of everything around her.<p>

Tears filled Lacus's eyes as she wondered how they could chase this lead. The girl could be anywhere now and the footage was a year old. The shot then cut away and back to X.

"I fight for those people," he spoke louder now, "people who were clearly never involved in ROW yet who receive worse treatment than many of the ROW agents we have in captivity."

* * *

><p>Meiko shook her head as Trey analyzed the footage of Leyas over and over while she continued to watch the broadcast. His eyes had lit up, he had jumped he had stood when he saw Leyas and he had cried out for her. This was something she had not expected, if X had any idea who that was he knew he could play the most powerful family in the world at that moment. Either it was real and he didn't know about it or the whole thing was fake using a lookalike. But no, there was no mistaking those eyes for they were distinct. Only Kira, Leyas, Meiko and Jaden had those eyes.<p>

"I ask you people to understand," X was coming to a close now as he had accomplished his goal, "we did not attack your government than for any other reason than to demand fair treatment. How would you feel if your homes were being torn apart by this madness? How would you feel if you didn't know your brothers and sisters were safe? That your children could be taken at any moment? Or that your town could be destroyed and ravaged in an instant." He looked down for a moment as if considering something, "understand me." He looked up again, "understand that I don't want anyone to suffer like we are. Understand that we need to look deeper than we have. The world we live in is so wrong, and we need to change that. Until the government admits its crimes, changes its ways and does what it was created to do I will continue to fight it at every turn. For this is my duty as a citizen of this world. Now every individual in the world has a decision to make. To agree with the atrocities the government has committed or to stand with those of us who would make things better. Make a choice and fight for what's right." The broadcast then disappeared and Meiko let out a breath she had not noticed she was holding. They were so much more than she realized, this changed a few things.

"Get us home Trey," she said breaking him from the footage he couldn't stop replaying, "and turn that damn thing off." She would speak to X herself on this, her best lead would be to break down the walls of the X fortress and find where they put Leyas next.

* * *

><p>Kiran looked around, the ship crew and team all watched the broadcast together along with the officials of Carpenteria. No one looked very happy, he was thoroughly surprised and not quite sure what to think. Some of the footage could easily be passed off as staged but the appearance of Leyas was sure to cause a stir once the media realized that it was her. She was a singer and a dominate force in the final battle, that was undeniable. Perhaps no one else would recognized as her disappearance was not widely broadcast.<p>

"Lies," a government official said to the group, "deeply rooted lies set to divide the world once again, it's absolutely despicable. The X program is helping people better their lives and bringing nations together once again, these rebels obviously have fabricated their claims in a way to cause anarchy in our peaceful world. I for one will not allow this insolence to go on." He sat down in a very pointed way staring down the team that stood before him. They all knew what he expected. Kiran felt that he agreed with the man and after how the rebels attacked Carpenteria in an attempt to destroy the base and everyone within a 50 mile radius he knew they were not following the claims that they made. If anything they were causing more trouble. Kiran wasn't sure what to really think about it.

"Obviously," Skye was the first one to speak after the mans outburst and everyone turned to him. "What have those rebels ever done for anyone?" The question hung in the air. "Our government is not some entity outside of our world. The people that serve on it are elected by us and the policies they make are fair and just. The act that established the X territory can be read by everyone, and clear knowledge of what is going on in there is available for all."

"That is true," Alicesia agreed, "it's all there, the governments not hiding anything like X says. Council members are honorable, even the Lady Cagalli is on it and she would never allow this." The people in the room all agreed, whatever it was that the rebels thought they were revealing was a lie.

"This is why we must not fail on our mission to draw them out," Cherran walked into the room with a few more officials and the captain of the ship they would be taking. "Captain Lumamaria Auska and General Shinn Auska will be heading this mission from inside the ships," Kiran's face lit up when he saw the two, he had heard they had joined the WMPO but he had not expected to see then for a long time. They had been married a year after the battle and had done many things with the world organizations that had been established. For all purposes they were leaders in the world now and placing them on this mission was guaranteeing success.

"Thank you Representative Cherran," Lunamaria said facing her team with a forced smile, "we have received intel on that broadcast, it came from the ocean which means that X has to made it back to base yet. It could also mean they don't have a base but that is unlikely. The point is we have pinpointed their projected path and their location to be somewhere here." She pointed on the map, "and here within the time we reach them." Kiran was surprised they had the rebels pinned down already but he knew the government did have unlimited resources and the WMPO took it's job as protector of the world very seriously. "Our goal is to draw them out to attack us first, we then have to take down their mobile suits and capture their vessel. We need to make sure we get all information out of them to stop this organization as quickly as possible." Shinn smiled at Lunamaria's way of putting everything, she had been preparing for this moment for a long time.

"We will split the team," Shinn spoke now, "We have four excellent ace pilots; Kiran and Alicesia will be partners while Oran and Skye will team up as well. The pairs will be essential in staking out the enemy, you will work with who we have assigned and make sure you understand their methods of fighting. Once you understand the others strengths you will be able to more easily enter battle together and fight alongside each other. All together as a team we will be aproaching them from all sides. There is a smaller ship also accompanying us with Captain Surren Kannir, on that ship we will have a team of WMPO mobile suits to back us. The ship we will be taking is a new issue called the Striker." Kiran smiled as he believed this was probably an illusion to one of the first mobile suits, the one piloted by his father Kira. "You have all been approved as our aces and we will use you as such. We expect instant obedience and we want you to understand that we know what it's like out there. Captain Auska and myself have fought many times in mobile suits and we will not accept any excuses for not following orders." The four pilots nodded.

"We will depart in 3 hours," Lunamaria picked up from him, "make sure you are ready and aboard the ship by then, we will not tolerate any less. This mission depends on our swiftness." Kiran smiled, 3 hours and he would have his first real ship assignment. He was excited to be a part of a mobile suit team and he was ready to make a difference out there. This was his chance to do what he was born to do, to stop a rebellion and follow his parent's ideals of peace. He just hoped he was really ready for whatever lay ahead of them.

* * *

><p>She stepped out of the helicopter flown by number onto the solid land and looked up at the house that had been her home for the past four years. Trey was silent behind her as they once again took in the familiar sight and the familiar feeling of returning empty handed. There before her was her family that had been expecting her home, and it was as it had been for so long. Kira saw it in her eyes, a sadness that had existed since that moment in space where she had discovered that she had lived and that Yaro was gone. She had rarely smiled in four years and he felt the burden in his daughter, something he wished that she didn't have to feel. Trey and Meiko had been searching for so long to find Leyas and after four years they had still found nothing, nothing but a shot within a video that told them that she had been alive a year ago.<p>

He looked toward Meiko's whose face was as stone as ever, it was an ever present sign of her upbringing and the hardships she had endured for so long as a child. It was always something he did not think about since she was so strong, her life had been very hard and now the feeling of failure over four years was probably even harder on her. She turned to her father her lips turning upward slightly.

"Back again," she said with a bit of cheer in her voice, "we saw Kiran out there, he's doing very well." She looked as though she wanted to keep walking up it was in order to stay around and greet her family. She noticed Kayla standing next to Lacus; she had grown a little since Meiko had left again. It was like this, Meiko would disappear for months sometimes and return to find Kayla just a little different. Kira wished that this wasn't the case but there was nothing he could to to stop Meiko's determination.

"It's good to hear something from him Meiko," Kira said with a sigh putting a hand on his eldest daughters shoulder, "but how are you really? No lies Meiko, I want the truth." He saw a flash of hesitation on her face as she knew she could not lie to him, the one person now in the world who saw though her ever mask. He had this uncanny ability to read her that even her mother could not touch, he understood her and generally went along with her even when she was ridiculous about the things around them. She had a problem letting go of the past and he realized that more than anyone else.

"I'm not bad," she responded, "I'm tired, feeling a little down after this last failure but I should be used to it by now. I'm also hungry and a bit relieved that everything seems to be going well with Kiran, I'm happy that the world is in peace right now and I'm glad that we're not in danger anymore but most of all I'm happy that I have a family to come back to. Thank you for asking." She then turned and walked toward the open door to the house leaving Trey standing there with her bags as well as his, he cracked a half smile and rolled his eyes. Every time they returned Kira asked her and almost every time she answered as she did now, with many words and an abrupt run for the door.

"Wait," it was Lacus that spoke to Meiko this time, "I have do know, did you find anything? Any other leads? Anything?" Meiko stopped for a second and almost looked back before turning around.

"Nothing but what you already know," Meiko responded for she knew that was what Lacus wanted to know about. She then turned back to entering the house, no doubt to sleep for she did appear very tired after her long day.

"Her investigations have changed multiple times," Trey spoke up now directing his comments to Lacus, "I'm still focused on Leyas but it seems to be a forever merry go round. We've been following blind leads for so long it's also led us to some very interesting things and Meiko's been a little sidetracked." Kira turned to Trey now wondering what he was referring to as he glanced toward the ground.

"Sidetracked?" Kira asked.

"The wars, everything," Trey responded thinking about their last event. "With Kiran it was different, she seemed happier to have her brother back with her. We fought a bit alongside him against the rebels. Meiko seems to think intervening and cooperating with the government might help us but I don't know." Kira understood, Meiko was trying to understand the situations around them before just running into something. Trey continued, "she took the X footage better than any of us I think, she didn't react very much except for allowing me to copy it. Something is going on in her head about it but I don't know what she is planning." Kiran nodded.

"I don't think any of us will ever understand how she plans and reasons through things," Kira responded.

"I do think though she expects to meet X," Trey replied looking toward the ocean, "I have no idea how she plans on spinning that one but she's going to do what it takes to speak to them. If they had any idea who that was on footage they might have taken her as a captive as well."

"Is that what Meiko thinks?" Lacus asked with a distressed look on her face.

"No,' Trey replied as he remembered the things Meiko had said, "she thinks X has no idea. She thinks that if they did they would have taken care of her and sent her home as a sign of good faith to the world. They are trying to get people on their side and sending the princess back would be one way but I'm not so sure. I have no idea what to think of them."

"None of us do," Kira agreed, "but I guess we'll see their true motives soon enough."

* * *

><p>Meiko walked up the stairs into the house a destination clear on her mind, there was something that she always had to do upon coming home; one part of her life she was a little sad she had to leave behind but her convictions were clear. She walked down the hallway of the second story and the second door she came across she opened. As she expected he was asleep on his bed or else he would have been out there to greet her. She sat down beside him, his dark hair the mark of his father; she was amazed how he had grown since she had been gone. She reached a hand out to stroke his head and then stood up closing the door behind her as she left, as she walked down the stairs she saw Kira waiting for her.<p>

"I shouldn't stay here," she said to him as he knew where she had just been, "every time I leave it must be that much more harder for him than it is for me." He saw a glimpse of anger in her eyes and knew that she wished her path didn't lead her away from the person she loved most in the world.

"He's your son Meiko," Kira spoke crossing his arms, "you should really see him before you run off again, he's been asking for you every day this week." She laughed a little at that, he would speak of her often even when he knew so little about her. He was very much like his father was as a child, always seeing the best in people and always having a bright outlook on everything. It was the reason she fought, so that he would never loose that like his father had before him.

"Sometimes I wonder if it could be different," she spoke to Kira with determination in her eyes, "me here and leaving everything else behind but when I see him I'm reminded of why I made the vows to go back out there. I'm reminded of the things still in the world that he will have to fight if I don't and I hate the world for it." She clenched her fists then opened them and looked at her hands, "I can't change who I am and who life has turned me into but I can bring him a better future. I know I have it within me to bring him a world where he can be safe." Kira put a hand on her shoulder and the anger in her eyes melted as she looked into the goodness he held. She wondered how he did it when he too understood war the way she did. How did he still find the strength to live normally and still see the goodness in people who clearly had none? He brought out something in her she did not understand, Kira was so much different than anyone she had ever known.

"This vengeance won't change anything for you Meiko," Kira said to her, "what else are you trying to prove? For all you know Leyas is dead and you defeated Cerrian in that last battle. If there is anything else out there the path you are on won't bring you the peace you want. No Meiko, all chance of that left when Yaro destroyed your machine and took the gilt and shame upon himself. Now I know you've said you put his death behind you but you have never forgiven yourself for not being strong enough to stop him or strong enough to change how everything went down back then but that was not your fault." She shook her head acknowledging that he was right.

"I know father," she said to him, "but I have to do this for more than you understand." He looked deep into her eyes and saw that she was speaking the truth. "There is something calling me out there, something stronger than anything I've felt before. It's driving me forward and even if I don't make it out alive I know that it's real; it's like Uzumi used to tell me, I know it's all going to be alright. This feeling is unlike anything I ever knew before, it came two years ago and though it hasn't led me to Leyas it hasn't let me down. Something is changing in the world and I intend to make sure that whatever it is everything turns out the way it should have four years ago." She then smiled for real she looked down as it faded and she felt something in her head.

"Meiko?" He questioned as he saw her hide her emotions behind her perfect mask. She had the skill of blocking people out from her years of training in ROW and it sometimes infuriated him but he understood that it was a part of her she valued.

"I'm fine," She insisted, "I just need rest." She quickly hurried to her quarters and shut the door. She quickly turned the lock and slid to the floor breathing hard. It was the downside of ROW once again, her super seed was not whole and it seemed like it never would be. Her head was on fire, the pain intense and she had to do something about it now. Whoever it was she attacked at Carpenteria was much stronger than she was, his mind was more prepared than hers and his defenses had brought on the weakness again. She threw her head back and glanced around, she hated this part of her. She hated any weakness that might stop her from her goal, and this weakness was her biggest fear.

* * *

><p>Sometimes he felt guilty that he wasn't out there but he knew that it wasn't his fight anymore. Kira had fought for what seemed like his entire life, he lost many of his children to the life that he had and the peace he always dreamed of always seemed to come but then slip out of reach. It was beginning to seem like such a hopeless dream and he wondered if he could have done things differently and in a better way. Yaro was dead, Leyas was probably dead, Kiran was running from his own inner battle and Kayla was the only one he had left. Then there was Meiko, the daughter he didn't know he had until four years before and her son who was also the son Yaro; his adopted son. He never knew what to do with Meiko, she was different than him because of how she was raise but she shared the family stubborn belief in a better world.<p>

He had failed four of those young souls that were placed in his life to guard and to care for and now he had two chances to get it right. Kayla was the child whose smile constantly reminded him of how things should be. She was always bright and always ready for a new task. Her goodness was so evident and her will to show love to others was infectious to all those around her. She was not stained by the blood of the battlefield and he knew she never would be; she was like Lacus in many ways but still different. She seemed wiser than her young age and she commanded her own life better than anyone he ever saw. She was also completely obedient to everything her parents told her and she never argued about anything. How she turned out so different than the rest always escaped him but he realized that she never felt he was to blame for the paths his other children ended up on.

No one could predict the paths that they ended up on. It was something he always wished he could have done, to see the signs of things before they happened. He wished he could have been able to raise Meiko himself, with her softer disposition she could have turned out like Kayla had ROW not taken her from her mother as a child. These things were vain to think about and they never changed everything, yet he still felt like he could have done so much better than he did but it was too late now.

With Meiko's constant adventuring and the battlefields ahead he wondered what he was doing just idly living life. There seemed to be no reason for him to fight besides Leyas, the world was at peace except for a few rebels and the government was dealing with that. In the past he always knew that the world needed his help but now he wasn't sure that it did. Things were much more peaceful and the world was being repaired by the government institution that all nations agreed to come under. For the first time in history they were all completely united as the world and they were all working together. The prejudices of naturals and coordinators had long disappeared as they recognized each other as human beings fighting for a common goal. They all wanted happiness, it's what every living soul strives for and now it's a goal everyone seeks together. The unity was amazing but Meiko seemed to see something more out there and he wondered that if by some chance this new world would fall apart so soon after it was formed. If that happened the cycles of the past would be repeated and he knew he would have to enter the battlefield again because he would never give up on the dream humanity had of peace and light. It was immortal in the heart of every living individual and they would strive for it until there was no more breath in them to fight with. For humanity would have peace or they would destroy themselves trying to find it.

* * *

><p>She walked down the halls of the ship with awe, it was well built and well organized. It was as if the government had known something like this was coming and this ship was fashioned perfectly for it. This mission was important but her convictions went much deeper than this as she thought of all that had brought her here. She reached for her coin and smiled at the number, 3. It marked her as their first recruit, the two ex ROW agents out to change the world and to save a life they were not even sure was still there to save. She wanted so badly to make a difference as they were and as the people around her always had. This was the reason as soon as the war ended she had enrolled in mobile suit training with the WMPO under a new government program for naturals that helped them to reach the height of their skills. This along with the mobile suit design specifically for her had helped her to become the earth division of the WMPO's top pilot. It had been a long journey to here but it was something she would not take back.<p>

She had done it because her parents had been killed in a terrorist attack near the borders of X territory, she saw it as a warning to her that the world had not reached peace. She had taken her sister back to ORB relatives then she had embarked on her own journey. Alicesia Dero was stronger now than she ever had been and she believed she was strong enough to stop the things that were coming. Meiko had given her hope as well and had given her a real purpose.

"It's like old times," she turned and saw Kiran coming down the hall, he had grown so much in the past four years. He looked stronger and of course older. "Together again Alicesia, I never thought I would see you again when you left." She had never expected to see him again either, in her mind his family was elitist and they fought only under their own faction and not with any world militaries. They had been angry when Yaro had joined the ORB military and they were most likely angry that Kiran had joined the PLANT division of the WMPO, it meant that they did not have control over his actions. They did not have a way of protecting him.

"It is," She responded with a slight smile, "it's been so long since I last saw you. We were best friends then and now we're together again? Mobile suit team just as we were partners aboard the Minerva all those years ago." He laughed a little as she got a thoughtful look on her face. "In a way seeing you take up the Courage taught me the courage I needed to continue fighting. Even when my parents left ORB I always knew that someday I would see you again." He agreed, he always felt that fate would lead them down the same path again.

"I admit I had my doubts at times," he replied looking down for a moment then back to her, "I thought I'd lost you, my best friend. When you didn't join us in that last battle it was very hard but I knew you were still rooting for us wherever you were and that your thoughts were on us." She nodded, that was exactly what she was doing at the time.

"I prayed every moment for you," she spoke strongly, "I wanted to be there so badly but it was probably right that I wasn't. The Minerva went down that day, didn't it?" He nodded, it had and he knew at the time that if she had been on it he would never had forgiven himself.

"So many bad things happened that day," he looked back in his mind, "we lost Ceveris and Meyrin, we lost the Minerva and we lost Leyas. So many others as well. Yaro…" Her expression saddened as she knew he had gone through it all alone. There had been no comfort for him with his family a mess and the people around him all grieving, no one to be strong with. The strongest he had was his older sister who had been roaming the world and in her own little world back then. So many things…

"But we're here now," she spoke, "we're together again for a reason and we're going to change the world Kiran." He smiled once again, her bright personality had not changed.

"You're right," he responded, "we've got this, and X doesn't know whats coming for him." She laughed, that was more like him. His cocky attitude was such that one would never know the true humility he really had. He was lucky to be alive and she knew that he would make sure he lived his life to the fullest since he was one of the few that had that chance.

* * *

><p>She stood in front of the mirror gasping as she grasped for water to wash down another dose. She felt the tension in her head decreasing from the last two doses and this would have to be her last for the day or risk worsening her condition. She felt weary and weak as she slid down the tile floors below her and sat against the wall waiting for the spell to end. This was the fate of one who did what she did and who possessed the weakness that she still possessed. She cursed as she thought of how this drug was supposed to take the edge off the pain while her scientist worked on finding a cure, he was denying the truth but she knew that whatever it was it was taking her apart slowly.<p>

Here was a reason she should not fight in mobile suits, she should not use her super seed and she should avoid situations like the one she threw herself in at Carpenteria. She knew very clearly that she had to accomplish her life goals, for she was slowly dying from this super seed weakness. She breathed in as the tension eased completely with her last dose. John Liene had accomplished one goal, when he had broken her mind with the S system he had broken her life. She suspected within the next few years this would kill her and his vengeance would be complete. She could feel his reach beyond the grave through this pain. Her scientist had not found a cure, only a way to lessen and to drag out what was coming. She still had hope that there had to be some sort of cure but there was no hint on what it was. She had managed to hide this from her family and from everyone but 6 whom she trusted with it all. For if anyone could figure out the super seed it was him, because he was more deeply connected with it than anyone.

"I have the time I need," she said allowed to no one. In the past she would have tried to get Uzumi to help her, but in the past four years he had not responded to her. He was gone from her and he had broken his promise to never leave her. The fist time she realized she didn't feel him she had near broken her promise to herself. He was the one who had gotten her through so many things with his unfailing light. He was the one who had first given her a chance to really live and he had forgiven her before anyone else.

"I wonder why you lied to me," she spoke again as she thought of him, "I know It's going to be alright but you promised me you'd never really leave. So why is it that I don't feel it anymore. Where are you now?" She bowed her head for a moment, no response. Perhaps he believed she no longer needed him, for she knew he would never abandon her without a real reason to.

She stood up and wiped her hands for a moment. She was done here, she had fought off another attack and she would have to keep fighting until her goal was met and the world was saved.

* * *

><p>"Have the scouts bring in a full perimeter report," he ordered standing up, time had changed him and made him strong indeed. They all turned to the prince of their nation Jeffery Zala as the commander read the report of their borders and the things that were going on in the world.<p>

"X rebels, Phoenix machines, new mobile suit teams and Leyas Yamato," Jeffery Zala summed up for his team. At 16 he had gained much as he climbed his way up to the position he knew Uzumi would have had if he had still been here at this moment. His parents had let him do what he wanted and now he had what amounted to his own force, three ships under his command and his own small base. He defended his nation, the western border of ORB and he also made sure that everything was in order for things to come. He knew Meiko had returned again so security was high around the island.

"Everything is as it should be," he heard the voice of his second, Jacob Gladys and turned to his two most trusted Mu La Flaga and Murrue Ramius.

"Not quite," Jeffery spoke with authority, "have the scouts maintain their watches, we're going to need to be ready. Thing are about to change in the world, I can feel it." He felt it strongly now, everything was different. Leyas's face had been seen for the first time, Meiko's plans would change with that and he knew he would have to contact Redemption soon. The X rebels were much more than they claimed to be, he knew they were holding back on information they thought they couldn't prove. The stakes were higher than before and he knew whatever change came to the world it would be the last. This was the final test for the new unity of the nations, would they stand in the face of rebellion or fall?

* * *

><p>She breathed out into the cold air that surrounded her and she shook from head to toe at the things that were around her. It had been long and hard but everything had led her to this place and here she knew that she was about to embrace a different destiny. Rain fell around the outside of the place where she knew she was safe but still her body questioned it with shivers. She turned away from the window and toward the warm fire that was lit just for her. There was a plate of food on the table but here in this illusion of home she knew she would find little rest.<p>

"I have promised that I wouldn't let them take you again," a man who sat in the corner reading a novel, he was the one who had come for her a year before. She had expected a familiar face but she was greeted by one that was kind and taken under his protective custody, it was a prison in a way but it was a better prison than the one before because here she felt safe. "It's alright, the storm isn't even real, it can be turned off soon if you like." She knew what he said was true. She was safe here and some days she really felt it but there were those nights were memories would threaten to take her and she cast the blame on those who claimed to love her. For three long years she waited and they never came and now she was sure she never wanted them to.

"I know," she spoke softly as she looked at the scars on her arms, there from the beatings, "I know. I just want to forget it all." He understood, she would have to forget many things if she wanted to move past it but it was her memory of those years that he counted on would help him. He had found her alone and more frightened than anything else. It took her awhile to trust him but in the end she had no other choice but to.

"In time you'll be able to face it all," he spoke to her, "in time you'll be able to look at it and see things more clearly and you'll be able to figure out what happened to you." It was something he wondered when he found her, she told him who she was but he did not understand how it was she got to where she was. He had been investigating a government lab when he came across her and he took her from that place but he wondered on what authority was she placed there and what was she subject to. Perhaps he should have gotten her back to her family but he didn't know if he should bring her anywhere in the open, for if those who imprisoned her ever found her he feared what else they would do to her. He placed his book down as he felt an uneasy feeling in his bones, he reached for his phone and sent a message to his security team. He was sure this place was tight but he wanted to make sure for her sake.

"There's a shadow falling over the world," she spoke to him, "I've seen it in my nightmares, and I don't want to go anywhere. I want to stay here safe." She looked at him with sadness in her eyes, "I don't think I'll ever understand."

"You have too," he said to her, "I found you inside a government lab, something is up." the girl shook her head.

"I was fighting, I was the strong one! I ended everything that she did to my family!" the girl burst out, "I don't know what it was or what it happened, only that I couldn't stop them! I awoke alone and I prayed every night that someone would come to get me but they didn't come! You came and you're the only one I trust now and if you say there is something wrong with the government I believe you. If they were the ones to hurt me then they will pay." She was on fire inside when she realized they were in danger, another sense she possessed told her.

"Calm down now," he said, "we'll figure…"

"Taylor," she spoke his name as she heard a high pitched noise. There was then an explosion and the sound of a gunshot as she saw the man who saved her life shot three times in the chest. She cried out but the last thing she heard was his voice as she felt pain and the explosion knocked her off her feet.

"Leyas," he cried out, "Leyas!" And life left him.

* * *

><p><strong>Tentative titles for upcoming phases - at 13 block 1 ends.<strong>

**Phase 3 - Edges**  
><strong>Phase 4 - Far From Never<strong>  
><strong>Phase 5 - Princess <strong>  
><strong>Phase 6 - Changed<strong>  
><strong>Phase 7 - Side Out<strong>  
><strong>Phase 8 - The Listening<strong>  
><strong>Phase 9 - Redefined World Inside<strong>  
><strong>Phase 10 - Willing <strong>  
><strong>Phase 11 - Colorful Mind<strong>  
><strong>Phase 12 - The Flame<strong>  
><strong>Phase 13 - Bitterness of Betrayal <strong>

**Sorry this took so long to write, I've been dealing with a lot right now and I've just had very little inspiration. The ideas for the story have repeatedly bounced around in my head and I think they took another form once again. I'm still pushing the envelope here and I think it's a lot more violent than the last story, I'm not shying away from the darker elements but making them a focal point. Here we saw a first glimpse of Leyas's dark world and there is much more to come on her part. **

**I want to give some spoiler stuff about my mindset right now cause I don't know when I'm going to post again and this way you have something to think about when I'm taking long dry spells.**

**Well I have a totally set plot line following the ideals of redemption but really focusing on a change of life and an idea of faith in the midst of the darkest hours of a persons life. Part of my own personal journey comes into play with this plot line. There are themes of loss that lead to a greater life on the person who survives. I'm toying with themes of resurrection and the mortality of life along with the immortality of the soul and of the ideals that the world on a whole would die for. Ideas of freedom and ideals of a better future that are immortal desires among human beings. I think through this story I've been exploring my own philosophical and religious background to understand what drives humans to do the things that they do and what can bring us back around in the end? There are a lot of people now talking about the 'end' of life as we know it and I'm exploring a lot of that here. There is the question of will humanity destroy itself through hate or is the opposite true, will love always be there to stop us from ending everything. Is human nature to love or to hate and what forces influence those decisions that we make toward one or the other. For the cycle of life repeats itself over and over again, I wanted to understand that so now you know what drives the story.**

**Now the ending song of the phases, I decided to do something different. I am setting it as "What You Want" by Evanescence because I think the song fits, I understand the lyrics and honestly I listen to english music way way way more than japanese music so I needed to choose a song and this was the one I wanted. **

**So REVIEW, REVIEW! Let me know what you think about this chapter, I did my best on giving a lot for you to deal with. I think I am going to go back to writing very long phases again.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Winter Chill**


	4. Edges

**Phase 3 - Edges**

* * *

><p>She pulled herself off the wet ground and covered her nose from the stench. Whatever it was up there, she had gotten out of it but not without terrible loss; Taylor had been her savior and now he was dead because of her and she didn't even know why. Tears streamed down Leyas's face. There was an escape route in place for them both and when the time came to use it she was barely able to make it and she was all alone once again. She had no idea where she was or where to go next but she knew Taylor would have left some clue of what to do if she was on her own. She breathed in but there was pain ripping through her side, the explosion was close.<p>

She wanted to know who had attacked her but she had to keep a level head; if it was those who wanted to encage her again she knew she had to out run them but she had no idea what was going on in the world around her. She had to be strong even without Taylor to help her she had to find a way to get to safety, her only clue now were her memories of the faces of those who hurt her.

"Come on Leyas you can do this," she told herself trying to push aside her emotions and all the fear that was eating at her. She had barely made it away from the house and now she was in a complicated system of tunnels under somewhere in the world. Her clothes were torn and her hair was matted but she didn't care, she only cared now about finding a way out. The fear was threatening to destroy her sanity but she had to believe that there was something beyond all this before. She had lived a year in peace with Taylor and a few others who worked with him on something she didn't understand but they were kind to her. If there was still kindness in the world then perhaps her family did get out of the battle, for she heard ROW was defeated then but she was too afraid to ever ask about the people she cared about. She was afraid that if they had not died then she would have to face the fact that they never came for her, that they left her in terror all those years and never came to rescue her from it all.

These thoughts were not what she needed now, she grasped at her own arms to shield herself from the cold and she ran as fast as she could. She felt adrenaline rushing through her system as her pace quickened and she went all out searching for a way out of the maze of tunnels to lead her back to the outside world. There she would have a better chance against them, with people around her witnessing her existence. She should have gone home when she had the chance.

"Not this time," she spoke aloud angrily as she felt strength rising in her, "never again." She wasn't going to allow them to take her ever again. She ran and ran, no noise behind her could stop her determination as she ran and when she turned the last corner she saw a doorway. She took a leap and grabbed the handle and ran straight through it. She closed it behind her and searched for a lock, she saw one and locked it. Her breath caught up to her and she chocked on the air. Too much at once, she backed to where she was and it was dark then a light went out causing her to jump. She turned shaking in fear as she saw the place she was in appeared to be some sort of older building, there were pillars and countless rows of seats. She stepped warily as she was unable to shake the fear from her bones.

"Not a step further," she heard a voice and the cock of a gun fear spiked in her as she threw her hands up and slowly turned in the direction of the voice. His eyes widened as he did not believe them but he knew that Taylor was hiding something in that house. There had to be some reason he spent so much time there and here it was. He saw the fear in her eyes, the way she was torn apart by barely escaping and he quickly put the gun down, she looked like she was about to make a break for it when he held up his hand.

"No!" He exclaimed, "i'm sorry, I didn't know who you were. I didn't mean to scare you, I'm a friend." She eyed him warily and he realized how he must have looked to her, so he removed his hood and her eyes widened as she wondered who it was here before her.

"I have no friends," she spoke bitterly, "they all leave, even those who were my family don't come when I need them. How can you, a stranger say you are my friend." Sadness filled his eyes as he heard the bitterness in his voice, his face was masked so she could not see it, that was enough to where she would not trust him but he wasn't going to give up.

"I have all the answers you seek Leyas Yamato," he said her name causing her to perk up, "you just need to trust me."

"Why should I?" She spat, "everyone I trusted betrayed me!" It appeared to be true from where he was standing but he knew so much more about how everyone did everything for her. He knew the truth that she would deny to her last breath and he knew what she had to believe in him.

"I promise you I will never betray you," he said holding out his hands in peace, "I promise you on the grave of my brother, I will help you." She eyed him wearily but she knew he was the only chance she had now to get back to the surface of the world. She had to figure everything out and she needed someone who would help her get to a place of safety again.

"Alright sir," she said with bitterness still in her voice, "make me trust you."

* * *

><p>Silence, it was good to finally find some silence here in this place. She felt a rush of peace over her that she barely understood, it was a place she frequented when she wanted to be alone. A small chapel on the outskirts of the nearest town in ORB, a beautiful place that called to her the first time she saw it. She remembered that day well, two years before when she had all but given up on life completely. She had met her 6th member of the Phoenix squad here and he had revived her belief and her spirit. It was the first time in a long time she had found a complete peace and her questions always brought her back to this place because she knew here she was safe in a different way.<p>

Her hand reached to the lace cross he had given her, it was significant in many ways. It replaced the small heart and her past as a symbol of a better future that he had promised her if she just believed the things he told her. It was something she was wary about but she was sure there was something to the ravings of the old man.

"I know you're here," she said aloud, "Trey reported the base as empty last night and you never could resist coming back here just as I can't." The man walked from the shadows, a robe around him and a wisdom in his eyes that she knew was real. She knew everything about him, his shameful past and the things that he had done wrong. Everything that was set in motion by him was almost unreal but it was important because it had all led him here and it was here that she found him watching over everything and praying for the strength to somehow make it right. She bowed her head in respect for his office in this place even if he was beneath her out there.

"Sometimes I wonder if you are going to leave everything I taught you behind," the man said to her and she felt his reproof, "and then I find you here again trying to understand the things that you deny. Meiko why do this to yourself if you're just going to forget about it the moment you leave this place. What can be gained from this?" She looked down into her heart and knew the answers to his question.

"I want to be forgiven," she responded stroking her necklace again, "I guess I'm still running and here was the only place a found the peace I'm searching for. I want to be forgiven for that day, and all the lives I ended in rage for no reason. I want to be forgiven for letting so many things happen and for the acts I still find myself committing even though I keep swearing I'm done. I want to be able to sleep and not see the faces of all those I've killed even though I know I don't deserve it." He walked to her and sat beside her then placed a hand on her shoulder and looked deep into her eyes.

"None of use deserve anything," he said to her, "but it's not something we have to earn. I've told you all you needed to know, you just need to stop staring at yourself for the answers because you'll never find peace inside yourself. You've been stubborn Meiko, and you've resisted everything you desire. Don't doubt, I promised you that your life would be restored and all that you've ever hoped for would come true and I didn't promise that because I wanted you to feel better. No Meiko, I promised you that because I know it's true. Uzumi appeared to you that time when you were all but dead and life was returned to you not for you to waste it or to repeat the cycle. You were sent back for a reason and that has not yet been fulfilled. I know you think it leads you down the path of war but I tell you only emptiness lies there. If you want what you see you're going to have to understand the true value of life and the truth that no matter who you are facing none of us really deserve life but it was given to us." She breathed it as she felt overwhelmed by her guilt. "I'm not saying this for you to feel guilty, I'm saying this because I know you have to understand. We are not the judges to give people what we think they deserve, we are not the ones who are supposed to bring vengeance because none of us by ourselves can be free."

"I know," she shook her head and put it in her hands, "i know. I've tried so hard to hold on but I keep on falling, and no matter how hard I run I keep returning to this place." She looked back to the pages of her life and breathed in, "I don't want to live this way anymore and if it's only the value of life I need to see now then I see it. Can I really be free the way you say? I've felt it before but I still don't understand it." She clasped her hands together then unfolded them before her.

"Just let go of everything," he said to her, "let go of the pain, let go of the fear and let go of the doubt plaguing you. Grasp everything I've ever taught you for it changed my life and it can change yours. Fight for something more real than your hatred, fight to see this world put back together and see the pieces of your life form back into what they were always meant to be. You have an greater destiny than you know and it will lead you back to peace and back to life." She nodded as she felt a renewing in her spirit. She would go back out there soon and she would continue her search with a new purpose in her heart, for she wasn't just fighting for Leyas but for the people who still desired peace. She was fighting for herself and for all those trapped in the cycle of hatred and revenge.

She stood up quickly because every time she was here it was hard to keep her promise to herself. She promised herself she would never cry again but there was a tenderness to this place that made it hard to hold those tears in. She wanted to stay hardened and away from the weaknesses that plagued her in the past. She nodded to the man.

"Thank you for everything," she spoke with reverence, "I will think on the things you have said." As she was walking she remembered other things she had to discuss with him, she stopped at the door for a second and glanced back, "I had an encounter again, there was another one like me." He stood up quickly and walked briskly toward where she was, his expression changed and there seemed to be an anger in his eyes.

"Impossible," he declared. She shook her head as she knew he would not believe her but she felt another mind that was aware of her attack, she had felt more and more people becoming aware of it.

"He blocked my attack and attacked back," she reached in her pocket and pulled out the pain medication, "I had to use this again. I had never felt anyone that strong, I nearly passed out." He took the bottle from her and it was almost empty, he would have to remedy that. He turned away from her for a second to think about what she had just told him, he had kept an account of everyone with the super seed and he had kept a watch on them as well, whoever it was against Meiko did not posses the super seed ability or an attack would have killed her. She used her super seed too much in it's fragile state, he needed to finish the cure soon but this similar ability was interesting. It was also possible this person possessed the normal seed and was using it at the time and her own weakness caused the rebound. Either way he had to study it further.

"Don't use your seed again Meiko," he sighed, "how many times do I have to remind you. Your abilities are evolving as Yaro's did in the past but the fragile nature of your seed is making your use of the new abilities very dangerous." She nodded as she understood he had told her all this before.

* * *

><p>Cagalli Zala walked up the steps to the Capital building with Athrun and a few other officials by her sides. The United Council of Nations, the building that was created at the end of the last war, built on the coast of Europe along with a great Capital city. It had been an odd time as what remained of the leaders of the world met to discuss the worlds next move. The American nations the australian nations and the african nations along with ORB were the only areas untouched by ROW. The large territory that Liene had seized was in Eastern Europe and in large parts of Asia. What remained of free nations in those continents had gathered at the council and when real agreements had been reached everyone was united, or so it seemed.<p>

Cagalli felt like what took place had been beneficial to the world, and the PLANT leaders had been there to moderate and join in as best they could. The truth was that many of the world nations resented how the PLANT leadership looked down at them for falling to ROW influence when the PLANTs themselves had been deceived by the words of a young woman. Besides that there was peace. Every nation was now a state under a unified government, the UCN, and that government was controlled by those elected from each state. There was one residing President who was voted in by the council and he was more of a figurehead who made suggestions to the council than anything else. Still he was one of the most powerful individuals. President Mendel Overa of the West African nations whom had done good by the world so far. One nation in X had been cleared under him and as president he controlled the WMPO

X territory; a single letter to mark the areas that ROW had seized. It was all brought about by an act known as the Compromise of Carem something Cagalli had voted against but was passed anyway. The act stated that the nations were under the complete control of the UCN while the WMPO was to hunt ROW leaders and anarchists there. The act made provision for a 'cleared' nation to then become a state under the UCN. So far the one that had was a peaceful nations and it's representatives were good people. The problem was that the compromise was introduced by an elected council member named Carem Streck from the nation of Atlantia in East America and many thought he was so far removed from the X nations that he could not understand what they went through. Still the compromise ended arguments between those free nations still remaining in Asia and Europe so many saw it as something that would help to further the advancement of peace and harmony in the world. To this Cagalli was indifferent now that the act seemed to be working. Caren Streck was also still a representative on the council and he worked closely with the President and the President's advisors.

Amist this Cagalli wasn't shocked that there were still some in those nations that held a nationalist point of view. These were people who wanted their nations to be freed from the control of the UCN; they wanted the same rights that were guaranteed to every other person in the world but them and she stood on their side in a slight way. Cagalli had been working with another group on the council to try and speed up the clearing section of the act that had formed X. She wanted to free the nations as soon as possible but it would still take awhile for her to get this act passed.

"It seems that the WMPO is chasing down that new X warship," Athrun spoke to Cagalli as he was reading news on a small tablet device, "quick response if you ask me and there has been no move to enter into diplomatic discussions." Cagalli nodded, she knew there would not be. Besides the fact that the UCN had no tolerance for rebellions after the display that the X nationalists put on the day before there was no way the WMPO could look at them favorably without inviting anarchy.

"We just need to make sure all military action stays within the bounds of the Compromise," Cagalli responded with a nod, "the actions being taken aren't wrong but rather rash. We must continue to support our unified government in hopes that the WMPO will be aided by the Phoenix in ending the conflict." This was a stance that Jeffery had convinced her to take and it was something that she actually believed. Meiko was unpredictable but parts of the government did know about her work and the saw her as an asset rather than a threat which was good for everyone. She had even attended a few government events to make sure they continued to view her as that way. She was influencing the world in subtle ways and Cagalli believed that if anyone had the power to make an impact it was definitely her.

"In other news the president is making another speech today," Athrun responded, "it's being rumored that he is planning on going to X himself to try and intervene." Cagalli scoffed at this, the president would do no such thing as the risk was way too high and the young government was to fragile to deal with an assassination at this point. "It's also believed he will announce his new choice for Secretary today." Cagalli was solemn about this one, the last secretary had been accused of being an X spy which was harsh since he was from ORB. Cagalli didn't agree but she did not have much power in this vicinity.

"As long as he or she is not from ORB I'm happy," Cagalli spoke now with a hint of bitterness, "the last thing our nation needs is another power hungry twit seeking to better themselves at the cost of their nations reputation." Athrun laughed at this.

"You have to let it go Cagalli, this has nothing to do with you," Athrun replied, "what happen had nothing to do with ORB."

"Whatever it was I don't even care anymore," Cagalli replied.

"Of course you don't," Athrun chimed stopping her and smiling at her, she rolled her eyes at him and he shook his head. "It's all going to be alright Cagalli, you're on top of the world right now and you're not going to fail. Just remember all that we've been though, another day of politics is nothing compared to that." She agreed with him and smiled back; another day of this mess was not even comparable to the things they went though in the past few years.

"You're right," she responded taking his hand, "so let's face this day together as we always have."

* * *

><p>Years had a way of changing people and events changed things as well. For Lunamaria things had changed drastically with the death of Meyrin and the death of her unborn child; she had gained things back but she would never regain those people she loved. At first she had wanted to die, to let the world around her end as all she could see was her own grief but time changed things for her. She would never be able to erase the scars that were left by it all but with those she still had around her she was able to find strength to carry on. Shinn helped, she leaned on him as someone she loved so much beforehand and continued to love as time went on. When he asked to marry her she of course responded yes, it was a happy point in her life that did help her in getting through everything else. The wedding was simple with only friends that had become like family; those who had all fought together for so long and who had lost everything together as well.<p>

"Approaching target range," a crew member spoke. She perked up at this letting her thoughts come back to the moment. She was the captain of this vessel and it was on a very important mission. Shinn and Luna had joined the UCN after their marriage because they knew they would never be able to escape the responsibility they would always feel to fight for the world. They seen to many things at a young age and had been a part of so much as the years went by so they decided to continue on..

It turned out to be a good thing cause now they were heading a team with Kiran Yamato as one of their pilots. They were sure that they had made the right decisions and that they were on the right road now. Nothing was easy but she knew at least here she could make some difference.

"Tell the pilots to board their machines," she said with a smile, "Load all main guns and prepare for under water units as well." Shinn knew the tactics they were using well as he had gone over them quite a few times. What he did know overall was that they did not have the element of surprise in this battle

* * *

><p>"The WMPO has found us," Kyle Marise alerted the crew over loudspeaker, "everyone to your positions." Ben smiled at this as he felt a hand on his shoulder and he didn't turn around to face the person. He knew Kyle would handle the captain position for just this moment.<p>

"Remember what I told you," the man behind him said, "No matter what happens out there you must take care the outcome. We don't want the wrath of the Phoenix on our heads, that was what caused ROW to fall. No we must play our situation and show her what we are really trying to accomplish. Only then will she trust us." Ben nodded, he had relied on this man's wisdom until now and he knew the plans had not changed up till now. They had to hold the situation in this careful balance until the world could really see who the enemy was. Only then would they be able to win their freedom.

"I got it," Ben responded, "and I've told Darren the plan in full. No one will get hurt if they pull back, let's just see if they respond the way we want them too."

"They will," the man reassured him, "It's absolutely certain they will." With that Ben continued walking forward leaving the room and heading toward the

* * *

><p>Tabrett ran quickly down the hall and nearly crashed into Darren as they met almost at the hanger. He seemed ready for this battle as he fell into stride behind her as they both ran.<p>

"Don't let them psych you out when we get out there," Tabrett said to the younger pilot. He had been training for two years for these battles from one of the best but she still knew that he was young and completely untested in this area. "They may have more ace machines but we have the upper hand in military strength where we are." Darren nodded, he knew that the X nationalists had done a good job stealing most of their technology from the WMPO and other military organizations. They had patched up many of the machines, repainted them and added more weapons to built their military. Overall it was a very strong one.

"I got it Tabs," he responded using the nickname that Ben had used for her when they all first met her, "just make sure you follow our tactics. Ben spent quite a bit of time with Kyle on this plan this time around." She nodded, she knew that as it was her job to know what was going on. She just wished she had gotten some time to give Oran the specifics of what was going on.

Being undercover in X was tiring because she knew she wanted them to do well until Meiko said to start sabotaging but she new that she had to protect her comrades when necessary as well. When the Phoenix squad first formed Tabrett and Oran worked together a lot more alongside Meiko so she became quite fond of the boy. She knew that he had some sort of crush on Meiko and she also knew that his judgement on the battlefield was not always the best.

She shook those thoughts out of her mind as they entered the hangar and she saw her Gundam before her and Darren saw his before him. They looked at each other and nodded as they rushed toward their machines. As she did something caught her eye in the corner of the hangar, the silouhette of a machine covered with a large cloth. She wondered what it was and who's it was as she closed her cockpit and prepared to launch.

* * *

><p>"Fire!" Lunamaria yelled as soon as the ship was in sight, she knew they saw them coming but she also knew they were still scrambling to get into position.<p>

"Send out the Solemnity and the Cronus now!" Shinn declared as he knew all his pilots were ready. He had planed the tactics and he was their general for this battle. He wished he could be out theAre but the WMPO had not built him a mobile suit. He watched as the two machines left the launch cannons.

"Load all missile tubes and aim wide," Lunamaria ordered with confidence, "set up a perimeter!" She waited for a moment and yelled again, "Fire!" The ship across from them faltered for a moment as it received the hits then began to fire back. "Anti beam discharges," Luna ordered in response catching most of the fire just in time. She then saw the ship launch two machines and knew they were in the midst of this battle and this time it had been started by the WMPO in revenge for what the X nationalists had tried on their base.

* * *

><p>Alicia held tightly to the controls of the Solemnity as she soared through the air and quickly turned on her mirage. Her machine was built for stealth and close range fighting while Skye's Cronus was built for close range. Lunamaria put them together on this attack in hopes their strengths would play off each other. She looked to Skye's machine as he fell into place along side her perfectly despite her mirage. He knew by the plan where she would be and when, everything had been arranged.<p>

"That's a X standard suit along with the Covenant," Alicesia responded to the heat readings she was getting, "Shinn predicted it perfectly, stay on my tail."

"Roger that," Skye responded as Alicesia ducked below him just enough for him to let off the first round of plasma shots from the arms of his machines and quickly ducked behind Alicesia as she held her shield up and blocked the incoming fire.

"Now!" Shinn commanded them as they both powered their thrusters and moved forward with a powerful burst of speed. It was then that ship launched four more mobile suits, one of them was the Dawn.

"Continue forward!" Alicesia declared as her machine slammed into the side of the X standard suit and Skye engaged the Covenant in close combat.

* * *

><p>"Get all hands on alert!" Ben commanded, "tell everyone to be in position now!" Kyle nodded sending out the distress signal. They all kew that ship had more than just two mobile suits on it and no matter how many they put on this ship they would not be able to match the aces without backup. Ben looked out and saw the two close range machines engage the first two mobile suits he sent out just as they had predicted.<p>

"Everything is in order," a crew member confirmed, "they await your orders sir."

"Good," Ben responded leaning back in his chair with a confident smile as he began to issue his next orders, "let's give them what they came for. Fire all weapons and submerge."

* * *

><p>Skye quickly spun around the Covenant as he saw clearly what was going on around them. Kiran and Oran would launch soon but Skye wasn't waiting. He moved quickly through the mess of mobile suits and confused the Covenant's pilot as he headed straight for the Dawn. This was the machine that had cause the most trouble the other day. He pulled out his knifes and slammed into the machine before him. Darren quickly fired back and reached for his beam saber but had to dodge another attack from Skye. Darren gritted his teeth and quickly drew his beam saber now which prompted Skye to do the same.<p>

The two pilots crashed their blades together as Skye relentlessly fought as hard as he could. Darren breathed in as he instinctually blocked all of Skye's oncoming moves. He recognized the machine before him as a close range fighter.

"Fight me," Darren said cooly as he spun around Skye and fired which bought him time to break away from the machine when suddenly the Ares appeared before him.

"I got this one Skye, get to the ship! Stage three is beginning!" Kiran declared and Skye nodded.

"Got it!" he said rushing back on his main path.

* * *

><p>Oran maneuvered around the battlefield as he saw Alicesia had already disarmed two units and was almost to the main ship. He was primarily a support unit and wasn't given terribly specific instructions. He knew it was because his track record was not as stunning as the other three pilots but he was determined to prove himself today as he engaged his first enemy. He quickly used his mirage and moved into position around the enemy, he then revealed himself and fired.<p>

"Oran concentrate on backing Alicesia," Shinn spoke to him over the radio, "Skye might not make it over there. His projected path puts him right in the way of the Covenant. That machines brutal. Now get out of where you are now and get to that ship!"

* * *

><p>Kiran spun around his enemy but the other pilot predicted his moves and blocked his line of fire. Kiran gritted his teeth and wondered who it was he was fighting and what motivations the person had for being there. In his experience people didn't fight without a reason. He fired at the machine using most weapons in a short time span but the other machine stayed one step ahead of him in blocking. Kiran then moved into defensive positions as the other machine attacked. He knew he needed to turn the tide soon as he quickly analyzed moves he could make. It was times like these when he wished…<p>

"Kiran stop dodling and beat that guy!" he heard Shinn's voice, "We need to end this soon, we're picking up other movement on our sensors. They may have called for backup." It was that moment that Kira realized that he would not win against this guy without some miracle. The machine he was facing had a more skilled pilot but something about his formations reminded Kiran of someone. Who did this pilot mirror.

"That all you got?" Kiran asked as he began to see pattern's in his enemies movements. He moved his machine into speed mode. "Take this." Kiran moved quickly twenty feet higher into the air and held out the hands of his mobile suit, firing his light positron cannons. the machine dodged but one of the shots hit it's side.

"Damn it!" Darren cursed throwing his shield in front of his machine to protect himself from the rain of shots.

* * *

><p>Skye knew he had to be in position soon, Alicesia was too far ahead of him and she needed him to complete his part of the plan. They had to disarm the main engines on that ship so they could take the X leaders into custody. The WMPO was still a new organization and it's fragile state depends on them quenching their first major threat.<p>

He then saw a heat source heading toward his machine and raise his shield in time to catch a missile that came from the Covenant. She wasn't going to give up was she? He turned and saw her machine move with speed and crude accuracy through the mess of mobile suits. She shot at him again and he dodged paying attention to what he thought she was going to do but he could't predict it as her machine vanished and he quickly moved his shields up to as high as they could go. In his experience mirage weapons showed cowardice but even he had to admit they really had their place in battles like this.

He then felt something hit the side of his mobile suit and next thing he knew he was flying through the air and the Covenant appeared right on top of him and fired all of it's weapons despite the danger to itself. The blast caused both machines to fly backward.

"Nooooo!" Skye protested gathering himself and righting his machine to counterattack.

* * *

><p>"Oran!" He heard the voice of his commander on the main line.<p>

"Roger," Oran responded as he fought off the mobile suit in front of him.

"Get back to the ship there is another X vessel approaching from the east. It's mobile suits are right on top of us," Shinn yelled with anger. Oran turned to see it was true and quickly disarmed the unit he was fighting. He moved with speed firing at units as he arrived at the ship and began to pick up the attention of the new mobile suits.

"Do you think they have any more backup coming?" Oran asked Shinn as he weighed the odds of the aces succeeding now. They were all good pilots but they were still all new to their machines. This battle wasn't going to be as easy as the WMPO had said it would be.

"Just focus on your battle now!" Shinn responded, "We'll let you know if you need to do anything else."

* * *

><p>Ben leaned back in his seat as the first wave of his backup arrived and smiled with satisfaction at how smoothly everything was running.<p>

"How did you predict their movements so perfectly?" Kyle asked as he watched in awe, "They walked into your trap too willingly." Ben thought about all that he knew about the enemies and all that he had spent time gathering on them and his answer was simple.

"Shinn Auska would run a missing that was a quick search and destroy," Ben responded, "They depended on their close ranged units attacking our ship and they left their strongest heavyweight against ships back at the WMPO base. What they planned on doing was taking us out right at the start which is a lot easier said than done. I just predicted which patterns they would take in doing this." Kyle then realized what had Ben so pleased.

"You wanted them to find us," Kyle sighed. Ben nodded, he had planned on this happening from the start. What better way to showcase what X had been working on for the past year than to defeat the WMPO's strongest team?

"I couldn't think of a better way for us to shame them," Ben replied as he typed in some commands to his mobile suit teams, "shame the base, shame the aces. Make the world see that we are not just playing around here. No, we know what it is we are fighting for and we're not going to back down for anything."

* * *

><p>Alicesia scanned the battlefield as she approached the ship and knew that the plan was falling appart. She had made it through but Skye had not and without him she wasn't going to be able to finish this fast enough. She cursed when she saw another ship approaching from the east. She realized now they had fallen into a trap and the way they were handling it was not very good at all. Skye was tied up with the Covenant, Oran was defending the main ship and Kiran was fighting the Dawn. She turned to the ship and dodged a few blasts from it and then turned on her mirrage. She knew that if she didn't figure out some effective way of fighting this then the battle was lost.<p>

"Alicesia," she heard Luna's voice, "forget the ship and concentrate on the enemy mobile suits. You can't take it. We've just analyzed it's defenses and it's more heavily armored than it was before. We need Herai's Rhea to take it out!"

* * *

><p>Kiran moved around the Dawn but it came on stronger with everything he tried. He fired all weapons and shot his missiles but nothing stopped the machines attacks. He knew the rest of the battlefield was in a dire situation but he couldn't even fight hard enough to beat this guy. If only he had taken Meiko's offer to train him in mobile suits the year before.<p>

"You're persistence is inspiring," he realized now the other pilot was talking to him, "but do you honestly think you can stop the Dawn with a WMPO suit?" The machine then fired a large missile and Kiran's eyes widened as he moved his machine away from it but it was locked on him. He moved faster and faster trying to defend against the Dawn and stay away from the large seeker missile. He felt panic rising in him as Darren stopped him with a rain of fire and the missile landed squarely in the side of his mobile suit. Pain rushed through him from the impact and he realized it was a fire missile and his machine was covered in gas and fire. The heat on the inside of his mobile suit was rising. He knew the Dawn wanted him to submerge and he knew there were probably more machines waiting down there.

"Get away from him!" he heard a voice over the main radio channel as the Solemnity slammed into the side of the Dawn with it's beam saber out and ready. The Dawn barely had time to react as Alicsia fought it back.

Kiran quickly turned toward the water as he felt his arm burn from the heat and he gasped in pain. He rushed down and shot his weapons into the water as it splashed up toward his machine putting out most of the fire. He then shot again putting out the rest before he turned to be face to face with another machine. He gasped in pain again as he felt his skin burning from the heat of the fire and he just wanted relief. He fired at the unit in front of him and quickly disarmed it. He then turned and jumped right beside Alicesia, firing on the Dawn.

* * *

><p>"There is a third ship coming!" a crew member yelled.<p>

"Underwater units!" Shinn confirmed in anger. He saw Alicesia and Kiran having to double up on one machine to fight it off and knew that they were not ready for this battle. Being out here was entirely different than fighting to defend one's own territory.

"This was a trap," Luna sighed in frustration as she realized her machines weren't going to be able to get out of this one very easily. She turned to Shinn and she knew what she needed to do and what the enemy wanted from her. This was all set up to make the WMPO look weak, and they had succeeded so quickly. "Tell them to pull out. Get the leader on my screen immediately."

* * *

><p>Skye searched for a way around the covenant when he realized it was a loosing battle and he turned to see retread signals coming from the main ship. He turned back to the machine and everything within him just wanted her to be ended but he knew that now was not the time.<p>

"Next time," he said as she backed off and the X sent out their own recall signals.

* * *

><p>Oran sighed in relief as the machines he was fighting backed off and fled toward their ships. He wondered why the enemy was recalling it's units as well when he saw the Solemnity and the Ares flying toward the ship as well.<p>

"Do either of you know what's going on?" Oran asked.

"Nope," Alicesia responded, "but it looks like Luna is organizing a ceasefire."

* * *

><p>"You read me well Lunamaria Hawke," Ben said as he spoke to her on terms of ending this battle. She knew what X wanted to achieve here and she no she had no choice but to let them win. They wanted to humiliate the WMPO and prove that they were better than other factions in the world; because she realized this she knew that if she pulled out and spoke to them that they would as well just to show the world their honor. Sure the UCN would be upset at this but she had no choice but to pull out or loose the most prized force in the military.<p>

"I know what you're trying to achieve and because of that I realize that I am giving you a great victory here," she said cautiously, "I sincerley hope that you don't demand anything else but our reputations." He laughed at her.

"No," he responded, "all I want is peace in this world, and if you think you're going to get it from your WMPO you need to look deeper." His eyes grew distant as if he was remembering the past things that had happened. "You need to remember the truth of the things that have been done against you."

"I am just ending this battle," Luna replied, "I am not going to join you."

"Of course not ma'am," he replied with a smirk, "but things are changing. Withdraw for now, lick your wounds and come back stronger for we will not hesitate to do the same." With that his face disappeared from the screen and Luna breathed out. That was humiliating but it had to be done. She wasn't going to loose anyone else to the horrors of war and she knew that though it was hard she had to make choices that were right for those she wanted to protect, not choices based out of pride.

* * *

><p>"Kiran!" Alicesia held onto him as he near collapsed in pain, she looked at his arm in shock. His suit had near melted into it from the heat in his mobile suit. She put her hand on his forehead and knew they needed to get him to the medical center.<p>

"No," Kiran protested as she touched is arm and he cried out in pain. The whole hangar looked and he felt so weak at this moment. She shook her head as a medial team approached. "I'm fine Kiran insisted."

"You're alive," Alicesia responded, "you'll be fine later."

* * *

><p>"This what you wanted," Meiko said entering the base as she saw her scientist, the sixth operative in his lab coat working at one of his stations. She held out to him the odd looking data drive she had extracted from the Aeolus base on her last mission; he had told her that it would help them in the future. He looked at it now and then took it from her hands. His eyes didn't leave it as he held it up to the light as if some hidden phrase would be revealed.<p>

"How long I have searched for this," he finally said with tears in his eyes. He then looked at her and knew she was wondering why he felt it was so important but she wouldn't really understand the main points of what it contained; his research from when he was much younger. It contained the mistakes of a whole generation of scientists, mistakes that brought on the large wars, but it also continued things that would help him continue to blaze a path for humanity. To him this was precious and when he lost it 37 years before he was worried he would never see it again, but here it was. He turned to Meiko and saw through her cold expression that she wanted to know why it was important.

"You know the stories I told you of everything I did?" The man asked and she nodded, "well this data drive contains all my research. It may well hold the key to unlocking what it is that causes you so much pain." Meiko took a step forward.

"Do you mean with this you can find a cure to…" He cut her off before she can finish.

"Yes Meiko," he responded, "With this I plan on saving your life and the lives of anyone else who had the unfortunate problem that you have." She didn't want to believe it or hope but after all this time there was a chance they were going to finally find a cure to everything that she had been fearing. Jaden would have his mother with him for more than just a few short years. This was everything she had hoped for and dreamed of.

"How soon can you analyze it?" she asked as he heard the hope in her voice.

"It will take awhile to get caught up on everything," he responded, "but as soon as it's ready I'll let you know." She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," she responded to him with a smile.

"Anytime my dear," he responded, "you shall live stronger than before once we get this finished."

* * *

><p>"Jaden, no!" Kayla declared as she entered the kitchen to see her three year old nephew standing on his toes to reach the knobs on the stove. She quickly rushed and swept him up on her arms with a sigh. No one was watching him, she wondered where Trey had gone off to; she had left the toddler with him after all. She quickly walked into the living room and saw her answer as Trey was asleep on the couch. She quickly stepped out as Jaden put on his pouty face and started to protest her ruining his fun.<p>

Things in the Yamato house were crazy with the addition of Meiko's child. The first year Meiko was around a whole lot more to care for him but as time went on she was around less and less and Jaden had become Lacus and Kira's responsibility but they didn't have all the time in the world to pay attention to the child. In the four years that had passed Kira had started a technological science company and Lacus had stayed involved with politics as a consultant to Lady Cagalli. Life in ORB was great and Kayla had made many friends in school but she wondered sometimes if Jaden was going to grow up with Meiko around at all since her older sister was putting her life in danger daily it seemed. Kayla did know that when Meiko and Trey were around they put as much time as they could with Jaden but this time Meiko was barely there. She was only around when Jaden was asleep and Kayla wondered if she even cared anymore.

"Mother," Kayla called out as Jaden cried out in protest. One thing about the child was he rarely spoke with words and many wondered why but Kayla believed it was because of his abandonment by Meiko. "Mother!" It was then that Kira entered to see what the commotion was and Trey appeared awake from the other room.

"What is going on!" Kira protested. Kayla glared at Trey and turned to her father.

"I can't watch him and do homework at the same time!" She declared, "we just need to hire a babysitter or something because some people can't stay awake even when they have a job to do." She shot a look to Trey; she knew he was practically a part of the family now but she was annoyed with him right at this moment. Kira walked over and took Jaden out of Kayla's arms but the little boy pushed away from him almost causing Kira to drop him.

"He's too big for this," Trey responded, "he just want's to be let down."

"If only he would just tell us what he wanted," Kira sighed at at that comment the little boy buried his head in Kira's shoulder and started crying. Kira comforted the child and realized what was going on. Jaden was anxious at seeing Trey because whenever Trey was around his mother was around as well. The little boy had asked about her the week before, it seemed to be the only words he knew "where's mama." Kira felt sadness fill him at this reality, Meiko was changing the world but she was leaving behind Jaden. This little boy that represented their hope for the future, everything that should have been and the sacrifice that Yaro made for all of them.

"He want's me," Jaden's head shot up at the voice as Meiko entered the room. Her long hair was back and she was clearly in uniform as Kira recognized the Phoenix symbol on her clothes and the empty gun-belt at her side. He had requested years ago that she not bring her numerous weapons back to their home as he saw no need for them and they only reminded him of how he would never reclaim her from the life she was born into. Kira put Jaden down now as the little boy squirmed and the moment he was set down he ran to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Kira sighed as Meiko picked up her son and lifted him up with a smile. Kayla left the room to finish her homework with an approving glance toward Meiko. If there was any person who should be here with Jaden it was his mother.

"It's alright Jaden," she spoke softly, "mother's here."

"Mama," the small child said holding onto her tightly as if she was going to slip away at any moment. Jaden buried his head in her shoulder as he was content to never let go. He didn't understand why it was she disappeared but he knew he never wanted her too again. Trey left the room now but Kira did not yet as he saw in his mind what should have been. Yaro should have been here with them but it would never happen.

"I told you he missed you," Kira said, "he never stops asking about you." Meiko nodded as she knew that if she had not made any promises to herself she would cry now. The main reason she continued on as she did was because of the life in her arms right now. He was such a part of her and she would never be able to forgive herself if she let anything happen to him. After Yaro's death she was sure she would never open her heart again but now she had Jaden and he was the most important thing to her.

"I'll never let anything happen to him," she spoke aloud as he looked up at her with his violet eyes that mirrored hers and his black hair that was just like his fathers, "Jaden I will protect you forever." The child didn't understand what she spoke of but he believed every word.

"Perhaps it's time for you to move back here long term," Kira spoke his mind now, "with the world moving back into peace and the WMPO handling the unrest I am sure things will be resolved soon. I know you feel responsible for things but there is so much we can't change Meiko. Our time ended the moment the prejudices in the world were dropped and the world united for a common goal. This is the best chance we have for the world to turn around and I believe it's time for all of us who fought so long to step back and realize that everything is turning right." Meiko listened to his words and knew that they stemmed from how weary he was from all the battles he had fought; he saw only the good left in the world because he wanted to. He was right that perhaps his own time was ending but she knew that there was still so much left to be righted before they would be able to say that peace had really come.

"I'm going back out there father," Meiko responded with an edge to her voice that she quickly dispelled for her next statement, "We have our lead and Leyas is on our sights." Kira looked down as he knew that she was still chasing Leyas but at the same time he knew there were other things that drove her on. The revenge she sought on Cerrian and the anger she felt in the death of Yaro were present in her. No matter how many times she said it was behind her he knew that it would not be until she gave up her hatred.

"You don't even know if Leyas is alive Meiko," Kira responded in hopelessness. He had tried to search for his daughter as well these past years, it was something he didn't advertise but he had begun to really loose hope. Even that video didn't change anything.

"I do know that she is," Meiko insisted turning toward the door, "and I will bring her home." With that she walked out of the room holding Jaden tight as the child played with her hair and began to speak.

"Mama home," he chanted and looked up at her with a smile. She smiled back to him and moved to put him down. "No," he protested holding onto her tighter and she knew why. He knew that if he let her go for a moment she would leave him, that is the way it sadly had to be. She sat down on the couch in the living room holding him and knowing that this moment would pass soon. He would fall asleep as he always did and then she would put him down and leave him behind again all the time knowing that one day that excitement he had would turn to anger when he saw her. She also knew that sometime beyond that he would really understand why she did it.

"I'm going to make things right," she said to him, "no matter what it takes."

* * *

><p>Jeffery Zala stood in front of his computer as his generals watched and waited for his orders. ORB officials seemed to believe that the X nationalists were a threat to all nations under the UCN but Jeffery didn't think ORB was in any danger as X would have to travel a long way to touch them. Still he did what he was told in this station at least.<p>

"I know you don't think there's a threat sir," one of his generals spoke up, "but there is no harm in tightening security here if there is something out there." Jeffery nodded as he continued staring at them maps in front of him and trying to think of where best to position the special forces that were counting on him. So many doubted him because of his age and lack of experience but he did not care. He knew he had spent the last four years trying to surpass the role his brother had played and trying to be the prince the nation wanted even though he knew they still missed Uzumi as he did. He would never step outside his brothers shadow in their eyes but he knew he was already forging his own path that led him far away from the legacy of Uzumi Zala.

"X has no presence nearby," Mu LaFlaga spoke up defending the young prince, "plus there would be no advantage for them to attack here because there are no WMPO divisions stationed here and they're anger is clearly with the government." Jeffery said nothing to affirm or deny what LaFlaga had just said. He knew that X had no reason to attack here and he knew what they were after but nothing was certain in war. Things could turn around for any of them in a day with this unrest looming in the world.

"Shows what politics have been able to do about everything," Jacob huffed, "just when you think we finally have a fair government system for coordinators and naturals something like this happens. We were so close to obtaining true peace."

"And we are still very close," Jeffery finally spoke up as he turned to them, "this is one small part of the war that is being fought but I believe the outcome will come sooner than we expect." He quickly moved something on the map and continued to speak vaguely, "for all the pieces are in place and we are almost ready to finish everything that was started four years ago. The UCN is still just a dream and until corruption is weeded out then it will remain a dream. Don't doubt that X is partially right in their assessment of the council, there is corruption admits what we know to be a well built system. Anyhow that shouldn't be too hard to deal with, not with the Phoenix still at large." Mu's eyes widened, he knew that obstinate girl was still out there meddling just as her father used to but he also knew she had a tendency to cause trouble. If she was meddling again she would probably stir up another huge war's worth of problems in the world before the end came, again.

"Whatever Meiko Virea decides to do I sincerely hope she leaves ORB out of it this time," Mu spoke up, "I'm tired of dealing with climactic battles on these shores. We are under the UCN and should not be viewed as a threat anymore." Jeffery smiled and nodded, but he however knew whatever Meiko chose to do ORB would always be a part of it. This was the home of her family and her base was nearby.

He leaned back now imagining what would be coming and he knew that Meiko was in for it if she didn't make her decisions soon. He also knew that there were other powers in the world ready to be by her side. For there were so many in the world who were inspired by what little they knew of her story. She was a hero and she would never cease to be in his eyes. What Jeffery knew was that Uzumi had given his life so that she could live and he knew his brother wouldn't do that for a reason. Meiko was Jeffery's cousin as well and he knew she would make the right decisions for it was in her blood.

He looked down at his communicator when he realized he had a message, he turned to Mu.

"Take over General LaFlaga," he responded, "I have urgent business to attend to." He then walked quickly out of the room toward his quarters. Once he reached the wall he opened a secret panel and typed a code that hoped a large portion of the wall. He placed the panel back and walked in closing the door behind him. He approached the room which held a small speed driven transport and a large computer which he clicked a few keys on.

"Jeffery," he saw a familiar face on his screen, "The wind blows east."

"Toward a rising sun and grows warm," Jeffery responded with the password, "speak Sir Sai Argyle." The man grinned at what he knew was his best hope for what was coming.

"We have some good news Jeffery," the man said, "everything has fallen into place. We now have an operative in the PLANTs who has more of a reason to fight than anyone else. Once the information we need's starts coming in we will be able to change the course of everything. All the corruption and death will end." Jeffery breathed in as he knew what was coming and he knew who was going to space. Everything was so well planned out and so calculated that it could only lead to this path.

He breathed in as he hoped everything went according to plan. Human lives were too delicate to place into an operation like this, it would be hard for whoever he sent on it and Jeffery was sure that in the end it would bring forth what they needed but it would be a really long road to get to that point.

* * *

><p><strong>MOBILE SUIT DESCRIPTIONS:<strong>

**WMF Cronus**

Pilot - Skye

-Close fighting

Model Number: WMF 2493

Unit Power: Nuclear Core Reactor

Armor/Color: Light wave armor, colored in Brown and Orange

Equipment: Long Range depth Sensors, Light Protected Armor barrier and heat absorbent armaments, Speed oriented engine

Weapons:

4 Beam sabers in the sides

2 Plasma heat beam canons in the arms

4 plasma steel, heat protected knifes

Back Weapons Design:

1 Large plasma steel sword

1 Light artillery heat rifle

**WMF Ares**

Pilot - Kiran

- All around

Model Number: WMF 2434

Unit Power: Nuclear Core Reactor

Armor/Color: Light wave armor, colored in Blue and Red

Equipment: Long Range depth Sensors, Light Protected Armor barrier and heat absorbent armaments, Speed oriented engine, heat mirage system, Seed focus system

Weapons:

6 rocket launchers in the chest

2 Beam sabers in the sides

4 Plasma heat beam canons in the arms

2 plasma steel, heat protected knifes

2 light positron cannons in hands

Back Weapons Design:

1 Heavy artillery cannon

Dragoon system for space only

**WMF Aether**

Pilot - Oran

- Stealth

Model Number: WMF 2457

Unit Power: Nuclear Core Reactor

Armor/Color: Light wave armor, colored in Green and Yellow

Equipment: Long Range depth Sensors, Light Protected Armor barrier and heat absorbent armaments, heat mirage system

Weapons:

4 rocket launchers in the chest

3 Beam sabers in the sides

2 Plasma heat beam canons in the arms

2 light positron cannons in hands

Back Weapons Design:

1 Medium artillery cannon

2 Light artillery rifles

**WMF Rhea**

Pilot - Herai

- Distance

Model Number: WMF 2423

Unit Power: Nuclear Core Reactor

Armor/Color: Light wave armor, colored in Pink and gold

Equipment: Long Range depth Sensors, Light Protected Armor barrier and heat absorbent armaments, Speed oriented engine, Transformable structure

Weapons:

4 Long range rocket launchers in the chest

2 Beam sabers in the sides

2 Long range plasma cannons in arms

1 Heavy positron cannon that deploys when transformed

Back Weapons Design:

1 Heavy artillery Heat cannon for taking out ships

**WMN Solemnity**

Pilot - Alicesia Dero

Close Stealth

Model Number: WMN 4369

Unit Power: Crystal-Medi Nuclear Fission Reactor

Armor/Color: Light wave armor, colored in Pearl white

Equipment: Long Range depth Sensors, Light Protected Armor barrier and heat absorbent armaments, Speed oriented engine, heat mirage system, transformable structure, Natural Advancement system

Weapons:

2 Beam sabers in the sides

4 Plasma heat beam canons in the arms

4 plasma steel, heat protected knifes

2 Long range rocket launchers in the chest

2 light positron cannons in hands

Back Weapons Design:

1 Large plasma steel sword

2 Light artillery rifles

* * *

><p><strong>And with that authors note? Words can't express who absolutely sorry I am for how long I have not posted. I've been re-evaluating the story and really just living life. I've had so much on my plate and so many different things that have been very important for me to do and this project Is sadly the last thing on my list to do because it doesn't really effect much of my every day life. I'm happy to almost be done with school but until then time will be scarce. I'll keep fighting to post of course but we'll see how that goes. <strong>

**That said I almost gave up on this story. It is one of my creative children and that was a hard thing for me to process just letting it go. I was planning on giving you readers all my notes as to not leave you hanging but after much consideration I was unable to cancel and I had to spend a lot of time song writing and waiting for inspiration until I was able to continue. The history of writing these stories for me has been very rocky but they have provided me with an outlet to vent my frustrations about life and to just be real and honest with myself for however much time I've spent writing them. It's an amazing form of expression and I am not going to give it up any time soon but updates may be slow. **

**Now I am going to give you some spoilers to hold onto for now.**

**These are more of plot spoilers than I have ever given before so be careful - if you would rather wait then don't ready because I do reveal some specifics. **

**1. Gilligan Manchester will return as Meiko searches for answers and turns back to ROW.**

**2. By Phase 15 one main character will die. (No one but Meiko is safe) **

**3. The pilot of the Flame will eventually be revealed along with his affiliations (another organization in the mix).**

**4. At least three characters are set to experience an unnatural physical evolution in the last stages of the story.**

**5. Leyas takes more risks than Meiko to get what she wants**

**6. Meiko will be faced with a choice when it comes to Oran and his feelings for her. **

**7. Kira will meet someone from his deep dark past**

**8. Flay and Yzak will not show up for some time**

**9. Redemption is currently constructing the largest mobile suit in the world known as The Legacy**

**10. Meiko is directly to blame for many bad things that take place in the story as Cerrian unleashes his wrath against the people she loves because of her meddling. **

**11. We will see a character tried in the justice system of the WMPO for crimes against humanity**

**12. Sai Argyle will be featured as a character in this story**

**13. I am probably going to do the most girly ending in the world… (But I still might change it) I mean the story is so sad I have to have some form of happy ending but who knows I may get angry and kill everyone off. We'll see where I am two years from now since it takes me forever to write these. But as of now the written ending is happy for at least some of the characters (those who don't either go insane, loose everything or die that is) **

**SO comment/Rate do everything! Let me know what you think about everything!**

**-WinterChill**


	5. Far From Never

**Previously:**_ It's been four years since Gundam Seed Redemption and in that time a new government has formed. The UCN is a united government formed by the nations of the earth and the PLANTs to bring peace to the earth. The government is formed of officials elected by each nation state and the economy has been globalized. The government military known as the WMPO keeps the peace on earth._

_Problems have arisen since the government instituted a compromise to deal with the problem that ROW posed in taking many nations. The UCN chose to section off those nations into the X territory where the WMPO has ran operations to hunt down ROW officials and bring them to justice. Angered by injustices done against the people of the X nations, Ben Peters has started a rebellion to demand that the X territory gets the same rights that all other nations have as well. In this many people in the X nation have joined the rebellion and they made their first large play on the world by attacking the WMPO Carpinteria base. In response the WMPO sent out It's best team of pilots under Shinn and Lunamaria Auska; Kiran, Skye, Oran and Alicesia fight to stop the X nationalists from ending peace in the world._

_Their first attack on the X nationalists went wrong with Ben Peters showing that he has wasted no time on building his military. The young WMPO team only got out based on the quick thinking of their captain Lunamaria as she struck a deal with Ben Peters to stop the battle. The deals drawbacks were that the world saw an honorable side to the rebels leader. _

_Meiko Virea is torn between many sides as she continues the search for Leyas but finds herself drawn into the politics of the world. _

_Kiran Yamato is out on an expedition as a solider of the WMPO. He travels with Oran Vernon, Alicesia Dero, and Skye Bushra._

_Leyas Yamato found herself in a strange place with people she can't trust and the question remains, will she find a way to exact revenge on those who stole her life from her?_

_Jeffery Zala continues to interfere in the affairs of the world in the only ways he knows how._

_With Kira and Lacus living civilian lives and Cagalli and Athrun involved with the UCN it seems that peace is right on their doorsteps but something hinders everything. _

* * *

><p><strong>Phase 4 - Far From Never<strong>

* * *

><p>You know that X could have done much more yesterday but they didn't," Tabrett said over the secure line she used to contact Phoenix. Oran was also as were Gren and Trey. Meiko was still back at the house but Trey had said his goodbyes and made the 45 minute trip to Meiko's base which was well hidden inside the cliffs of ORB. He had found Gren there talking to Tabrett and Oran over their secure lines. "I think we should really consider our opportunities now to meet with them and discuss what it is they want in the world. From what I've seen Ben is a reasonable man and what he is trying to accomplish is different than what we originally thought. There have been injustices here, more than we initially realized." Trey nodded.<p>

"I think that is something Meiko has counted on all along," Trey replied thinking back to why they started, "The X policy and compromise made Meiko very uncomfortable so she has tried to keep an eye on it but it's very secure. The fundamental belief that Cerrian is interfering in the government is what drives her." Oran thought about this and it was very true. At the moment Meiko had stated to government officials that she was with them but when she turned around she was very suspicious of everyone. The things that were happening in the world were very unsettling to everyone and part of Meiko's loyalty hinged on the fact that her aunt Cagalli Zala was involved in the government. Meiko hoped that she was wrong which is why she avoided the X territory but in the back of her mind she knew that there was more going on there than just separation to find ROW. So enter Ben Peters and the X nationalists; they seemed to be causing anarchy but underneath they were responding to greater things than the people in the world could see. In a way the world was allowing itself to be blinded.

"So I am absolutely certain it would be in our best interest to at least meet with Ben Peters to discuss these things," Tabrett spoke now with an urgent tone, "I have been in X territory for the past 4 years, I know that it seems they are wrong but in many ways they are right."

"So you want us to sit down with an anarchist in direct violation of the UNC?" The strong voice of Meiko was heard as she entered the conference room with astounding presence, behind her was the elderly man whom they all knew as the sixth operative. He gave no name and no background but Meiko trusted him so completely that everyone else took to him as well. His scientific knowledge was valuable to the small team and he had already proved useful in providing knowledge for several missions.

"They are not anarchists so much as they are desperate people!" Tabrett declared in her cold tone, Meiko was used to her sass and blunt way of handling things but today she saw that Tabrett was tired on this mission. It had been a long one.

"I believe you Tabs," Meiko responded, "but I also know what you suggest goes against our position in the world." She turned to the rest present, "the government tolerates us but they don't enjoy the fact that they know there are some people interfering in the world. Do they have something to hide? Yes, we determined that awhile ago but it's important that we don't show that we know that." Gren sighed at this, it was hard knowing things and being unable to do anything about that.

"Its not like they don't realize we're a threat," Gren replied sarcastically, "I mean we've been venturing further into X territory and we've had a couple of bad incidents so far as well."

"But the fact remains that the government recognizes the ability of the Phoenix to inspire and manipulate the world," the sixth operative spoke up now with his wisdom that everyone understood. "We have proven to ourselves that Gryser Cerrian is in the government somehow. He has had a hand to play in what is going on within X territory and I am sure that we will figure it all out soon enough without the violence posed by the X nationalists. We must stop a full scale war from happening at this crucial moment in history or everything that we fought for will be lost." He turned to Meiko and he knew that she understood what it was he was talking about. Though X might be right in many things the problem with them was that they were fanning the flames of war which was something they would have to stop. As for what Meiko thought now she agreed with Tabrett about trying to understand X but she wondered about how X would comply with what she wanted.

"You are all right," Meiko spoke now rationally, "no matter what you say we do realize what we stand for above all is peace. Sometimes that peace must be obtained with violence but I believe we have come far enough to avoid all that. X is violating humanity by persisting in fighting and that will not be tolerated. That said I will meet with Ben Peters if we can find a way to arrange it Tabs." The older woman smiled at this.

"I can arrange it," Tabrett said with a glow to her face, "because I have a feeling that if we don't say something soon war will break out." Meiko nodded, she was afraid that Tabrett might be right. No matter what X did on the last battlefield they were clearly playing a game with the world and they were playing it well.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Meiko found herself standing at the window and gazing on the ocean as she thought of the overwhelming problem that faced her. She had to continue on her next mission but in her heart she knew that something was off about X. Their movements didn't make any sense considering the type of people they were. No Meiko began to realize that X was not just Ben Peters but that they had real military experience on their side now. Someone else was calling the shots and she was beginning to fear that Gryser Cerrian was behind it.<p>

"What Tabrett says is too simple," Meiko spoke to Trey as he was loading weapons for their next mission. "I mean X showed up now, at a time when the world is fragile once again. I wonder how much of their words are true and how much they are being played by some other enemy." Trey looked at her with confusion. Surely she didn't mean that the world was changing against their favor. War was not something anyone could want at this moment. How could anyone achieve anything that way? She walked to the wall and pulled out her gun belt with a sigh, she had to be a step ahead of the enemy and that was why she would arrange the meeting. There was something else amiss and she would have to stop it before it consumed them all again. She had fought for the past four years to ensure that war didn't arise again. Part of her failure was that she had not been able to do anything politically to stop the creation of the X zone and she knew at the time that the inhabitants of that area would not be happy with the decisions of a government that they had no say in.

These X nationalists could be everything they say they are, people who want their freedom, but on the other hand they could be a tool of the ultimate enemy. She had found evidence a few years before that Gryser Cerrian was alive. He had survived and whomever she killed was a victim back four years before. She failed Liene's hopes and fell right into the plan of her greatest enemy now. She could feel him as if he was watching her every step just as she was searching blindly for his. Trey looked at her face and knew she was dwelling on it again, her own belief that she was somehow directly responsible for whatever it was that Cerrian was up to because she failed to finish what ROW started.

Liene's whole goal was to bring Cerrian out and just when he succeeded Meiko Virea killed the wrong man. She remembered back then her own anger and blame toward Liene but that had been eclipsed when Liene had told her of his real reasons for fighting the way he did. She had almost lost herself to become ROW's agent once again and to carry out Liene's final mission. Her failure was the reason that the sixth operative had taken her in. He had saved her from her own guilt and caused her to return to her identity as the Phoenix but he also told her she would not fight alone and this was true.

Trey had been by her side since they were both unwilling agents in ROW. They had gone through so much together and even when she had been shattered down to nothing he was always there for her as her best friend. He knew that no matter what they faced he was going to make sure she got out alive because after all he had witnessed he did believe in the prophecy. That somehow Meiko was one of the best hopes the world had in getting to the peace that they all desired. She just needed to stay focused on the goals and to remember that she was never going to be alone in this battle. There were many around her who had sworn to protect her. They would die for that cause because of the world that they wanted to create. So he joined the Phoenix squad not just because of his desire to find Leyas but also because of his belief in the world Meiko was fighting for. That belief that he and the others carried he knew would make the difference in the end.

"Forget all that for now," Trey responded grabbing her arm. She looked up at him and he saw the deep emptiness in her that no years could fill. He had been her comrade, her friend and her brother in so many ways and he saw everything that she went through. She suffered in silence as she buried her own emotions and fought with conviction for everything she believed in. Her strength was in that. "Focus on the mission at hand Meiko."

"Yes Trey," she replied as she thought about what they had now. It appeared to be an abandoned ROW base on the borders of X territory. It was well hidden so as not to attract attention but she believed that there must be some lead inside it as to what they had to do now. "You sure you're up for coming in this time?" She cocked her gun with a smile.

"I wouldn't miss it," He responded with a smirk.

* * *

><p>He winced and gasped as she placed the warm liquid on his arm. She cracked half a smile and left him wondering what she was thinking. He knew what happened back there in the battle was not his fault but he hated that there wasn't much more of a solution than the one Lunamaria came up with. Now he was in the medical center, his arm and side badly burned from the fire weapon that the Dawn had used against him. Alicesia was with him now after the doctor had examined him and done what he could to remove fragments of his uniform from his arm. Now it was a beaten painful mess which Alicesia had taken upon herself to sooth with some sort of burn cream.<p>

"You're allowed to scream or yell if you need to," she said with sympathy, "I know what burns are like and these are the worst I've ever seen." He nodded as sweat formed on his forehead and she reached up her hand to it. She pulled back with shock, "you're burning up!" He nodded.

"Slight fever," he responded still breathing hard, "coordinator or not we're not supposed to be in a cockpit that hot for even as long as I was. Don't worry the doctor said it was going down faster than he predicted and that I would be fine." There was relief on her face at that and he smiled at that. She turned and prepared some more of the cream as she thought about how Kiran had obviously changed. He had always been smart and level headed enough to think in though situations but he had grown since the last time she had seen him. Gone were the cocky boyish expressions but instead there was a determination and a hardness that she did not recognize. She knew it was because of what had happened. He seemed so strong but he had lost his twin sister along with his brother. There was no way that those events had not scarred him and left him a different person. She had been worried afterward that if they ever met again she would not recognize him at all but she saw it clearly, he was still there. His light and never ending faith were still there.

Alicesia on the other hand could not say the same thing about herself. She had seen so many things on the borders of X territory and her experiences had made her a different person. She recognized that she no longer had the same regard for all of human life. Her innocence was no longer there and she knew that deep within her heart she had a strong desire for revenge on the ones who destroyed her world.

"After the battle in space," she spoke now wondering how he had remained strong, "the one that ended ROW, how did you face it?" She searched his face now to understand what it was about him. "How did you go on when the world around you was broken? The people around you torn and your life completely changed." He listened to her voice and knew that she was echoing something that had happened in her own life, something she was not telling him but what he recognized as grief.

"I didn't stay strong, I didn't face it," he spoke now remembering the past and she saw a flicker of anger in her eyes, "I just ignored it. I ran away from it till I realized there was no reason to do that. What happened back then were things that I couldn't change," she saw his expression then soften to one of reflection. "I let go of the past and decided that what was most important was to remember what it was they were fighting for when it all fell apart. I would curse their memory if I let that die, so I decided to join the WMPO against what everyone expected. I know that this is where I am supposed to be and I know that no matter what else happens they would want me to continue on." She then realized that was what made him stronger. He did not hold the desire for revenge that she wouldn't let go but rather he had a desire to see the memory of what he lost honored.

"Letting go is so hard," She responded, "You're brave to be able to do so." He turned his face away now as he never felt brave. He knew that deep down inside himself he fought because he was scared that it was all going to happen again if he didn't do something to stop it.

"What about you?" He asked her as he knew that there was something she was just holding inside, "where did you go all those years ago? What happened to you?" She let her mind wander back to that day, the rebellions on the borders in Europe and the rumors of the collapse of Berliss. She looed up into his eyes and spoke.

"My parents were killed by rebels in Europe," she responded, "it was believed to be a terrorist attack in France. Eastern Europe was burning up with rebels and a lot of bad things happened that weren't made very clear but the WMPO cleaned it up." She shook her head, "I was left with Nessara and just enough money to get us back to ORB where I knew our grandparents would take Nessara in. I had a choice to make then and I decided to join the WMPO and to become stronger." He was shocked by this. He had no idea that such things had occurred in her life. How hard it must have been for her to be strong through that. But here she was still a survivor.

"I had no idea…" he began but she interrupted.

"I'm fine Kiran," she replied with a slight smile, "it's been long enough that my heart is numb to those memories. It was hard but with time things get easier." She knew the last part was a lie. Things still hadn't gotten easier as anger over it festered within her.

"We're both still here," he seemed to pick up on the fact that she didn't want to dwell on it any longer. She smiled and reached her hand to put the cream on his arm, he gasped louder at the pain of it. She giggled a little forgetting the pain of what she had just shared as he put on his bravest smile even though it hurt really bad.

"Seriously Kiran," she shook her head, "next time you see a fire bomb run away from it as fast as you can, or submerge or something." He raised his eyebrows at that.

"Easier said than done, I am certain there was a tracer on that bomb!" he protested with a laugh, "besides that fact I am also absolutely certain the Dawn wanted me to submerge so whatever was down there could destroy me. Never do what the enemy wants you to do, that's the chief rule." She laughed at this and put some more cream on his arm causing him to gasp even louder. "Can you stop that?" he asked.

"Not unless you want to be in pain longer than a few days," she replied with another laugh, "seriously Kiran another rule of war is not to get so badly hurt that you're out of commission for a few days. If we're attacked there is no way Luna is letting you out there like this. If you put anything on that skin you're gonna end up with infection or something." He crossed his arms at that and pain shot through his arm, he gasped again and laughed at himself. He knew she was right but he hated that it was true. He had made a mistake in not avoiding that bomb for sure and now he was reaping the consequences.

* * *

><p>Defensive leader of Strategy; it was a long and boring title but it was straight to the point and he had been appointed by the president so Lunamaria was under him. She still laughed at his title and often scorned his boring and uncreative strategies at fighting. Still she did obey most of what he mandated but today was not her day. She had just failed at stopping the X ship that they knew to hold Ben Peters and she had shown X in a light that was more favorable than the government wanted at this point. But here now Bits Tyrel, the DLS was on her screen lecturing her on the move she made to save the lives of her pilots.<p>

"You were in every way wrong!" He protested, "we have assembled the best team, the best pilots, the best ship! How could you fail?" Luna shook her head and turned to Shinn who she could tell was fuming about how the man was treating her decision. The battle was obviously a set up by X to cause this whole situation and they had fallen right into their hands. That was not Luna's fault and that certainly couldn't be changed now. Shinn had a mind to blast over to that man's office and blow it up with a giant mobile suit blast. He missed the days of piloting but the WMPO had not allowed him on any of their teams unless he was on defensive and offensive coordinating under Lunamaria. He thought of it as ridiculous as he could best any of the pilots they had placed under him and he had spent a fair deal of time training them as well. He was very capable and if he had been out there the whole situation would have been avoided. X probably saw that as well which explained why they had plenty of ways out.

"Shut up," Shinn said softly rolling his eyes. Tyrel was taken aback as he stopped suddenly and turned to Shinn.

"I beg your pardon?" he questioned Shinn. Lunamaria looked a little worried but Shinn was sick of her having to take his crap. He was the one who didn't do his job right so there was no way he could make her look bad.

"Shut up," Shinn spoke louder now, "that is what I said, and it was just what you needed to hear. This team may be good but they are a far cry from the best; do you think any of them honestly could go up against great pilots like Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato? How about the Phoenix? No they'd be turned to dust in battles like that. They are young, they are inexperienced but they do have talent. The situation which we walked into was well played by X and we lost. There was nothing else to be done than what Luna did, she recouped our losses and brought us all back alive which is more important that gaining the visual upper hand. We now have a chance to strike back again and without Luna that change would not have been possible. Next time take care to get us the real logistics before sending us into a situation like that and then we wont' have such a problem." The man was shocked that Shinn would dare speak to him like that.

"You are insolent!" The man protested.

"But I'm right," Shinn responded calming down as Tyrel got angrier.

"Just don't fail us again!" Tyrel protested. He then disappeared and Shinn shook his head. They were ordered to pursue the ships but they were being sent backup. The UCN realized what it was up against now and believed it should send another pilot as well as more back up. Shinn recognized something they didn't; X wanted to destroy this ship and they would certainly try again. The pursuit would change and they would have to get back to base soon in order to stay safe.

"We're vulnerable out here," Lunamaria spoke, echoing his thoughts. "I wonder if we should look at X from a different angle. We are close to their territory now and they want to draw us in." Shinn nodded.

"They do," he replied, "but we'll just have to stay a step ahead of them." He stood up and looked at Luna, "ask base to send my mobile suit as well. I'm not sending those kids out there alone again." He smiled as he thought about it. "No I'm going to face them myself."

* * *

><p>He walked by the large machines that filled the room with it's sound and busy energy. He smiled as his engineers had accomplished in such a short time and for all they had worked for it hadn't been in vain. Ben knew that X was far from the power he wanted it to be but with his cunning he believed he could accomplish much more in the coming months. His vision had been born in the shadow of revenge but it was something that many others gripped to quickly. The people of X joined him so fast and in such a short time they had organized themselves, stolen what they needed. He had been lucky that his message had reached so many and that they had been able to build up the infrastructure to produce weapons. They often had shortages of resources but they found raiding government mines and supplies solved that problem. He was also happy that he had many good people around him.<p>

Kyle Marise was his right hand man and had done a good job of working on some of the smaller details of the operations. Darren was the most important person he had as his brother had mastered his mobile suit under the guidance of perhaps the most important man in X. That man was the defensive coordinator and mobile suit trainer Reain Verkov. Ben trusted Reain quite a bit and Reain was constantly keeping Ben in line. The two had met before the Berliss tragedy in the city of Berliss and had become friends; after everything took place it had been Reain who was key in getting Ben and Darren out of the city. In doing so he revealed his own past as a former pilot for the PLANTs, a coordinator and a rather intelligent fighter. He trained Darren and helped Ben. His help had been the turning point for X, it had brought the rebellion from an idea into an actual existence and changed everything for the brothers and the people of the X nations. Two long years. Berliss had started everything but Ben had continued for much greater reasons. Berliss was one event in thousands where the government made critical mistakes and openly oppressed people. Many families lost loved ones in the fights and many people randomly disappeared. X territory was a scary place to live in and Ben knew that.

He justified everything he had done to fight back because he had built up a resistance that could stand up for itself in a very short time. He was quite proud of his achievements and pride he knew was a dangerous thing to hold to. He was playing a dangerous game, mocking the greatest power in the world and becoming more and more cocky as he went. Overall he would take all the blame himself when it came down to it because he wanted to protect his younger brother more than anything.

Berliss had claimed the life of the most important person in his life, his father and his father had with his dying breath asked Ben to stand strong and to protect Darren. His younger brother was hard to keep track up; Darren was angry and rash but most of all he was scared. Ben recognized this and did what he could but he wondered if it would end up being enough. He had allowed Darren to become one of his main pilots and every time he send him out onto the battlefield he risked his life. He knew this and he still did it, time and time again. He couldn't tell Darren to stay in, that would not go for his brother, all he could do was stay a step ahead of the enemy. He was very smart and his plans had not failed him yet in this game but he wondered if someone more cunning than him would come along at any point and claim the life of his brother. This was his primary fear in his venture. He cared not for his own life, nor for what else happened but he knew that Darren must live for the sake of his father.

"Ben," he turned to see the familiar face of the man whom was very elusive to the whole operation but wad invaluable, Reain Verkov. He was younger than Ben but was built much stronger, his face was well structured and his eyes were a piercing grey that was almost blue but not quite there. His expressions were very unreadable but every time he saw him he was reminded of his father whom had introduced him to Reain. In truth his father had died to save Reain's life in the last battle as he had regarded Reain as a third son in the short time he had known him.

"Have you seen Darren around?" Ben asked him. Ben wasn't really willing to talk now even though he should. The two's relationship was one of alliance and trust but it was strained by the truth of many things that had happened and what they understood about each other and their motives. They had similar goals and their goals could coexist but sometimes Ben wondered if Reain would abandon X in favor of something much greater. For he had a look of destiny in his eyes sometimes that suggested that he knew more of things that he was planning, that no one could prevent him from things to come and that he would die for something much bigger than their rebellion. Something was different about him and his reasons for fighting.

"Yes," Reain responded, "but Ben there is something that I have come to tell you." Ben turned to listen so Reain continued, "Everything is falling into place, we have the attention of the world and many more people now."

"I know all that," Ben responded but that didn't phase Reain.

"Then you must know that I have been tracking the existence of a power whose motives aren't set," Reain spoke now quickly, "The Phoenix has been intervening in small things around the world for too long, I think she may change her course soon and move up to a grander scale. We're her next targets and she wants peace so she may contact you for a meeting and I think I know how we must go about it to keep her from interfering." Ben looked at him and searched his eyes for answers but he was too hard to read. Of course he was right about containing the Phoenix so she couldn't attack but Ben wondered if she would side with them anyways.

"We must discuss this then," Ben replied, "don't let anyone else know yet, she's dangerous but she could be a great ally." Reain shook his head.

"She can't be our ally no matter how much we want it," Reain thought back to all he knew about her, "She's fought her battle already and won, her time has past and if we insist on trying to win her over we will cause more problems with the powerful people around her. This we do not want. Meet with her but after that our plan must change. We must make sure she never returns to the battlefield."

* * *

><p>Oran walked down the halls of the large ship when he turned a corner to see Alicesia standing still staring into the hall as if she had seen a ghost. He rushed to her quickly as she shook her head in response to something he didn't see.<p>

"Alicesia," he called her name reaching her and turning her around, "are you okay?" She looked up at him and he tried to smile but she shook her head. She held out her hand and he saw in it the coin that marked who she was and who she was working for. He knew the burden she bore for it was the same as his. She was a member of the Phoenix squad and therefore she was tasked with changing the world just as he was. It was an amazing thing to be a part of but at the same time it was very hard. They all walked on thin ice, not knowing if they would be discovered or if their leader would get herself backed into a dangerous place. Oran trusted Meiko 100% but sometimes he worried about her judgement. There was something about her so wonderful but at the same time so very sad. He had heard stories of how Meiko grew up and he had seen firsthand just what the upbringing had done to make her who she was.

"I'm fine," Alicesia finally responded snapping Oran out of his thoughts. He quickly let go of the younger girl as she wiped stray tears from her face and closed her hand. he reached into his own pocket and pulled his coin out. Each coin bore a number and also the Phoenix symbol. They both remembered the days they first received their coins; the day their quests began. Their lives had led them down this path and they had both taken it with no fear but sometimes, just sometimes, they both felt it. The loneliness and fear it had brought them into.

"I know," Oran said to her, "I want so badly to be everything I'm supposed to but I'm afraid sometimes that I will fail." Alicesia nodded.

"It's different being here," Alicesia spoke now on her feelings about it. "On Meiko's guidance I've faced so many different things over the past year but nothing has been like this Oran. We're undercover for the government and in this position we must do what they say no matter if they end up being wrong. I hate what the rebels have done to this world and I want them gone but this government would seek to make peace with them." Anger flashed in her eyes.

"Alice Meiko wants peace as well," Oran was confused by her remarks now, "it's why we are here and what we've been working for all along." Alicesia turned away as she exhaled quickly.

"Like this?" she questioned angrily, "those nationalists have twisted the world and attacked good people! Do you have any idea how many civilians were caught in the border conflicts three years ago?" Oran was stopped by this, he had no idea it was so huge to his ally. He picked up on it because he understood it. She was angry about someone she loved, for they had been caught in the crossfire. His thoughts moved to his younger brother who died in the last battle with ORB. In that moment he could not see anything but that plain and simple fact, that his brother was killed by ROW. He had every desire to destroy them for it and he fought hard but in the end he knew that death was not the answer. Seeing Meiko's desires for revenge and her darker sides made him realize what really was on that path. It was more lonely than the one he had chosen and it drove people to madness. It took everything that was good and right about a person and only resulted in more and more destruction. He had learned to let go and in the end he had made peace with his own past. This wasn't something that could be taught, it had to be learned by observance and experience. He could tell Alicesia all he wanted but she would not change until she discovered the reality of it for herself.

"You don't even know if those rebels were the same ones Alicesia," he responded, "I understand what it's like to loose everything but believe me when I say this. If you hold onto that anger you will find yourself more empty than you feel without them." She shook her head at this as more tears formed in her eyes. She pulled out her coin again.

"I know," she replied, "and believe me I didn't join this because I wanted revenge. I joined it so that I could escape my own desire for revenge in something that was much bigger than I was." She turned to him completely, "and no matter what I do I can't escape the fact that I hate what has happened so much! This was supposed to be the world's chance for peace. My father told me that everything was going to be different after the battle with ROW but very little has changed. We are dealing with people who are fighting the same battle but the sides have different names." He saw what she was saying. To her the X rebels were ROW and she hated them for it.

He thought about it more. The origins of the two were very different. ROW came to power through the riches of John Liene's family, his brilliant mind and his charisma. He was able to sway people and manipulate them through his words very easily. It was a power very few possessed. The X Rebel leader Ben Peters seemed to have some sort of Charisma but it was more raw than John Lienes. The X movement was beginning to rise mainly through stealing. The Rebels had begun stealing weapons and remaking them for the past two years. They hadn't fought much in the open so the world didn't view them as a threat until Carpinteria. So the UCN had the WMPO send it's best team out after the X Rebels new ship but what they had found out was that these people were much stronger than they had anticipated. No doubt they were reevaluating the situation on the council.

"Meiko's position is to try to see every side Alicesia," Oran finally spoke, "we don't know what they are after and I'm sure in time Meiko will figure it out." He had to believe this, for it was the reason he joined the Phoenix squad. Meiko was the one person who could change the balance of the world now, everyone knew it even the people in the high government. Everyone expected it, especially now.

"You're right," Alicesia responded looking down, "you're right and that is the very reason I am here now." She nodded her head. "I once saw Meiko hold an entire PLANT army hostage until her terms were met. She could ask the mountains to fall down and I believe they would listen. I trust her but sometimes I wonder if we shouldn't just stamp out these rebels now." Oran knew why they couldn't, because Meiko believed in redemption. She believed that people could change if they were given the right chance. Something he never understood about her was that she believed even Liene, who was responsible for the deaths of millions, could be redeemed.

"She won't lead us astray," Oran replied quickly, "I know she won't."

* * *

><p>Meiko quickly scanned the look of the lock and turned back to Trey. They were in very deep and still no sign of everyone, it was probably abandoned as the report had stated. The mission was simple, explore this old base whatever it was. Operative Gren Trias who held number 5 had been researching the footage from the video and he strongly believed that this base was the one in the footage with Leyas, to him it was confirmed by Tabretts reports on the location of that base. As Meiko looked around it was clear a battle was fought here and it could very well have been X freeing people that caused it. However there was no government presence here, nothing to suggest that the UCN or WMPO had any affiliation with this base. If X was right about government involvement with this then the government had done a good job cleaning up but if they were wrong Meiko wondered who used to be here before X cleared it out.<p>

"It's so empty," Trey spoke softly stepping forward as Meiko finally opened the electronic lock by hacking the system. Something of this place was still in tact if there was electricity. Meiko looked around the next room as the door opened and she was shocked to see what it was. Some sort of scientific lab but in containers were samples of human organs and everything in the room was in tact. So the government or whoever had been herehadn't even bothered to clean up and X had never entered this room. Meiko drew a breath and turned to Trey.

"This isn't a base," Meiko spoke now with horror, "It's a lab as X seemed to try and say it was.

"We don't need to think twice to know what they were studying," Trey said in disgust as he looked around the room. The computers were all there making it clear that whatever they had discovered hadn't been enough for them to want to come back for. Either that or they had everything that they wanted already. The two began to make their way about the room searching for signs of what they came for.

Meiko stopped in front of a small poster and her eyes widened as she saw what was en scribed on it. Test subject name and ages, all under the age of 3. She stepped back, they were experimenting something on children. Was it what Liene had given her in his data drive years ago? Could this be Gryser Cerrian's work and was he continuing to search for a way to create an unstoppable army. If so why? And why had X seemed to insist that the government was behind this? She turned away from the poster and sat down at the computer terminal. She began to open files and read the information at lighting speed. Some of the files were locked and she worked around that as she tried to understand what exactly these people were experimenting on.

"Meiko," she turned back and saw Trey held something in his hand, a picture frame that was medium sized. He slowly walked over to her and showed her what was on it. The girl in the photo was very clearly Leyas as Meiko and Trey suspected this was where she had been held all along. They would have never found it if it hadn't had been for X's footage and how they planted Tabrett as a spy. The photo made Meiko sad as the main thing that was clear from it was that Leyas was darkened by sadness and fear.

"This should have never been allowed to happen," Meiko shook hear head in anger, "But X got to it first and who knows where she is now or what they wanted with her in a place like this." Trey nodded.

"Who knows what they did to her," he spoke in sadness, "what was she forced to endure here." He looked around when something else caught his eyes and he walked toward a filing cabinet that he knew must hold something. Meiko turned back to the computer when she found something strange, it was a file that was named Yamato and she opened it to find it was locked. She quickly moved around the system trying to figure out the password to the file.

"Huh?" Meiko heard Trey gasp and she turned and he held up to her another photo, this one was without a frame. It was of Leyas holding a child, a baby girl from the looks of it. Meiko shook her head in wonder. Could Leyas have had a child here? Could that be why they wanted her? It was then that the files opened and she saw the same picture Trey was holding on the computer screen and underneath it read the words "super seed child." Her eyes widened and it all made sense. It had been what Cerrian wanted from Liene, an army of people who possessed the super seed. Further look at the files history confirmed it had been sent to someone with the initials GC. She clenched her fists, perhaps this computer held more about the man himself. A photo was all she needed. She began searching more when an explosion was heard in the distance. Trey looked toward Meiko fast and she quickly ejected the computers hard drive. She needed these files.

It was then that her danger sense kicked in, she turned to Trey and quickly jumped away from the computer and grabbed Trey's arm pulling him down behind cover as gunshots fired where he had been standing. She looked back and the hard drive was sticking out of the computer. She crouched holding a gun in each hand and gritted her teeth as Trey recovered from her save and drew his own gun with one hand while the other still held onto the file and Leyas's photos. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was read to take these guys, whoever they were had angered him beyond what they even understood.

"We know you're in here," more gunshots followed as whoever it was didn't dare to approach. Meiko glanced from behind and saw there were four guys, two of them not well protected. If she could just get to the next barrier unharmed she could take them all out, but that wouldn't accomplish much unless she could take one alive for questioning. They needed to know what was going on here more than anything. Super seed research could not be taken lightly. She thought about her options and in a couple seconds made up her mind. She knew her plans let Trey back here but he was too emotional now to see his opponents in the same light as she did. She had been training four years for this and he had been brooding for the past four years. He was too far in, but she knew what she had to do.

"Stay here. Trust me," she mouthed to Trey as she shot the overhead lights and leaped with a fluid motion over the barrier slamming herself into one of the guys. She knocked him over easily as he did not expect it. She was on top of him in seconds with a gun pointed at his face. He breathed in as the secondary lights came on and she was face to face with someone she had not seen in awhile.

"Meiko!" His eyes widened as at her name the other three appeared with their masks off.

"Athrun!" She exclaimed quickly moving and letting him stand. There with him was two ORB soldiers and her father, Kira. No matter what she had thought about what he was doing, he hadn't given up on anything. Trey stood up holding onto the folder still and the ORB soldiers quickly turned to guard the door.

"What are you doing here?" Meiko asked quickly, she didn't expect either of them to still be on the search but she should have. The whole family was affected by Leyas's disappearance. They had all made different decisions in the light of everything but they had all vowed that they would not rest until Leyas was home safe, alive or dead. Either way they needed closure to whatever had happened to her. But they had not jumped on every lead as her and Trey had, no matter how futile or small they had taken so many chances in this search. She realized she had unfairly judged Kira for not continuing the search. She realized now he was just waiting for the concrete evidence X had given them.

"There will be time for that later," Athrun said quickly as he turned back toward the door, "you're not the only one's here. We ran into others further down. Whoever owns this place is here to clean up the evidence." That was understandable and it explained the feeling Meiko was getting that this place wasn't as left alone as she thought. The X footage probably stirred up Cerrian's camp as well to get rid of this place.

"Guard the doors, get what you can out of this place," Meiko said to them and she turned to Trey, "you know what I must do. Wait with them." Trey nodded.

"Where are you going?" Kira protested. She turned to him with a cocky smile.

"I'm going to give them hell," she responded rushing out the door. She moved down the hall with assurance as she heard the guards running about in the distance. She stopped to listen and she affirmed their locations. Her mind was ablaze as she knew if she brushed her seed too much she could put herself in danger.

She timed herself and tossed a small smoke bomb into the distance. She heard shouts as smoke filled the hall and people rushed around. She cleared her mind and readied herself accessing her super seed and affirming the locations of everyone. The glow from her eyes was small but a small headache came with them. She ignored it and moved into the smoke firing well placed shots and she heard their cries as every single one fell. The smoke cleared and she stood there in front of the last one, her gun pointed in his face. Each other dead behind her. She smiled at him and he was shocked. He quickly put his hands in the air.

"Who do you work for," Meiko asked quickly. He was reluctant and apparently very scarred.

"There's more coming!" the boy declared and she could tell by his face that he was no older than 15. "I don't know, I'm just a mercenary! It's not my fault." She fired then taking his life and continued down. If he was right there would be a leader somewhere among them who would know much more. She turned to run and as she did she saw someone before her, walking in front of her with disapproving eyes.

Uzumi Zala glowed like a ghost, there for a moment to frown upon the act that she just did. She shook her head in shock, he had left her years before even though he promised he never would. What right did he have here now.

"Run," was the only word that came from his mouth as he faded away. She stood for a moment then listened, running in the direction he had seemingly come from. If he was here then she was in danger, for it was his protection that had always been with her.

* * *

><p>"We're not seriously staying here," Kira spoke strongly looking at Athrun and drawing his gun. Athrun nodded in agreement, "gather what you need Trey, there are more on their way." Trey nodded as well, for he knew he could not even hope to argue with Kira, He was every bit as stubborn as Meiko was when his put his mind to something that he wanted. Trey often did see how Kira and Meiko were related, even though Meiko was raised in ROW she had his qualities by blood. They were both sensitive and both driven by their beliefs. They also were both very bad at listening to the suggestions of others when they had set their hearts on something. They made their own decisions about everything and disregarded government orders but rather it seemed that they answered to some sort of high moral power and it kept them on their course.<p>

So Trey grabbed the hard drive Meiko was looking at and a few other folders from the room. He then pulled out a camera and snapped a few photos before turning to Kira who was patiently waiting for him to finish. He knew that Kira and Athrun had come for the same reason that he and Meiko had.

"She was here Kira," Trey spoke to him, "We found more evidence of that." Kira nodded in affirmation that he heard but he was focused now as he directed them all to stay away from the door. He looked around to make sure it was clear and it was but it was also eerily silent out there. After ORB had questioned an X operative that ORB had as a prisoner from an attack months before, Cagalli had given Athrun the location of the base in X's footage. Athrun had gone to Kira with that information and through they were unsure of what they would find they knew that they had to see for themsleves.

"Clear," Kira said to them as they proceeded from the room. It was too quiet for his taste. They walked toward where ORB had entered and Kira realized that there was something wrong going on but he had to get everyone out safely. He knew Meiko would be fine and that she could handle herself but he still felt the strong urge to protect her no matter what.

* * *

><p><em>"For the time will come again where we will be unable to speak but I won't leave you, I promise." - Uzumi Zala<em>

She shook her head trying to get the words that Uzumi had once spoke to her out of her head. She was running as he had told her to and in the direction he had been seemingly trying to send her in but she had no idea where she was going. Her breathing increased as she felt an urgency running through her veins and she emerged through a door in front of her to find herself higher in the base. She was looking out on the attack and seeing that there was a ship approaching a base and it would be in firing range soon. There were also two mobile suits launching from it. Whoever it was had been waiting for them to come here.

She leaned on the wall and pulled out her communicator quickly.

"Trey there's a ship and mobile suits approaching the base, get everyone out now!" she declared as she refused to loose her cool. There had to be some way to get everyone out of this alive.

"Roger," Trey responded, "we're already moving and I have the evidence we need. Where are you?" Meiko looked around and realized it would be hard to retrace her steps back to where she had been before. She had come up here and a great hurry after seeing the ghost. She was right, he had only appeared for a moment because she was in danger. His comfort and her dreams of him were truly gone as he said they would be.

"I don't know," she responded looking around and she saw an old broke computer terminal. "Just get out, I'll be fine." She knew that he would argue with her if she gave him any other choice so she shut off her communicator and began to search the area where she was. There had to be some escape route from here, if not she would have to go back the way she came faster than before. They were running out of time but she couldn't tell how this would all play out now.

* * *

><p>"She shut me off," Trey said as the group ran together down the halls. Kira nodded, he would expect her to do something like that. Ever the dramatic loner. She wasn't going to loose here because there was something stubborn in her and she didn't know when to ask for help.<p>

"Don't worry about her," Kira responded as the reached the exit and Trey saw what they were talking about. There was an ORB ship, well hidden from the attackers because of a mirage. "I think she shouldn't be too surprised by this." Trey smiled at that and looked to his own small ship. He had not brought a mobile suit but it seems he didn't need to as he ran into the large ship in front of them. Of course Athrun would make sure they were prepared for any eventuality.

"Welcome aboard the new Minerva," Athrun said to Trey, "and let's see Kira's taking that suit out." Trey's eyes widened. Nothing was spared for this, and it all suddenly made sense. The past four years Meiko had been so focused on her own efforts that she had been blind to everyone else. Kira and Athrun were best friends and they had been plotting together for a long time. They had been biding their time for the right opportunity, unlike Meiko who was running blindly into every situation she could. They were strong enough to make a big difference in the world and they would not use that power lightly. This was where the balance could be tipped in the future. If Meiko ever needed them, they would be there in a heartbeat.

"You're not going out Athrun?" Trey asked the older pilot and he smiled.

"I don't need to," he responded with a laugh, "they're just one ship and Kira can take them on no problem." With that Kira ran up the steps toward the entrance of his mobile suit and he boarded it right before it went to the launching cannon.

"Kira Yamato, ORB standard suit launching!" he declared as he launched. Even without a super Gundam he was sure to take them all down.

* * *

><p>Meiko stood staring at the door ahead when she felt something in her mind and knew it to be the pain she so dreaded when on missions. Her head ache spiked as she felt as if she would loose conciseness. She reached to her belt for the pain killers when she turned to see the ghost again before her.<p>

"Why are you still standing here?" He questioned her angrily. "You didn't survive fire, war, heartbreak and countless other things just to do nothing about this! You're not just an assassin Meiko, you have the power in you to make a difference but you're too stubborn to use it! Too long you've looked at yourself as weak because of stupid mistakes in the past! For too long! Stop being such a child and stand up. Become who you were born to be once again and give the world a reason to fear the name Phoenix." She found herself unable to speak as she took the pain killers and felt the pain slowly easing off her. His anger increased at this and her face became one of defiance.

"Turn on the lights," he spoke in anger, "stop running." With that he faded again, once again just a small part of her imagination. She felt as if she had to obey so she walked to the light switch and turned it on. When she did she was shocked to see the left side of the room was much larger than she had thought and there in front of her was a standard lightweight mobile suit. It would be weapon enough for her to fight them off but could she break her vow? She walked to face it as she remembered all her own time within one. She remembered the death and she withdrew from it.

"NO!" She declared, "I will never!" With that she ran from the room faster and stronger. She had to get out of this base before it went up.

* * *

><p>Kira launched into the air shocking the three mobile suits that were approaching in front of him. Behind him the ORB ship moved up, the Minerva removed its cloak and revealed itself to the enemy with a large blast that hit the side of the enemy ship but was absorbed by the shields. Kira smiled as he maneuvered around the two mobile suits and sliced the arm off of the third with his beam saber. He then used his main guns to blast the engines of the second and as the last approached him he used his arm to smash it's camera.<p>

Two more mobile suits launched and he faced them, disarming them each with well aimed shots. He smiled as he transformed his ORB suit into a flying form that he flew toward the main ship as he concentrated his fire on their main guns. He took out what he could as the Minerva approached and fired into the side of the ship causing a great deal of damage.

* * *

><p>"Go back!" his voice rang in her head, "break that promise!" She felt torment within her at his words. Somehow he had been with her and he had seen her all along. He knew her better than anyone else and he saw what she had been doing all this time. Her promise was because of her own loss. He could not break that, not with his harsh words.<p>

"Never," she once again said as she emerged from the base into the sand and tripped as she saw what was in front of her. The Minerva, but it was different and another mobile suit that reminded her of the past. Guilt clung to her as she thought about how the Minerva went down that day and even in a mobile suit she was unable to stop it. Those machines had never done a good thing. She would not take it up again, she could not!

* * *

><p>The ship in front of them was thoroughly thrashed and ORB guards entered it.<p>

"You're done," Athrun said to the main captain as he sat on the captains seat of the ship. He smiled as he saw the captains shocked face. They had not expected to face this ghost from the past. "And you're not fighting for any other reason than you were paid so I suspect that you don't really want to die now do you?" The man in front of Athrun looked very angry but he had lost.

"You are right," the man responded.

"Good," Athrun said with a smile, "now we will ask for information before we let you go. I hope you will be compliant."

* * *

><p>Kira rushed out of his mobile suit when he saw her, standing in the sun just staring ahead. He ran to her when he saw her expression was frozen in front of her but it moved as she blinked at turned to him with a smile. Whatever it was, she was masking again. He could tell, something was troubling her but she would not reveal it.<p>

"Meiko!" He called her name. She walked toward him calmly. She was not phased by her earlier experience, she would stand strong in her vow and she would not let Uzumi's words infect her.

"Good job out there father," she said to him, "we got what we came for now lets get out of here." He nodded. The sooner they left the better.

* * *

><p>"She's broken the lines of the Cetri Vy Labs," a voice spoke to him. He knew who it was but he didn't want to respond. No there was too much for him to take in now. No number of years could replace what he knew must happen now. Meiko was there, she had made the final step. The search would end and she would have to turn her attention elsewhere, to X. That was when he would make his moves. When the eyes of the world went to where they should be.<p>

"What do you expect me to do about it?" he said back with anger. The woman sighed thinking of many things he had done to try and change the world to what he thought it should be. In truth she didn't expect anything, she didn't even know why it was he trusted her. Maybe because she knew what it was like to hide as he was now. Meiko wanted the blood of those who had destroyed the world in her eyes. He was safer waiting for the plans to come into being then out trying to stop her. She would find her answers soon enough and though the truth would be distilled in them, they would satisfy her for now.

"I don't even know what to expect from you," the woman responded bitterly, "I don't think anyone here does. You say one thing, do the other. You fight half heartedly and move the factions of the world around at your whims. You don't seem to understand what it is you want yourself besides power." He shook his head, for he could not deny any of that. He was playing a game with the world but so were many others at this point, for it was one of the safest ways to live now. He had to stay a step ahead of everyone in all this. Liene had set him and everyone else back through his creation and Meiko now followed a different path but a part of her still belonged to ROW and it always would. She had the same goal Liene always held now.

"I'm nothing," he shook his head, "a shadow. Let Cerrian move me, have me, own me. What do I care?" He himself was fighting but he was fighting a loosing battle in which he knew he would be sacrificed for nothing. But still he saw that there was some way to get what he wanted if he played along.

"You don't want him to take you," she countered, "but you can find some other way." She was frustrated with him; for she had always believed that he was something to the world. She was wrong, of course. He knew where he was going to end up if his plan failed and he strongly believed that it would fail. Of this he had no doubt. For his plan pitted him against an unbeatable enemy, and because of that he had no will to try and break from his eternal prison. He deserved everything he got and everything he would continue to get.

"There is no other way," he turned away sighing, "no plans I have made will succeed, for I can't be saved. I can only hope that the immortal ideas which I believe in prevail in the end." She turned away and angrily stormed from the room. She couldn't deal with this anymore but she had made a vow to shelter him when he needed it. It was her curse.

* * *

><p>Skye stood next to Kiran, Oran and Alicesia as Lunamaria and Shinn stood forward waiting for the new arrivals. Base had sent another pilot to boost the teams abilities. Skye agreed with this decision for the most part as he wondered about his teams abilities. Oran and Alicesia were no more than fair pilots and with Alicesia being a natural her abilities were limited. Kiran was good and he had the potential to be great as his father was, but the way he fought was as if he wasn't sure what he wanted on the battlefield. He didn't want to kill but he wanted to succeed, it was an interesting balance but it tended to get him into trouble more than one time.<p>

"Welcome aboard Herai Overa," Luna said to the new pilot. Skye knew this girl, they had been in training together. She was the presidents niece apparently and one of the more fiery people he had met in his life. He made a mental note to stay out of her way in general. She wore a cocky smile as she looked at the four aces standing before her.

"It's good to be here, thank you for your welcome Captain," She spoke with grace an authority but behind her voice was something more, it was confidence. "I see the rest of my fellow pilots are here. I heard what happened. They gave me a full breakdown and showed me footage. It was not your best moments I dare say." She looked at them as if evaluating them all. Kiran seemed to take instant offense to that and from where Skye was he could see Kiran's muscles tighten. He would take offense, as the son of Kira Yamato people did expect a lot from him.

"I'm sure you've met some of them," Shinn spoke now introducing Herai to the pilots, "this is Alicesia Dero, Oran Vernon, Skye Bushra and Kiran Yamato." She smiled at the last name. "And this is Herai Overa, our new pilot."

"Welcome," they all said together.

"I'm sorry about your recent loss but this next time it will be different," she spoke to them directly, "no one will get caught in insolent firebombs." She alluded to Kiran and his burns which were covered in bandages but still apparent. She laughed a little as she said it prompting Kiran to speak up.

"Excuse me?" he said to her sarcastically, "you weren't even there so you can't say anything about what happened." Skye knew Kiran was used to being the more cocky of the group and the last upset had left him a little frustrated. Skye watched closely as Kiran's face became defiant and Herai became a little angry but she kept her cool and confident look.

"I know enough to know you made amateur mistakes and got caught in a fire bomb," she spoke back to him with a cutting tone of voice.

"But you were not there," Kiran responded again a little more angry, "you have no idea what it is like to face those enemies in those circumstances, so therefore you can't say anything about it." Herai looked like she was about to respond in kind but Lunamaria stopped her.

"Enough you two," Lunamaria spoke up out of shock for what she had just witnessed, "It will be your jobs to get along with each other. We're all fighting for the same thing, just remember that." Herai nodded stepping back. Skye knew this event had showed them all one thing; Kiran and Herai were already at each others throats and that was sure to continue. He rolled his eyes and hoped that they wouldn't let their own immediate dislike of each other mess up their judgement on the battlefield.

* * *

><p>Her hands moved to the key which hung on a chain around her neck, a symbol of what she was stepping into as she looked out of the window into the light that was her home now. A dark smile crept to her face as she glanced to the side and turned around to face the room she was in. In all things she knew the past 11 months had not been made void by the past two weeks. She let go of her necklace and walked to the mirror to see herself. Her inner feelings were well hidden by her resolve as she knew now was her chance to change things.<p>

But there was something that she noticed about herself. She was very different now. Older, stronger, wiser and more prepared for the tasks at hand but deep in her eyes she saw sadness. It was something she dispelled again reaching to the table beside her for her gun belt and holding it up and looking up once again. This was her, this was who she was now. It was something she told herself over and over again in this journey. The years had numbed her life and caused her to feel only anger and pain. She dropped the gun belt in that moment as a tear escaped her eyes and she saw arms. Scars covered them and she rushed to her closet. She pulled a long sleeved black jacket out and quickly put it on, covering the sight.

There was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she declared and she saw a guard standing there. She recognized him as one of the main leaders of this place. Ajonda was his name, at least to her memory. He had been one of the people who had found her and brought her here.

"The president requests you now miss," he said to her and she nodded.

"Tell him I will be there shortly," she responded in a flat tone of voice. The man bowed slightly, she bowed her head in response and he left the room. She turned back toward the mirror. Her violet eyes glinting from the tears that tried to form in them. She called them back in and rushed to replace the black eyeliner that was threatened by it.

Leyas Yamato knew today was the day that it would all begin. She was not afraid but her she knew with her next moves she would condemn herself in the eyes of everyone she once called family. She was willing to take that risk. For now she was ready to rise and destroy everything that she hated. To her knowledge there were only two others in the world with eyes like hers, deep violet but she knew that hers would change in the coming days to a darker shade that would never be reversed. For she would fight till everything burned, till it all fell apart and they all felt her pain. She would burn it all down and no one would stop her.

* * *

><p>"Sir the advancements are not going as planned," Jake Myres spoke now to his leader. He was a man of 37, tall, blonde with a stocky build. He spoke now to the head of his order. He was also the official appointed to the UCN by the nation of Bray in West Eurasia. Today though he spoke as strategic coordinator of something that he thought of as greater than the UCN. "We're loosing more ground in the UCN's movements to control X territory sir. If what we've done there gets out then surely there will be grave problems for all of us connected. Bray supports you sir as to many other nations but we can't afford to make any false moves here." The man then laughed and turned around in his large chair to face the man who was bringing doubts to him. Jake wanted to take a step back at what was in the eyes of his leader but he stood frozen and locked by the golden eyes of this man.<p>

"Do you think I got where I am by doubting myself?" The man responded with a laugh. He continued to laugh a little as he thought of his many past successes. "I am not ready to end my advances just yet. We're getting ready to take everything to the next level, why back down now?" Jake was a little uncomfortable, the man in question was very powerful and he believed in him but he was frightened by the idea of failing.

"Sir I just wanted to point out that we should proceed with caution," The man before him nodded, "we're almost done clearing another nation but X is growing in unrest and they want representation. We should pull our aces and focus on finishing operations before we deal with the rebels."

"Of course do what you must Myres," the man spoke with a smile, "just make sure the operation continues. In order to protect the world we need power and that power lies in what we'e been close to achieving." It was then that everyone was silent and a young woman entered, she was beautiful with stunning violet eyes. She walked up to where Jake stood and stared directly at the man in front of her.

"I was told to report, President Overa," she spoke his name as if not afraid and everyone in the secret council was in awe of her. She bore a presence of royalty and the strength of a warrior. There was a pure innocence in her eyes as well as a confidence and an anger.

"We're almost ready for you dear," the President said looking around at his cabinet, "I want to introduce you all to our newest supporter, she will be very valuable to us as she supports us heart and soul." He stood up and took her hand as she smiled at everyone there. "This is Leyas Yamato, the girl whom was lost, but now she has been found and she is home with us, safe." She nodded as her eyes darkened. She was safe and ready to play the game for her own revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry about the distance of updates. I am in school and I had such a hectic year last year I just couldn't keep up. But I'm back, hopefully for good since I am interested in the story once again.<strong>

**So I'm going to try to release teasers every phase. Try and guess what they allude to in the comments:**

**Teaser Roundup**  
><strong>1. Expect to see the eldest son of ****** &amp; ******* once again in some form.<strong>  
><strong>2. "She's fated to darkness, so darkness shall have her. If she dies it will break him for sure."<strong>  
><strong>3. His faith in the Phoenix will be his undoing. <strong>  
><strong>4. One characters desires will lead to many dark deeds. Poison, Passion and Psychopathic choices. <strong>  
><strong>5. "**** must change Meiko's heart before she makes a grave mistake." <strong>

**It's amazing how hard it is to avoid continuity errors right now. The story has become so very large. I don't mind repeating myself because I know there is a lot of distance between the chapters but I am constantly having to reread parts to keep up with things. So that is another reason it is taking so long. **

**So this chapter I tried to focus more on developing the backstories of some of the characters and delving into how people are setting things up for the future. I think one important scene to me was the interaction between Oran and Alicesia because it shows how the Phoenix squad believes in Meiko but at the same time they are wondering how things will turn out. She is under pressure by everyone to solve a lot of problems and under that pressure it's only a matter of time until she breaks. I wanted to also show Uzumi for the first time this story in light of how Meiko has behaved over the four years. **

**So this phase should have been called backstory because I've realized my characterization and setup for this story isn't as fresh as in the last story. The problem is that GSR and GSI blended together in my mind and setting this one up without jumping into events has been hard so far.**

**Another thing, I started writing a story in winter break called Gundam Seed Redemption CHRISTMAS, I was hoping it would help me get back into writing and it did. I did not finish it by my goal but I might update it from time to time. The story bridges the gap between GSR and GSI in a small way. So check it out.**

**Lastly, leave a friendly review to let me know what you think. Thanks!  
><strong>

**-WinterChill  
><strong>


	6. Return of the Princess

**Previously:** _It's been four years since Gundam Seed Redemption and in that time a new government has formed. The UCN is a united government formed by the nations of the earth and the PLANTs to bring peace to the earth. The government is formed of officials elected by each nation state and the economy has been globalized. The government military known as the WMPO keeps the peace on earth._

_Problems have arisen since the government instituted a compromise to deal with the problem that ROW posed in taking many nations. The UCN chose to section off those nations into the X territory where the WMPO has ran operations to hunt down ROW officials and bring them to justice. Angered by injustices done against the people of the X nations, Ben Peters has started a rebellion to demand that the X territory gets the same rights that all other nations have as well. In this many people in the X nation have joined the rebellion and they made their first large play on the world by attacking the WMPO Carpinteria base. In response the WMPO sent out It's best team of pilots under Shinn and Lunamaria Auska; Kiran, Skye, Oran and Alicesia fight to stop the X nationalists from ending peace in the world._

_Their first attack on the X nationalists went wrong with Ben Peters showing that he has wasted no time on building his military. The young WMPO team only got out based on the quick thinking of their captain Lunamaria as she struck a deal with Ben Peters to stop the battle. The deals drawbacks were that the world saw an honorable side to the rebels leader._

**Last Phase:** _Tabrett convinced Meiko it would be in her best interest to meet with X. Meiko and Trey left on a mission to find out more about the base Leyas was held in. Kiran and Alicesia drew closer as she treated his wounds. Shinn and Luna have to plan better for the next battle. Ben and Reain continue to plot against the government they believe stole so much from them. Oran and Alicesia had a heart to heart about what it means to be bound to Meiko's Phoenix Squad. Meiko and Trey ran into Kiran and Athrun at the empty lab/base Leyas was held in and they got themselves into a sticky situation getting out; Uzumi's spirit tried to intervene by giving Meiko strength to fight but she won't fight in a mobile suit so it was futile. The WMPO sent a new pilot to join their ace team, her name is Herai and she and Kiran didn't get off to a good start. Then as if that wasn't enough Leyas showed up in a meeting with the President of the UCN._

* * *

><p><strong>Phase 5 - Return of the Princess<strong>

* * *

><p>She stood strong waiting now. Lights around her, a camera in front of her and a teleprompter. She breathed in as she knew this was the big moment, for there was no going back now no matter what happened. Her family would surely be watching from below as she defied the impossible and stood before the world anew. She had found herself in a way, no matter what they had done they could not touch her anymore.<p>

_"You will be tested in every way."_

She remembered Taylor's words to her before her loss of him.

_"When you go out there, don't forget who you are in everything. I know it's going to be a lot to face but you're the worlds only chance now Leyas. Only you can get close enough to start the domino effect that will end everything." _

Anger echoed in her soul as she remembered what they did to him. She had barely escaped to complete his last wish now. Luckily she had found herself in the arms of the people whom had trained him and she had been placed back on the path that he had desired for her by them. She trusted that last wish more than anything now. She was fighting an impossible war and she would succeed in a way that even Meiko never could. She smiled at that thought. She could not let her memories get in the way now. Nothing more mattered than her mission. Her life meant nothing now if she did not accomplish her goals.

_"Rise."_

* * *

><p>Lacus sat in her kitchen chopping some onions for dinner. Kira had reported that he had made it out of the base with everyone alive and he had found Meiko and Trey there as well. She was glad for once the missions overlapped and her family was able to find a common purpose now. She smiled at the thought of them coming back all together. Apparently Meiko had changed her mind about going off again and decided to return to ORB before visiting the Phoenix base; this made Lacus very happy for she knew that it seemed the search was coming to a close. They had found leads and evidence that they could trace and that meant for the first time in four years they had something that proved Leyas was alive somewhere.<p>

Kayla then walked in with Jaden in her arms; Lacus smiled at that. Kayla was a good aunt and was often there for Jaden when no one else could be. He was three years old and a huge handful for them all at times but at other times he was just a quiet child who was happy to sit and listen to everyone talk. He rarely said anything but if he did it was always straight to the point. He reminded Lacus so much of Yaro as Yaro was when he was a child. He was so attentive and willing to do what he was told.

"Mother I got an email from Kiran saying that all was well with him," Kayla said setting Jaden down on one of the seats around the table and walking to the refrigerator. "What kind of juice do you want Jaden?" She asked the child as he smiled at her.

"Grape," he said lifting his hands in the air, "just like mommy." This caused Kayla to smile, it was true Meiko preferred grape juice when she was around to any of the other drinks in the house. "I tell mommy about my toys, I tell mommy about my house. When is mommy going to be home?" Lacus was happy he has asked this question now for she could give a good report to that. Kayla walked over and gave him the juice cup.

"She is on her way here now," Lacus said to Jaden with a smile, "Grandpa is bringing her home." This made Kayla smile big now, it was odd to hear her father described as a grandfather. Kira hated being called grandpa for he often insisted that he wasn't old at all and really shouldn't be made to take on that title just yet. Meiko had said that he couldn't really avoid the title because that was what he was. So he had to bear the fact it was what the called him around Jaden. Kira did enjoy being a grandfather as he spent a lot of time with Jaden when he could. He said the little boy was just like he was when he was a child and no one could really say anything about it except Athrun who seemed to agree with him. Cagalli had said that the boys were probably just saying that and had insisted Jaden acted more like Yaro which Lacus agreed with. So the house was divided on this one issue but it was no big deal to anyone really.

"Yea! Mommys coming home," Jaden declared nearly spilling his juice.

"Be careful Jaden!" Kayla spoke standing up to keep the juice from falling off the table. Lacus smiled at this. A familiar sense of longing washed over her as she thought about one person in particular she wished could be here. Leyas, so far gone.

"Could you turn on the tv dear?" Lacus asked Kayla, "I heard the President was having some cabinet representatives address the X issue today, that should be interesting." Kayla responded by walking over and turning it on as her mother requested, she changed the channel to the news station that would show something like that. Lacus smiled as she saw the announcers come on.

"We are here on the presidents request today," the first announcer said with a smile.

"Celebrating our fourth year of peace," the other announcer responded.

"Thats right," the first again, "as is common knowledge four years ago the war between the world finally ended with the defeat of the terrorist faction known as ROW. The battle was ended rather dramatically by hero Yaro Yamato, who famously took on the final wave of ROW reinforcements in his ORB mobile suit called the Dreamer." Lacus listened, she had heard people speak of the event many times as it was no secret to the world what exactly happened. They sometimes mentioned the Phoenix's lead in the battle but not often as her identity was well hidden. Yaro on the other hand had been hailed as a hero to the world, the media loved talking about his final act. Cagalli had told her on numerous occasions the President himself had tried to shift focus to other people involved in the battle, mainly some of the PLANT leaders whos strategies had really helped defeat a number of ROW ships, but for some reason Yaro's was the name people remembered.

"In that fateful battle quite a few other things happened," the second announcer continued, "and with its conclusion the leaders of the earth sat down and began to finally make the peace that we've all been wishing for. They combined their power and their strengths to create a new world, one where we all work together toward a brighter future. The UCN is made up of officials elected from each nation and all together the nations have a combined military to stop threats to the world." Lacus sighed, they didn't need to go through common knowledge every time.

"But something else happened all those years ago that was not widely publicized," The first announcer, Lacus wondered what they possible had to say now. "Amidst the battle there was a small victory won in the PLANTs as the ZAFT military was given full disclosure on the nature of Jayley Lired by none other than young pop star Leyas Yamato, the younger sister of Yaro Yamato and the daughter of Lacus Clyne. She snuck into the PLANT and sent out a transmission that gave the ZAFT forces and the PLANT council the incentive to kick Jayley out. Here is some audio footage from that transmission." Lacus stood up in shock as the clip played and she realized they were revealing one of the Yamato families reasons for not returning to the political scene. The loss of two children.

_"I am Leyas Yamato and I have returned, but fear not I seek no harm here for I love it here more than anywhere else in the world. I am here before you today as one of you for everything Jayley told you was a lie and a face that she put on to gain more power for herself. I was forced from my home when my mother was denounced by lies and my fathers name was tainted by a past that was misunderstood. No the people Jayley described were lies because she herself was a lie. She never sought to bring good to the PLANTs, only to fulfill some sort of vendetta she had against my mother. She was working with ROW all along, but her motives were not theirs. She rather was working against my mother and against peace. I ask you people of the PLANTs, is this the leader you still want to follow? Is this the person you pledge your allegiance to? Because she lied to us all! What will you do now that you know the truth? WIll you stand with her or will you turn to the side of right and fight ROW alone; for they are the only enemy we have here today!"_

"She showed bravery in the face of extreme adversity and that fateful day she also vanished," the announcers continued with the history. "But recently our WMPO operatives were in the desert and they found a strange base that housed terrorists and there in that base they found Leyas Yamato." Lacus's eyes widened as she shouted at the TV.

"It can't be!" Lacus shouted in shock, "where is she?"

"Leyas?" Kayla said simply as a question to the television. Was her sister really alive?

* * *

><p>"She is alive and well," the announcer answered all their questions as Kira, Athrun, Trey and Meiko watched the screen in front of them, "and here today in honor of the great sacrifices that were made."<p>

Meiko stared up at the screen and thought about Uzumi's appearance. He wasn't just talking about this one instance, for it Leyas had truly returned on the side of the UCN the winds of the world were about to change. If their claim was true then she had been upstaged, fear gripped her heart at that thought. There were forces in the world moving outside of what she had been able to stop.

"Now we introduce you to our primary speaker tonight, Leyas Yamato." Cheers ran through the crowd on screen and Kira's discomfort faded when he saw her. Stepping out onto the stage, grown up in so many ways and every bit as beautiful as she always had been. Her feet treaded the floor lightly and he watched as her face raised toward the lights, her violet eyes glistening and speaking volumes about her identity. That could not be faked. Something was there beyond everything, there was a light but behind it he saw something that made him worry about her instantly; there was anger behind her eyes. The cheers continued as the room began to stand to it's feet without her even saying anything. For many people had awaited the day Leyas would once again appear on the main stage.

"It appears their claim is true," Athrun spoke first with shock. Meiko assessed what she was looking at. They had really dressed Leyas up and given her a whole team of people to work on her appearance. Trey was completely dumbfounded and shocked by what he saw. Meiko looked at him but his eyes were glued to the screen and his expression was unreadable.

"Thank you," Leyas began to speak and her voice was the same as always, "Hello to the world, to my friends, my family and the nations that share this planet with grace." She paused as tears poked at the corner of her eyes and she swallowed. "I want to thank the WMPO G74H team for rescuing me however long ago that was now and to President Overa for allowing me to serve on his cabinet despite what the doctors said about my need for some time off." Meiko felt that there was something off, she didn't like what she was seeing inside of Leyas. "I could have just let myself stay away from this moment tonight. In truth I haven't even seen my family yet but I wanted to be here because I know so much more than I ever have before. I'm stronger now than I was before. For three years after the last battle I was alone in the world and I had no idea the things that had taken place. I had no idea that my brother Yaro Yamato had given his life to end the battle that day. I lived secluded in a prison and I was forced to endure harsh tests and treatment by people who sought to exploit everything that I was. I was left powerless and fighting on my own in X territory for in the third year I escaped and found myself in a place I had never seen before. It took me almost another year to find a way to get to the government where I would be safe. During that time I saw what X territory was and what the government was doing there."

Meiko had no doubt about what was coming next. It was indeed Leyas on their screens, no one could mistake that but what came from her mouth was propaganda that the President had fed her. She was eating up whatever the UCN fed her and they were creating her into an enemy. Sure Meiko didn't blame the government for what happened to her and she believed there was probably some truth in Leyas's story but Meiko knew now the government was using that. Meiko had failed to protect Leyas, to save her and to guard her. For now she was a part of the war as much as anyone else, for she would be used to fight X's words and once again she would be put in danger.

"I saw the unrest," Leyas continued anger flashing through her eyes, "and the way the people are oppressed by mercenary groups and how families struggled to get through life. I saw how the government was aiding them in so many ways. Our WMPO forces are protecting the people from the terrorists and bringing them food when they need it. We are doing so much to repair those nations that were broken by ROW. So even though the battle ended four years ago it really continues inside of X territory as we together are liberating the nations from poverty and despair."

"The X rebellion is just sidetracking us from the real issues!" Leyas declared, "We're paying so much attention to what they are doing that we are forgetting all that our own forces have accomplished in X. Yes the rebellion is present now but there are always problems when change is brought. We must not allow this terrorist group to blind us from what's important." Meiko looked away, now Leyas had done it. She had called the X rebels terrorists and in doing so she had ensured that they were enemies. The only thing that kept Meiko from rushing to where Leyas was now was the fact she knew Leyas's life safe in the confines of the Capital city and the strongest WMPO blockade that existed. Leyas still continued on. "What's important is that we have achieved peace everywhere but in X and every day we keep on fighting for those nations is a day we are closer to peace there. So do not let the pretty words of terrorists sway you. We live in a time of slight unrest but we've come through far worse and we will see the light." Leyas paused again and Meiko saw her emotions bouncing all over the place, something was so off.

"Stand with us, the UCN," Leyas held out her hands now, "United in the name of peace and truth. Let us walk this path together, unwavering and charging forward. I thank you for listening, I will be here every step of the way with you all now. Together!" She then lifted her hand one last time. "Thank you." She smiled, Curtseyed and as the applause rang through the crowd and the standing ovation was apparent. The people saw what the media wanted them to see, the triumphant return of an icon to the world. Meiko watched as Leyas stepped off stage and was met by a few government leaders she recognized.

"Leyas," Trey finally spoke her name, unsure and shocked. He had been searching for so long and now she appeared before them all in such a shocking way. Meiko shook her head, something was off.

* * *

><p>Leyas exited the auditorium with a confident smile and a bright attitude. She walked toward her dressing room and was happy to find her attendants were watching the other speeches. She quickly shut the doors and secured the locks for she knew the one person who would be there. She felt his presence just waiting for her.<p>

"How was that for acting," Leyas spoke to him as he walked out from behind the shadows. He shook his head.

"You did great out there," he responded but his expression said otherwise. "You don't have to do this Leyas, we can find some other way to figure things out." Leyas shook her head. He had been trying to talk her out of this since she had been saved by his commander but she would hear nothing of it. She was certain now that this is what Taylor had trained her for. To stand on top of the world and step forward without looking down, to take back what was rightfully hers and to show everyone the truth of what was going on in their world. For the wounds were still fresh and her anger still very real. She had been wronged and she would see it righted.

"No I'm not turning back on this now," Leyas responded to him as she looked toward the mirror, "I just captivated the world. I have them in my hands now and I am sure in a few weeks we will start seeing definite results." He nodded but he was still unsure that this course of action was the only option they had. "Don't worry about me, I can handle myself now. The years have made me stronger." He had no doubt of that.

* * *

><p>"This is a game changer," Lunamaria spoke to herself but from where Shinn and Kiran were they picked up on it. The two had been going over battle strategies as Shinn had been training Kiran to take a greater form of command soon. The young Yamato learned quickly and was advancing better than the other pilots; considering his heritage this wasn't surprising. They had all watched Leyas's speech on deck with other members of the crew who were on duty. It was shocking indeed; she resurface and solved a problem that X had created so soon after it had been created. What momentum X had gained in the last battle by their leniency was lost with Leyas's words. She had completely turned the world back around just by being there. Her testimony already had the media going crazy; their little darling was back.<p>

Kiran now longed to see what his family was going through after that. He knew one of Meiko's primary missions had always been to bring Leyas home but somehow she had failed at that. Now Leyas had followed him into helping the government and he knew their parents would not agree with the choice. He shook his head at the thought; his father had been upset with him for joining the WMPO but he hadn't stopped him. Kira let them have their own choices but he let them know what he thought about them. Kiran often wondered what Kira's reservations about the WMPO were.

"She's just made a lot of enemies," Shinn spoke shaking his head, "but I wonder where she really was all these years. You would think that she would try to contact her family before this, but now somehow…" Kiran stood up at that and looked around the room, everyone was silent as they saw tears spring in the corners of his eyes. He knew Leyas and the girl he saw up there did not act like she used to. She was too confident and somehow deep inside her eyes there was a cry. Everyone in the family could see it and he knew that for a fact. Yes that was Leyas, but whatever she had been through had changed her. How deep that change went they did not know yet but there had to be a reason she chose to do this now. He wondered more about who found her and what their reaction to her had been. She had been in the X footage then now on their screens as a political speaker. The timing of everything seemed to perfect as well. But then again that was all just how many others were probably thinking. Never mind what the government might do for this, Leyas would never go along with something she didn't believe in. Now she had probably been through hell and what people were worried about was gossiping about her political affiliations.

"She's not the same," Kiran let his own frustrations out in that moment, "stop talking about her as if you know what her motives are. She's my sister, she was lost. I don't know how but she's come back to us now but the miracle is welcome. I know she would never fight for something she didn't really believe in and she believes in this, in our cause." Kiran was angry, he saw the faces of them whom he knew were thinking the same thought that he had just cast down. It was then that Skye stood up from the other side of the room.

"He's right," Skye affirmed what Kiran said, "Leyas Yamato has never been an ordinary political figure. She was raised right and she only speaks from her heart; that's why she's won the world over before. We can't let doubts about our government be caused in this now. She's come back at the right time and the important thing is that we see this blessing for what it is." Kiran looked at Skyes face and saw that the boy believed what he was saying. Kiran had never taken the time to really get to know Skye as there was something about the cocky pilot that always made Kiran uneasy. He was too quiet and he always seemed to spend a lot of time thinking about something or other. Now Kiran saw in him a strength of character that he had not seen before. Skye nodded to Kiran, "You're right." Kiran nodded back in appreciation and sat down, overcome a little by the emotion of it all. His sister had returned and she was on their side.

"Well it is a blessing for sure," Lunamaira said shaking her head in wonderment, "Lord knows we need that girl. I'm glad she's alright." Kiran was too, something inside him then at that moment was filled with happiness. His twin sister was alive and well and she was on his side. He wondered if that would change anyone in his family, and if they would see things differently now.

* * *

><p>He looked at the drive Meiko had given him, as the sixth operative of the Phoenix squad he had a duty to actually use this but he knew it would be hard for him. His life had not played out the way he had wanted to when he was younger but now he had a chance to turn things around. Four years before he had realized what it was he had been watching for so long, he had watched the worlds hope rise and he knew he had to join that. Now he was staring at something he never thought he'd see again. He had charged Meiko with finding it over a year before and she had finally gotten it.<p>

Inside this drive were the books that detailed his life work; a work that was so innovative and different that it had changed the world but at the same time it had nearly destroyed it. This drive was something he knew Gryser Cerrian had been searching for and though it was passed through mercenary groups no one was able to access it. He had secured it too well for that. Meiko had played her part well and gotten to it first. He had promised her that there would be some key to help her reverse what was happening with her super seed but he wasn't too sure of that. He knew quite a bit about the super seed and that among other reasons was why Meiko had created the Phoenix squad. He had convinced her she needed to find a way to change the world that was different than what she had been doing before. She listened and together they had come up with the small organization. Sure it wasn't perfect but it was their attempt to change things.

He turned on his computer and plugged the drive him. He took a deep breath as he remembered the day he had encrypted these files and the day that he had sent them on a journey in which they were lost. Now it was here with him again and the thoughts of what it contained brought back a lot of painful memories. He could not put this off any longer though. For Meiko's sake he needed to try.

So with reserve he plugged the drive in and cracked the encryption effortlessly. Before him was the past, everything he knew about the super seed; the information that could finally shift the balance in Meiko's favor.

* * *

><p>Darren shook his head as he sat on the bench in the main hangar of the underground X base. He then put his head in his hands thinking about what he had just witnessed. Who was he to think he could go up against that? The government would suffer a loss then they would push ahead further than before. In a single speech they had just refuted the X rebels as terrorists and left their cause in the dust. No matter how much they tried it seemed like they couldn't make enough headway.<p>

He was frustrated, angry and unable to see how they could just talk their way out of the last one. The world believed in Leyas Yamato because she was their princess after her bravery against ROW; no matter how long she had been gone people would always choose her word over anyone else. It was because of who her parents were, how she had been raised and the acts that she herself had done to get to that place. The UCN saw this as well and they put her on the world stage to make Ben's charisma look like nothing. How could they, a bunch of rag tag rebels, stand against such elegant strength?

"Don't let it change you," he recognized the voice as Tabrett. She walked by casually and then sat down next to him. He didn't know much about her besides the fact that she was one of the strongest fighters they had and that Ben seemed to have some interest in her. He shook his head at her.

"It doesn't mean anything," he replied, "everything we do. The world's not ready to listen and if they don't hear us soon it will be too late. So many have died already, we must stop this before it goes any farther but no one will listen." Tabrett understood this mindset; she was beginning to see the war in the perspective of X and she knew that there was something off about what was going on in X territory. She also knew that once Meiko saw the same things she saw Meiko would most certainly advocate for talks between both parties. She would search for a solution and that was why Tabrett had used her influence in the Phoenix squad. She may have originally joined X in order to spy for the Phoenix Squad but now she was beginning to see that both sides were more confused than anything else. She knew enough about lowlifes to know that there were some lurking in every faction.

"It will," Tabrett insisted, "we just have to show them that we are serious. I don't doubt that the tables are about to shift again."

* * *

><p>There was chaos in the house as everyone argued over what to do now. Kira, Meiko and Trey had returned to the house quickly where they found Lacus and Kayla going crazy over what had just taken place. Athrun had also come over with Cagalli. They sought to support the family now but all it had done was caused even more chaos. Meiko sat on the couch with Jaden in her lap as adults and Trey debated what to do about this new situation. Kayla sat next to Meiko and sighed as they had gotten nowhere in the past hour. Jaden had fallen asleep even in the noise and he wasn't waking up through any of it.<p>

"Why didn't she come home?" Lacus asked desperately with tears in her eyes. "There must be a reason other than the one she gave that she chose to reveal herself to us like this." Kira had his arm around Lacus in comfort and Meiko could tell they were both hurting by what they had witnessed. Their daughter had be rescued and they had found out with the rest of the world in one of the worst ways. They had been debating the possibility of her being held against her will, it being a double and not really her, and the idea that she might have actually not wanted to see them. Meiko had remained silent through the entire thing. Though Leyas was her sister, she herself did not know the girl well enough to understand what motives she would have in any of the reasons. What Meiko did know is she hated the hurt that was in Trey's eyes as she saw everything he felt now. He wanted to rush to Leyas but there was no conclusion as to what to do and Meiko had already decided she would speak to Leyas before letting Trey go. The last thing Meiko wanted was to send Trey into a bad situation.

"She's safe," Cagalli responded, "That's what matters. Her motives were her own and who knows she may have wanted to come here first but made her decision based on what she saw going on in the world. She's a lot like you Kira, she does what she feels she has to over what she wants to." Kira couldn't deny that fact, out of all the children Leyas was the one who made the oddest decisions. She'd rather someone else be happy than her. He wondered if that had not changed. From her story it seemed like it had not.

"Well I think it's time to stop debating," Lacus spoke now, "we must go to the capital city and see her. She's there now and fighting for what she believes in and we have been waiting four years to see her." Lacus shook her head, "my baby girl is alive." Meiko then understood what was happening now. For she would not rest if Jaden was ever missing. That Leyas was found was relief. No matter what discussion took place.

"I agree," Kira responded, "we must go there straight away." Cagalli nodded because she knew that they would reach this conclusion eventually.

"I am going to the capital on business tonight," Cagalli said as she nodded to Athrun, "we'll take you there. A full ORB escort is the most safe way to travel with the seas on high alert. I'll ask Jeffery's team to accompany us." Meiko looked and saw Trey wanted to go; if he made the request they would surely let him. She knew that he would ask her first though. As a member of the Phoenix squad he had place himself under her leadership. So she knew he would want to talk as soon as this meeting was over.

"We need to pack now," Kira spoke to Lacus. "Thank you for that Cagalli, Athrun." The couple nodded. They were all family here and they stuck by each other through everything as was their job. Leyas was back and now they would have to see her.

There was little more commotion as the adults sorted travel and transportation. Meiko held Jaden tightly and stood up walking toward his room to put him down. As she did he stirred slightly which caused her to smile; he was her joy in life. He was the one thing that kept her fighting. She lingered staring at his sleeping form, her baby. She had never thought it possible that she could be a mother and love a child as a mother should because of her background. All that disappeared when she saw him and every time she was gone she missed him. It was the dream of what could have been that drove her on. She should not have been standing here alone, Yaro should have been standing with her. She could think about him and all what the future could be but when she left this room she would remember that it was only a dream. What decisions would Yaro have made differently than her? None of that mattered, because it was impossible.

She turned away and closed the door behind her, she would have to talk to Kira and Lacus about how Jaden was going to receive care while they were gone. It was out of the question for her to have to stay here as they could be gone a long time and she had a lot of things to do on the world scale. She walked toward her old room to contact six when she saw Trey coming up the stairs. He walked toward her as if about to say something when she held her finger to her lip and pointed to Jaden's room. He understood and she led him into her room and shut the door behind him. She walked to her desk and booted up her computer before he could speak.

"You were strangely quiet downstairs," Trey spoke finally and she released the breath she had been holding, he didn't want to argue. "It was as if you had no opinion on what's happening and I know you do. You can't help yourself because you're more involved than anyone. You searched for her for four years and finally came up with evidence of her being alive the day that she reappears on the world stage and fighting for the president. You can't be as uninterested as you seem." She looked down, she could not deny what he said was true.

"What do you want me to say Trey?" she asked him softly, "that I think there is something deeper going on? That something could be wrong with Leyas?" She looked up at him and he saw a flash of sympathy in her eyes. "Seeing them so happy, so relieved and hopeful makes me want to affirm their hopes not dash them. I want them to keep believing in what they see while I work out what else is going on. Leyas is their child and there is no doubt the girl on our screens was her. The real doubt is her reasons for being there. Would you have me worry them with conspiracy theories? They've suffered enough." Now Trey understood. Meiko wanted to believe that there was nothing going on with Leyas because that meant that she would have another battle on her hands. Even now she was going to pursue the direction of the files they had found no matter what she said. She was too far in to back out now.

"I want to go with them," Trey spoke from his own desires now seeing as he understood Meikos. She had expected him to say this. Of course he wanted to run to the side of the girl he had once loved but Meiko knew from experience that girl was gone. Her eyes were hardened like many that Meiko had seen before.

"Out of the question, you are needed here," Meiko responded, "we can't all leave now. With Lacus, Kira, Cagalli, Athrun and Jeffery all going I think it's important that someone stay and defend ORB and since you aren't family that task will fall to you and to a lesser extent me." Trey was slightly angry at that response, he had not pledged himself to ORB but to Meiko and he had done so in the goal of finding Leyas.

"Meiko I want to go, I've spent the past four years waiting for her," he expressed himself, "I've fought every bit as hard as you have. I've not only had to keep you on track but I've been fighting as well. You need to let me do this, if for no other reason that because I am asking you and I never ask you for anything. I have always been your most loyal supporter and I need a leave of absence just this once." She knew he would argue her and she knew that he would not just disobey her. She was in every way his commander but also his friend. For his own sake he couldn't go.

"She's changed Trey!" Meiko exclaimed suddenly, "she's not a girl anymore, she's a grown woman who made her own choice. There is something deeper going on and if you run over there I am not sure what will happen. I don't want you to get hurt, please just listen to me." His anger increased.

"You can't just say that," Trey fought back, "I knew her better than you did and if anything she needs more support around her." Meiko stood up.

"I am telling you that you can not go without violating your oath," she spoke forcefully, "hear me Trey, I need you to trust me on this one." She did not like what she saw in his eyes. They had never fought like this before and she knew what it was right off. He was in love with Leyas and he had spent four years trying to get her back. Now she was so very close but Meiko was keeping him from her. She was keeping him from the one thing he wanted most.

"You don't understand Meiko," he shook his head at her, "you can't because the ones you want are never coming back. I can see the person I love most again but you never can so you have no idea what it's like to have this chance. It's time for you to face the truth again! Yaro is dead, Uzumi is dead!" The words were like a shot to the heart as she took a step back and saw instant regret on her face and her expression. Yes she had loved them both, she had never had to choose between them because one was gone then the other was gone. She looked away from him but she did not cry. Her breathing was irregular as memories involuntarily flowed through her. Then the most recent event with Uzumi before her. He had not truly abandoned her but Yaro had. Yaro was gone forever and never coming back.

"Look Meiko I didn't mean it like that," Trey spoke trying to take back his last words. He tried to hug her but she pushed him away and walked quickly toward the door and opened it up.

"Get out," Meiko spoke forcefully to him, "I'm not changing my mind. You will return to the Phoenix base and await further instructions." She knew he would listen to her despite all this. Their friendship ran to deep to be destroyed by one argument.

"Meiko…" he began but she cut him off.

"Out!" she exclaimed so he went in anger and didn't look back. She slammed the door on him and rushed to the corner. She collapsed on her knees and fought herself as tears wanted to come but she didn't want to cry again. She had not cried in four years but somehow at this moment the reminder of her past broke into her heart. She had not let go of it, Trey was right. She had not faced the truth in a long time. She kept imagining she would see them again but she never would. She never would.

* * *

><p><strong>Teaser Roundup:<strong>  
><strong>1. "Who's the sixth operative Meiko? You have 5 listed here and Oran holds the number 7 so someone must hold 6." <strong>  
><strong>2. "If **** was still alive I would have an ally I could trust above any one." <strong>  
><strong>"Don't be quick to think he wouldn't turn against you." <strong>  
><strong>3. The True Phoenix shall rise once Meiko's heart is shattered and she shall see her place in the world taken by another.<strong>  
><strong>4. Cerrian is more present than he seems. <strong>  
><strong>5. *** meeting is a ****. <strong>

**So two people reviewed and I guess that makes sense. If you haven't completely given up on me as an author yet you might start soon…. I've been terrible at my updates, so slow and I am trying to change that. I'm back and hopefully updates will be frequent! :D**

**I had to split this chapter because it was getting long and I didn't want to repeat the heaviness of last chapter. So enjoy this..**

**Please review. and let me know what you think :D**

**-Winterchill**


	7. Splitting Paths

**Previously:** _It's been four years since Gundam Seed Redemption and in that time a new government has formed. The UCN is a united government formed by the nations of the earth and the PLANTs to bring peace to the earth. The government is formed of officials elected by each nation state and the economy has been globalized. The government military known as the WMPO keeps the peace on earth._

_Problems have arisen since the government instituted a compromise to deal with the problem that ROW posed in taking many nations. The UCN chose to section off those nations into the X territory where the WMPO has ran operations to hunt down ROW officials and bring them to justice. Angered by injustices done against the people of the X nations, Ben Peters has started a rebellion to demand that the X territory gets the same rights that all other nations have as well. In this many people in the X nation have joined the rebellion and they made their first large play on the world by attacking the WMPO Carpinteria base. In response the WMPO sent out It's best team of pilots under Shinn and Lunamaria Auska; Kiran, Skye, Oran and Alicesia fight to stop the X nationalists from ending peace in the world._

_Their first attack on the X nationalists went wrong with Ben Peters showing that he has wasted no time on building his military. The young WMPO team only got out based on the quick thinking of their captain Lunamaria as she struck a deal with Ben Peters to stop the battle. The deals drawbacks were that the world saw an honorable side to the rebels leader. _

* * *

><p><strong>Phase 6 - Splitting Paths<strong>

* * *

><p>Faster, faster, harder, harder. She pushed herself as she felt like she was flying when she was running. It was the way things had to be as she was a natural who was trying very hard to keep up with the coordinator pilots on her team. Alicesia had woken early to run the track on the London WMPO base. Their ship had docked their in the night and they were awaiting further orders. After all the commotion she wondered what was going to happen. The world had gone crazy. Right after Leyas's speech X rebels had attacked and captured a WMPO outpost in X territory; the incident wasn't widely publicized because of how easily the WMPO had been defeated again. Apparently the X rebels had a new mobile suit that was more powerful than their previous two. She wondered if that was true.<p>

She looked ahead of her and saw someone else running, she recognized the person as Herai. The new girl was a coordinator as well and the military seemed to think she would be a strong addition to the team. Alicesia wondered about her because she seemed so cocky and most of the time there were reasons for people's behavior. It was then that she heard someone behind her as well and turned to see Kiran. There was a look of determination as he swept past her with his fast pace. She hadn't seen him this worked up since the Minerva crash landed on earth over four years before and she knew exactly why. She sped up her pace to catch up with him but he was moving too quickly. He blew by Herai and continued down the track as if nothing could stop him. Alicesia was forced to slow her own pace back to a jog for lack of strength to catch him, let alone to keep up with him. She didn't like her inability to help him right now. Herai seemed to turn her nose up at his pace and Alicesia shook her head as she wondered what that girls problem with Kiran was.

It was then that as Alicesia looked around the track she saw Skye and Oran also coming onto the track. The whole team was out now and Kiran's pace still had not slowed. She tried to push herself again to no avail. Then Kiran was close to lapping her and she watched him do it rather well. He went around the track five more times at the same fast pace before finally collapsing to his knees near the exit. Alicesia who had started walking long before ran to him while the others continued.

"Kiran!" she shouted his name as she reached him. She was on her knees before he could respond, her hands were on his shoulders as she saw he looked exhausted. She also saw one of his burn wounds which had not fully healed had reopened because of his run. The others seemed oblivious as to what was going on because they didn't want to get involved. They knew he was not happy over what was going on with Leyas but no one knew what to say to him. She saw a deeply rooted bitterness in him now in this moment that would never have been apparent to her before. He had been so good at masking his true feelings with his happy demeanor but inside something was hurting him.

"Come on," she spoke softly helping him to his feet, he leaned on her as she led him off the track. She sat him down on a bench nearby as he tried to smile but found himself unable to. She was trying to figure out what to do about the wound in his side which was bleeding when he finally spoke.

"I don't know what got into me," he said shaking his head, "I just couldn't stop myself." She understood his frustration now, he was dealing with too much.

"We need to get you to the medical center now," she responded quickly trying to figure out what to use to stop the blood. He saw what she was thinking and took off his shirt and handed it to her. She quickly tore it into strips and tied them around him as she was careful not to put too much pressure on the wound. She didn't want to cause him pain.

"Can you walk?" she asked him as she tried not to stare at his well built form which was glistening from his workout. He nodded to her question and stood up. She still offered an arm. He placed his arm around her shoulders then and she helped him away. Once they got to the medical center the workers were able to bandage him up properly and give him some water for hydration. He felt a lot better than before and was on his feet like nothing had happened but she was still concerned about him and stayed with him when the doctors released him. They walked together back to the dormitories.

"How are you Kiran?" she asked him softly and shook his head.

"I'm fine really," he spoke rationally, "I was just thinking too much about everything so I reacted. I mean it's a lot for me to process that she's back and now placing herself in danger so quickly. I wish I could talk to her but I know that getting a leave from our missions is near impossible at this point." She nodded. Sometimes she wished she could take some time off to visit her younger sister in ORB.

"It's a lot for anyone to handle Kiran," she shook her head, "but you don't need to act out. If you ever need to talk I'll listen." He was grateful for that. She was a trusted and loyal friend that he could rely on. No matter what years had come between them they were able to pick back up right where they had left off. It was as if no time had passed at all except for one thing. The friendship between them was much deeper than before as if they were being drawn together by some powerful force. So she acted on that force and slipped her hand in his. He looked at her for a moment with shock, he had just been thinking about doing the same thing. He gave her hand a slight squeeze and they stopped walking. She turned toward him and wondered what he was thinking but the gravity between them was obvious to both of them.

He looked at her for a second before they both moved at the same time. Their lips connected in a deep kiss and her arms quickly made their way around him in a warm embrace as the let themselves get lost in their emotions for one powerful moment.

When they broke apart they simply looked at one another and smiled. They both felt the same way and no words were needed to describe that because in that moment they both were too happy as well as too confused and nervous to say anything. So she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on him in a warm embrace and he held her close. He knew in this moment their relationship had changed and no matter how scary it was, it felt good to take that leap.

* * *

><p><em>Just go, go run and see Leyas.<em>

It was all the message from Meiko said as Trey walked out the front door of the house. Shock filled his face as after all that she gave into what he wanted and he hated the reasons that she did it for because he understood her. He knew she did it because she was upset with the things he had said and because of that she would not be able to see him. He knew he had been angry but he had no right to lash out at her like that and at this point the damage was already done. His conscience told him he should follow her original orders and return to the Phoenix base but his heart was jumping to run to Leyas as the message said. So he was going to the capital with the Yamato's now.

He turned back toward the house to inform them. Still there was a nagging in his mind telling him to stay with Meiko. She was now damaged by his words, and since he knew her better than anyone he knew how deep those words would run. He was her closes ally and with that he had more power to break her. That still didn't stop him; he had waited four years for Leyas and nothing was going to stop him from seeing her now.

So he ignored his conscience and told Kira he was going with them.

* * *

><p>Meiko watched as the car drove away. Lacus, Kira and Kayla were all going to see Leyas. She stood there with Jaden in her arms waving after them. Kira and Lacus had an easy answer for her problem of who should watch Jaden; they simply replied that it was her turn. She couldn't really argue with them after all that they had done for her in taking care of him and she knew they needed to go see Leyas now. So she had decided that she didn't trust anyone else with Jaden and she had to return to the Phoenix base so she was going to take him with her.<p>

She shook her head as Jaden was silent. He just held onto her once again scared that she was going to disappear. She walked into the garage and opened the door to her car to put Jaden inside. This would be his first time in the base and it was going to be quite odd for her. She had always wanted to keep him away from there but she understood her parents needed to go to Leyas and she would not send her son to that capital. The last thing she needed was some politician figuring out who Jadens parents were and exploiting everyone because of it. Then there was the media to contend with. Yaro was their golden boy with his heroic act and if anything would attract their attention it would be a story about Yaro having a son. This attention would be bad with Cerrian at large and her identity would be hard to hide at that point. So the base, though not a desirable option, was the safest place to have him at this time.

She moved to put him in his car seat but he old onto her with his strong grip. He looked at her with a slight worried expression before finally speaking.

"No," he spoke, "I stay with you." She let herself smile at this though to her it was a very sad statement. She couldn't expect him to easily understand things so what he did understand was that his mother was not around often and he had to hold onto her when she was cause she would leave soon.

"You are going to stay with me Jaden," she spoke softly to him, "I'm not leaving you this time, you're coming to my home now. You just have to let me put you down so I can drive us there. I promise I won't leave you behind if you let me put you down." That seemed to calm him. Of the things he had been taught he knew what a promise was and he knew his mother would never lie to him. She had never promised him she would stay before so it gave him hope. He let go of her then and she strapped him in the seat. She walked in the house briefly to grab his things. She put them in the trunk and climbed into the front seat.

She started the car, left the garage and drove out the gate. She locked everything behind her and glanced back to see the house was empty for the first time in a long time. She drove down the road and watched as Jaden was fascinated by everything around him. He had never left the confines of that home before. He saw her face in the mirror and smiled at her and she saw Yaro right there inside him.

She had made the right decision again. That expression was so apparent in Jaden; there was no doubt that he was Yaro's son. The only thing that was different were his eyes which were the exact same as hers. It made her so sad to think of Yaro but his memory was kept alive by his son. She wasn't going to loose that. She then realized what she should take the opportunity to do now. She needed to refresh her vows of letting go of it again. It wasn't as if she wasn't allowed to remember, it was just she couldn't over think things and spend time wishing they were different because they weren't. But she needed to remind herself of this often.

"How come I don't have a daddy?" Jaden asked out of the blue as if he had been reading her mind. She was shocked at this. He was very young yet he still came up with this question. She was ready to answer that now, for the first time she would speak to him about his father.

"You did have a daddy," she responded to him thinking of it with a fondness. She remembered their last days together very well, it was a memory that would never leave her. How they had overcome so much and realized that they were made for each other.

"Where is he now?" Jaden asked innocently. She looked toward the horizon before pulling her car toward a bend in the road and down a different direction. She stopped the car abruptly and stepped out. Jaden was confused as to what was going on as she walked to the back of the car and opened the door to take him out of the car seat. He held onto her tight as she walked and carried him down the hill and toward a cemetery. His eyes widened at the many rows of stones that he saw but she was going for one that was a little larger than the rest. Once she reached it she fell to her knees in front of it and put Jaden down beside her. She traced the outline of the name with her finger and bowed her head in reverence.

"This is where your daddy was laid four years ago," She said softly to him, "he was a hero to the world. He gave his life to stop the great war and in doing so he went to heaven." Jaden looked at the stone with a puzzled look then he understood; he had watched enough movies with Kayla to get a little bit of what happened. What he understood the most as that he would never see his daddy because of this.

"Daddy's in heaven," he spoke as if reasoning it out with himself.

"Yes Jaden," Meiko said turning toward him, "but if he had known you he would have loved you as much as I do. You look like he did, you're strong and brave and you have a good heart. Don't ever loose that Jaden. Don't ever let anything take your joy and innocence away from you. This world is full of narrow lies but you will be stronger than most. I will always be here with you." She fully meant every word. Because of Jaden she would do everything in her power to live; because she could never bear to see him left alone in the world.

"What was his name?" Jaden asked as he could not read the stone in front of him. Meiko smiled at that as she imagined Yaro before her now.

"His name was Yaro Yamato," she said softly. Jaden seemed in awe of all the new information. Meiko smiled at his expression and she was happy. Though she couldn't share this life with Yaro she could keep his memory alive in his child and in a way he would never really die.

"Yaro," Jaden spoke his fathers name.

After leaving the cemetery Jaden had fallen asleep and Meiko put him to bed when she got to the base. She looked out of the window of her room after that and wondered what was ahead for her. She had told the story she had once thought would be impossible to tell. She had thought Trey was right about her but then she realized that it wasn't a bad thing. She never needed to forget and never needed to get over because Yaro was still here with her. It was just different than Uzumi. He was here in his child and in that way she would never loose him.

She opened her drawer and took out a photo. Apparently Kayla had taken in in the hanger the day of the battle. It was of Yaro and Meiko, both facing each other with their arms in each others arms. It was the last day of his life and they were together. No matter what anyone said she would never let this memory die.

* * *

><p>Jeffery stood in front of Athrun aboard the OBR ship that was bearing them all to where the UCN council met. Athrun had called Jeffery off patrol and into the ship to speak to him as he hadn't seen his son in quite some time. The boy seemed to spend all his time in the base and when he wasn't there Athrun had no way of keeping track of him. Jeffery was very much living his own life and it distressed his father a little; to see his son pull away as if there was something that kept him preoccupied. He had failed to leave a report a week before on where he was going, though Athrun had no doubt that his normal reports were total BS. Jeffery stood before him as if there was nothing wrong and that he could just keep going on.<p>

"You failed to leave a report of your leave of absence last week," Jeffery's expression hardened at this. He had deliberately failed to leave his report because he knew his father was the one who went over them and he felt like slighting that authority for just once. Their relationship had gone down in the last two years as Athrun and Cagalli became increasingly involved in the UCN and Jeffery was left behind. He felt as though he were very much the second son and was to an extent less than what Uzumi had been. The nation of ORB had looked at Uzumi as their prince and Jeffery got no such honor. He was their fighter but he was different.

"I didn't think my ever move warranted a report," he responded by shaking his head, "I mean you'd get bored reading my life over and over. It's the same every week." Athrun knew his son was lying to him and that hurt.

"Don't play dumb with me," Athrun said looking him squarely in the eye, "I taught you how. I'm your father Jeffery, not your commanding officer. You can't write me off as easily as everyone else. They may be blind to you but I and most certainly not." Athrun leaned back in his chair now with a slight smile as Jeffery's expression became softer.

"I'm sorry father," Jeffery spoke to him, "but I can't explain to you what I've been doing." Athrun didn't like that. His son shouldn't be forced to keep secrets from him but no prying would get anything out of him. Jeffery had advanced quickly in the military and was head of one of the best teams in ORB. Because of this there wasn't much Athrun could do to punish him without looking simply like a concerned father. That would be bad form to the military in general. Jeffery deserved to be treated as any other solider would because of his status.

"Jeffery I am not asking you I am telling you that you need to be honest with me," Athrun spoke more forcefully.

"Why father?" Jeffery asked, "you've ignored the bull in my reports for over a year now. You don't really care that much about what I do as long as I do my job right." Athrun hated hearing those words. He knew better than anyone how his son felt about his standing in ORB.

"Because I'm your father," Athrun replied as if he needed no other reason, "and I care about what it is you do, no matter what you believe because I care about you. I'm your father and I love you." Jeffery's expression softened even more as he thought about his whole life and everything he was devoted to now. He couldn't break that devotion not even for his father but he couldn't let his father worry.

"Then I ask you to trust me," Jeffery spoke now as the son Athrun remembered, the loving and devoted child who only wanted his parents approval. "I'm not doing anything wrong, I'm just involved in some things that are bigger than what any of us really understands now. I'm trying to make a difference in the world in the best ways that I can and because of that I can't give you all the details but I can say that It's something that you would do if you could as well." Athrun looked at him and saw his son was telling as much truth as he could and Jeffery continued. "Please just don't worry about anything, I promise you I'm fine and that I'm still living responsibly." If there was anything Athrun could get out of this is that Jeffery was telling the truth. He was never one to lie to his father, especially not about something like this. there was a conviction in his voice that made Athrun realize that whatever his son was involved in, it was the right thing for him to do.

"I trust you Jeffery," Athrun finally conceded, "but I won't stop thinking about it or worrying about it and you know why." Jeffery nodded. "Just be safe Jeffery, and if you ever need anything you know you can come to me. Don't even hesitate."

"Thank you father," Jeffery replied turning toward the door.

* * *

><p>They had arrived at the capital of the UCN in a timely fashion and they were happy to have this chance now. Lacus was quite overcome with a giddy sort of nervousness as she thought about what was getting ready to happen. After four years apart they were about to see their daughter. Cagalli had spoke to the president extensively on the matter and he had made arrangements with Leyas as to a time and place of where to meet with them. As they walked down the halls of the building Trey couldn't help but wonder what she would be like in person.<p>

"It's all going to be fine," Kira said putting an arm around Lacus as he read her nervousness. Lacus nodded to him. The attendant in front of them opened the door for them and they entered the room slowly. Leyas wasn't there and the four of them were told to wait. Kira, Lacus, Trey and Kayla waited and wondered what had changed and what would remain the same.

"So it would seem though time has past the only one of you that looks any different is Kayla," Kira knew that voice as did the others, but what he heard now was only a bit different. It was the voice of his daughter but there was an edge to it that had never been there. He stood up from where he sat and turned to see her. She was dressed in a simple black dress and her hair fell in curls around her shoulders. It was shorter than before and her bangs had grown out to join the rest of her hair. This took away the innocent girlish look she had once had and instead made it absolutely clear how much she had grown. Tears filled his eyes as she smiled slightly at all of them. Lacus was the first to run to her and wrap her arms around her. Leyas hugged her mother back with tears filling her own eyes.

"My baby girl," Lacus said holding onto her tightly. When they released Leyas wiped her eyes and smiled at her mother who was crying.

"There is no need to cry," Leyas spoke putting a hand on her shoulder, "It's really me. I'm alive and I'm safe; I'm so happy you are all." She turned to Kayla and rushed to hug her younger sister. "You've grown so much, you're almost as tall as I am now." Kayla laughed at the true statement and threw her arms around her older sister.

"I missed you Leyas," Kayla said.

"And I missed you," she spoke sweetly looking around, "all of you." She smiled at Trey then walked over to her father.

"Daddy?" she questioned at his expression, "what's wrong." He shook his head at her before hugging her.

"I can just barely believe you are here," he said squeezing her tightly, "I thought we lost you. All those years of searching and finding nothing. I couldn't really believe it was you when I saw you on our screens but it's true. You're here." She let go of him and smiled up. HIs eyes were tearing up. She reached up to wipe them away.

"You mustn't cry," she said looking at all of them and wiping her own eyes, "we're all together for now except for Kiran and Meiko but I already know they made it out safe; the president's been so kind to me. He's given me a job here and filled me in on everything that's been happening. He told me not to worry about all of you and that you would come up as soon as you heard and he was right. I'm so happy to see all of you." She then directed a comment to Trey that confused him.

"And you my constant friend," she said with a smile as she floated over to him and gave him a quick hug, "I'm glad to see you're still alive." That was it, the only exchange she gave him; nothing that reminded him of the past. Nothing to suggest she ever felt anything for him in her life.

"You must all be tired from your trip," she said seeming more demure than ever. She looked around the room and knew every word to say. "The attendants will show you where you will be staying. I've heard you will be here for four days as long as the council meeting. Of course you all must have dinner with me tonight and the President. I mean it's all so exciting; I'm taking after you mother with my interest in politics." Lacus smiled at this, she loved seeing her daughter safe and happy. No matter what was happening around the world she knew Leyas's smile would fight her battles for her.

"Yes we would love to have dinner with you," Kira responded with a smile.

"Great," Leyas replied, "we will have so much more time to catch up then. For now I have a press interview and my stylist Valiery will go crazy if I don't get myself to her on time." With a last round of hugs and comments on how she was so happy, Leyas left. She walked out the door and her smile faded into her blank expression as she walked down the hall without looking back. She knew she was doing a great job.

As she walked she saw a mirror and avoided it; she didn't want to know how she looked now. Seeing them was a relief because she knew she did love them but a huge part of her still felt like she should blame them for everything. Her father and mother were once two of the most powerful people in the world and because they abdicated no one came for her. She freed herself, fought herself and made it here now without them. No matter what they thought about her, they all had no idea what it was like to be had no idea what it was like to suffer as she had for so long and without any hope for anyone to come. And Trey, she had once loved him so dearly and she knew part of her still did but she blamed him again. He was supposed to be the one protecting her but he had failed in that mission.

When she reached her dressing room she knew how she needed to go for the interview and the story she would tell. One of a little girl lost and with no hope of ever seeing her family again. For she had grown distant, she knew her father would be the only one to really see it.

* * *

><p>"It's incredible," six said as he rushed around the computers pulling up information from the book drive, "I forgot how detailed everything was. I really recorded absolutely everything that I ran into." He stopped and turned to Meiko, it was odd for her to see the solemn old man so happy. She laughed a little at him. She looked at it all amazed as well; he had done so much work and in an instant it seemed like everything was lost. But here it all was again, unscarred by time and it's trip around the world. She wondered what other scientific discoveries could be made from all the information that was in front of her now.<p>

"You really did work," Gren Trias said leaning back in his chair. He had just come off his leave of absence a few days before. Meiko had recruited him into the Phoenix squad because of his previous connections with Redemption and his skills in tracking down information. It was funny to Meiko when she arrived back to the base to find him sleeping at his desk in front of a screen that held a video game. He could be so focused at times but other times he was just a normal person.

"Yes," six said, "and I'm nowhere near done deciphering it all, much less setting up facilities to use it." Meiko smiled and sipped some of her tea before walking up to one of the monitors to read what was on it.

"Anything you need just let me know," Meiko responded, "I have unlimited resources as I'm sure you are aware."

"We're all aware of that by now," Gren responded with a smile, "as if limited resources could build a base like this." He was right about that. The base was underground one of the smaller islands near to ORB. There was a location in ORB that she could enter and drive a car through to get out here into the ocean. It was all very well hidden and top secret. The guys were much more impressed with it's design than she and the girls in the squad were. Redemption had designed and built it for her under the radar and they were the only ones besides her family who knew of it's existence. She owed a lot to her mother on that which reminded her at the moment that she should go visit her sometime soon.

"Well Gren you better get used to being around this base for the time being," Meiko responded on that note as she turned to face him and Six. "My family went to space to visit Leyas so I brought Jaden back with me. He's sleeping now but when I'm out I"m going to need both of you to keep an eye on him." Six took the information in stride and nodded in understanding, Gren on the other hand threw back his hands.

"Meiko you know I"m terrible with kids!" he responded shaking his head.

"Just introduce him to some of your video games and I'm sure he'll be happy," Meiko responded with a smile as she turned back to Six, "now I need a real report on how far you've gotten and how much farther we have to go. The time bomb in my heads not slowing down for anything."

"I have isolated the data I need to create a treatment that could help reverse this," the man said pulling up more files, "I am sure I've figured out what exactly Liene did to you and how he did it." Meiko's eyes widened at this, she never expected he could find that much. "We're going to fix you Meiko, I have answers now which means we can start treatments soon."

"It's amazing news," Gren spoke with a smile, "I'm sure now we can all stop worrying about the idea of you just dropping off the face of the earth." She smiled at his enthusiasm. Yes, it looked like things were going to get better.

* * *

><p>"Well reports say there are five of them now, and after our daring takedown they are going to try and retake their base," Kyle spoke to Ben as they both stood by a map of the European area. They were with the main pilots of X and some of their best strategists at this moment trying to come up with a plan. Ben was known for thinking of some of the most daring plans when it came to defeating the enemy but what information he had hear concerned him at this moment. "The enemy ship did enter the London base which is the prime area for them to target from. The main concern is that they add to that force. If we just have to deal with Shinn Auska and the five younger pilots we could try and split their ranks but even then…" Ben held his hand up to silence Kyle as the wheels in his mind began to turn.<p>

"So what we know about the pilots is that they have one natural girl and four coordinators, one of which is Kira Yamato's son and who has so far not been that impressive on the battlefield," Ben said thinking about everything, "I mean the boy is gifted but not as experienced…" He trailed off as he thought about the strength of arms he possessed as well.

"I can take Kiran, I have already," Darren spoke up and Ben shook his head at that.

"You firebombed him and revealed that are weapons are not all legal," Ben replied with an edge to his voice. The kind of firebomb Darren had used was based on a nuclear power core and had been made illegal in the Gibraltar treated 20 years before. X found plans to them and decided to build a few. The fire was extremely hot and dangerous making it obvious why it was part of the weapons ban.

"But it stopped him," Darren said, "isn't that what we want? To win the battles through any means necessary?" Ben couldn't believe those words had just come out of his brothers mouth. Any means necessary would imply they could break even more rules. If they did go down that dangerous road they wouldn't have a world at the end of it and X didn't want to destroy the world just to change it so that everyone could live fairly. He had already ordered firebombs removed from Darren's weapons system to prevent him from using them again.

"No," Ben finally spoke, "that is far from what we want." He walked a few steps away from the map and faced the pilots there, "if we loose sight of who we are then we will loose everything. Darren has expressed an idea that is the opposite of what we stands for. Our enemy has no standards as to how far they will go therefore we must. It is our job as people seeking change in the world to set the standard of what change we want. We will fight but we will fight fair because we want the world to exist when we are done, we are just asking them to change it enough so that we can live in it fairly. We are taking extreme measures but we don't want to because anarchists." This Darren and the others were able to fully understand; they wanted to make it out of this.

Ben then walked over to Kyle and picked up a small white board that was there. He wrote down the enemy machine names then wrote down the names of his three machines. The Dawn, The Covenant and The Reckoning. The last one caused Kyle's eyes to widen, Ben would reveal their weapon to fight off these guys when they had beat them once before.

"We beat them because of our strategy and their inexperience," Ben spoke as if reading his mind, "if we want to beat them again we need an element of surprise. Their team is better than ours without the Reckoning but with it we are clearly stronger." Kyle nodded, it made sense even if he didn't want it too. The Reckoning was the best mobile suit X had ever built and even they weren't sure how strong it would be on the battlefield but that depended on it's pilot. Darren and Tabrett were good with their machines but the pilot that was in charge of the Reckoning had not been in the field up to this point.

"Are you sure he'll agree with this?" Kyle asked.

"Yes," Ben responded thinking about it, "he has as much to loose as we do if we fail. At this point we don't need to focus on our holdings near London; let them fall. If they do then the WMPO team will get cocky and that will play to our hands. After that we'll make sure to defend our territory." Everyone understood that.

"But what about Leyas?" Darren asked walking toward them, "she's causing trouble with the media. Part of this game is convincing the world that we aren't the bad guys and she's undermining that."

"There is nothing we can do about her now," Ben spoke angrily, "we let her slip through our fingers before and that was a mistake. Now we can't touch her. She is too well protected in the capital and if we tried anything it would just work against us. We let her continue with her pretty words and search for dirt on her to stop her by defacing her. That is the only way we can proceed." With that Ben left the room leaving Darren confused. How could they ever hope to find dirt on Leyas Yamato? She was from the worlds most perfect family. Was there anything anyone could hold against her?

* * *

><p>He walked down the hallway, it was dimly lit because it seemed the whole place was getting ready to sleep. He didn't understand it but he guessed that Meiko had been right all along. He just had to know for sure, because it didn't make any sense. So he walked into the room where he knew she would be, recording songs is what she had said at the dinner table that night. When he saw her, she was sitting on the ground with papers scattered in front of her. Her long hair hung in soft curls around her as she smiled at some idea she seemed to have. She was songwriting, he had no doubt; it was something that she could never escape.<p>

"Leyas," he said her name fondly and she looked up at him, there was a joy in her eyes that made it seem to him like four years had not passed. Time had not distanced them and she was the same as she ever was, but that smile faded into contentment that he didn't understand.

"Trey," She said his name softly and she turned back to her work scribbling something on the paper in front of her. That single act made his heart race with sadness, she didn't see him as the same anymore.

"Leyas I need to talk to you," she looked up at him again this time there was a sadness in her eyes. She stood up from her work and walked toward him. She then looked down and motioned for him to follow her. She led him out to a balcony where she knew she wouldn't wake anyone with this conversation. She didn't know what to say to him; she didn't know how to let him go.

"I know why it is you want to talk to me Trey," she spoke first turning toward the view which was very small in the darkness of the night. She then turned back to him, "We had something special back then, a long time ago. You were a great friend to me but it was so much more; things that I didn't really understand back then. I was just a little girl and I believed in so many things but the truth is that things have changed in my heart. I don't know how to be the person I once was, and that includes what ever I felt for you." He heard reasoning that she must have thought a lot about. It was something that she had been training herself to say, he had no doubt about that and he didn't believe a single word of it.

"No," he spoke now quickly, "you can't mean any of that Leyas. We were more than friends, I loved you!" He clenched his fists, "I spend four years leaving my life behind because I couldn't imagine a world without you." This caused her heart to beat as tears involuntarily came to her eyes, she had been practicing and preparing for this but she was having trouble doing it. She had to do it. She reminded herself he never did anything to help her in her darkest hours but now hearing that he put his own life on hold when she was missing; her heart warred with her mind and her dark desires resurfaced.

"It's not enough," she responded as tears spilled from her eyes at her own words. She breathed in trying to hold herself together and he saw her emotions rapidly changing in her eyes.

"Why is it not enough? Tell me Leyas because I don't understand!" Tears filled his eyes now as he stood there before her, wanting them to pick back where they left off. But for some reason she was frozen before him, unbending in some ideas she had about the future. He didn't understand this but by her tears he knew something was wrong.

"Well I don't understand why it took you so long to finally find me," she replied angrily, "I don't understand why you failed to protect me that day! I don't understand why the hell I had to go through all that alone! You have no idea what I had to face and fight every day! I was unsure that I would survive and I would have welcomed death because at least that meant I would be free." More tears came from her eyes. "You weren't there, you have no idea!" She could not give into him, she was fighting for something that he would never be able to see eye to eye with. No matter what she felt now she knew she had to let him go.

"But I never wanted any of this to happen!" he exclaimed, "I never wanted to loose you! I fought the world for you and nothing came of it. Now you are telling me that nothing ever will?" She looked at him and he saw confusing warring in her. There was something wrong, she did feel the same way but she was fighting herself. He knew she would never admit it so he did what he had to. He pulled her in and kissed her. She kissed him back as her head grew hazy and her heart told her to give him. She loved him; she always had and always would. But it wasn't right; she was descending into darkness to stop the world and she had no right to drag anyone down with her. As she felt his arms tighten around her and her emotions were on overdrive. She kissed him more passionately and he kissed back. She wasn't strong enough to let this go, but she had to be. In that instant she pushed him away, pulled herself back and turned away.

"No Trey," she said anger in her now, "damn it, stop it!" She pushed him back again as he tried to put an arm around her.

"You feel the same why I do Leyas!" he exclaimed, "why are you fighting it? What is happening to you that you can't admit to me that you still feel like things can pick up." She shook her head.

"You'd never understand Trey," she responded bitterly as more tears streamed down her face, "I'm not the same person I was, I can't be that person anymore. I need to be different!" That just didn't work to him; she was fighting the past and trying to hard not to be the same but part of her still was there in the past.

"But you still feel the same way!" he yelled now, "I don't understand! I still love you and you still love me." She was silent, there it was hanging in the air between them. A truth he held onto and a truth that she denied. She had prayed a thousand nights that he would come for her and it never happened. She was rescued by others, and he was gone from her. But still she had always hoped he would be here and now that he was here she had made a vow. She had made an unbreakable vow that he was not a part of and no matter how much his kiss made her want to change it she would not.

"I don't love you," she spoke the lie that she knew would change him, "I never will love you." His heart was broken in that moment for it would change his path forever.

* * *

><p>Meiko awoke in the darkness as she heard something stir. She stood up and saw Jaden was fast asleep in his bed as if nothing had happened but she definitely felt something. She looked at the window and saw that dawn would break soon and looked at the clock to see it was 5:07 in the morning. Nothing was off but this feeling in her mind. She reached under her bed and clicked the button that opened the wall, she then grabbed the gun from there and took off the safety. She crept down the halls holding the gun down and scanning for activity.<p>

She heard someone stir down the hallway and moved closer She then leaped and pointed her gun at the person as the lights were on and Gren was on the other side of the room doing the same thing. They both were shocked as before them was Yzak Joule, his hands in the air.

"Don't shoot, we're still on good terms," he said with a cocky smile, "or at least I think we are."

"What in the world are you doing here?" Gren asked in shock.

"I'm wondering the same thing," Meiko responded with an angrier expression, "Sneaking here in the middle of the night! I could have killed you idiot!" She then put her gun down as they all laughed.

"Well I'm on urgent business and I knew if I phoned beforehand no one would answer cause of how late it was," he responded, "so I figured since I knew how to get in that I would just enter and wait for you to all wake up." Meiko shook her head, sometimes she wondered what her mother saw in this guy.

"That still doesn't answer why you are here," Gren said.

"Well I hear that you are going to enter negotiations with X," Yzak responded but before Meiko could say anything he kept speaking, "Trey told me, he called yesterday and seemed very upset that you to argued or something. Just get over it because we all need to be at the top of our game. Redemption is awakening because the world is changing once again. I'm here to report to you some valuable information that has to do with the past, the present and the future."

"I'm in what's up?" Meiko asked. She was curious as to what her mother had gathered. He then tossed her a picture frame and she did not recognize the person in it but Yzak seemed to think it was of great importance. He then tossed her something else she didn't recognize.

"That is a piece of the Dreamer that Redemption analyzed for traces of Seed energy Yaro could have used," Yzak spoke before she could, "and that man there is Tieran Cerrian, Gryser Cerrian's son." Her eyes widened as she finally had a face to put with the name that often floated in her research.

"It can't be," Meiko spoke in shock.

"Yes it can," Yzak replied, "Redemption has been on the same page as you the whole time. We're ready to start joining forces again. The old alliances will stand and we will defeat the enemies of this world."

* * *

><p><strong>Teaser Roundup<br>**

**1. ***** is taken captive at some point.**  
><strong>2. I'm currently flipping back and forth between a sudden character death and a brain damaged coma from which said character will never wake.<strong>  
><strong>3. ***** will change physically and unnaturally into a very powerful person.<strong>  
><strong>4. Cerrian hopes to drive ***** insane with his cat and mouse chase. <strong>

**So sorry for the lack of action in the story so far. I did say it was more character driven. I think that really can be justified as the large wars are all over and the threats are more underground this time so there really won't be as much fighting as in a normal Gundam story at this point. It will kick in later then slow down again then kick in. So we'll see. A lot of the battles will become more mind games too.**

**I kinda took a step back to think about some of the more tragic elements of my story and I'm going to say I think things are going to get pretty grim. I mean I am going to try and put some more lighter moments but forgive me if it gets really heavy and dark. **

**With that I want to say.**

**I came back for all of those who have stuck with this story! So please let me know what you think and leave a nice review! Thanks!**

**REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-Winterchill**


	8. Authors Note, New Scene, Spoilers

**Authors Note:**

**So I know it's kinda bad to do as many authors notes as I do but I'm sorry. I have been wrestling with this story and working on it but at the same time I have started to write a book, an actual work of original fiction that I am getting pulled into. I am crafting a story where I am stepping back and paying attention to my grammar and character development with a closer eye. It's an amazing process right now. But however, I want to keep this story going though because it is so dear to me as it has been a part of my life for a few years now. One problem with that is I get discouraged when I don't get responses, I am aware I have said this a thousand times but if you look back the time that I updated the most frequently in GSR was when people were responding to the story more and more. I took a break with the story and I lost a lot of people that I never regained. I am afraid that the same thing is happening with this story because at some point I might reach a level where I will not want to continue.**

**So I don't like to just leave a note to say this, I like to stir the waters a little and see who I still have with me. I am aware life is the reason that some people don't respond. Just like I barely have time to write some of you barely have time to read much less write a review. I understand this, I just wish to challenge those of you who do find yourself with an extra five minutes of time to spare.**

**So Spoilers, a dream sequence and some intrigue:**

**Meiko Virea - what is she exactly? To this point we've seen extreme amounts of weakness in her along with strength. Those weaknesses will come more into play as the story progresses. She has a goal at this point, she is focused on ending war in the earth and on finding some way to find Gryser Cerrian. She also is dealing with the X rebellion and whats going on there, there are still things she hasn't faced that will really change her world. She is going to distance herself from people as the story continues and at some point she might make a life changing deal to save someone she cares about. I am still toying with the story but I am pretty sure I know what direction she is headed in and things are about to really get shaken up for her.**

**Who is Gryser Cerrian? That is the question. It is said that no man has ever seen his face, he is someone who hides in the shadows very very well. It's hard for people to find him and extremely hard to recognize his motives in things but as the story continues he will become more prominent. One thing I can say is that he is targeting Meiko Virea specifically and has been since he learned of her existence. She begins to see more of the role that he has played in her life and how he's kinda always been there threatening her survival because he wants her dead.**

**Who's the pilot of The Flame? That is the name of the mobile suit that saved Meiko in the first phase, it glows the colors of the Phoenix but no one knows it's motives. It has made one appearance. It will come back up, not immediately because I have so much power in the small mobile suit team so I really can't afford to deal with any more.**

**Leyas Yamato - she's changed a lot as I am sure you have all realized. She used to be innocent but her life has been altered and changed by the course of events that she was thrust into. We will get to see what the fruits of her time in captivity are and we will get to see what she went through at some point. There is also the question of who is the child with her in the picture that Meiko and Trey found. She's going to become very good and lying and killing and getting what she wants when she wants it. She spent a year in training with Taylor to become as strong as she needed to be for the next stage of her life. The decisions she is going to make are going to be questionable. She really is more of an anti hero in this story than ever before. When I was originally mapping her out I thought about making her soft and scared by things then I remembered that she's by nature a fighter as her parents were. Because of what she goes through she fights a lot differently than them but she still has that essence of strength in her.**

**Kiran will have to face some tough times but he's going to be the child that really shines as Kira's son. His goodness and undying will to light will be a force to be reckoned with. I have it planned at the moment where his destiny is going to lead him and he will change the world. He has an amazing place that he is going to end up. Ultimately he's going to be an amazing character to write. Someone who is able to love, to forgive, to fight for justice and value life in a way that a lot of the characters have strayed from. He will be what Uzumi would have been if Uzumi had lived. It's the natural course of events considering who he is and how he was raised. I'm really excited about it but it's going to be a rough journey. **

**Darren and Ben Peters. Their ultimate goal is for good, I think that in the story so far it has been very easy to loose that essence that they are fighting for the right thing but they are on the wrong side. The are not the main characters and so it's hard to immerse their sides of the story but they are a means to an end for it all and important. They both lost a lot and their methods will be questionable to everyone. Meiko is going to come to view them as like ROW as she faces off with them very soon and it's a perception that will really shake her to the core because she hates ROW with everything in her. But Ben and Darren are both interesting because they feel like they have no other choice but to fight and its the same with a lot of the other characters. Everyone is sort of blindly feeling around at this point, they know that there is something wrong with their worlds but they don't know what. So they are all turning on each other and it will have to come to some sort of end. They are being used by someone as a means to an end and when they realize it they will go along with it because they begin to see whats important in the world. It's going to be a fun ride with these guys.**

**Oran, he's a hard one to write mainly because I can hardly see his perception at this point. I know he's a good person, he fights for Meiko because he believes in what she stands for and because when he was guarding her he fell in love with her strength. He knows she will never look at him but he can't stand to not be in her life. So he's fighting for her and he is also fighting because he lost his brother in the battle against ROW so he sees that there is still evil in the world and he wants it gone.**

**Jeffery… Where to being, he's amazing right now. I don't know what to say except to shock you and say he is one of two characters who know who Gryser Cerrian is but it's a knowledge too dangerous for him to share at this point… That's all I am going to say…**

**Trey. The purpose of the last four years of his life was just lost in one instant. So he has to turn around and realize his real purpose now is to protect Meiko which he will do very well. He's such a great character to write and one of my favorites. He is dedicated and he will throw is all into making sure that Meiko makes it through quite a few struggles that come her way. That said he will always love Leyas and perhaps she will need his help someday. **

**Alicesia Dero - She's a character I love because I created her to be a one chapter character and I decided to bring her back as Kiran's friend. When I originally made this story she had no place in it but she's back and better than ever. I love writing her and I have come to love the place I have made for her in the story. Amidst everything going on it's good to have a little lighthearted romance between her and Kiran. Her story will be a ride, so hold on she's great!**

**Skye is different. He may never be fully fleshed out and if I fail at him then it's just because there is so much going on in this story. His motives are revenge on the world for how his family died. He never wants to see that happen again and he is working for someone who has promised him that if they are in power then it never will happen again. So he will go to great lengths to fight for this person.**

**Herai, so far she's just another pilot. She's my excuse to having more fun. I am trying to make the mobile suit team more lighthearted. I feel like there is so much heavy stuff in this story but its nice to have her.**

**So I take back what I said about a character death. I'm really going back and forth about it right now because it could really change the story for the better but it could make or break the characters, so for the sake of my sanity I'm leaving that one as a big ?. So don't expect someone to die anymore but don't be shocked if they do cause I haven't decided, especially since I thought of a loophole that would still make everything drastic… I don't know, we'll see. **

**Now to a scene I almost threw away but I realize it might just say something about the state of a character that everyone seems to think is still alive…**

* * *

><p><em>"I'll live"<em>

_She heard his words echoed as she stared into a sunset. She looked down and turned away. It was all out of his hands and he had no right to make that promise to her. Here she was in this dream world trapped without him, because he had fought so hard to stay in their world. But today in her waking world things had changed. She had touched a part of him when she had taken the piece of the dreamer. And somehow she was called back into a dream, a different dream than ever before. She was on a beach the sun was setting before her. Her feet were bare and she was dressed in a flowing white dress. Yaro's voice was in her head as she remembered every word he had ever spoken._

_The day in from of her was leaving and colors were turning grey. There seemed to be smoke rising in the distance. She breathed it in as she smelled the smell of the battlefield and the ashes in the distance. This world was different, no matter how the sun was close to setting she felt it's warmth. _

_"I've put it behind me," she responded, "I'll never get over it but why don't you leave me alone?" Then she heard him say something she had never heard before._

_"Because I can't leave you," the voice came from behind her and she turned to see him, the person she thought she would never again lay eyes upon, but between them a chasm instantly formed. Everything within her wanted to run to him and she could see the same thing in him. She reached out and it felt like her hand hit an invisible barrier._

_"Yaro!" She cried out his name, she had been longing for him in her dreams for so long. She couldn't believe what was happening now. She had spent four years waiting for this moment and she didn't care if it was just a dream! She pounded the barrier in front of her and cried out. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, just to feel him again. He looked at her with a depth of sadness in his eyes._

_"I'll never leave you Meiko!" he cried out, "though I can't touch you, I'm here." He paced for a moment as if searching for a way to cross to her._

_"I need you Yaro," she spoke now desperately as she tried to step but she couldn't move._

_"They tore us apart Meiko," he spoke now retrospectively, "no matter what it was, they tore us to pieces. It's our destiny somehow to be apart and every force in the world will try to keep it that way." He stopped and looked at her with a distance in his eyes, "I am still here, always remember I will still be here even if it's just a memory. I'm with you when you remember me, that will never die." She looked at him in awe as now he glowed the color of his eyes the same as always. _

_"If you keep my memories alive Meiko." He glowed brighter now and she kept her eyes open though she wanted to shut out the light._

_He lifted out his arms in the bright light and what she saw was the chasm sealing, the stars in the heavens aligning. She saw the sun reverse, she saw the smoke disappear. The ocean seemed to stop and the world hung still. He stood there a bright light reaching into the heavens, He then let tears fall down his face and they were glowing as well. Meiko still wanted to run but she could not move, she wanted to speak but no words came to her. He was more beautiful than any of her memories and his words reminded her of so many things. So many dreams that died. He looked at her and she looked down to where his tears gathered in the ground and from them a fire was formed and from that fire there were ashes. _

_"I'll never leave you," he said as the ashes began to form something, "I am all I've done. In you I will never die." Her eyes widened as the ashes formed into a bird and upon that bird there was fire and it flew, her identity. The Phoenix. As it rose into the sky it became larger and larger, it turned back to her as it ascended. _

_"Rise again," Yaro whispered into the wind as the world began moving faster than ever, his light doubled and Meiko felt herself knocked off her feet by the forces of nature colliding. She felt as thought now the world was off balance and she lost sight of everything and found herself in a broken building, seeing Yaro still before her. He looked around as if he knew the place._

_"Together," he said reaching out to her mind and igniting her super seed, It was a painful sensation running through her. She welcomed it and the chasm between them disappeared by their joined strength. For the first time in four years he was here with her, she now realized that he had never left her. _

_"But why, why did you not come?" Meiko asked him, "in that moment that I lost everything I wanted some sign of you just as Uzumi had given me a sign." Yaro looked down then started to tread where the chasm had been, still glowing with a bright light. She began to walk as well. They were face to face, heart to heart all for each other. He stared deep into her eyes and she saw the apology in his. _

_"I was there," he responded, "I've always been here. I always will. I am just worried you're about to forget." She shook her head._

_"No," she replied throwing her arms around him, "I have never forgotten and I will never forget." He smiled at that and held her close. He knew she could not, for he would save up his times of appearing for when she was weak._

_"I am the one star that will keep burning, bright and strong," he whispered to her, "It's a light that will never die, I will always be here. If you ever feel alone remember me, remember this." She didn't want it to end but she found herself being pulled away from the dream. She held on tight trying to stay here but she was being called._

_"I love you," She said quickly._

_"I love you to," Yaro replied, "and no matter what darkness you face remember, I love you and I always will. I will never leave you."_

* * *

><p>The dream ended as reality grabbed Meiko and shocked her to her core. She had thought it was not possible for him to appear to her as Uzumi had. She looked across the room still shocked and stunned but at the same time comforted. Yaro was still here with her, even after all this time. She looked over to where Jaden slept quietly in his bed and smiled to herself.<p>

Yaro's memory, Yaro's legacy. Everything was wrapped up right there in her child. She would never forget him, and he would always be with her just as she would always be with him.

"Always," she whispered to herself, "come what may." She knew that now she was comforted and the troubles of the world would try to take that away she would not loose sight of it ever again. It hurt so very bad that she couldn't be with him every day and it was hard to think of the day she had lost him but in a way she had not lost him. She could feel his presence for the first time now, for the first time she wondered what it was going to be like. Now he had revealed he had been here all along. That would give her strength to continue, Strength to stand.

* * *

><p><strong>Very very different. Completely run by OC's! I am going to make this work! I just need some encouragement from you. What do you think is coming? Do you have any guesses as to what might happen or anything your looking forward to? What have you enjoyed so far? Let me know in a review.<strong> **I didn't let all that out for nothing so REVIEW!**

**Next Phases, subject to change!**  
><strong>Phase 7 - A New Light Has Dawned<strong>  
><strong>Phase 8 - Side Out<strong>  
><strong>Phase 9 - The Listening<strong>  
><strong>Phase 10 - Redefined World Inside<strong>  
><strong>Phase 11 - Willing <strong>  
><strong>Phase 12 - Colorful Mind<strong>  
><strong>Phase 13 - The Flame<strong>  
><strong>Phase 14 - Bitterness of Betrayal <strong>

**So please leave a review. COMMUNICATE, I miss everyone!**  
><strong>-WinterChill<strong> 


	9. Changed

**Everything is getting crazy in life but here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Phase 7 - Changed<p>

* * *

><p><em>He had felt it coming back then, the hold and the grip of death reaching for him. The day it all ended he was at peace but the process to it was one of pain. Uzumi Zala now lived on in the memories of those he loved and in heaven. He remembered that dark feeling of something coming for him, an event beyond his control wherein he only felt sorrow and pain of it all. Yet now he was in a place of perfect peace, for he had done what he needed to do and through Meiko he was able to continue to intervene. <em>

_It was a darker day, the day he died. He was forced to decide between his life and hers and he had chosen her not just because of the destiny that radiated from her but because of how he felt. He cared for her deeply the moment he had met her, perhaps the bond was there because they discovered later that they were cousins but on the other hand it was their connection to the dark feelings of death. For the day he died had led to the day where she brushed death and he watched as her life was spared._ _He believed in her, he defended her and he knew that she would come through in the end._

_Perhaps the greatest tragedy would be that he would never really be there. He had done his best to protect her but he wasn't part of her world anymore and in the end he knew that there was really nothing more that he could do besides offer her words of comfort. He wished there was more but the plain and simple truth was that there never would be more. Four years passed, his grave became a shadow to the world and his name was forgotten in the halls of great men but his life was as real as ever before. Now he wished that he could do more than just be that memory. The kind boy who fought for the girl who would ignite the world in fire. He had been all goodness but he had known great pain. The pain of death creeping toward him. No matter how hard he had tried to escape it, he had to accept it in the end. For in the end he did get his wish to make a difference but he was a sacrifice._

_He was the sacrifice that was paid for Meiko's soul. He was the only one who understood everything but he was the one person who could do next to nothing. Death had won, he was gone and he would never return._

_Now Uzumi saw the paths of light and dark would collide again, for those who fought for peace would have to be strong. Everything was falling apart and now two possible futures were opened up. One would lead to more years of pain and another would lead to life for all those he loved. He wondered if the events that were getting ready to take place would lead them down the right path and he worked to intervene. For Meiko had to stop acting like a child and she had to get back into a mobile suit soon or everything would fall apart._

* * *

><p>"I've changed," Leyas spoke to him as he shook his head at her behavior. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to hold herself together but she realized now she was barely ready for this. Because of what she had said to Trey she knew her path would be one of loneliness but that is what she signed up for when it all began. Now he watched her reaction and was unable to really speak much about it. Her eyes were filled with tears but at the same time there was a dark anger and it was that anger that drove her on. This girl was not normal at all, she was filled with a bitterness that was shocking to see when one considered who she was and where she had come from.<p>

"So you told Trey nothing," he responded. She had pulled it out despite the state of her emotions. Even after four years seeing him again was very hard for her but the way she cut him loose spoke of her commitment to their cause. He was glad of that because he and the organization needed her in order to succeed. Who was he? He was Sai Argyle, the former Earth Alliance/Triple Alliance solider. He had fought alongside her father and when everything fell into place he knew that she was the only one who could accomplish the tasks ahead of them. Others in his organization didn't think he was right and more were concerned with her inexperience. She was young, she was fresh from hard circumstances but she had been trained. She had spent a year with Taylor who was one of his best operatives and from that she had proven herself to be a prodigy for all the skills that were needed to accomplish this goal. She was the only one who could do it. To solidify the UCN's power and bring down the X rebellion before they gained the momentum they needed.

"I did as I vowed I would!" She exclaimed, "I made a vow when I joined this cause and I intend to keep that. My target is clear and ahead of me. I will execute the plan as soon as I am close enough." Sai nodded and agreed with her but he didn't fully see what was in her mind. No she knew what he wanted from her but she also know what she wanted in this whole fight. There was one thing burning in her heart now that he could not see; revenge. As she saw him it echoed through her; the reason she fought.

"Good," he replied with a smile, "cause you're going to need that commitment to stand when the guilt starts to crawl up your spine and infect your heart. Leyas you didn't sign up for something small, you know exactly what it is you have to do and you can't let anything change that. No matter how many people look at you like you are insane. No matter how many people ridicule your actions. No matter how many times you want to throw away everything. You must stand strong." She understood this. She knew it wasn't going to be easy because she alone knew how far she was willing to go. She knew what he thought she would do for him but he had no idea what she was planning. Inside her a fire was burning, inside her everything was erupting. She had made her first move in this game, Sai could not see what she was playing but she would follow with him for now because he was the only one who could give her what she needed to succeed.

"I won't allow guilt to infect me," she responded with anger. She looked at him with her eyes darkened, "I'm not the person I was before. Taylor taught me how to fight the world, how to stand for myself and in his memory I will destroy them." Sai liked that response because he left shortly after that leaving her all alone. She stared at herself in the mirror and wondered how many games she was going to play, how many vows she was going to have to make and how many people she would have to kill in order to really be free. Vengeance was her goal and now and no one would understand it. For she had seen the face of her enemy when she was in captivity and she had lived. Very few could claim that. Her enemy had been the reason she had disappeared.

It was this enemies organization that had taken her from everything that she loved. This enemy had tried to hide his identity from her but she had seen him. He didn't even know this, for if he did she would die and she knew that. For now she would play the field with every opportunity that she got and when the time was right she would take him out. Sai's plan offered her a chance to get close to her goals. It would be a long road to complete them and in that path she knew she would loose much but then when it was all over she would be freed but in that freedom she knew she would never have the life she had before. She was about to alienate everyone and give herself over to her darkest dreams. She just could not give up on everything for her goal was to change the world and she would do it alone simply because she knew there was no other way. She was the only one who could really see and even her enemies did not realize it. She could see who they were and where they were.

* * *

><p>Meiko typed in the sequences quickly as she watched the piece of the Dreamer spin in the analyzer. Yzak smiled as he watched it; there in it was the obvious presence of raw energy on levels that shouldn't exist in metal. She quickly typed another sequence and recorded the data that she was getting. It matched the data on the drive Yzak had just given her. She looked up at him as he lead against the wall smirking.<p>

"This means very little you know," Meiko stood up from the seat and walked to the analyzer, "sure it proves Yaro was using the super seed but that was something we all knew. What is the point of bringing this to me? It seems to me the photo of Cerrian's son is more pressing." Yzak shook his head at her words. Milady Redemption, Flay Allster had given him clear instructions of what to show her and what to elaborate on. She had also told him what not to say. They didn't want to jump to any conclusions but everything they had found seemed like it could be important in not only the reparation of the world but the reparation of Meiko's super seed. To Redemption the two things had always been linked. They based their organization on the prophecy that she would unite the world. They were so close to that but there was a fracture with X territory just as there was something wrong with the super seed. To Flay the symbol was clear. Meiko had to be whole before she could change the world.

"The point is Yaro's super seed levels were beyond what you've ever reached," Yzak said taking the piece off the analyzer, "and since you have the more powerful of the two seeds we have concluded that you should be able to reach a level beyond this. The only problem was Liene's mistake with his stupid system. Hopefully your scientist can make more of this than you." Meiko shook her head at him. He continued, "Besides that I have no idea what your mother wanted you to get out of this, she's crazy sometimes but when she has an idea of how to fix something she will run with it till she's got the answer."

"So why send me this now?" Meiko asked him wondering what Flay was trying to say, "you've had it all this time haven't you? It was Redemption that went in and recovered the remains of the Dreamer; it was then that you found Yaro was dead." She remembered that day so well. While she was on a hospital bed the rest of the world was waiting for news and they got it. Their hero had indeed fallen but he had stopped the final ROW force so he was immortalized in their eyes.

"She seems to think it holds some significance," He responded going over the history of it in his mind, "The Dreamer was originally made for Uzumi Zala but when he fell it was passed over to Yaro. To ORB it bore significance as their savior, and then it became significant to the rest of the world."

"So somehow it retained the energy Yaro was using and we can even see that now four years later," Meiko said taking it from Yzaks hand and trying to imagine what piece she was staring at when she noticed something about it. She had been four years away from a mobile suit but as se placed her hand around it she knew what this was. She could never forget how it felt to grasp controls like this. Her mind suddenly flashed and she saw visions of everything. She saw Yaro moving the machine, she saw the lights of the battle and every turn he took as her super seed was activated by the energy. She quickly dropped the piece and stepped back in shock, blinking. As she did the visions faded and her super seed silenced. Yzak rushed to grab her shoulders and steady her.

"Meiko are you okay," he asked as she put her hands down and looked back toward the piece.

"That's from his main control panel," she said quickly, "I saw that day, I saw what he was doing." Yzak looked back at it and realized she was right about what it was. Somehow the energy in it had transported her mind to the events that took place with it. She was breathing hard as she just stared at it like it was cursed.

"Do you think you could see everything that happened that day by connecting with this?" Yzak asked her as he walked over to pick it up again, "that could by why Flay sent it, to reactivate all this within you. So that we can find out how Yaro really died." Meiko's eyes darkened at that and she shook her head.

"No my mother would never force me to relive that day," she was sure of her statement. "Take it away, we need never speak of it again." She didn't want to relive any of that day, much less witness Yaro's demise. She had lived it once and it had nearly killed her. Even now just staring at the piece she could feel the energy as if she could almost hear his voice echoing across time; warning her of something. "We know what happened that day," she spoke again, "we know enough." Yzak reached to take the piece from the floor.

"I still think we should keep analyzing it," Yzak replied, "I'll leave it for you to decide."

"I've made my decision," she said quickly turning away and trying to get rid of the feeling she had echoing through her now.

"You may change your mind," she heard the voice of the sixth operative as he entered, she looked at him and he knew what she was thinking. "You're afraid of that day Meiko, because you don't think you're strong enough yet to let it go but you are. What's important now is that we know enough about the super seed and the abilities you will get when I have fixed it. Yaro was the first one to evolve and here we have a potential for some answers as to what to expect." He turned to Yzak, "I will take that and analyze it myself if that is alright." Yzak handed the piece off to Six as Meiko turned away and put her hands on the desk in front of her. She breathed in and thought about what Trey said in comparison to what Six said now and she knew Trey was more right.

"The truth is I'll never put it behind me," Meiko spoke up turning back to them with a clear coldness in her eyes. She walked toward the exit and turned back to them, "You can do what you like with that but I'll have no part in it." She continued out and Six shook his head. She shouldn't be fighting if she was still this overcome by anything that reminded her of Yaro.

"She'll be alright," Six spoke remembering their conversations, "she's just overwhelmed with everything." He turned back to Yzak, "let Milady know I'm close to finding a cure for Meiko. It won't be long now before she's the strongest again."

* * *

><p>They had been laying around for a few days already and the base had gotten a bit boring so they were given a leave to explore the streets of London. Skye had been reluctant to go but Oran and Kiran had dragged him out of the room they all shared. Apparently they would be departing in two days to take the WMPO base back from the rebels and in the meantime they were to sit tight and wait until a plan was put together.<p>

Herai was filled with energy as she stepped into the sun and turned back to the others as they stood in front of a shop.

"I'm going to go inside!" she declared, "I've only ever read about this place, apparently they have the cutest shoes." Skye shook his head, his mind was still on the battle they were getting ready to fight.

"Well I'm sure cute shoes will save you in a battle," Skye spoke sarcastically. Herai just smiled at him before entering the store, she was used to his sarcasm when they were both in training together so she didn't mind him one bit. In fact she kinda preferred him to some of the others. She looked back at Kiran and Alicesia who had lagged behind the group and were talking to each other in quiet tones. She turned away and proceeded inside. Oran sighed, the point was for them all to hang out together and to get to know one another. He looked and saw Kiran and Alicesia had stopped by a window and they were pointing out things in it and laughing. Skye shook his head.

"We have a mission in a few days," Skye said with a sigh, "I can't think about anything else but what we might have to do yet those two have spent the entire break flirting with each other." Oran's eyes widened as he looked back at them and saw Kiran grab Alicesia's hand. So there was an attraction between them. He had always thought there was something more than friendship there but he had never been sure. Skye walked over and sat on a nearby bench as he thought of his own attraction to Meiko.

"Don't some people deserve a chance to be a little happy?" Oran asked him now, "I mean you never know what is going to happen out there. Might as well enjoy the people you're around because you never know when they'll be gone." He thought about his brother at that moment for he had lost his younger brother in space in the final battle with ROW. That battle had claimed so many lives and broken the people who lost their loved ones. His loss was just one among thousands of lives that were taken that day and countless tears that were shed.

"But they are being irresponsible," Skye responded looking back at them, "Getting that emotionally involved with someone is dangerous when you are in the military as we are. They will both take more risks to protect each other now and that will cause them both to be more reckless. It could endanger the missions and their lives as well as the lives of their team." Oran saw where Skye was coming from, but he felt like his fellow pilot was being to cold about it. Kiran and Alicesia had been torn from each other once before and now that they were older they had matured. There weren't many chances that people got to find someone that they could care about this much and he knew that it was better to take a chance rather than to live a life alone. He then realized that he himself was afraid of taking a chance, he was afraid of telling Meiko how he felt about her. He had good reason to be scared though, she had lost her great love and it was doubtful that her heart would ever open again. So in a way he would never really get the chance Kiran and Alicesia were getting so he believed they should just leave those two alone.

"Well I don't agree," Oran said as he looked back at them. They were crossing the street toward a small coffee shop and he smiled knowing that they had something special.

* * *

><p>Darren didn't really think his mission should be like this. He was sent out and about the streets of London waiting for the WMPO operatives because Ben said he needed to asses the people he was going to fight. Of course Tabrett had been sent with him to keep an eye on him; along with being a mobile suit pilot she was a computer specialist and a trained assassin. She sat across from him with her arms folded as they watched the five young pilots interact with each other. She had sunglasses on that hid her eyes from the sun but mostly because she felt like they added an edge. He would never understand the older pilot, nor her reasons for doing just about anything. She was well known for her ability to get the job done even before she joined the rebellion but she had a problem with substance abuse before she joined. It made Darren worry that she could fall back into it and endanger them all in battle.<p>

"Two are wandering over to this shop," Tabrett said softly as Darren realized that was true. As the two got closer he realized there was something familiar about the girl, he then realized the two operatives were holding hands. He took note of that, if there was a couple on the field they would be more emotional. That was something he could use to his advantage. "Stop staring, you're going to give yourself away!" He turned back to Tabrett. She wore her signature smirk and shook her head at him. "I sometimes wonder why Ben even bothers to send you on missions boy, lighten up! No one looks as intense as you at a coffee shop, people come here to relax."

"I can't relax," Darren responded shaking his head, "this place bothers me. It's like people here don't realize that there is real suffering going on in the world." Tabrett sighed, he was ever the downer. She had a fondness for the boy as to her he was still young with life ahead of him and she would protect him no matter where her loyalties lay she knew that Darren was not a bad person.

"Just smile a bit," Tabrett responded with a laugh, "really Darren does your face know what a smile is?" He looked at the older pilot confused and she just shook her head at him. The world had been cruel to him.

"They're getting closer," he said changing the subject and focusing back on the mission.

* * *

><p>It was an afternoon that she could relax and not think about anything and she smiled as she knew it was all becoming what she hoped it would be. She could bear the disapproval from Skye, he always seemed to have problems with everyone anyway. For now Alicesia was happy to just be with Kiran. No matter where they went today the two were inseparable.<p>

They walked together now toward a small coffee shop and she wondered what was going through his mind.

"You know it's times like these that it seems the entire world has stopped for a moment," she said to him as she reached to take his hand and his eyes lit up as he smiled to himself. He was still surprised every time she looked at him because it was different. They had been best friends and somehow things had just matured and grown. Now they were together and thought it was confusing and sometimes scary they both seemed to want the same thing. They realized that these feelings, which had caught them both by surprise, had been there all along. Perhaps it was the wrong timing but they couldn't seem to stop it now.

"Well in a way it has," Kiran replied with a smile. She looked at him and raised her eye brows. He gave a little laugh and responded as only he would, "I mean it heard that I wanted it to stop so it decided to take a break from all that spinning." She laughed a little. He would always say something as cocky as could be but she felt the genuine goodness behind it all.

She turned away for a moment and realized she didn't see where she was walking. She tripped on a chair in front of her and fell toward the ground. Instinctively she let go of Kiran's hand and threw her hands in front of her but the way she landed she hit a table with her foot that two people were sitting at. The table tumbled spilling coffee all over the guy sitting at the table. Kiran rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?" he asked quickly.

"Seriously!" the guy from the table said quickly as the woman laughed loudly. Alicesia was confused as she looked around and she knew she recognized that laugh. She turned to Kiran then to the woman and she had to hide her shock to see Tabrett there. The two had met and trained together in the Phoenix squad, if Alicesia wasn't mistaken she was on a mission undercover in X.

"That just made my day you two," Tabrett said with a smile and another laugh. Kiran was confused as to what exactly happened and the boy there seemed to be very upset.

"Just shut up Tabrett," the boy responded quickly, "this is not funny." Alicesia looked at Kiran.

"I'm fine," she responded as he helped her up and she looked toward the boy. Her eyes widened as did his. He was here on a mission to see who these pilots were and of all the people to see out here she was one of the last he expected.

"Alicesia!" he declared as his anger faded to shock.

"Darren?" she questioned. Kiran was shocked at the exchange and so was Tabrett. She had prepared to see Alicesia but she had not prepared for Alicesia knowing Darren. It was something she could have never predicted. Darren was unknown so perhaps his cover was still preserved, not that Alicesia could say anything if she put it all together. She hated X like it was no one's business. Apparently one of the rebel interventions had been the cause of her parents death.

"You two know each other?" Kiran and Tabrett said at the same time both for different reasons. Alicesia's mind was spinning as the wheels in her head were turning and at a fast speed she began to make the connections and feel her heart sink at the realization of what was before her. She had known Darren for a very brief time. He had been a friend to her in a very hard time. They had gone to school together for two months, in the end of that her parents had been killed and somehow Darren had arrived. Their friendship had been strong even in a short time. He had found her and Nessara right after the explosion took her family. He had gotten them out of the danger zone and she had never questioned how until now. This moment she realized something and she was shocked by it.

He had never expected to see her again. Things had gone horribly wrong and guilt still filled him every day at all the lives that were lost because of his actions. He had tried to make up for them by making sure she was safe but after that he had disappeared. It was because he couldn't face that he had made a mistake. Ben was targeting the military and somehow the battle had gotten out of control.

"We went to school together for a few months," Alicesia said turning to Kiran then back to Tabrett who had taken off her sun glasses. Tabrett saw what was going through Alicesia's mind and she knew it was dangerous. She gave the girl a look of warning that Alicesia understood. Their missions were so much bigger than their own personal gains.

"How have you been?" Darren asked uneasily as the tension in the air rose. He didn't know why but there was something deep in the girls eyes that brought out some fear in him. She was in the WMPO now, she was his enemy now. He couldn't fathom how their lives had led them here. She was someone whom he had known to be one of the best people and she would never do anything to hurt anyone back then. Now here she was, in an obvious relationship with Kira Yamato's son and one of his main enemies. He had fought her on the battlefield. Fate had pitted them against each other after all.

"I've been good," she said putting on a fake smile and turning to Kiran, "this is my friend Darren, and Darren this is my friend Kiran." Kiran held out is hand with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you," Darren took it and was surprised by what he saw there. Kiran Yamato's eyes bore something deep inside them, an air of destiny, a complete sincerity and a genuine goodness that he could not place. This was the boy that he had firebombed, alive and well. This was the person he was fighting against. He had expected them to be fake, to be evil but what he found now was two people that were just as he once was. They were happy.

"And i'm Tabrett," the woman said now with a cocky attitude, "nice to meet both of you! Seriously, Darren's been so uptight all afternoon, it's nice of you to come over here and loosen him up a bit with that nice fall."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you both," Alicesia said breathing it, "it's just shocking to see you here. What happened to you? Where did you go after that battle?"

* * *

><p>Skye sat up as he looked over toward the coffee shop. Oran had gone into the store after Herai to say that they really needed to get a move on. So Skye just lost himself in thought and when he looked toward where Kiran and Alicesia had gone what he saw was them talking to two strangers. Alicesia looked as if she knew them, Kiran looked cool as ice about everything. There was something off, Skye caught it from the distance, an exchange of looks between the two women that the boys didn't recognize.<p>

He turned back toward the store and made a decision. He pulled out his camera and took a photo of the scene. He then turned away and in time to see Oran and Herai bounding out of the store. He discretely put his camera away and rolled his eyes as if annoyed by them.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you two join us, we can talk and get to know each other better," Tabrett said trying to break the tension, her cool attitude clearly worked. Alicesia though was on edge as everything within her was screaming out in anger, he was once her best friend and now all she realized that seeing him here meant they were now enemies. She knew he understood it to but a deep sadness hidden behind his expression.<p>

"No," Alicesia said looking him in the eye, "I'm sure we all have places that we need to be." Kiran caught the ice in her voice and Darren did as well. It was that moment Darren realized somehow Alicesia was mad at him, somehow she had read him and he didn't know how.

"But we have…" Kiran began, he was curious about this guy.

"No we don't," Alicesia shot him a look then looked to Tabrett for help. The older woman was clearly thinking about the situation and Alicesia knew they would both have to contact Meiko about it. Now Darren's cover was blown and Tabrett was minutes away from having her own blown if the whole thing didn't end now. So Alicesia was right, she needed to leave and they needed to follow. Tabrett nodded and grabbed Darren's arm.

"Come to think of it we should probably be going as well," her cool attitude became calmer suddenly and Darren knew that she was right. The icy look on Alicesia's face told him she somehow saw right through him. It didn't make any sense. How would she connect him to anything but her old home.

"It was nice seeing you again," Alicesia said reigning herself in with a lie. She was angry that she had to see him again, here with Tabrett for in this moment she knew what he was. She was content knowing that he was just the boy who had saved her and her sister and that he had gotten away as well but now knowing him as an enemy she was angry.

"You as well," Darren responded quickly but Alicesia grabbed Kiran's arm and pulled him the other direction as she walked quickly away from the scene. Darren was left stunned. These were his enemies. Not the heartless fools he had imagined but people with dreams and hopes as he had once had. Alicesia was not a mindless killer neither was Kiran Yamato. These were just kids. Tabrett leaned back against the table shaking her head, Alicesia was close to giving things away but not close enough. Tabrett saw in Darren now a hesitation, she knew they needed that now. Even now Alicesia did not look back but Kiran did, and because he did Tabrett knew that Darren would not forget. These were not his enemies the injustices were and that was the reason they fought.

* * *

><p>"Alicesia, what was that about?" Kiran asked her as Alicesia and him walked through a park, far away from the others and far away from Darren. Alicesia had been silent since they had left the two people but Kiran knew something was bothering her because of it. She would never have reacted like that if she was not bothered by something. She looked at him and he knew she was trying to decide how far in to go with the story or if she should tell it at all. Kiran sat down on a nearby bench and motioned for her to sit next to him, which she did.<p>

"I can't explain it Kiran," Alicesia responded shaking her head, "you have to trust me that much. Darren was someone I knew when I was living in Eurasia, he helped me and Nessara get out and then he disappeared. Somehow I knew then that he was different, he always had a fire in him but now I see it clearly. Kiran he's our enemy, you can't ask me how I know but I know just by looking at him. He's with them, the X rebels." Kiran was surprised she had been that honest with him considering that it was quite odd that she was able to pick up on that for seemingly no reason. He looked at her and saw a sadness in her eyes and an anger. She and him must have been close at sometime or else she wouldn't be this upset by the news. Alicesia hated X, she hated everything they stood for and now she saw a former friend as a part of them. Kiran put a hand on hers and looked into her eyes.

"I trust you Alicesia," he spoke to her, "Whatever he did you have to let it go before we get out there. If you fight with your anger you won't be able to focus."

"But he lied to me Kiran!" She protested, "how do I respond to that peacefully? He was my friend and he betrayed us!" Kiran shook his head.

"But he doesn't matter anymore Alicesia," he said, "what he does can not matter to you anymore. You fight against him as if you never knew him and you don't let yourself loose focus." Kiran then gave her a hug, "Because if you fight with this anger I might loose you, and I don't want that to happen."

She was shocked by this but it made sense as her eyes widened and she returned the gesture she realized everything. Kiran had seen people fight that way and he had lost them. She closed her eyes and let a few tears leave.

"You'll never loose me," she whispered into his ear.

* * *

><p>Kira heard something fall as he passed by Trey's room, the door was ajar so he nudged it open. What he saw he was shocked, Trey was never one to sulk or show emotion about anything but something must have happened. Trey was sitting against the wall and Kira saw a vase from the room broken on the floor. There was a mess of photos on the floor; photos from four years before when Leyas was still a part of his life. His eyes were blank, numb and emotionless as his purpose had been drained from him.<p>

"Trey," Kira said his name and wanted to appear surprised but he was not. He had seen it in her eyes when she had greeted Trey and he had known that things were to be forever different. Trey didn't look at him as he stared forward with emptiness because he couldn't fathom that his darkest fears had been realized. He saw now so clearly that he wasn't destined to have the thing he wanted most. The friendship that he and Leyas had shared was fleeting, for as Kira had warned them so long again she was too young. Her father had known, he had seen that things could change and in one instant they had. He had been a fool thinking that four years would make no difference. They made a world of difference and now he would never have her.

"I can't understand why things have to change," he said with no emotion in his voice, "I spent four years trying to bring her back, trying to save her so that things could go back to the way they were." He looked toward the ground, "perhaps this is all some sort of punishment, because of what I did in ROW." Kira saw now that Trey was looking farther back, to his previous captivity where the depths of his anger took him. Back to the darkest days he ever knew. For he had known happiness when he had come to them and he had been given no reason to think about the past. When Leyas was gone he knew resolve to stand strong for what he believed in and now that he had lost her he felt the same emptiness that he felt in his former life. He felt it taking him back to things he would rather not remember. The mistakes that he had made in the past and the ones he knew that he could never undo. The memories of them, immortal in his mind. For they were ever present and cold not be erased.

"Things change Trey," Kira said to him, sitting down beside the boy who had become as part of his family. In the past four years Trey had not left behind the quest to find Leyas and he had stood by Meiko through quite a bit. He was someone who was important to them no matter what he thought now. "You can't stop it, people change." Trey stiffened so Kira continued. "What doesn't change is in your heart; you can allow this to take away your purpose or you can let it make you stronger."

Trey didn't respond. He didn't know how to. Whatever Kira said was right but Trey would have to grasp his own purpose on his own. He had lived a life of strength and if he let this destroy him now he would be revealed to be very weak. He could not allow that, but somehow in this moment the pain felt good. He welcomed it, letting it consume him because it was here in the darkness that he saw who he had been and who he could be.

"I'm leaving," Trey responded, "I found a ship to take me, we leave soon." Where he was going he did not say, this worried Kira.

"Trey don't let this stop you from being the person you've always been," Kira said now, "Meiko needs you, she depends on you and you're important to all of us." Trey was grateful for what Kira said but he needed to get away now. He needed to go back to the place where it had all started and back to what he knew was real. He had spent too long being strong to stop now but he needed some time. Just a little before he knew Meiko would bring him back. For he didn't like remembering what he said to her, and he didn't like realizing that he had let his own desires turn him into.

"I'm fine Kira," Trey responded looking at the older pilot, "just fine. I know what's important and I won't leave that behind." This is what Kira needed to hear but he still wondered if it was right. He would have to understand things more, he would have to talk to Leyas himself.

* * *

><p>"Yazk," he heard his voice as he was standing in the airlift. He was taking a plane from ORB to the nation where Redemption was situated. He turned to see Jeffery Zala running toward him, of all the people to see. The boy was very much like his parents, noble and strong but Yzak knew he was not alongside them anymore. He had asked Athrun about Jeffery once a few months before and Athrun couldn't answer it. The boy was very much venturing out on his own and had his own squad in the ORB military but it was a question as to who he was going to become. He was different but Yzak wasn't worried about him. He would become strong, just like his older brother was.<p>

"Jeffery Zala," he responded, "I haven't seen you in awhile. What have you been up to." Jeffery stopped breathing hard from running.

"I heard you were back from intelligence and I was wondering why when I realized," he spoke in a more hushed tone, "how is Meiko?" It was a question that Yzak realized everyone was wondering. Jeffery was not allowed into the fold when it came to Meiko, he knew she was still intervening but he was not given much inside information. With what Yzak knew about him that must be driving him crazy.

"We've placed so much on her," Yzak responded shaking his head, "I sometimes wonder if it would be better for us to carry on without her. She's strong but she's just past breaking point. You understand Jeffery, we have to be careful now more than ever." Jeffery understood but he didn't agree. Meiko may be emotional but she was more dependable than anyone else. They needed her now more than ever if everything was to fall into place.

"I wonder because I've been trying to meet with her but there seems to be no way in. Even as a cousin I have no way of contacting her directly," Jeffery mused, he knew he could go through his Uncle Kira but his relationships with his family were regretfully not as strong as they should be.

"I'm sure if it's important you'll find a way," Yzak responded looking toward his ship.

"So you're really leaving then?" Jeffery said with a saddened expression, "you never stay long."

"Redemption needs

me Jeffery," Yzak replied looking as if into the wind, "like Meiko, Milady isn't as strong as she needs to be. Until the time when we're needed we will watch from the shadows just as you watch the world Jeffery." Jeffery's eyes widened and he wondered how much Yzak knew about him but it was too late.

"Farewell young Prince of ORB," Yzak said with a smile, "keep that flame burning, for as long as it shines others will see the hope that you have." Yzak then left and Jeffery was no father along than he had been before.

Something was amiss in the world, a force he could not place had been awakened and Jeffery did not know what it meant. At the same time it was as if no one else could feel it, but he knew that he would have to watch for whatever it was change was coming.

* * *

><p>"Father I've decided not to go back with you," Leyas spoke softly to her father, her piercing eyes held a smile, "I am happy to see you and glad to be back but you must see my place is here." Kira looked at her and knew there was something she was not saying. Her mother was quite upset by the idea of her staying back so Kira had not alerted Lacus of what he saw then she had brought up that she saw it too. Something had changed within his daughter and he didn't like it.<p>

"But surely you've done enough with your last speech," Kira responded, "you're not a solider, you're my daughter. You've been gone so long, we want you home." Leyas shook her head.

"It's not enough," she responded, "until we are all united."

"I will allow you to do what you want," Kira said defeated and undone, for there was really nothing he could do. She was of age and could make her own decisions. "If you ever need anything you know where to go. I am your father, I love you and I will always be here for you. Same goes for your mother, your sisters and your brother."

* * *

><p>Meiko scanned through the letter. Everything she had predicted would happen had happened. Kira had sent her a message regarding Trey, he had left the Yamato's in the Capital but he had not returned to the Phoenix base. Meiko shook her head and Six looked up from his work at her. She knew now she had so much more she had to pay attention to but she had to figure out where Trey would run to. At this point he had fought with her the last time they had seen each other, that was the only lead she had to go on. Of course he wouldn't just run back to her.<p>

"Trey's been compromised," Meiko said to Six to end the old Man's confusion, "I let him go see Leyas and she reacted the way I expected her to. She doesn't love him anymore, so his life for the past four years has had little meaning." She sighed, of all the things to happen now. She would need Trey at the top of his game but for a time he just wouldn't be.

"Where is he now?" Six asked the question she was thinking when a realization hit her mind. She knew more than most people in the world realize. While the government was trying to track down ROW she knew where it's remaining leaders had fled. She withheld this formation from the world for the reason that she might need to call on them someday. They may have committed many atrocities but they fought for Liene against Cerrian. The inner circle knew what Liene was really up too and they had to know more about everything than she did at this point. Perhaps it was time for her to change her tactics a little. Besides that she couldn't depend on Trey the way she used to, the way he talked to her showed her that for certain. He had been fighting for Leyas and now Leyas was gone from him.

"I know where he is," Meiko spoke shocked at her own realization, "he's in Eastern Europe." Six didn't care how she knew this, but it was important for her to be certain before charging into that area. It was very dangerous.

"We need to bring him back," Six responded, "he's important to this operation and we don't have time for him to wait. I"ll send Gren…" Meiko interrupted him.

"No," she replied shaking her head and thinking about everything, "I must go. I need to see him for myself." That last sentence told Six she wasn't talking about Trey, but rater the person Trey had run to. They had come across him once before in these four years. Trey had believed his words but Meiko had not. Their first fight had been over this matter. But now he might be an important piece to the puzzle that her own pride was preventing her from seeing.

"Then be safe," Six said shaking his head, "the last thing we need is for you to make a mistake this early in the game." Meiko understood.

"While I"m gone make arrangements for Oran to return to base," she said, "Alicesia can handle this battle herself now and we don't know how much we can rely on Trey. Oran we can rely on, so bring him back."

"You know the problems that arose last time, the reason you chose him to leave has not changed," Six argued back, he trusted her decisions but he wanted to remind her the gravity of them.

"But he is loyal to the end," Meiko countered, "and I need that loyalty now."

"I will make the arrangements but I don't agree," Six replied walking toward the computer.

"You never agreed with me bringing him in," Meiko sighed walking out of the room. Six had been instrumental to her building the Phoenix Squad and he agreed with all her member choices except for Oran. He always said Kiran should have the spot she gave to Oran but after getting to know Oran she wanted him. The main setback was she knew he liked her in a way she could never like him; despite that his kindness and ability to get the job done were valuable. Besides that he never deviated from his orders and he believed in her. Sure Kiran would have been a good choice but she didn't want to bring her brother into this. So she went with Oran who had been a good choice in her mind. Six still thought his feelings for her were getting in the way of things, because Oran never deviated he never went above and beyond duty. Meiko liked that though because he was not unpredictable like the rest. She needed a balance around her.

She had gotten a call earlier from Alicesia that she had ignored and it had stated that she was worried about something and to call her back. It was then followed by a call from Tabrett who left a message as well saying that she had run into Alicesia and the rest of the WMPO pilots when she was out spying with one of the X rebellion agents and to give her a call back as well. It sounded like there were crazy things going on there but Meiko was confident in the two that they had not blown cover or done anything rash. That situation would work itself out. Meiko stopped walking for a moment and glanced toward the empty rooms where Tabrett, Alicesia and Oran belonged. She cared about them all and hope they would all return alright. It was a dangerous mission but it had to be done. They had all agreed and they were all committed to the cause. She had found all of them and brought them together in this place where they had all made a pact. They were all a team but they had become more than that. They were her closets friends now. She realized at this moment she didn't just want Oran back but the others as well but that could not be. So she would call Oran back, not just because he was needed but because she missed him.

* * *

><p><strong>So life is officially insane! I have always thought this story would end after Immortal but I just recently thought of a path that could carry it over to another story. I could continue this story to the ending I have always planned or I could end it in a rough patch and leave the real ending for another story which I would call Gundam Seed Freedom. I don't know though because they take me forever to write and I don't want to be writing them till I am 30. <strong>

**So let me know what you think. Do you want to see a happy end sooner or would you like another story? **

**How would that work if we did have another story this one would end on a cliffhanger and Gundam Seed Freedom would pick up 12 years later. I don't know though, because It's still just an idea in it's infancy.**

**Let me know what you think, I was kinda happy with wrapping it up after GSI but we'll see.**

**So for now leave a shiny review, I know most of you wont but I like asking! **

**Until Next Chapter!**

**Winter Chill**


	10. Not Good Enough

**Previously:** _It's been four years since Gundam Seed Redemption and in that time a new government has formed. The UCN is a united government formed by the nations of the earth and the PLANTs to bring peace to the earth. The government is formed of officials elected by each nation state and the economy has been globalized. The government military known as the WMPO keeps the peace on earth._

_Problems have arisen since the government instituted a compromise to deal with the problem that ROW posed in taking many nations. The UCN chose to section off those nations into the X territory where the WMPO has ran operations to hunt down ROW officials and bring them to justice. Angered by injustices done against the people of the X nations, Ben Peters has started a rebellion to demand that the X territory gets the same rights that all other nations have as well. In this many people in the X nation have joined the rebellion and they made their first large play on the world by attacking the WMPO Carpinteria base. In response the WMPO sent out It's best team of pilots under Shinn and Lunamaria Auska; Kiran, Skye, Oran, Herai and Alicesia fight to stop the X nationalists from ending peace in the world._

_Their first attack on the X nationalists went wrong with Ben Peters showing that he has wasted no time on building his military. Now the young team has faced a hitch as Alicesia has realized Darren Peters as her friend who got her out of Eurasia during the terrorist attacks. The team has been sent to retake territory that X recently stole near London._

_Meiko has realized that she needs to really work to be a force in the world again as she calls for Oran to return and goes in search of Trey._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phase 8 - Not Good Enough<strong>  
><em>

* * *

><p>Meiko walked the darkened streets with a gleam in her eye and a coldness in her heart. She walked faster and faster finding her way to a place that she had been a couple times and it was a place where hoped she would find answers. It was late and the journey here had taken several hours in her small fast transport. She was on near the other side of the world and she would have to make it back before the next day. The good thing about Redemption giving her technology is that she was able to get around much faster than before.<p>

She had been growing weary over the past years with everything she had seen in her short life she wondered when it would all end? She was beginning to feel like it would not. She would have to bring a close but she had no idea how. She was completely lost and wondering what she was supposed to do and who she was supposed to be.

She had once thought that she had everything figured out. She had believed that ROW was the only thing left in the world that was wrong but she had been so wrong. When John Liene had revealed to her that ROW was created as a result of another's wrongs. What did she even know about this? She only knew what Liene told her and what Six had told her about her failure. She only knew that Cerrian was trying to create a super human army and that he would use any means to do it. In light of Leyas's disappearance Meiko began to see things just a little bit differently that those around her. Meiko believed Leyas was not stolen away for simple reasons but because of the blood that flowed in her veins. If it had been Cerrian to take Leyas then Meiko knew that she was only released now because he had gotten what he wanted.

What Meiko was feeling now was fear, for if Cerrian succeeded in creating his army he would have too much power. No individual should have as much power as he wanted. So what did she need to do? She needed to find him. Somehow she needed to break the world and find him but he was too well hidden and she didn't know enough about his motives. With Liene she was able to predict and to fight because she understood him, it was not that way with Cerrian. She didn't know his motives or his methods. But there were those who had committed to the cause before her. Surely there were more who understood what was happening around her than she did. She hated being this helpless but she needed someone to say what she was feeling so she didn't have to keep imagining that everything would end soon. So she was turning back to her dark past. Unlike the government, which was hopelessly hunting for former ROW leaders, Meiko understood their motives and knew how to best track them. She had pinpointed many of them and killed those who she knew were dangerous. Others were not dangerous so she left them alive. Others bore information she knew she might need someday.

She created the Phoenix squad to watch every corner of the world and to bring the pieces back together. Her operatives were good but now she needed someone better. She needed someone from the inner circle, someone who knew more. She entered the dark alley way and felt no fear. She didn't care because she knew besides the fact that he could help her that Trey would run here. No matter how Meiko and Trey had betrayed ROW the commanders saw the truth as to why and knew that the two were still important to continuing Liene's mission. So they would help, despite everything that had happened years before.

She slipped into the building and crept up the stairs, there was a single light and two voices speaking to each other. She could not hear what they were saying but by one tone she recognized Trey. She knew this was hard but she wasn't good enough on her own. She needed this. She drew out her gun as she would never fully trust him and she burst into the room, her weapon fixated on him. Gilligan Manchester stood up as did Trey at her entrance. When he saw her, he knew that Liene had always been right. Before him, her anger and her complete focus made him realize that despite everything that she had been through and everything that they had all done in the past that it really was her job now. Liene had gone mad and through it all he was still able to remember what was important. Though he had almost ended the world he had made sure at least Gilligan knew his last wishes; that Meiko take up the charge. And according to what Trey said she was leading it better than Liene ever did. Her mind was not lost no matter how much abuse and grief she had been forced through. Here was everything Liene should have had, everything he almost destroyed.

"Meiko," Trey said as he was not shocked that she had come for him. Her eyes shot to Trey and back to Gilligan.

"Drop your weapons," she said to Gilligan and motioned to the gun belt around his waist. He slowly undid it and let it fall to the floor, "sit down, hands on the table. No matter what I still don't trust you." He had expected that much, she never had a reason to trust him. He was one of the worst in ROW and one of Liene's most trusted.

"I knew this day would come," Glligan said listening, "I just didn't expect to see you both for awhile. Still Liene was pretty clear when he said you would need me to survive. I wasn't at the last battle you know Meiko, so you can't blame me for what happened there. However the things I did and the things I forced you both to do are unforgivable. I don't blame you for not trusting me but I beg you to please to understand I am on your side." She shook her head.

"No, you will never be on my side," Meiko responded, "I know that I need information that you have but I can't ever believe in you the way I used to." He would expect this.

"Meiko he knows more than we do about Cerrian," Trey said trying to calm her down. She clearly felt her anger levels rising. She thought she was ready for this but her own desire for justice burned within her now. He had caused so much grief but at the same time she had done so many wrong things as well and found forgiveness and redemption. She slowly lowered her gun and pulled back her anger much to Trey's relief. He at least held information she needed, he was important but she couldn't take this confrontation.

"How much do you know?" Meiko asked him quickly.

"It's not time Meiko," Gilligan said to her with a softer expression than she had ever seen him wear before, "you can feel it, we both know it." She shook her head.

"Not time?" she questioned, "when the hell will it be time? We've been fighting for so long! We've lost too many people now! ROW even sacrificed Mike Shustre to keep up it's deceit! We can't justify ourselves if we don't make it right! You, me, Trey! We're all guilty in some way; we all were in this together once and we have to be again if we are to finish it!" Gilligan understood her better than most now. He had the same drive but it was uneasy now. He wouldn't be able to trust that she could ever forgive him, and she would never really trust them. They couldn't work together, not yet.

"Meiko I don't have the answers you seek now," he responded, "I don't know why Leyas was taken, I can only make the same assumptions you have made already. You have the leads you need. Follow those and perhaps you will uncover something none of us knows." He then turned back to Trey, "As for you. You can't loose your purpose for anything. You're fighting with Meiko for the fate of the world. That destiny, that fate is much larger than anything you could have ever imagined in your mind. So no matter the cost, the danger or the outcome you have to run with that fire inside of you. Cerrian's claws run deeper in everything that goes on, so you must remain close together. You never know who you can really trust except each other." Meiko looked to Trey and she knew what had happened. Over it all what Gilligan was saying was true and it came at a time when they needed to hear it. Being at odds with each other was not right, especially now when things had started to heat up in the world again.

"What if we fail?" Meiko dared ask the man before her, "did Liene have a backup measure for that?" For thinking back she remembered it all, her and Trey were the ones chosen by Liene to change the world. Their destiny.

"Liene's own madness caused the death of his backup plan in that last battle," Gilligan said with bitterness in his voice, "our mistakes have been grave. Liene had wanted a war big enough to cause Cerrian to show himself, so he picked a fight he knew he could not win against the Yamato's but in the process he discovered that his mistakes would give him only one choice. Yaro is gone now, you are our only hope." Meiko understood now, Yaro. Yaro was always the last resort. If Meiko and Trey had failed somehow he would have used Yaro to end this.

"And Leyas?" Trey asked. Leyas looked at Trey and realized why he had come beyond the fact that Leyas had broken him. He saw what she also saw, Leyas was different. Something had changed her. But he knew her better than Meiko had, perhaps he saw even more than she could about this new gleam in the girls eyes.

"She is a piece in the puzzle," Gilligan replied to Trey's question, "I believe it's important to find out where she has been but that is up to Meiko now."

"So you are just telling me to keep going on with what I have been doing?" Meiko questioned, "there are no results!"

"But there will be if you keep trying Meiko," Gilligan said shaking his head, "Keep trying! Your time is running out, if you don't keep going we'll loose you before we finish this. You know what you need to do." Meiko recoiled, so Gilligan knew about her ailment. The ache that ran through her and the promise of death that hung over her. But of course he knew, Liene was in touch with the science of the super seed and it was Liene's machines that caused all this.

"Why did he do this to me?" Meiko asked Gilligan with anger filling her, "if he wanted to end it all why did he do this?" Gilligan's facial expression changed then to one of compassion. He had stood by and watched Liene's madness. He had not kept it in check nor tried to stop him as he stepped out in actions that everyone knew would only lead to more problems. He had not been able to do anything about it and because of his own anger he had not even really wanted to. Meiko's betrayal hit them all hard, that Liene could still salvage her will was beyond any of them; she had become their enemy and a force to be reckoned with.

"Meiko I don't have all your answers," he responded, "I was too angry with you and how everything went to see things clearly myself. You may be gone from us soon but you must find a way to stop Cerrian before that happens. You are our last hope."

"No," Trey responded, "she's not. The world has to make it's own decisions as well."

"But they never make the right decisions," Gilligan spoke leaning back. Meiko searched his eyes, desiring to see his motives but what she saw was him reassuring her that she should move forward. He was telling her to forget the past and to keep fighting to find answers. Leyas was their main clue now, Cerrian had to be behind her disappearance and reappearance.

"I understand," Meiko responded solemnly stepping back. She turned away from him toward the door, "I won't give up but you need to make a choice. You need to decide how far you are willing to go." He understood this, but he knew he was not ready to join the fight.

"Peace to you," Gilligan responded crossing two of his fingers and placing them to his forehead. Meiko recognized the gesture, she knew she had seen it somewhere before but she couldn't place it till she saw an image in her head. Tabrett did the same thing once, perhaps ROW had more ties to her success than Meiko could ever understand.

"And to you," Meiko responded stepping out the door quickly, she was too angry to respond any other way but she understood things now. She walked a few steps down the street before leaning on a wall. She heard Trey come out behind her and waited for him to walk in front of her. She looked up into his eyes and saw his heartbreak, something she had not wanted him to bear but something she could not stop. She looked away remembering the things he had said to her before he left. He had broken something in her she was trying to run from and he had been right to do so. He exposed her main weakness again; that his words could be so potent she did not understand. She shook her head as she understood what he was going to do now but she didn't understand why it had come to this. He was changing but she didn't want him to. She threw her arms around him in that moment, he hugged her back. They had always been like brother and sister, partners in so many things. They were unstoppable when they fought together and they had gotten through quite a bit together but now things were changing.

They released each other and in the sadness Meiko was unable to speak. Trey held up in the palm of his hand, the coin which she had given to him not too long ago. The Phoenix on one side, the number two on the other for he was the first one she spoke to and he was the one she had leaned on the most. Her best friend and her brother in arms. She had to let him go but she didn't want to.

"I will always have this," Trey responded to her. She nodded and he put a hand on her shoulder. He knew she didn't want him to but he had to leave her just for now. He could not fight beside her if he was distracted by other things, so he needed to find his footing in the world before he could continue on. "I will always hold on to this and I promise you Meiko that I will return." She nodded, she understood that better than he knew. She knew that he was her rock, her solid strength through the storms now. No matter how far he had to go she knew he would never abandon her to the world.

"Promise me you'll stay safe Trey," Meiko responded, "And come home soon." He nodded clenching the coin in his hand.

"I promise," he replied looking down the road, "and you stay alive fire bird. There is hope for this world yet, I know you'll find the answers you seek and I'll find the ones I seek. We'll see each other again soon." With another hug and a goodbye they walked their different directions.

Meiko looked back to late as he was gone, missing from her now. She wrapped her arms around herself and continued forward without the man who had stood by her for so long. He was her closest ally for the past four years and he was family to her after all they had been through together in ROW and through life. Trey would be back but for now she had to face Leyas herself. That girl had taken out her best ally and Meiko needed to understand why. Meiko also saw the next course of action she needed to take. Ben Peters was not someone to be trifled with and she needed to know what X's place in the world was. There was no time to think of the past only the future mattered now.

* * *

><p>Lacus was not satisfied. They had seen Leyas, she was truly her daughter returned but something was wrong. Of course she couldn't stay and figure it out, the ORB convoy was now headed back to the Island nation and Lacus and Kira had to go with it no matter how much they wanted to try and stop whatever it was their daughter had gotten herself into. She was worried about Leyas, the coldness in her demeanor cold not be hidden by her clear acting. She had been gone for four years but she was still Lacus's daughter and she knew her better than anyone else.<p>

"There's nothing we can do now," Kira spoke to Lacus clearly seeing her worry, "she is eighteen years old so according to the world she has the right to make her own decisions now without our interference. I tried talking to her about it but she won't budge. She is part of this government now, whatever it is she is up to." Lacus shook her head. She didn't want this for her daughter. These were dangerous times, no matter how much peace had come there was an uneasy feeling over the world that she didn't trust. Meiko had named it for all of them, Lacus wasn't sure about the Gryser Cerrian theory but it did make sense. Someone was clearly messing with the world and everything that was happening was not comforting at all. She didn't know where they would be in a short amount of time. She had already lost one child, Yaro, and she had seemingly lost Leyas now even though the girl had returned now alive after all this time.

"Have you contacted Meiko?" Lacus asked. Kira nodded understanding that he was more concerned with getting to the bottom of things himself. His eldest daughter had enough to deal with but she was insistent on being informed of everything. He wasn't sure what the girl was up to but whatever it was she had already accomplished quite a bit so he trusted that she would do something to help them all.

"Don't worry Lacus," Kira responded, "whatever it is Leyas is doing we have to trust that we taught her enough that she'll get through it. I in the mean time will search for a way to get her back under our car. There is something wrong with her and I won't rest until I know what it is." Lacus understood that. If they could prove her emotionally unstable the courts would place her under their care, as her family. Because she had been through a lot in captivity that should not be too hard to do but Leyas was clever. Lacus knew the girl needed help but she was dodging everything. Mother knows best, is what people often said but Lacus understood it now. Her daughter was still fighting to get out of captivity.

"We'll get her back for sure," Lacus nodded, "she just needs to know how much we love her, how much we want the best for her."

* * *

><p>The ship staked the bases from a distance, a few other WMPO ships were at their back but they were the strongest there. Lunamaria smiled as she thought about her tactics, she was ready for them this time. Shinn was less certain as he knew his pilots were still rusty and young. He was worried of them straying and he warned each of them they would be punished if they broke rank.<p>

"Headquarters is close to giving us the green light," Lunamaria said with a smile, "we've got them this time." Shinn shook his head.

"Order the pilots to board their machines," he responded looking toward the base they were about to attack, a feeling had crept into the back of his mind. Something was out there, something strong but he didn't know what. He felt a presence he did not understand, a formidable enemy was watching them.

"Shinn?" Lunamaria questioned him.

"Warn them to be careful," he responded to Lunamaria, "this isn't going to be a picnic, it's still a battle. Anyone could die." A grim reality they had to all accept.

* * *

><p>Kiran and Alicesia let go of each others hands with a smile as they broke off toward their mobile suits. Kiran sat down and as his cockpit closed he saw the other four pilots entering their machines. He strapped his seat belts and began going over his controls as he did before every battle. He had his machine down cold but he was always ready for anything. Today he knew was different for Alicesia as she would be fighting an old friend, he wanted to be right beside her but the plan had Skye and Alicesia taking off the leaders while he would slip in on the base on the final wave.<p>

He looked up as Skye's machine and Alicesia's machine were placed in the launch cannon. Any time now.

* * *

><p>"Begin long range bombardment," Lunamaria ordered as the people on the ship followed. The ship began releasing it's firepower along with the other WMPO ships.<p>

"Have Skye and Alicesia standby," Shinn ordered, "prepare for launch!"

* * *

><p>Alicesia heard the launch orders as her machine was thrown out of the ship into the air. She ignited her engines and moved forward, Skye came alongside her as she nodded. She didn't know him well but the two had strength enough to accomplish this next task. They were met by a few mobile suits. Skye began to make movements toward the right and without even hearing him say a word Alicesia knew the formation he was going into. She followed him in as he fired shots and she flew over him using her cannons to fire a round of shots that completely took out one mobile suit. She then took her mobile suit down and turned on her mirage system and shocked the pilots as her mobile suit disappeared. Skye moved in close to two of the suits and took them out.<p>

Alicesia moved her machine up and reappeared behind a mobile suit and stabbed her beam saber into it. The field was clear for a moment before more mobile suits led by the Covenant and the Dawn appeared around the base. Alicesia felt her heart quicken as she knew that he had to be in one of those. Someone as strong as him would only be a leader. Her eyes locked on the Dawn as she felt it now, Darren was before her and getting ready to fight her. Of all the paths that led them here she would not have predicted this.

"Don't break off," Skye said to her, "Oran and Herai are launching soon." She nodded.

"I understand." She would have to face him, this was their task. Skye would take the Covenant and she would take the Dawn.

* * *

><p>Darren looked at the battlefield quickly assessing it. The enemy ships had began to launch more standard suits but in the center of the battlefield they had placed two of their aces, the Solemnity and the Cronus. He wondered where the other three machines were. Surely the enemy didn't think it could beat X with only two of it's aces.<p>

"Focus Darren," Tabrett said as the charge began. He knew what she was talking about as something in the back of his mind was wondering, which one was Alicesia. He had cared for her once, they were friends but deep down he had cared for her as more than a friend. Now he found himself doubting the things he had grown to believe because she was somehow fated to be his enemy.

"Take them down!" he heard Ben's orders over his radio as he reached the enemy mobile suits and refocused his mind. He quickly took out a standard suit when he was suddenly thrown off by a blast behind him. The Solemnity appeared then, it's mirage fading as the mobile suits energy shifted to fighting. The machine fired on him again and again. He was pined down in defense mode when he broke out veering his suit sharply to the side and firing back. The mobile suit dodged him elegantly and stood defiant. He then realized the reason for the stance the mobile suit took, it was Alicesia.

"Alicesia!" he declared sending the pilot a transmission as she attacked him again. Stunned he defended against her. She pulled out a beam saber and he met her.

"Darren," she acknowledged his name, "this is how we treat enemies of the peace." She shocked him as she moved her mobile suit; she used her suit to knock his off balance and the sudden burst of power sent her mobile suit flying. She reigned it in as Meiko had taught her and fired around her, disarming a few X suits. Darren moved to fight her back but she beat him to the punch.

"I don't want to hurt you Alicesia," he quickly sent her a plea. She continued her attack.

"It's too late for that!" she declared and he felt anger rise up in him at that. He had never wanted to hurt her, he had saved her life. Who was she to think she was so justified when she fought for them? They were the ones who had destroyed his life and taken away everything he had ever wanted. He felt anger rising up with him as he met her attack and fought back more violently than before. She was thrown off guard at it and was forced to defend herself.

* * *

><p>Oran felt light as his machine was thrust onto the battlefield and he smiled when he saw the fields attention on Skye and Alicesia who were fighting the enemy's main Gundams. It was wide open as Shinn and Luna had said it would be. He moved quickly with Herai close behind him.<p>

"To the right," Herai said, "dodge!" They moved away from the firepower of an X ship as they slipped over the lines of the enemy and into the base. There was a mobile suit on his tail and he turned quickly but Herai beat him to it slicing through the machine with her beam sabers and turning back to him. They had made it into the base, now it was time to take the enemy forces down and release all prisoners.

"Send the land crews!" Oran responded back to the main force.

* * *

><p>"Loading Ares into the launch cannon," he heard the voices as his machine was moved toward the exit, it was finally his turn to enter the battlefield, "Go Ares, launch!" He needed no more prodding as he was on the battlefield in seconds and he took in everything he saw. The pilots had spread according to Shinn's plan and everything seemed to be going good. He moved into position when he saw Alicesia fighting off the Dawn and struggling to hold it back. He turned away for a moment and mapped out in his mind where Shinn wanted him to be and started heading in that direction but he kept glancing back at Alicesia. She was seemingly struggling.<p>

He looked down and back toward the battlefield as he fought off a unit that had come his way.

"Kiran, you're sluggish! Get to your defense point!" he heard Shinn's voice as his commander watched the battlefield. He shut off his radio in frustration as he turned toward Alicesia, she was clear across the field but he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. He had seen too much death in his young life. His thrusters came alive as he slammed forward and soon found himself met by many of the enemy units. He fought them off but was surrounded as he realized how off course he really was.

* * *

><p>"Shinn!" Lunamaria yelled as she realized what was happening.<p>

"Damn that boy's arrogance!" Shinn yelled in anger, "he's out of course too far. Order Skye to get rid of the Covenant and get over to Kiran's former position. Order everyone else to stay in formation, No one go to Kiran, he'll have to get himself out of his own mess."

* * *

><p>"Rodger," Skye said as he received his orders. He felt his machine fire up as he fought back the covenant and pulled out two new cannons firing them both at once and catching her completely off guard. She backed off getting out of his range but her movement gave him the time he needed to fly by her toward the point in the Skye Kiran was supposed to take. From that point he switched on his main cannons and began shooting mobile suits out of the sky.<p>

Oran watched in amazement of the fluidity of Skye's movements, he doubled back away from the field to hold his position of defense as he heard Shinn command him not to charge in yet. He saw Kiran's movements and wondered what they boy was doing.

* * *

><p>"Alicesia back off now, let me defend my forces," Darren yelled to her as he realized she wanted to hold him there. She sliced at him and shot three cannons.<p>

"No!" She yelled, "not after everything you've done. Why do you fight for the enemies of peace? You have all along! They killed my parents!" Darren heard her words and every counter to them that flashed through his mind he knew wouldn't stop her. He fought back now stronger, as he realized that he had to get by her before the enemy broke through their main lines.

"Alicesia, I won't hurt you but I have to stop you!" he yelled as he blasted away her sword and began to make advances against her.

* * *

><p>Kiran's eyes saw it, the Dawn was near destroying Alicesia, he had to get there. He saw his past in his head, all those that he had lost. He thought of Yaro and Meiko, how it had destroyed Meiko to loose him. He wondered if he loved Alicesia as much as she had loved Yaro, if he did he didn't want to experience that measure of pain. He wanted her to live. He had to fight for that, for her.<p>

He felt his desperation push something in his mind, the units around him felt his wrath as his seed exploded in the back of his mind and extreme power filled his being. He fought off his enemies and somehow grasped the full power of his machine all at once, he destroyed any unit near him and blasted toward the Dawn and blinding speed. Shinn watched in amazement as Kiran had grabbed ahold of a power very few understood. Kiran was now unstoppable as his machine fired at the Dawn, sending it off Alicesia. Kiran followed it shooting everything he had. The Dawn countered once again launching a firebomb, this time Kiran blasted it out of the air and moved out of the way with blinding speed.

Darren was shocked at what was unfolding before him. One moment he was about to gain ground by disarming Alicesia, the next moment he was facing the full force of the Ares, fighting stronger than it ever had before. He began to realize, he was fighting Kiran who saw him against Alicesia, it was something he would never be able to compete with. Kiran whom he had seen in London was in love with Alicesia, and would protect her. He fought back as he saw his machine disarmed and he fell out of the sky, with nothing left to fight with.

Kiran looked around now fueled by the seed and he knew what had to be done to stop the rest of the battle. The line in the center were weak and drawn by Herai and Skye. He turned to Alicesia whose machine was well in tact and still ready to fight, he had made it just in time to save that.

"Follow me to the center," he said to her, "stay to my right, formation F."

"But Shinn want's to send Oran there," Alicesia argued.

"No, we can't wait, they'll read Shinn's tactics," he responded, she saw his face on her screen and saw his eyes were strange looking now, "we have to go in now." He moved so she followed they broke through the center line as Kiran seemed to have mastered every part of his mobile suit in seconds, taking down unit by unit. She began to realize he was his fathers son, for now he fought like Kira, with power but he spared the lives of those he could.

* * *

><p>The rest of the battlefield saw the center line broken as Shinn ordered Oran and Skye through and had Herai hang back to protect the ship. Shinn sent out the remainter of the WMPO forces to enter the base. The battle was over in another half hour as X fled from the base. Shinn realized at that moment that X gave in too easy, they didn't need this base and they let it go. He would have to make sure his pilots didn't get cocky now, the battle had just begun.<p>

"Kiran has awaked his seed," Lunamaria said pulling him from his thoughts, "it wasn't what we had planned but now we are formidable." Shinn nodded, he knew that was true. However Kiran had disobeyed.

"We have to tread carefully from now on," Shinn responded, "they won't read exactly what happened but they will target Kiran, he was out of line in not following orders." Lunamaria understood, there was a strict protocol in the WMPO for how that was handled. He would hate enacting them but he had too. The lives of these pilots were in his hands and Kiran was like family. They would have to watch him carefully.

"I will probably have to go out with them next time Luna," Shinn said, "for it's going to be much different next time."

* * *

><p>The pilots all stood before Shinn and the crew as Shinn was clearly angry. Alicesia was still shocked from the battle, the way Kiran had rescued her and how Darren had been so easily taken down this time. That battle was still a whirlwind inside her head as she heard the words of her commander but was unable to really process them.<p>

"You Kiran disobeyed orders and went out of line!" Shinn declared, "That is never taken lightly!" Kiran shook his head in anger.

"But I led us to victory, and surely orders don't matter when helping each other," Kiran responded, "you expect us to stay with tactics that were moving too slowly? The enemy probably read them a mile away!"

"Don't talk back," Shinn commanded and Kiran stepped down, "the point goes beyond what you did for the battle, you revealed to them your strength and next time they will not let you take control as you did. If you don't follow orders they will easily take us down in a rematch! What you did Kiran was expose yourself to them and they will be ready." He saw Kiran's face still steady with defiance. He would have to do something more about this, they boy wouldn't understand what he was really saying.

"But Alicesia was in trouble," Kiran spoke again out of line.

"I was fine," Alicesia replied quickly.

"We saw that and were going to send Herai in," Shinn spoke now, "you Kiran left a side open that could have given a gap for our ship to be attacked, and you don't understand anything." He shook his head. "I have no choice, you will be placed in solitary confinement for three days as punishment for your actions. You must follow orders Kiran!"

"Seriously," Skye remarked under his breath.

"Don't speak out of turn Skye," Lunamaria spoke now angry, "if you don't want the same. Now the rest of you will rest for the next few days, we are awaiting further orders from base, be ready to scramble at a moments notice. No one will be allowed to leave the ship." They all understood. Kiran still stared in anger as the officers came and led him away, he looked back and Alicesia who stared at him in amazement. She still saw him fighting in her mind.

Shinn followed the officers and Kiran leaving the others behind.

"I'll take him," he told them placing a hand on the boys shoulder, "I need to speak with him." They nodded and left. He walked alongside Kiran in silence for awhile till they reached the holding cells. Kiran looked at it with a blank expression on his face.

"You've been angry lately," Shinn finally spoke, "too angry for your own good. You can't keep disregarding the people around you Kiran, no matter what it is you are feeling." Kiran didn't speak for a moment as he thought of something to say.

"I don't need your help," he finally responded, "I am dealing with everything just fine."

"We all need help sometimes Kiran," he said, "I just hope you realize that you can ask for it anytime. Anger can take you and leave you hardened but it also leaves you empty. You can't control what life hands you but you can control how you react to it." Kiran didn't respond after that Shinn realized he wasn't getting through but he had left him with something to think about. And with three days alone he hoped that Kiran would think about it.

* * *

><p>"Oran," Lunamaria caught up with him in the hall as he was walking toward his room. He turned to her quickly, she was his commanding officer after all.<p>

"Yes Captain?" He replied saluting.

"We've received word from headquarters that you are being discharged from service," Lunamaria responded, "it seems you requested it sometime ago and it finally went through." For one moment Oran was confused when Lunamaria held up a letter. "These are your discharge papers and a message from your grandfather." Oran didn't have a grandfather but he knew who had send the letter.

"Thank you Captain," Oran said, "I'm sorry I have to go, I enjoyed serving under you."

"I'm glad," Lunamaria spoke, "i was rather hoping you weren't unhappy here, but I understand it his hard to never see your family." He nodded as she saluted and left him. He quickly tore open the letter as he wondered what would cause Six to call him back now.

_Oran,_  
><em>Meiko says she needs loyalty, I pulled our strings and you are discharged. Come back now, Trey has left her and I fear she's about to go over the edge again. We must stay strong.<em>  
><em>-Sixth Operative<em>

So Meiko had called him home, he was very glad of this. Trey's leaving was shocking and problematic but it probably had something to do with Leyas. He rushed to his room, he would pack as quickly as he could. Meiko needed him and he would be there for her.

* * *

><p>"The base fell quicker than we expected," Ben spoke softly to Kyle as the two walked through X's main base.<p>

"The boy, Kiran was responsible according to Darren," Kyle replied, "We have ordered our technicians to make sufficient upgrades to the Dawn to counter this accordingly." Ben nodded, that was almost all they could do against a Yamato. They would have to find a way to break his spirit to really stop him from getting more and more powerful but even that could backfire on them.

"Do some more research on Kiran," Ben said, "I want to know all I can about him before I send more forces into battle against him."

"Yes sir," Kyle nodded and they walked in silence for a bit before he spoke again, "Will you ask Reain whether he will fight again?"

"That is where I am heading," Ben spoke slowly as he looked around, "but I'm not sure he will just yet. He is helping us but he has his own agenda in all this. I just hope trusting in him doesn't backfire on us."

* * *

><p>"You want to talk about it?" Gren asked as she seemed bothered by something. Her silence made him realize she wasn't going to respond to him. He only knew Trey wasn't coming back and Meiko seemed like she just wanted to do the work before her.<p>

Meiko sat in front of a mass of computer screens which all displayed data she had found on the hard drive from that abandoned base. Just because Leyas was back didn't mean they should stop searching for how she disappeared and where she went. Meiko didn't buy much of the story the girl seemed to tell, too much didn't add up right. Now she had her answers almost before her. It was slow going breaking through all the codes and cyphers that defended the drive but she was more than capable of doing it. Gren was on the desk behind hers going through the folders and records she had already broken through.

"It seems you were right," Gren said to her, she turned to him and raised her eyebrows as if he was joking. "No need to get defensive, we all knew it was the most probable thing but its crazy. Whoever was in charge of this was using Leyas's DNA to try and create their own super human or something. There are gene sequences and old science from the age when coordinators were created. Half of this stuff is highly illegal with the Gibraltar treaty still being upheld by the government." Meiko nodded. Whatever it was they wanted they probably had gotten it as they had not come looking for this data. It was then that she leaned away from her machine, her mind drifted as she began to think on other things. She was bored of going through these files which only proved theories that she and a few others in her base had reached a while ago. She began to wonder about Yzak's visit and his claim that her super seed was stronger than Yaro's. That made no sense to her because it couldn't even withstand Liene's machine. It did seem to have healing properties that Yaro never tapped though.

"I wonder," she whispered.

"What's up?" Gren asked her and she just shook her head. She wasn't going to say it. There was no way to somehow find a way to get her own super seed to heal itself. If that were possible it would have already happened through her sheer will to live as every time she had used it was because she wanted something bad enough. But then again did she want life that bad? Yaro had been torn from her along with so many others but then her thoughts turned to her son, he was reason enough for her. She would fight to live for him. That was something she wanted.

"Nothing," Meiko responded standing up and walking toward the counter on the side of the room to get a cup of water. "I've just decided I must be going crazy over all this. I just wonder sometimes how do I respond to everything. There's so much going on." She shook her head looking at him.

"How so?" He asked trying to understand what she meant.

"I mean it seems like everyday presents another insane situation. Sooner or later something in the world is going to break badly and I don't want to make any more mistakes," Meiko spoke. "I think its time for us to take things to the next level. We're strong enough to really make a difference in the world." Gren agreed, Meiko had built this team from the ground up and she could lead them to victory easily.

"When Oran returns I assume you have a plan," Gren responded.

"More of a scheme, cause I've missed causing trouble," Meiko said with a smirk, "We'll see what we uncover where X is concerned." She then stood up and nodded, "I must go check in Jaden, prepare my ship I will depart again soon to get Oran." She left the room then leaving Gren smiling, she was getting her wits back and he knew they would be fighting in the war very soon.

* * *

><p>Something had changed. It stopped them in their tracks as the world seemed to stop turning. Meiko's fingers moved over the keys and the message was sent as it was like the world vibrated in anticipation for what it would say and how this tale would turn because of it. She breathed out as she felt her heart begin to beat strongly, this was the move she had to make.<p>

Ben Peters sat up in his chair as his screen went black except for words clear in front of him and a Phoenix symbol etched below them. He reached for his communicator and yelled for Kyle and his cabinet. The entire base was soon filled with uproar and shock. Everything was changing indeed and there were those among them who had been completely right. This was the moment the had all been waiting for, the moment everything changed. The message read clearly:

Ben Peters,  
>You fight well my friend. I wish to understand you.<br>I know your right about the world. There is something wrong.  
>I need allies now more than ever.<br>I request a meeting, I think we will find an understanding.  
>-The Phoenix, Meiko Virea<p>

She revealed her name to him and sat back in her chair. She was ready for this now. The X rebels were right about the world and she would show them the face of true revolution. It was time for them to meet, to understand each other.

Ben Peters turned away from his screen looking across the room at the person who sat with his head down, the man who had helped him in so many ways. Reain Verkov looked up at him and nodded, his dark hair fell over his blue eyes pierced him and he was able to determine what had happened to make Ben look the way he did. He knew what had just happened. Things were moving faster than he expected and his own desires warred within him.

"When will she come?" he asked Ben.

"I have to arrange it," Ben responded, "But it is exactly like you said, she wants our alliance." Ben watched as he turned away. "Will you reveal yourself?"

"In time," the man responded, "but not now, this meeting must be between you two. I can not be involved no matter how much I may want to. Her safety and yours depend on everything going the way that we have planned for the past few months." Ben saw that it was killing him inside, everything he was running from came to the surface at the mention of her but he was resilient, he would fight her influence in the world for his own reasons.

Ben knew he had to agree to this meeting, for Meiko was the key to everything now.

* * *

><p>The ship hovered over the ocean as a message reached the Captain and he relayed it to the passengers. Kira sighed, it seemed they had encountered some slight trouble with the engine and had veered off course a little, no big deal except that they were separated from the rest of the ORB convoy. The ship was a small standard military ship that held limited battle supplies as they were in a time of peace. Kira and his family had been assigned to it as Athrun and Cagalli had to take a larger ship on a faster route. He didn't mind leaving a bit later than the rest because Lacus had gotten another chance to say goodbye to Leyas but now he was eager to get back. Apparently Meiko was changing her strategies and he was interested into seeing what changes she was making now.<p>

"We should be home by the end of the day," Kira reported to Lacus and Kayla. On the flight with them was the ships only pilot, Jacob Gladys who was honored to be of service to the family even though he wasn't going to have to fight. They had no enemies and were on a peaceful mission so he wasn't really concerned with anything but relaxing.

"And another mission goes smooth," Jacob said with a smile.

"Not yet," Kayla spoke standing up as her heart stirred and she felt a danger coming. Lacus looked at Kira in worry, Kayla's ability to see things had been linked to her super seed genes and though her super seed was not awakened yet she showed signs of it's existence. If she saw something now they weren't really out of the woods. The girl took a step forward as a blast hit the side of the ship and she was thrown backwards on her side as were the rest of them. The last thing she saw was her father being thrown across the ship farther than she was, she heard her mother scream. She cried out for them as she felt pain shoot through her.

"Daddy!" she cried out.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's been a long time, I am so very sorry it came to this. I needed to take an extended break to figure out life but hopefully I'm back for awhile. Things just got too crazy for me to write and I hit a block really bad. <strong>**I'm back and I am determined to finish what I have started. Please let me know what you think of this chapter, I miss you all! It's good to be back!  
><strong>

**-A Winter Chill  
><strong>


	11. Side Out

**Previously:**_ It's been four years since Gundam Seed Redemption and in that time a new government has formed. The UCN is a united government formed by the nations of the earth and the PLANTs to bring peace to the earth. The government is formed of officials elected by each nation state and the economy has been globalized. The government military known as the WMPO keeps the peace on earth._

_Problems have arisen since the government instituted a compromise to deal with the problem that ROW posed in taking many nations. The UCN chose to section off those nations into the X territory where the WMPO has ran operations to hunt down ROW officials and bring them to justice. Angered by injustices done against the people of the X nations, Ben Peters has started a rebellion to demand that the X territory gets the same rights that all other nations have as well. In this many people in the X nation have joined the rebellion and they made their first large play on the world by attacking the WMPO Carpinteria base. In response the WMPO sent out It's best team of pilots under Shinn and Lunamaria Auska; Kiran, Skye, Herai and Alicesia fight to stop the X nationalists from ending peace in the world._

_Their first attack on the X nationalists went wrong with Ben Peters showing that he has wasted no time on building his military. Now the young team has faced a hitch as Alicesia has realized Darren Peters as her friend who got her out of Eurasia during the terrorist attacks. The team has successfully retaken UCN territory near London from X and are now awaiting orders from base on what happens next. _

_Meiko has realized that she needs to really work to be a force in the world again as she has called for Oran's return. But an attack on her family could easily change her course. Kira's concern is his daughter Leyas whom has all the right appearances but deep down he fears something is wrong._

* * *

><p><strong>Phase 9 - Side Out<br>**

* * *

><p>She heard two voices coming down the hall and quickly slipped into the shadows. She kept back, her dark brown hair and dark clothes blended in perfectly. Leyas was on her first mission.<p>

"While X moves closer to Carpenteria, it's odd that we continue to keep the same mobile suit team together," the first voice said, "it would be easier if we spread them out a bit and covered our weak sides." She rolled her eyes where she stood, the politicians here in the Capital of the UCN didn't understand strategy and when they talked about it nothing went well.

"But then again we continually allow ORB to have their own military," the other man responded, "why not draft their champions into our own military or better yet get the mysterious Phoenix to join. Our politicians seem more scared of her than anything." Leyas listened closer as she heard her half sister mentioned. She had wondered if Meiko had made any headway in politics and it seemed they didn't know her name well enough. So she had stayed in the shadows for so long, Leyas wondered if that was going to change.

"Orb's military permission is allowed and limited because of the history of violence against that nation," the first voice replied as the voices started to fade down the hallway, "but the Phoenix is outside of us because we simply have no way of asking her to help us. She appears rarely and never stays long. Something about the last battle changed her according to what I've heard." That was the last Leyas heard as the voices continued on.

She slipped out of the shadows and along the wall to the door she sought to enter. She slipped a pin out of her hair and picked the lock with ease, then she entered the room slowly. She saw the papers scattered on the old politicians desk. She had been asked by Sai to get information from the office of one of the President's secretaries, he was a man from ORB whom might have knowledge of the Phoenix's movements. Leyas quickly spotted the file, it wasn't hidden. It was plain with the label, Phoenix movements. Leyas pulled out some of the pages and quickly photographed them with her camera, and sent them to her partner. She then pulled out a lighter and lit the file on fire and walked it over to the metal trash can letting it go up in smoke. She then rushed over to the man's drawer where his drink was, she opened the bottle and slipped something in quickly.

She knew at that moment she couldn't leave before making sure of something else. She quickly opened his laptop and found the files again there, she ran a fast algorithm and wiped the contents of the machine and replaced them with other files, decoys to make the job look like it had not been done. She then exited the room and locked it up quickly.

She rushed back down the halls till she was near her own room. She opened her door and closed it fast to see Sai standing there before her. She stepped back and her face hardened.

"Did you find the files?" Sai asked her, "it's of the utmost importance that we stop the Phoenix from causing us trouble Leyas." Leyas smirked, if Sai believed Meiko to be his problem he had no idea who else in the world she would be focused on very shortly.

"I didn't find any information," she said spinning her lie masterfully, he would believe her completely. "Whatever he was doing for the ORB faction, it had nothing to do with my sister. Her movements are still completely unknown by everyone up here in space. I heard men in the hallway discussing it as I approached the room." Sai nodded, he expected that but with the leads he got he knew he had to follow up this situation.

"Of course my dear," he said to her, "thank you for following it up quickly, I trust no one saw you. Its lucky for us that in that wing of the house there are no cameras." She nodded.

"For sure." With that Sai left and she quickly sent the images of the files to someone she knew would care for them and wiped her cameras memory. This information was not something she wanted anyone to have just yet. Her schemes were slow and she would have to bide her time but she knew a main goal of hers was to leave Meiko completely out of everything. She would make sure those whom had saved her would have their wishes honored. She would change this world.

* * *

><p>Darren was not accustomed to being beaten so quickly as he had been against Kiran for the second time. It seemed the pilot had changed rapidly and he was going to be a threat that Darren would have to face. For now he sat in the hangar of the main base once again staring down his mobile suit. He and Ben had promised to avenge their fathers death by calling for world reform but the world was moving slowly to help them. It was dark and hard to live in a world where so many didn't care about the suffering of the people in X territory.<p>

He had heard that the Phoenix had called for a meeting with them, he didn't know very much about her other than her role in world reform. She seemed to be a very shadowy figure whom apparently was never the same after the death of the Dreamer's pilot, Yaro Yamato.

He stood up not quite ready to go from the hanger but he realized how important it was to keep up with meetings that had been scheduled by his brother. His mind moved back to Alicesia, he had once saved her but now they were on opposite sides though he wondered what the sides were really like in this war. X wanted the government to recognize their wrongs and to change them but the government just saw them as troublemakers. Alicesia saw them as evil, and now that she knew Darren was a part of it she would believe him to be evil as well. He didn't know what to do, she was his friend in the past and he cared about her. He cared about her opinion of him.

He didn't like being in this position. As long as that mobile suit team persisted in chasing down X his brother would target them. They were a threat to everything he was building but they also had Alicesia among them. Darren knew he should report this to Ben but he was scared that Ben wouldn't let him go back on the battlefield if he did and he couldn't bear it if someone in X shot Alicesia down. He would continue to go for her protection if not for anything else.

It was all he could do now that he had failed her. It was all he knew how to do, fight to protect the things he cared about. But now for the first time the things he cared about conflicted with each other.

* * *

><p>Kira found himself slammed into a wall and felt the heat of flames near him. He saw Jacob grabbing Kayla and Lacus and pulling them into the hallway. He felt dazed as he tried to stand again. The ship was jolting and shaking as more blasts shook it.<p>

"Kira!" he heard Lacus's voice yell and he knew Jacob would take care of them now. He tried to stand but his body felt extreme pain from being thrown so hard. He saw the fire getting closer and his seed exploded causing him to get up quickly. He ignored the pain and walked toward the entrance quickly when another blast tore through the side of the ship and he found himself falling out of it. He saw the ocean below him approaching as he seemed to float and time moved slowly. That was when a giant metal hand caught him.

He felt strange in it's grasp but pain took him and he couldn't see anything anymore. He felt consciousness leave him.

* * *

><p>Lacus screamed from the bridge as she saw Kira tumble down out of the ship. Kayla seemed lost in her mind again. Jacob had whisked them to the bridge then run for his mobile suit. As Kira fell suddenly a light out of nowhere appeared. A mobile suit like fire appeared and let out a hand to catch him. Lacus was in tears and shock but Kayla just stood there.<p>

"I'm launching," the voice of Jacob rang through the hangar.

"Careful we've got for mobile suits and a large ship," the Captain said, "Also the flaming mobile suit seems to be our our side." That much was true as the mobile suit fired upon the four incoming mobile suits with Kira still in it's hand.

* * *

><p>Jacob moved across the battlefield as soon as his suit was in the air, he fired upon an enemy unit that had come at him and disarmed it quickly as it was a standard unit. He saw the flaming mobile suit stop for a moment as the Pilot put up a force shield and opened his cockpit, bringing the limp form of Kira in his units hand to the cockpit. Jacob glimpsed for the moment the form of the pilot who came out for a moment to bring Kira in. He wondered for a moment if Meiko had sent the unit or if she herself had returned to the battlefield.<p>

Soon he found himself awakened from his thoughts as two of the units came at him. The flaming mobile suit was by his side at an instant it fought with him.

"Who are you?" Jacob asked.

"I'm someone who will protect that which is good," the voice of a man came through. They both together disarmed the mobile suits when they received a distress call from this ship. The fourth mobile suit was quickly moving and disarming it's weapons.

"This is a diplomatic ship!" Jacob declared, "who do these people think they are?"

"Enemies of the peace," the flaming mobile suit's pilot said, "you take care of that mobile suit, I'll get the ship." With that the mobile suit charged toward the ship. Jacob quickly rushed in to stop the other mobile suit. He caught up to it with his superior machine and with help from the main ship they took it down. After that he turned to see the flaming mobile suit had scared the ship off and dealt quite a lot of damage to it.

"Jacob land on the ship," the Captain said, "we are close to ORB but we can't risk anything, lets get home."

"Don't forget about me," a transmission from the flaming mobile suit came in on all screens.

* * *

><p>Lacus looked up at the man who had saved her husband. The pilots helmet shield was black so they were unable to see his face but his presence seemed different, somehow familiar to her.<p>

"Let me aboard for a moment," the pilot said, "I will give you Kira then return to the air to cover you back into ORB waters. After that I will leave you. Do not try to stop me nor detain me, can I have your word on that? Kira needs medical attention and you need to trust me, please." The Captain held his jaw as he knew an unknown was dangerous but they did owe him everything now.

"Yes," the Captain responded, "we will comply with what you wish." Lacus felt more tears streaming down her face as she rushed out toward the hangar. Kayla looked out over the ocean.

"We're safe," Kayla told the crew, "there is nothing else that will try and stop us." They all didn't understand her, they all did not know the things that she could see. But she knew what was happening around them, those troops were not WMPO, they were not X; no they were different and somehow they had to find out who it was that would send them. Someone who knew they were returning at this time, someone who knew they had left late. Someone had planned this carefully and she prayed they would be discovered soon.

* * *

><p>Meiko awakened cold and shocked as suddenly she felt a chill run through her body as if something terrible had happened. She turned to see Jaden sleeping soundly next to her and breathed a sigh of relief that he was still okay. She laid back down and wrapped an arm around him pulling him closer, her son whom she would do anything for. She still felt uneasy as if something was really wrong in the world. It was then that Six burst into her room holding a paper in his hand.<p>

"Meiko, get up," he quickly spoke, "we have an urgent message from Athrun." Meiko sat up quickly and Jaden woke from the commotion.

"What's wrong?" Meiko asked him. "Why would Athrun or all people contact me?" She got up and took the paper from his hand but he spoke before she could read it.

"My son, Kira has been injured," with her he could speak plainly, for he was not just her operative. He was Ulren Hibiki, the sixth operative and the man who many in the world believed dead. He was her grandfather and someone who knew darkness well. He had come to her desiring her forgiveness for all he had done, she didn't understand until he explained how his life went down the wrong path. He had never been there for Kira, he had let the world bury him and he had hidden himself away from everything.

When his son rose to prominence he watched as the world unfolded into madness and he learned everything he needed to about ROW and about Cerrian. He tried his best to stay completely out of it but the death of Yaro changed his granddaughter. His travels of life had led him to the prophecies about her, a belief in her is what let him back to his family.

"What happened?" Meiko said grabbing her coat and rushing to pick Jaden up, the boy was rubbing his eyes from being awakened.

"It seems their ship was attacked on it's way back to ORB," Uren responded, "they were separated from the convoy and attacked by some unknown enemies." Meiko nodded.

"Are they on the mainland now?" Meiko asked him.

"Yes," Ulren responded, "get yourself together fast, Athrun want's you there immediately." Meiko nodded.

"I understand." She turned to Jaden who had fallen back to sleep in her arms despite the commotion, "tell Gren to lockdown the base until I return. It seems we have enemies we can not identify and that is dangerous." She turned away to grab some normal clothes as she was dressed in more relaxed clothing to sleep.

"Another thing Meiko," Ulren spoke quickly, she turned back to him, "it seems they were rescued by that same flaming mobile suit that saved you in Carpenteria." Meiko nodded and with that Ulren left her to prepare. It seemed they had a guardian angel in that flaming mobile suit. Whoever he was and whatever it was he knew they had no choice but to trust him.

* * *

><p>Lacus stood outside in the hospital waiting room. They were in the official hospital of ORB for the politicians and royal families of the nation. Cagalli had gotten them in fast as they had arrived quickly after the incident. Athrun and Cagalli were both there with her and Kayla had also been admitted to the hospital as she had fainted shortly after they had arrived and she had slight wounds from being tossed around as well. Lacus paced back and forth now, she hated not knowing what was going on. Of course Kira had to be fine, he remained stable on the ship but he had not woken up. Cagalli stood up and put a hand on her shoulder.<p>

"Relax and sit down Lacus," Cagalli spoke to her, "you can't keep doing this to yourself, you have to calm down." Lacus nodded, she understood Cagalli was right. It was at that moment that Athrun's phone rung and he answered it walking out of the room.

"It was so sudden," Lacus quickly said as Cagalli led her to the couch and had her sit down, "we were almost home then this. I've never seen the side of a ship torn open so quickly! We've been in the world doing our part, where have we made new enemies?" Cagalli didn't know how to answer that question but she knew what her sister in law needed to hear.

"It's okay, everything is going to be alright," Cagalli said to her patting her on the back, "Athrun has everyone scrambling to figure this out. They attacked one of our ships close to our territory, it could be they were after us and not you. There is little reason to think the attack was against you or your family." Lacus had tears streaming down her face now. "Don't fret, the doctors know what they are doing and Kira has been through quite a bit before, I doubt this will be much more than a bump in the road." Lacus nodded.

It was then that Athrun reentered followed by Meiko who was carrying Jaden. He had gone out to let them in through a more secret back entrance as to not attract any of the media attention surrounding the case.

"Meiko," Lacus spoke the girls name, "thank heavens!"

"Athrun sent for me," Meiko responded putting Jaden down. The boy ran to his grandmother.

"Grandma, grandma!" Jaden cheered as he saw her. Lacus scoped him up in her arms and hugged him, she was used to having him around and had missed him when they were away.

"I read everything on the way," Meiko said turning to Athrun, "do your investigators have any leads to the attackers?" Athrun shook his head.

"They were like phantoms," Athrun replied, "their ship is gone, the remains of the mobile suits have led us to nothing and eve the pilot of the Flame has disappeared. I had hoped that he had something to do with you but you know nothing of him." Meiko shook her head.

"He saved my life once," Meiko spoke, "it's as if he is someone who knows us because he clearly cares about what happens to our family." Athrun nodded, he knew nothing of the pilot's motives but it was certain he was involved somehow in the plot. He knew what was going on enough to counter the attack against the Yamato's and obviously felt like it was the right thing to do.

"I'm glad you've come Meiko," Lacus said as she was grateful to the girl.

"Of course," Meiko replied, "in a world gone wrong it's important that we all stick together." It was then that the nurse entered.

"Lacus, Kayla is awake and asking for you," Lacus stood up and handed Jaden off to Meiko.

"And Kira?" Athrun replied.

"He's in critical condition," the nurse said, "we believe he's entered a coma and we don't know when he will awaken." Lacus cupped a hand over her mouth as she held back tears, she had to be strong for Kayla now. "We are doing everything we can to keep him stable, but these things sometimes take a little time." Cagalli stood up and put an arm around Lacus.

"Thank you," Cagalli said to her, "we need to see Kayla now." She led Lacus deeper into the hospital and now Meiko turned to Athrun.

"This has to be the work of Cerrian," Meiko quickly said to him. Athrun's brow furrowed at the mention of the name, he was the person Meiko had spent the past four years obsessing over even though she had little proof of his existence in the world. She had claimed that he had invaded the government and was stirring up trouble there but Athrun was doubtful about everything. It was all something Liene had told her. It could just be his final scheme to destroy Meiko as she was seeking trouble by constantly searching for something that might not even be there. Even so she had a point, if Cerrian was in the government somehow he would know that Kira's ship was held back and separated from the group before leaving the capital of the UCN.

"We're not sure of anything at this point," Athrun responded, "it could have been pirates for all we know." Meiko raised her eyebrows at that as if he was joking. They stood in silence for a moment when Jaden spoke up.

"What's happening mommy?" Jaden asked her, "why everyone go away?" Athrun looked at the boy, he hadn't seen Jaden in months as Meiko wouldn't let him anywhere near government buildings where there might be any sort of media. She didn't want anyone knowing who he was and one picture of him with any Yamato was sure to bring up questions of Yaro as he was shockingly identical to the boy that the media had once hounded Lacus over adopting. Meiko walked over the the couch, sat down and sat Jaden next to her.

"We are all here Jaden because grandpa is sick," she spoke softly to him, she believed in being honest with him about everything. "It's going to be okay though, they are doing their best and he'll be well soon." Jaden leaned on her and hugged her.

"Then we don't worry," Jaden said as he yawned, "we are happy!" He was exhausted, he fell asleep quickly after that. Athrun sat down himself, there was little to do but wait now. Lacus and Cagalli reentered the room but as everyone as tired, they all fell asleep there in the waiting room. They wondered what they would awaken too.

* * *

><p><em>"Meiko," she found herself in clouds as she heard the voice of her father, Kira. "Meiko."<em>

_"I'm here," she responded and turned to see him glowing before her. She was shocked. "Please tell me you're not dead, I don't want to go on without you." Tears entered her eyes but she suppressed the feeling._

_"No Meiko," he replied, "I am not dead, just resting. My super seed is rumbling and it's going to take some time but I will awaken stronger. However, I had to reach out to you now because there are things that can not wait until then." Meiko heard noises and voices calling for her to wake up but she reached into the dream to hear what he had to say._

_"What is it?" she asked him._

_"I want you to leave again," Kira spoke quickly, "I want you to go to Leyas. There is something terribly wrong with her situation and we need to know what it is." Meiko's brow furrowed, that would put her off course with X. "Promise me Meiko!" _

_"I promise," Meiko replied as the dream faded._

"Meiko," She awoke to Cagalli standing over her. Jaden still slept soundly.

"I just saw Kira," Meiko spoke quickly shocking the room as Lacus stood up, "he reached out to me with the super seed. He's going to be okay, but he might be under for a bit of time. I don't know how long." Athrun shook his head, once again that super seed proved useful. No one knew exactly what it was going to do next but time and time again it had done interesting things.

"And what will you do now?" Athrun asked her.

"I have to get back to base," Meiko replied, "I trust that you all have a handle of everything here. I will take Jaden back with me, with everything that is going on I would feel better to have him with me." They all agreed with her.

"Thank you for coming out," Lacus said hugging her, "and thank you for giving us the news that you could." She nodded. They never knew what it was about the super seed that allowed this but they trusted the communication it provided enough.

"Take care everyone," Meiko responded, "I will have one of my operatives working on the mystery of who attacked you as well, there is no way we can let this one go." They all nodded in agreement. "In a world gone made I'm glad that we are all able to stick together as family. We're all going to make it out of this time, and though it's hard I believe in the world we have built. You've all stood through so much but I can promise you that I believe it will all end soon." They all hoped so, by everything they believed they hoped so.

* * *

><p>"We are going to Carpenteria," Herai squealed running down the hall of the ship and into the mess hall where the others were eating. Alicesia looked up at her in shock, she had never seen anyone running down the ship with as much excitement as Herai had now. Skye shook his head and the other crew members laughed and carried on.<p>

"And where did you get this great news?" Alicesia asked her. They had been sitting in London for the past few days waiting for orders, which thinking of reminded her that Kiran was going to be let out later today. She had missed him the last three days and with Oran gone it was quite interesting spending most of her time with Herai and Skye. She had begun to see the sweet and energetic side of the other female pilot but she got no further along and understanding Skye. He seemed to not mind being around them but he was very quite and kinda headstrong in her assessment. Besides that he was polite except on the topic of Kiran whom he saw as too reckless and dangerous for his own good. Alicesia didn't agree with him but she saw where he was coming from.

"I heard Captain Auska telling one of the officers," Herai said quickly sitting down next to them, "it seems we are needed as the UCN is voting to stage a greater operation against the X rebels and after hearing of our great exploits they want us to head it!" Skye shook his head at that.

"Our great exploits?" He questioned, "what winning back one base that wasn't important to them to begin with? Fighting off small forces? Sure we've won most of our battles but we've just started to get used to each other." Alicesia laughed at him. "It's true, and we've lost one of our pilots without any explanation. If you ask me it's a bit odd that Oran is leaving us so soon." That was something she couldn't argue with, but then again he was always a bit distant from everyone but Kiran.

"Even so it's great that we are going back," Alicesia spoke finally.

"Heading a battle is moving up in the world," Herai said shocked at the calm way they were handling it, "who knows maybe next we will get medals and promotions."

"Or die," Skye responded putting a damper on things. Alicesia's mind turned back to her family. It was true they were fighting in a war, she didn't understand Herai's joyous position about it but she also didn't condone thinking the worst of everything.

"Way to be a downer Skye!" Herai protested.

"We are fighting a war," Alicesia spoke in his defense, "this isn't a game in which you reap rewards with no consequences. Every single battle brings the chance of death yet we face it because we are fighting for something we believe in. It's true there could be great things around the corner but we must never forget the risks that we are taking. And we must never take anything for granted." At that moment she thought of Kiran and how she could barely wait for his release. She looked at the clock, just a few hours more.

"It's true but I like to think of all the good things that are ahead," Herai said, "besides I'm not planning on dying."

"And others are?" Skye responded, "the point Herai as the future is uncertain. Be as happy as you want but don't forget the gravity of every situation you get yourself into." She nodded to him, her spirits quite dampened by the discussion. She wanted to always see the good but now they were forcing her to see the truth.

"Cheer up Herai," Alicesia said comforting the girl, "I'm sure you'll get plenty of medals for your great exploits, now if you'll excuse me I want to go take a nap as it seems we might be on alert soon. Travels never seem to go smoothly around here." With that she left the room feeling a giddy excitement. Just a few hours more.

* * *

><p>Meiko entered the main room where Gren was sitting with a nice bowl of cereal watching some news report on some sport he liked. Meiko shook her head, he was an important part of her plans but sometimes he seemed reduced to the role of hideout manager.<p>

"Well how is everyone doing," Gren asked her as she walked to the cabinet where there was some food. He didn't look away from the screen as he spoke.

"They are all tired and waiting," Meiko responded, "Kayla is a bit battered but she is going to be okay and my father is in a coma but it seems it will only last for a short amount of time. I had a talk with him via super seed dream, or whatever it is we call it now. He may be under for some time but the important thing is he is not going to die."

"That's good," Gren responded finally looking at her and seeing that she was fully dressed in clothes she only wore for travel and next to her was one of her bags. So she was leaving base again for a short while. "Where are you off too now?"

"I'm going to see Leyas," Meiko replied as if it was the most natural and obvious thing for her to be doing.

"Why?" Gren questioned. He was a little surprised after everything that had happened. She had just gone through a bit with her family and they had just made bigger plans to seek out understanding of the X rebels. After all her grand plans this seemed the most odd direction for her to go, especially since they had no idea what was going on with Leyas.

"Oran will be arriving in a few hours," Meiko said to him, "make sure you debrief him properly and keep Six from getting at him, it's most annoying how my grandfather disapproves of my decisions when his are so decidedly odd. And Jaden will be in your care once again so be careful to make sure he doesn't miss me too much. I thought about bringing him but there is no way. When I return we have to get him back to his home in ORB, hopefully everything will be settled by then." Gren sighed, so he was playing babysitter again. He was sure he was never going to see much action at this rate.

"So you're not taking anyone with you?" He asked her.

"No," she replied, "this is a visit I must make on my own." He nodded, she always had odd ways of doing things and he learned a long time ago never to question her. It didn't usually end well.

"Take care then," Gren said to her, "make sure you don't let anyone know who you are nor what is happening. We can not have your name getting out in the media in any way." She laughed at him, as if she would let anything like that happen. Besides that she doubted anyone even cared about her anymore. She was her mobile suit to the world, it was only a few politicians who would know anything from seeing her.

"I believe there is nothing to worry about on that count," Meiko said.

* * *

><p><strong>So yes, I am back to stay. At least I believe I am. I want to stick with this story while I am all with it because it took a lot of rereading for me to catch up on what I was planning. I love this story though and couldn't imagine just leaving you all.<br>**

**Thank you those who reviewed, it gave me hope that perhaps people still care about the story even though my absence was long. I look forward to reading your reactions to each chapter as I did before, they do drive me ever forward and give me inspiration to continue.  
><strong>

**This may be a sort of weak chapter but it was really important to the plot. I did write it kinda fast, I want you all to know I'm not disappearing again!  
><strong>

**SO REVIEW, REVIEW, please Review! Let me know you're all still here!  
><strong>

**-Winter Chill  
><strong>


	12. Flashsideways (What Could Have Been)

**I'm alive, I'm alive. I've missed you all. Life has been crazy. I graduated from school then went through a really tough time in life trying to figure a lot of things out, the good news is I am back. I have a renewed interest in finishing this story so here is the next chapter.**

**We are going to explore in this chapter what might have been if Yaro had lived, it is an interesting one for me to write and I hope you enjoy it. Yaro/Meiko fans get a ton of moments to see what would have come next for them mixed in with a fun plot.**

* * *

><p>Phase 10 - Flashsideways (What Could Have Been)<p>

* * *

><p>Meiko walked in silence toward the train station. She often wondered what life for the people she saw on her way here was like, her's was a mess of insanity. Her backpack was heavy on her shoulders as her long red hair hung around her face. It was late, there weren't very many people still awake at this time and she knew she would attract more attention with less of a crowd but she had to go as soon as she could.<p>

She was on her way to visit Leyas. After the attack on her family her father had sent her a vision asking her to go. She did not know what she would encounter there but she would keep her promise. Besides that she had not been to the government buildings in awhile, she needed to understand more about what they were doing. She needed to find some point of corruption.

She entered an empty train car and glanced out the windows, she saw a guy on a motorcycle pull up to the station. She turned away and as she did she felt a pain in her arm. She glanced down to see a dart sticking out of it. She looked to see where it had come from but everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>"I'll live, Meiko!" Yaro cried out as darkness surrounded him.<em>

_Flashsideways._

* * *

><p>Meiko woke up suddenly screaming out in pain as she did, she felt strong arms surround her and pull her closer. She leaned into them, letting more tears come out. The nightmare had seemed so real. The battle was over, it was over she kept reminding herself.<p>

"It's okay, It's okay," he said to her. His grasp around her loosened and she looked up into his blue eyes with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry for waking you," she said to him putting a hand on his face, "I just can't believe we did it. We're safe." He smiled back at her, he loved seeing her and he loved knowing it was all over. They had defeated ROW and she had killed Cerrian.

He leaned toward her and caught her lips in a kiss, she returned it letting herself forget her fears for a moment. He broke away and laid back down. She still remained sitting as she looked around the room. They were still aboard the Eternal waiting for the diplomats to sort everything out before they went down to ORB. Their parent's continued to ignore the fact that they would frequently sneak into each other's rooms. They were in Yaro's now.

She tried to relax but something just felt wrong. She didn't understand what it was.

"Meiko," he said to her, "what is wrong." She shook her head laying her head on his chest.

"I just have this feeling," she said quietly, "I feel like any moment you're going to slip away and I won't be able to do anything to stop it." He ran his fingers through her hair as he thought about it. She had been acting strange for the past two days. They had been evaluated in the medical centers and released but he wondered if the battle had taken more of a toll than the doctors could see.

"I'm not going anywhere Meiko," he responded to her as he felt like he was about to go under into sleep, "I will be here when you wake up. I'll never leave you, don't worry. We've faced the worst and it's over. Now sleep." She nodded. She knew he was right, they had peace now and they would be okay.

* * *

><p>Meiko was walking around the halls of the eternal searching for her way to the cafeteria when it happened. She felt lightheaded and turned around in confusion. She heard a noise all around her like a train, she saw tracks in the walls of the eternal almost like she was having a vision. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. It all faded away as she turned to see Yaro.<p>

"Are you okay?" he asked her she looked at him confused.

"I am fine, she spoke softly, "I just feel strange. I think I need some food." Yaro smiled at took her hand and started walking forward leading her on.

"You weren't there this morning," he spoke as they walked, "after all that last night I expected to see you." She smiled a little.

"I didn't want to wake you up since you don't get to sleep through the night with me waking you up all the time," she explained, "besides I was antsy and wanted to get some exercise before breakfast." He laughed a little. After years of training in ROW, Meiko hated going without some movement in the mornings.

"Don't worry about me," he said to her, "I don't care about being woken up, I'm just happy we're both safe." They both walked into the cafeteria and saw Leyas and Kayla there with Trey and Kiran. Kiran looked over at them as they walked in hand in hand and quickly looked away. The two got their food and sat down at a table by themselves. Meiko hadn't wanted to speak to very many people since the battle. Yaro realized she was still upset about how crazy she got when she went to take out Cerrian and end the era of fear.

Yaro strongly believed that once Meiko got past her fear of herself from that moment that she would be fine. He knew he couldn't push her to do that so he just did what he could to show her he didn't see her differently and never would.

Meiko was eating her food when she looked up and saw glass panels on the wall. She froze as she saw him in them. Uzumi stood there reaching a hand out to her. She heard the sounds of a train and a motorcycle. Something was off. Her head started screaming out in pain but she was frozen in place. She felt like she couldn't move when she collapsed to the ground dizzy and disoriented.

Yaro was at her side in an instant as she tried to regain her composure. She saw several other people gathering around but she couldn't hear what they were saying to each other. There was a ringing in her ears. It faded slowly as she came back into awareness of the people around her.

"Meiko?" Yaro questioned her as she looked up at him.

"I'm okay," she spoke between breaths. She realized the other people with them were her half siblings and Trey.

"Are you sure?" Yaro asked, "maybe we need to get you to the medical center?"

"No," she responded, "I'm just tired, I haven't been sleeping well enough." Yaro helped her up and she grabbed the water bottle on the table.

"Meiko you need medical attention," Leyas spoke to her.

"This is not okay," Trey spoke agreeing with Leyas, "It's not bad to just get checked out." Meiko shook her head.

"I just need to lie down," she spoke to him in a level voice, "the doctors have checked me out several times in the past few days, my body is healing fine but he did say I need a lot of rest." Yaro put an arm around her.

"I'll help you back to your room," he spoke with evident concern in his voice. They all agreed then so Yaro walked Meiko back to her room. She was about to lay down when her stomach started to churn. She looked at Yaro in shock and ran into the small bathroom attached to her room. He was momentarily stunned at how she ran when he heard her throwing up her breakfast.

He walked in and put a hand on her back as she let it all out. He was now considerably more worried about her. How was she supposed to recover strength without food. She was stunned as she felt her stomach calm. She hadn't had this happen since she was a child. She felt tears in her eyes at the shock of it. Maybe she wasn't as well as she thought.

"Meiko," he spoke to her clearing the haze in her mind, "you're unwell." She nodded in response as tears came from her eyes.

"I'm exhausted," she said to him, "I just need to sleep but the nightmares won't stop." He put an arm around her and helped her up. He walked her over to her bed and she laid down in it.

"I'm going to get you some medicine from the medical center," he said to her, "and ask them what foods you could keep down. You need food to regain strength." She nodded in response. She was touched by his kind acts.

"Thank you Yaro," she said to him. When he had left she was about to fall asleep and a voice called out to her.

_"Meiko wake up!" _Her eyes opened and she saw Uzumi in front of her bed but he faded quickly. She heard the sound of a train again and rolled over on her side in frustration.

* * *

><p>Two days later Meiko woke up with pain running through her body. She felt her stomach churning again and ran to the bathroom to once again throw everything up. Yaro wasn't there this morning, since he felt like his father would freak out of he found out how they tended to be together. She finished and sat back onto the floor in shock. What was wrong with her?<p>

Why couldn't she just get better? She was tired more often than not. Her nightmares were slowing but she still felt like she needed to sleep through most of the day. This was not something she enjoyed.

Yaro came to visit later that after noon and found her sleeping. He laid down next to her wondering how she was feeling emotionally. She wasn't quite letting him in on very much at this point. He wanted her to open up but for some reason she was closing everyone out again. He wondered if it was just the ROW training inside her or if it was intuitional. She wasn't used to having people around her that cared about her. Now there was finally peace, the fighting in her life could end and she was still closed off to those who cared about her.

She stirred and he realized she was waking up. He sat up and waited as she turned to him.

"Good morning," she said with a smile, she loved seeing him. No matter how sick she felt he could always cheer her up.

"It's afternoon right now," he spoke with a laugh, "you didn't make it to breakfast." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm just tired." She said with a yawn.

"You've been sleeping practically for the past 3 days," he said to her. He was about to lean in and kiss her when she turned away and blushed. That wasn't normal. He then leaned in and rested his lips against her cheek. She smiled as he moved to tenderly kiss her collar bone.

"Not now," she moaned as she turned over away from him. He then reached for her hand to hold it.

"Are you okay Meiko?" he asked her with a concerned voice, "we're getting ready to launch back to ORB, I think being on earth in the sunlight will be good for you. I'm worried." She felt her heart flutter at his voice. What did she do to deserve someone who genuinely cared for her like this?

"I'm just not feeling well still," she turned back to him and he saw her face was pale and she looked very tired. "I haven't been sick in years, It's just strange. I think it will just run it's course soon. I just don't want to get you sick." He reached to move some hair for your face. He then sat up and thought about it.

"I know you want to rest but maybe a walk will do you some good," he said with a smile, "you've been lying around for 3 days! Let's get out of here and just walk around the ship." She didn't feel like it but his smile made her want to. Seeing him happy after all that had happened was something that made her heart feel warm. It had been so dark but it was over.

"Okay," she said sitting up. He rushed around the other side of the bed to help her up. He realized she was wearing his shirt with leggings. It was long on her. He decided to ignore it despite the fact that others would maybe connect what had been going on. This morning at breakfast his dad has been hassling him about Meiko not being there. He was pushing at something but Yaro didn't want to talk about her to him. It was a strange family situation now. His adoptive father was his girlfriends biological father.

Yaro helped Meiko as they walked out of the room but she was walking fine as they continued down the halls. They walked into the hangar, she hadn't been there since the battle. She saw Yaro's damaged Dreamer, they hadn't rushed to repair it since things had calmed down. The calm was strange. They had been fighting for so long, he sometimes expected alarms to sound putting them back in danger but there was nothing. They were really going home, it was really over.

* * *

><p>A week later Meiko found herself at a dinner table in ORB. Her mother and Yzak were there with Cagalli, Athrun, Jeffery and Kira's family. The group was reminiscing about the battles and where the world was going next. Yaro was sitting next to her talking rather animatedly to Kiran about the sports games they had missed over the past months. It was good to see him smile among family. The trip from space was uneventful as Flay requested that Meiko travel down with her and she complied with her mother's request. Partially because Yaro was looking more and more tired from trying to take care of her. Meiko felt much better since landing on earth.<p>

She slept most of the trip down. She saw Leyas glancing over at her dad, she was mad that Trey couldn't be there that day but Kira wanted to keep him at a distance for awhile. Meiko wondered if Kira knew about how she and Yaro had carried on aboard the Eternal. And if he didn't how would he react when he did. She strongly suspected he knew nothing since he was oblivious about Leyas and seemed tired after all the fighting. She hadn't seen much of him on the Eteneral and now she realized that was probably because of the diplomatic talks.

Yaro broke her from her thoughts by slipping his hand on hers. This was the first time they had seen each other since she moved over to Flay's ship. They had landed that morning and he had gone with his family up to a celebration landing event. She didn't want to go because she didn't want the public to know anything about her yet. She smiled subtly without looking at Yaro. She realized her mother was watching her like a hawk all meal long. She felt like Yaro realized this as well since at other meals he tried to get her to react to him more. Her mother was across from her and she had a quizzical look on her face. Meiko broke her hand from Yaro's grasp and reached up with it for her water.

"Meiko," she heard Kayla next to her and she looked over at her.

"Yes Kayla?" Meiko asked.

"Your face is all red," Kayla spoke an observance. Meiko felt her face flush more at that. Now the attention from the table was on her. She glanced at Yaro when she heard the sound of a train on tracks again. Not now. She knew if she fainted or acted strange the attention wouldn't cease. She ignored the sound as best as she could and looked at Kayla.

"It's warm in here," she said drinking more water and then continuing to speak, "I'm wearing a lot of layers. I'm used to space being cold." That answer seemed to satisfy most people's interest as many of them went back to talking about different things. She was relieved at that.

* * *

><p>Meiko and Yaro were walking together in the backyard of the mansion later that evening. He showed her a few of his favorite spots, she liked being with him away from everyone. They hadn't figured out yet how to tell their families that they loved each other. It was strange for both of them and they still had to figure it all out. They sat against a tree staring up at the stars now, looking at where they just were in space. It was amazing how vast it was above their heads now.<p>

"I think my mother's caught on," Meiko spoke softly to him, "we have to figure out what to say." Yaro nodded, he picked that up from Flay at dinner. She was not the parent he was concerned with, she seemed to want Meiko to be happy no matter what.

"I don't think she'll say anything just yet," Yaro responded, "but then again I don't know her that well. After what Leyas and Trey went through I'm not sure what my dad's gonna do. I mean Leyas and Trey had that age difference." Meiko understood, Yaro didn't want another lecture. His family helped him get through his darker side during the war but the constant lectures and worry were wearing him down. Her return had made things better for him as she had a way of helping him through that no one else could.

"We'll have to let them know soon," Meiko knew this wasn't what he wanted to hear, "or someone's going to catch on and tell them. I feel like Leyas has been watching us as well." Yaro knew she was right but he didn't want to think about it. He turned to her and she looked back into his eyes. They were so blue it made her forget their minor troubles. She leaned up to kiss him.

He kissed her back, eagerly giving her what she wanted. His arms went down around her waist pulling her toward him. She pulled away for a breath but he caught her lips again passionately kissing her. She broke away again breathing in the air desperately. He was breathing hard as well, their hearts both racing together. She leaned to kiss him again when she became aware of their surroundings. She turned to see Kira standing there with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. They quickly let go of each other and stood up in shock.

"Yaro," Kira simply spoke turning away, "we'll talk about this later, it's time to come inside. They're bringing out some desert." Meiko felt her face blushing as she was nervous to look at either of them. It was still odd to think of Kira as her dad as well. She knew he wasn't claiming to be an authority to her but he had to have some concern for her as well.

* * *

><p>The party had ended and the Yamato's had returned to their suite in the house but Kira had called for Lacus, Flay, Yaro and Meiko in the main sitting room of their suite to talk. Meiko wasn't sure how to react to this sort of situation. Lacus and Flay were confused about what was going on so Kira began.<p>

"Yaro," he spoke calmly, "Meiko. Do either of you have anything to tell us." Meiko looked at Yaro who was looking directly at Kira with a bit of a stubborn expression on his face. He was sizing up the situation and trying to figure out how his father felt about it. He didn't seem angry, more of a hint of disappointment, probably because Yaro said nothing.

"What exactly do you want to hear?" Yaro asked. Meiko almost cracked a smile at that. Yaro seemed very calm right now. They faced all of ROW nine days before, it's not like this minor talk would be anything compared to that.

"Yaro and I like each other as more than friends," Meiko spoke before she knew what was happening, "I mean I love him, he love's me. That should have been fairly obvious weeks ago when we were fighting each battle we fought." Yaro looked at her a little surprised at how much she had explained.

"Yes," Flay responded with a nod, "that was old news to us." Kira then seemed a bit frustrated.

"I know that we knew they liked each other," Kira spoke now, "I just thought it was time we talked about ground rules. They are young, relationships can be confusing and they are a big commitment." Lacus looked at Kira and frowned, he was still trying to over parent since the Leyas situation. He was thinking back through the hard times that their relationship had been through and of course what had happened to him with Flay in the past. He didn't' have parents around to keep him from making mistakes so he was trying to make up for it.

"It's a little late for ground rules," Flay spoke looking at Meiko and trying to read her reaction to that statement but as usual she had not lost her touch and hiding any reaction to her.

"We understand," Yaro said now trying to smooth everything over. "We have to be responsible with how we treat each other. Dad, I know what you expect of us and I've kept that in mind." Kira raised his eyebrows at this. He wasn't sure how he trusted Yaro's response since the two of them had been so absent while on the Eternal. Of course he could be overreacting to the fact that neither of them had said anything to anyone about their feelings for each other. He knew they were there, maybe the two just expected everyone would take into account their clear unspoken attraction to each other.

"That's great," Flay responded, "now that we've cleared that up, I'm tried and ready to sleep." She got up and started walking toward the door. "Goodnight everyone." Meiko was about to follow her when Yaro grabbed her hand.

"Goodnight," he said softly to her, she smiled at that.

"Bye Yaro," she said to him. She knew it was hard on him having her staying so far away from him. She hadn't decided yet whether to go from ORB with her mother the next week or to stay with Kira's family. He had told her she was welcome since she was his daughter.

* * *

><p>Meiko was laying in her bed when she heard it again. The sound of train tracks, a motorcycle and whistles. Something was off, she felt her stomach churn again as she stumbled to the bathroom and let her whole dinner go. She felt dizzy as she sat on the floor afterwards. She wished Yaro was here to help her back to her bed. She had hoped these episodes were over but it seemed they weren't. She didn't feel sick all the time, something was off.<p>

She quickly got up and walked out toward the medical center. Her mother was still staying on the Reversal and she was staying there as well. She felt like everyone would be asleep by now. She crept in and saw she was correct. She quickly got what she wanted and walked back to her room. She had to figure out why she was so out of it.

* * *

><p>Meiko had arrived at the mansion early the next morning. When Kira saw her he knew something was off about her demeanor but he didn't question it. He woke Yaro up and the two left for a walk outside. Yaro noticed Meiko's demeanor had changed as well, she seemed nervous. They made it to a small quiet park when he finally had to ask.<p>

"Meiko," he said to her, "you haven't said much." She turned to him when she heard it once again but this time it was different. She saw windows behind him as if she was inside a train car, there was a motorcycle alongside it. She felt her heart rate increase and she turned away. She could hear Yaro's voice saying her name as she shut her eyes and gripped her head. There was something wrong. She couldn't understand what was happening, it was stronger this time. She then felt herself fall and she heard his voice, Uzumi's voice.

"Meiko, you're in danger, you have to wake up!"

* * *

><p>She sat up and looked around her, she was in Yaro's room on his bed. Kira and Yaro were talking nearby and turned to her as she woke up. She was breathing hard, sweat covered her body. Yaro was quickly sitting next to her with his arms around her in an embrace. He let her go and Kira started speaking.<p>

"You're unwell, we need to bring you to a hospital. Yaro says you've been acting strange for weeks but you don't want to go." Meiko nodded and looked away at him.

"I know what's going on," she spoke to him quickly, "I need to talk to Yaro alone. I don't need a hospital they can't do anything for me." Kira looked confused, he wondered if it had something to do with her elusive super seed. He sighed, she was an unreadable wall to him. Years in ROW had made her like this, it wouldn't fade after a few months of freedom.

"Fine," Kira responded walking out of the door and down the hall. He was sure whatever it was Meiko knew herself well enough. Yaro was confused as Meiko didn't quite look at him once his father had gone. He wasn't sure what was happening now.

"Yaro," she started, "I've felt really off lately and at first I thought it was just the injuries from all the fighting and then I thought perhaps I was going insane. I kept seeing strange things and blacking out but I finally figured out what was going on and it effects us both." He took her hand as she spoke but he didn't say anything. She breathed in then let it out before continuing. "I'm pregnant." The words sounded strange the moment she said them.

She saw Yaro's expression change to minor shock as his mind processed what she had just said. She looked down away from him and blushed a little confused at what to think with his reaction. He saw that and pulled her into an embrace without saying anything. They both knew that this was unexpected but they also knew that they could get through anything together. He wasn't sure how they were going to deal with it but since peace had finally settled on the planet the idea of it wasn't too overwhelming.

"You're not mad?" Meiko asked shaking a little as she did.

"It's not something for me to be mad about," Yaro responded letting go and looking into her eyes, "we both made the decisions that led to this. We never thought to talk about this possibility. I guess being in the face of a life or death battle will do that to you." She smiled at that. They were going to get through this together just like everything else.

* * *

><p>That night Meiko chose to stay at the Yamato's house and they made up a spare room for her. She was sleeping when she awoke to the sound of trains and once again she saw it all around her. She was aboard a train, there was a motorcycle. This wasn't possible. She felt like screaming but her voice didn't exist. It was then that he appeared again.<p>

"Finally," Uzumi spoke strongly, "I have your attention. I've been trying but you are too consumed in this dreamed up idealized version of your life. You so want what could have been that one simple hallucinogen poison and you're ready to give yourself to a dream." Meiko looked at him confused, what was he talking about? What was happening around her.

"Why do I keep seeing this?" Meiko yelled at him in frustration, "you and the train? What is happening to me?" Uzumi frowned, she was really lost to this poison.

"You are dreaming," Uzumi spoke slowly, "not the train that is. The train is what is real and Yaro is the dream. You've succumbed to a hallucinogenic poison that your enemies thought would keep you knocked out for at day or so, enough time to get you away. You've been out for ten minutes, no one has ever fought this poison but somehow reality keeps leaking into your dreams. You have to wake up." Meiko looked at him shocked.

"How do I do that?" she asked he looked around.

"I have no time," he spoke to her, "your dreams are what would have been, look for who is missing from your life in them." Meiko didn't know what he was saying but soon everything faded and she was back in the room at the Yamato's had made for her. She was still in shock from what she had seen, she was shaking wondering at his words. It was then that Yaro entered her room. At the sight of him tears spilled from her eyes, if what Uzumi said was true and this was a dream what was reality?

What was she running from when she came here? She stood up at the sight of him and he shook his head at her. He had thought her nightmares had ended but he knew they were continuing.

"It's okay," he said walking over to her and taking her hands, "It's okay, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." She shook at those words as she remembered all that Uzumi had said. If this was the opposite of what had happened what must she look for? Someone was missing in these visions, someone she loved dearly but she couldn't figure it out. She didn't know what to say to Yaro so she just wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't want this to end," she said.

"It's not going to," he spoke to her, "and we're going to raise this baby together." Meiko suddenly shook out of his grasp at that as her mind saw the image of a child, black hair and violet eyes. The child was a boy, his name she couldn't remember but she realized at that moment whatever reality was that child was her anchor. She had to remember him, she had to hold on to him. She didn't know how much time she had left but she had to escape whatever Uzumi said must be true.

* * *

><p>The next day they were having breakfast with the family. Kira kept eyeing them like he had a feeling something was up. Meiko was nervous to look at him, as Yaro had said something about having to tell the family what was going on. Yaro was taking this much more maturely than she had initially expected. She remembered her dream with Uzumi and was having trouble believing it now that the daylight had come. This was reality and she loved this reality. It was the only reality she wanted.<p>

"Dad," Yaro started talking and Meiko near dropped her fork before looking at Yaro. Kira looked up at them as well as did Lacus.

"What is it Yaro," Kira said sitting back away from his plate. Meiko saw the look in his eyes, he totally knew what was going on.

"Well you see Meiko and I have been talking," Yaro began nervously, his resolve fading, "and we were wondering if she could stay here since the ship in the military base isn't the most comfortable place to live. Her mother doesn't mind." Kira started to speak when Meiko interrupted him.

"It's okay Yaro," Meiko took charge and looked at her father directly, "I'm pregnant." The kids all looked up in shock, Lacus dropped what she was holding and Kira's eyes got huge. Yaro put his head down in shame, he had wanted to own up to his dad directly but he was too nervous to do it. Kira seemed like he wanted to speak but he was at a loss for words. Meiko then noticed Leyas as she stood up from the table and walked away.

"I'm not hungry anymore," she said as she was about to leave the room.

"No!" Lacus said to her with more fierceness than Meiko had ever seen from the calm woman, "You get in your chair young lady. No storming out of the room today, we've had enough of your bad attitude the last few weeks." Leyas was shocked at that coming from her mother and walked to her chair calmly but she wouldn't continue eating.

"Do you two realize what this means?" Kira spoke as calm as he could, "you're not ready for this." Meiko felt her heart beat faster as she got defensive.

"Our son will be fine," she spoke with authority, "we're going to raise him together. No one can really be prepared to be parents. You both had kids young, you can't be that mad. We weren't careful enough, this is the consequence but we're looking at this as best as we can." Kira was a little stunned at her outburst.

"How do you know it's a boy," Yaro asked looking at her confused when she saw it again. A child with black hair and violet eyes, a boy and she had raised him alone. She realized at that moment Uzumi was completely right, this dream was wrong. She looked at everyone at the table fade as the sound of a train on tracks came again and went just as fast. She stood up frustrated, she needed to get out of here.

"I just know," she said walking out of the room. Yaro got up and chased her out.

"Meiko!" he yelled her name but she kept walking. She needed to get out of this false reality. She had to find a way to break free. Her child was on the other side and he needed her. If only she could remember his name.

"Meiko stop!" Yaro yelled grabbing her arm and pulling her toward him. She pulled away and fell backwards at the shock of the movement. She felt tears welling up as she stood up and decided to face him. He embraced her causing her to cry more. He wasn't real. None of this was real and knowing reality was very much opposite to this frightened her.

"Don't leave me," she spoke desperately now. He was confused.

"I'm not going to," he responded and she tightened her grip around him as if he really was slipping away for she knew this couldn't last much longer. She was aware it was a lie now and she could escape with that awareness. No matter how much she wanted to stay she had to find a way out.

* * *

><p>Meiko walked along the cliffs with tears streaming down her face. This couldn't be fake, this world around her couldn't fall apart but she knew now she had to get out. Her son was counting on her. She had to remember him. Suddenly the sound of the train echoed through her hears and the sound of a motorcycle. Uzumi stood before her again.<p>

"Meiko hold on!" He yelled at her, "you've got to let go of this false reality, wake up!" He faded quickly as she turned to see Yaro standing behind her. He was what was holding her back. She turned away as he reached for her.

"Meiko," he spoke her name, "you're unwell. Since yesterday I've noticed you're pulling away from me and I don't know what I did. What is going on?" She wouldn't turn back to him, if she did she knew she'd want to hold on to this dream forever. She didn't want to let go but she had to go home. She had to get out of her and go home. Suddenly memories flashed through her eyes. Being in front of Yaro's grave, fighting alone for years. Fighting for something bigger than her. Her life was much greater than her own desires. She remembered her child, his name, what was his name.

She turned back to look at Yaro, his dark hair blew from the sea breeze wind. His face was soft and kind, just as she wanted him to be but not as he was in the end. He was angry, torn to pieces and bent on revenge in the end. She loved him just the same but he wasn't this perfect person before her. This was an ideal of who he could have been and who she wanted him to be.

"You're not real," she said to him taking a step back, "you're a dream, a beautiful and wonderful dream. Now it's time for me to go and I don't want to." He stepped toward her and she didn't move.

"I'm real Meiko," he said to her gently reaching out to touch her face. "I'm here for you, we're going to face everything together. I don't understand what's going on in your head but I'm real." She shook her head at that and looked down.

"You died," she responded, "you died against ROW. I wanted to deny it for so long, I searched for any clue of you living. But you died and I was left to raise our son alone. I've been fighting for so long that this dream was a welcomed reality for me but now I have to go back. I have to keep fighting."

"No Meiko!" He said to her, "this is real. I'm not dead, I'm here with you now." She shook her head at him.

"I want to keep holding on," she spoke with conviction on her words, "I have to go for Jaden." His name, she remembered it now. The world around her began to dissolve, the train was appearing and the beautiful land of ORB was disappearing but Yaro was still before her. She knew it was near impossible for her to let go of him.

"Meiko, I love you," he said the words her heart always needed. She held onto his hand one last time.

"Goodbye," she said as it all faded away.

* * *

><p>She woke up hazy, from what she could tell she was on the floor of the moving train. There were five guys standing around her, around the exits and entrances. Her hands were bound but her feet were free, that was short sided on their part. They really expected her to stay under in that poison but her super seed proved stronger than ever, giving her an out with Uzumi. She assessed the guards and the direction the train was going when she heard a motorcycle next the the train. Someone else was out there. She remembered the motorcyclist pulling up to the station before she was shot.<p>

She gathered her strength and quickly shot up to her feet. One of the men yelled in shock as he leaped forward at her. She dodged and kicked him in the head, flipping herself back between two of the other guards. She was fast dodging their swipes and causing them to collide into each other. Her arms tightened as she broke free of the ropes and went in swinging at the last two. One of the previous ones got up and she saw him out of the corner of her eye just as the motorcyclist crashed through a window right into him. Whoever this was he was on her side. They fought off the last two.

Meiko ignited her super seed and quickly dispatched one while the motorcyclist sent the other one down. The motorcyclist beckoned to her to follow him as he opened a train down and jumped out onto a platform. She still felt a little hazy from the poison but she followed. She landed and slid into her side from the force of the impact. She continued to follow the motorcyclist deeper into a maze of tunnels until he stopped and turned to her. His helmet was blacked out, she couldn't see who he was but his presence was familiar. Was this the pilot of the flame? Come once again to save someone in their family.

"Meiko Virea," he spoke first, his voice muffled by technology, "I underestimated you. I thought when they shot you with that poison that I would be fighting alone to get you back." Meiko was still breathing hard from her body working to fight it.

"Who were they?" Meiko asked quickly.

"Mercenaries hired to bring you in," the man responded, "I was working to follow their trail and find who hired them when I realized who the prisoner was. There were many more on that train and I couldn't risk you. I'll keep working the trail and figure out who it was but for now you have to get back to ORB." Meiko shook her head.

"I have to go see my sister," she said to him, "I promised my father."

"You can't do that," he continued, "whoever hired these men doesn't want you to. I fear you'll be walking into trap after trap if you go that we and we need you to be safe. The world needs you to make the right decision now, to go home and figure out the X Rebellion. I'll keep working on this end, whoever hired these guys hired the mercenaries that attacked your family on their way back to ORB." Meiko nodded, this guy seemed to have things well in hand.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"That doesn't matter and you can't know," he spoke quickly, "what I am doing is dangerous and I'd rather do it unknown." She understood the sentiment and she knew it was best not to press him further. It was good to have another ally.

"Thank you for saving me," she bowed to him in gratitude.

"Take the tunnels to the right and you'll find yourself back at the train station. Be careful and move quickly back to your base. Make sure you're not followed." He gave her the instructions and she nodded.

"May peace follow you," she said to him as she took off running.

* * *

><p>Meiko emerged at the train station, the sun was close to rising so there were a lot more people than when she had left it. She quickly pulled her hood over her head and walked through the sea of people invisible.<p>

Her life had taken another strange turn as she remembered her hazy dreams of what would have been. She realized now how fake that world was but seeing it had broken something more in her. She had a new determination, she had to find Jaden and make sure he remained safe. Her child was what mattered now. He was her reason and her anchor to the world, she would never allow herself to forget that again no matter what came.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my dear friends,<strong>

**It has been forever but I have a new chapter for you. I am going to try and get back into this story and this was my first attempt. I wanted to do something a little different for it. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave me a review and hopefully I can get back into writing for this story.**

**WinterChill.**


	13. The Walls We Face

**Thank you to my loyal subscribers for still being here after all this time. Those reviews gave me hope that this story can continue to thrive.**

**Phase 11 - The Walls We Face**

* * *

><p>Meiko walked into the base to see Gren laying asleep on the couch with a childs film playing. At the same time Jaden was asleep on the floor in front of the TV. She almost laughed at the sight and guessed that Jaden had given Gren a hard time, he could be an energetic child when Meiko was away. After her evening she needed rest but she paused seeing her son. She couldn't believe anything could make her forget about him.<p>

She walked into the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot. It was going to be a long day. She had full intention of getting in touch with the X rebels then touching bases with Alicesia and Tabrett. The stranger who had rescued her at the train station told her to pursue the X rebels angle and she would for sure. She felt off still from the poison, that was expected as it was supposed to last 24 hours. She shook her head and walked to her room. She changed into some workout clothes and moved into the gym within her base. After 25 minutes of intense working out she walked back to the kitchen, poured her coffee and grabbed a water from the refrigerator. It felt good to have a normal quiet morning with no one awake. That was when she heard a familiar voice.

"Good morning Rea," Oran's voice, "it's good to be back." She turned quickly to see him standing in the doorway another peaceful moment was shattered.

* * *

><p>Trey moved at a brisk pace down a very busy street, dawn had broke and he had a lot to do today. He needed to follow some old leads to find out where Leyas had gone, he had goals to accomplish before the day was out. It felt good to be out on a mission alone for the first time. No worrying about orders or Meiko changing her mind about what she wanted to do.<p>

He held a picture in his hand, it was of a man who had mysteriously vanished in the area. His family was once powerful but their power was within X territory before ROW came through and disposed of them. There were whispers that he had traveled to Japan to train with some of the foremost assassins in the world before returning home to reclaim his parent's power. That was apparently shattered when X territory was fenced off by the government. He had ties to the X rebellion in it's early stages but the legend says he left after they found some labs. His name was Taylor Harent.

Trey was interested in what had happened to this man. He had been killed in circumstances that no one had understood, it was said by locals that the WMPO was involved somehow. There was also a rumor that a young girl had been staying with him. He had learned of this from Gilligan Manchester who seemed to know a lot of random things about the world within X territory. After hearing things Trey wasn't so sure that the X Rebel's were wrong anymore. Their terrorist actions were wrong but knowing the idea that they were being treated unfairly, he could see now where they were coming from. There was prosperity in many of the most powerful nations in the UCN while X territory was marginalized and kept under strict control. He hoped Meiko would try and help these people.

Devastation and pain, those were the things that would lead to revolution and revolution would lead to more death. The right turn of events would change the X rebellion from a fringe group to a serious threat.

He walked down a side street and up toward another main street. There at the end he saw it. The gates were taped off and there were guards around as the burnt remains of the house were kept off limits. This was where it had happened. Trey knew he wanted so badly to go in and have a look around but it was too dangerous at this point to do so. He would have to wait for cover of darkness and then he would have to be very careful.

If this was where she had been for the past year then he was amazed that he hadn't found her sooner. Part of him wanted it to be a false lead but the evidence was too stacked against him. The cover of darkness would reveal all.

* * *

><p>The darkness covered his face as he stood at the window in his room looking out over all that he had built. The world was beneath his feet and everything was finally moving into place for him to lead the world into the next era. There were still a few more loose ends but he was confident that everything would finally fall together. He was playing a dangerous game but his enemies were blind and unable to see how he moved and manipulated everything that he wanted.<p>

"Sir," the voice of one of his most trusted.

"What is it?" the man spoke, his deep voice exuding a power that his presence held.

"The mercenaries failed at capturing the Phoenix," his advisor spoke in response, "she slipped out of their reach and must have decided to turn back from her mission. They tried to track her further but she vanished and didn't appear in Capital City." The man felt a bit tense at hearing that. Taking out the Phoenix this early in the game would have been perfect and all to easy. He should have expected failure even from such amazing professionals.

"Is there anything else," he asked his advisor.

"Yes, my Lord," he spoke with a shake in his voice now, "it seems she resisted the mind poison and she had help." He felt more apprehension at hearing that. If Meiko had resisted the mind poison she had evolved to the next stage, she was becoming more formidable day by day and didn't even realize it.

"Let me guess," the man now had a question about her help, "a Knight of Fire helped her."

"Yes," the advisor responded, "That is what the mercenaries believe. His face was hidden and he fought like one of them. They seem to have a keen interest in keeping you away from the Yamato family." He knew why the knights had redoubled their efforts. They had failed to keep Leyas from harm in the past and wanted to make up for that by thwarting his continued plans. He would have to get his spies on earth to find another way to bring Meiko to him. He could not allow her to continue to become stronger while he was still in the early stages of his next plans.

"I will plan some residual missions to try and course correct," the man responded, "the knights will make a mistake soon. We must work to apprehend one of them so that we may know their identities. We must not fail again."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>Kiran stood on a balcony overlooking the Carpenteria base. It was a truly amazing place from above. The government had spared no expense when deciding to bring together some of it's most powerful branches of the WMPO into this place. He wondered what the attack plan was going to be. An all out assault on a large known X Rebels base had not been truly tried yet but now was as good a time as ever.<p>

In the face of an impending battle Kiran was normally calm but nightmares plagued him now of past battles and the loss that came with them. Solitary confinement did not help him handle that burden, when he got out Shin had tried to talk to him but he didn't know what to say. How does someone who is supposed to be powerful admit how afraid he is. The X Rebels had showed their hands before, they had shown how far they were willing to go for their cause. They wanted to be free, and Kiran didn't know if he disagreed with their stance. However, it was not is place to question the government. His job was to follow orders and to fight the battles they wanted him too.

The WMPO leaders also contained some of those who had fought ROW with them. They said the X Rebellion was just another branch of ROW, rising up against being contained within a small area. They said they had to contain ROW and work to take down the rest of their leaders. This was confusing to Kiran since Liene had died, ROW was scattered in X territory. It should have been easy to take them all out by now but apparently not.

He was taken from his thoughts by a knock at his door. He turned back toward his dorm room and saw Skye get up from his desk to open it. Him and Skye had both been assigned a room together, he tried to make conversation with the cold pilot but Skye was quiet as ever.

"Is Kiran here?" Kiran heard Alicesia's voice. Kiran sighed. He had successfully avoided her for the past day since he was let out. He didn't want her to see through his mask of indifference, to see his fears. There was no use in hiding anymore.

"Yes," Skye said opening the door wider. Alicesia walked in a little surprised at the mess that the boys room was already, they had just landed a day ago. She saw Kiran on the balcony and walked out to see him.

"You didn't come eat lunch with us," she said as she reached him and hugged him. He hugged her back, accepting her comfort. "I'd hoped to see you when you got out but Shin told me not to bother you." He was a bit surprised at that. Solitary confinement meant no one had bothered him in days, the idea that seeing another person could be a bother at that point was a little ridiculous to him and he could tell by Alicesia's tone of voice that she felt the same way.

"I'm sorry," he said letting go of her and looking her in the eye, how he wished he could hide his emotions like Meiko did. "Being in solitary is it's own kind of exhausting. I can understand now why it's a punishment to be locked up and left alone for days on end. At least the food was good." Alicesia perceived there was something wrong but she knew better than to push from him to open up to her.

"Good to know," Alicesia responded with a smile," I was worried they were starving you." He laughed a little at her joke then reached a hand to her face.

"It's good to be out," he said to her, "even on the eve of another battle." She sensed that was what was troubling him. She often wondered why someone who had firsthand felt the sting of so much loss would continue to face death and fight the way he did. That was what made him brave to her. She knew that he had fears but he didn't let them stop him from doing what he thought was right.

"Did you hear what happened to you family?" Alicesia asked him more solemnly now, she hoped that she wasn't the one to bear the bad news. She hoped Shin had told him the day before. Kiran breathed in for a second but he wasn't confused that was a good sign.

"Shin conferenced me into his talk with Athrun about it," Kiran responded, "they're all okay." He paused for a second thinking about his father, lying helpless in a coma. "They're all alive." He said the last line quiter. He hadn't spoken to his father since before he left to join the WMPO. Kira had thought he was being rash and acting with emotion when he had left. Kira hated the idea that his kids were already scarred by war, that their hands were already bloodstained from the fight. He wished he could have prevented it, that he could somehow reverse it.

Even now Kiran thought back to the one's he had killed after Meyrin's death. The lives he took in cold blood because of the anger he had in his being. Those faces still haunted him and while he was in the military he knew that every day many more could join them. The WMPO were in charge of him, the solitary confinement had proved that. They would issue him orders and he would have to follow them. He had chosen this, not knowing how far they would have him go. But now he was all in, he had sworn his life to them. He realized now that the military was a prison that he had walked into willingly.

Somehow he had willingly chose to commit his life to following someone else's orders. They might not always be Shin and Lunamaria's. He had to kill who they told him to. Destroy who they told him to. He no longer had a choice.

That thought frightened him.

* * *

><p>Meiko dodged Oran's jab and moved quickly light on her feet to lay on a return attack. He dodged back as well, he was better than she remembered. Gren watched from the box next to the ring with his laptop, Jaden was being watched by six at the moment. Trey was Meiko's normal sparring partner but being that he couldn't be around Oran would work. Oran tried to catch her off gaurd with another jab but she caught his hand and quickly flipped over his head. He was always amazed at how she could move like that but being that she was built very strong it wasn't much of a surprise.<p>

"So these mercenaries were unknowns," Gren spoke as he sat on a computer analyzing some of the information on recent mercenary groups. It was hard to keep track of them all. Meiko had asked him to try again to get X's attention but it seemed they had not replied to her message yet. That frustrated her.

"Unknowns," she responded stopping another one of Oran's attacks, she had a few openings to attack back but she didn't want to hurt his confidence. "They were good, I didn't even know there was any danger around me till I was hit with that dart." Gren winced at the idea. Six had tried to get some of the poison that was still in her system to analyze what it was.

"So basically they fed you some advanced drugs," Oran spoke once again trying to catch her off guard. She moved away from him again.

"Basically," she said taking her opening to lay on a quick punch that sent him flying backwards. She quickly followed up with her elbow which he caught and moved away from him quickly. She kicked out in response falling back into a flip away from him.

"You've got a ton of energy for someone who hasn't slept in 24 hours," Gren responded to watching that happen.

"I've got resolve to get things done," Meiko replied to him once again taking an opening to catch Oran off guard. She caught his arms and twisted them around, knocking him to the ground and holding him in an impossible position. He gasped in shock as he realized he had just lost to her.

"I'm done," Oran got out, "you win." Meiko smiled and let him go. He breathed in deeply, one of these days he would be good enough to at least equal her, or so he hoped.

"Good," she said simply walking toward the edge of the ring to grab water. She tossed one to Oran as he stood up. He barely caught it as his arms hurt from being held back like that. He realized then she could have taken him much earlier but she chose not to. "Gren can you shoot Tabrett a message, I want to know why X is taking so long. I would think they would be eager to explain their position to me." Gren raised his eyebrows. Meiko had an elevated opinion of how the world saw her work as the Phoenix due to her own mother's speeches on her importance. In reality the public at large didn't even know she was still around and the politicians who did were more apprehensive about her existence than anything.

Still Meiko continued to believe that people saw her as valuable. Maybe she was right as a simple trip to the wrong train station had nearly gotten her captured by some unknown enemy. Meiko kept saying she believed it was Cerrian, Gren and Six didn't throw her theory out but they wanted to know more about the situation before they completely jumped to that conclusion.

"What if X isn't interested in meeting with you?" Oran asked what everyone was thinking.

"They will be," Meiko said walking out of the ring, "I have an idea of what might motivate them to do so. The WMPO is planning a full attack on one of their main bases. That might just motivate the to try and find allies wherever they are to be found." Oran nodded, he had heard whispers of that while he was in the WMPO.

"What if it's just another trap," Oran spoke to her thinking of his battles with the X Rebels. "They seem to be the kind of people who are a few steps ahead of their enemies." Meiko contemplated that. She had often wondered how the two groups predicted each other's moves and fought almost as if they were being moved by some exterior force.

"I will have what I want," Meiko spoke with more authority now as she continued walking toward the door. "Besides, I think that soon they will have no choice."

* * *

><p>Ben Peter's stood next to Tabrett on a lift in their base. They were heading up to his office to address some defense plans for the base. She seemed to think that they were facing impending danger, though he couldn't really see it. Even if the WMPO had found the location they had no idea of what he held here. He had covered his bases and knew what he was doing. He didn't want to alienate himself from the world completely but they continued to force his hands. The refugees that had been trying to shield were growing each day and he was worried that their numbers would betray them before anything else.<p>

"How do you think Darren his holding up with all the fighting?" Ben asked out of concern for his brother. Tabrett fought alongside him and could tell more about his state of being than Ben could from watching back tapes.

"Sir," Tabrett began, "Darren is a gifted pilot but lately something has been off. He knew on of the WMPO pilots and I think she has put him off his game." Ben looked at her a little surprised, this was the first he had heard of it.

"I surely hope this doesn't could his judgement," Ben said walking off the lift as they reached the top. "I'll have Reain talk to him, he will talk some sense into the boy." Tabrett nodded at that. Raien was an unknown to her. He was an experienced pilot who handled a lot of the politics within X amazingly. He had a way of forging alliances that she had yet to see matched by anyone. Ben considered his help to be one of the pillars of their organization. Without Reain they wouldn't have made it this far. Yet with all his political maneuvering Reain remained much of a mystery element to her. How had he and Ben met? What drove him to join up with the X Rebel's and how good of a pilot was he. For she had never had the privilege of fighting with him before.

"Now sir," Tabrett spoke strongly now, "what about the matter with the Phoenix. Surely her revealing her name to you is a sign of good faith. Perhaps we should meet with her or at least have Reain meet with her." Ben shook his head at the last idea. If anyone was going to meet with the Phoenix he wanted it to be himself. He had always wondered what Meiko Virea was like. Someone so tainted by the battlefield yet still bore a symbol of hope to so many.

She was one of those who truly knew the nature of ROW and yet somehow had become someone the world revered. He had known she was still active in the world but he had no idea what she was up to. She was an outside factor. Someone who upheld the idea of a unified government yet refused to submit to it's authority in all military matters. The government ignored her and turned a blind eye to the laws she broke. It was a very strange thing to him. In a world where hundreds of millions had no rights, somehow Meiko was allowed to roam and do what she wanted.

"I will meet with her," Ben spoke almost as if he was only talking to himself. "I just haven't figured out what I would say to someone like Meiko Virea." Tabrett was a little surprised by that answer. Ben was never at a loss for words when facing someone who could help him.

"I knew her sir," Tabrett said softly reminiscing in her mind of the child version of Meiko Virea, "when I was in ROW we were comrade. She was always kept distant by Liene who didn't want her to form attachments to anyone. He tried to keep her as his weapon but even as a child she showed signs of doubt in him. She was damaged back then but still there was a strength in her I could never have understood back then. When I escaped I often wondered what she was still going through in ROW. When I heard she had rebelled against them I wasn't surprised." Ben had know Tabrett had been a part or ROW but he had never realized that she had crossed paths with Meiko.

"Like I said," he began his response, "I will meet with her. There is much we have to discuss. I just have to figure out what I want from her." Tabrett nodded. Of course his response made sense. She knew in the back of her mind that Meiko was growing impatient. This meeting would have to come soon or Meiko would force herself into the base for it. Tabrett knew, Meiko always got her way.

* * *

><p>Meiko sat at her computer processing the data. She had hacked into the train station security feed to try and get information on her attackers but they had hacked and erased the cameras. That act had left a cyber trail that she was working to follow but she knew this would be slow going. There was a small knock on her door and she knew who it was. She pressed a button to open it and she saw Gren stood behind Jaden.<p>

"Mommy, mommy," Jaden said in glee running across the room and jumping into her lap. She smiled as he held onto her. Gren waved and walked away. Meiko pressed the button to close the door again. She had hoped Jaden would sleep a little longer but she never quite could predict his energy levels.

"Jaden," she said standing up and spinning him around. He laughed with one of the greatest smiles on his face. She brought him back down to the ground and set him down. He was still laughing with excitement.

"Again, again!" he shouted gleefully.

"Okay little one," she responded with a smile picking him up and spinning him around again. He laughed more this time so she spun him again before setting him down.

"Again, again!" he shouted again, she never understood why kids always wanted the same thing over and over again. She picked him up and just held him close. He squirmed a little and looked at her with a smile that melted her heart. She loved him so dearly, she had never known she could love someone like she loved him. The moment was broken when there was a message alert on her computer. She looked up toward it and saw the name was what she had been waiting for all this time. Ben Peter's had finally responded.

Meiko quickly set Jaden down and walked toward a cabinet in her room. Inside she had some toys for him. She pulled out some blocks and set them on there floor. Jaden ran over with a smile and she walked to the computer to open the message.

_Meiko Virea,_

_You chose to reveal your name to me, that was something I did not expect. I did believe you would eventually ask for a meeting because you have always been wise to the corruption around you. Our position is difficult and altogether dependent on how carefully we plan out each move. I will meet with you. I invite you to appear where my crusade began, in the ruin of Berliss on two days time. You may bring one other with you, I don't want to deal with too many people as it is a dangerous pick up site. From there we will escort you to our base. I hope this meeting goes well, an alliance with you would benefit both of us._

_Ben Peters._

It was extraordinary. He had planned out everything and all Meiko had to do was show up. She was wary at the idea of it, just meeting at such a dangerous place. She knew what Berliss was, it was the evidence that the government was not right. Berliss was their greatest failure. The riots had gotten out of hand and the young WMPO operatives had made too many mistakes. She remembered that day well for she had been there, in the shadows watching the chaos unfold and she had been unable to change anything. She felt tears threaten to come to her eyes thinking about it but she willed the sentiment to leave her.

If this was where Ben Peter's had began then it showed how much reason there was to his fight. It showed how much emotion he really had and how far he was willing to go to save his people. Perhaps they could be allies, but she still felt like something was wrong with the X Rebellion. Something was bothering her about it and she knew she had to be careful about this situation.

* * *

><p><strong>So I did it! I successfully posted again within a short time of my last post. This is a little shorter than my usual chapters but I wanted to just use some of my momentum from the last chapter to drive the plot forward a little in hopes that what is coming gives me the will to continue strong. I am getting close to a climactic battle that will change a lot of things. <strong>

**So please leave a review, I know there were a lot of visits to the last chapter. I would love to hear what you think about the story and the plot so far.**

**REVIEW**

**WinterChill**


	14. The Paths We've Walked

**Phase 12 - The Paths We've Walked**

* * *

><p>*8 Years Earlier*<p>

_Meiko's eyes were closed as she breathed in the scents of the smoke in front of her. She was never very good at this meditation stuff but she knew it was meant to be helpful. She sighed, sitting here seemed to be a waste of training time, but her grand master didn't think so. John Liene had made sure she had one of the best trainers in the world for all her physical training when she had turned 14 and after a few months she felt her sessions with Mike Shustre and ROW's combat experts were more fruitful._

_She had been trained her entire life, it's not like she was behind on that front but master Tao Jung Li seemed to think she was not worth his time. All they did was meditate and some sort of light exercise he said would help her clear her mind. She felt like a failure under him as her mind was as cluttered as ever._

_"Concentrate Meiko," the man whispered in his harsh tone. He always knew when her mind was wandering. She was more distracted than usual today. Everytime he thought he was getting through to her something else would get in her way. He knew that this girl had been trained from the time she was a small child but he believed that made her lazy. She didn't understand that there were many people who were better than fighting than her, because of the techniques he was trying to teach her. _

_She had fought so long in ROW, they had nothing else to teach her and they were easily defeated by her. He had to find a way to teach her the fact that what she had learned up to this point would not be enough for the trails she would face. He could tell she was drifting again. _

_"You're not invincible Meiko," he spoke calmly, his mind clear despite being able to read her. _

_"I'm trying to concentrate," she grumbled. She opened her eyes and pulled her hands apart in frustration. He opened his eyes and looked into hers. His training methods weren't getting through to her._

_"Do you want to die Meiko?" he asked her after looking into her eyes. They were angry, but deep down he realized they were empty. She was tormented by something. Liene had not looked after their hope like he should have, and she was broken because of it. _

_"It wouldn't be the worst thing that ever happened," she spoke back with anger and force in her words. Her emotions were all over the map in each session, it was a wonder that she was still alive at this point. Without a clear head in combat even the most skilled warriors could make grave mistakes. He needed to help her clear her mind, to help her keep fighting._

_"Meiko, you do not realize your own significance," he responded to what he saw in her now. "Every life is significant. Every hour we get on this earth is precious, do not waste any wishing for it to end. I know you've been through a lot till now but the fire has been to forge you into a stronger person. You may not understand what it is John Liene is fighting for but rest assured your life is important." She didn't understand why everyone in ROW seemed to think she was important. Liene had trained others from the time they were children as well. She never got along with any of them but they existed._

_"I hate myself," she spoke honestly to him now, there was no reason to hide it. "All Liene see's me as is a killing machine. I'm his weapon." Tears formed in her eyes now._

_"Meiko you have the opportunity to change this world," he chose his words, "You and Liene's relationship has been strained lately but he raised you. He cares for you beyond his goals, but those goals have consumed him. I have tried to help him but he is a broken man. Try to understand this and put your life in perspective. This world would be a much darker place without ROW. They have stopped things you do not yet understand." Meiko shook her head in anger. All she had ever seen in ROW is death. People died everywhere they went. Liene never bothered to explain to her why she had to witness this madness for the world to change._

_"I can't see it," she said tears falling down her face, "I don't want it." He saw it, the war within her. Death and life both pulling on her and a light a midst the darkness fighting for her._

_"To die is to give up on everything," he knew he had to get through to her. "The suicide you are fighting is a coward's way of giving up on the things they are not courageous enough to face. That would not fit you. Sure now the world around you looks bleak. Liene's purposes for you seem harsh and impossible but if you hold on you can make it. Let me show you." He reached his hands out to hers. She hesitated. If she went with what he was saying, if she became the precise perfect fighter they wanted to be she knew there would be no turning back from that path. Her place in the world would be forever one of fighting. But she was so broken as she was now, and here Tao offered her something no one else ever had. He saw past her mask and got her to admit the things that plagued her. _

_She placed her hands in his and decided in her heart. She would listen to what he had to say, and she would commit to learning the things he had to teach. If living took more courage than dying she would have that courage in hopes that she would reach the end of all that plagued her._

* * *

><p>*Present Time*<p>

Berliss.

The incident that had blackened the WMPO's interventions.

Snow fell this time of year on the empty charred rubble of the once great and mighty trade city. Meiko walked through the foreboding ruins with caution. Getting into this place was not too difficult, the government had cleared much of the territory around it and taken many of the people into refugee camps. People were afraid to come here because of all that had happened but Meiko knew they were simply frightened of facing it. It was the perfect meeting place, she found they were completely alone. She turned around to see Oran standing in front of one of the old buildings in awe of how mangled it looked.

She was curious to what Ben had meant about his war starting in this place. She herself hated the sight of it, for she remembered one time when she had hope and that Berliss was the day it really ended for her. Oran looked toward her and saw the haunted look on her face, an echo of something she had witnessed.

"You've been here before," he spoke understanding what it meant. She nodded as she shivered from the cold winds around her. The layers of her winter tactical gear didn't protect from the things she felt now.

"I was here the day the riots began," she responded turning away from what used to be the town's center, "I saw the WMPO leaders helpless as the people attacked them. I saw the fight, and I left because I knew there was nothing I could do to help. This is the effect of what ROW did to the world. Maybe the UCN is wrong about punishing X territory, maybe their right. The fact is innocent's will always get caught in the disputes of men who are able to order armies." Oran understood her view of the X disputes. She didn't want to go against the UCN, for it represented a chance of a unified world and she understood their position but deep down she hated that their decisions could cause any suffering. On the other side, ROW dealt a heavy blow to the world and it made sense for the world to respond with a heavy hand in return.

"Why were you here in the first place?" Oran asked, something in her face changed as if she was reminiscing about something.

"It doesn't matter," she spoke softly, "It was a foolish endeavor, what's done is done." With that she walked further into the town. He was amazed at the rubble of it all, it was so haunted as if the souls of those who died here still lingered.

Meiko sat down on what used to be a fountain, the waters in it were frozen. She reached her metal hand to touch the ice, she couldn't feel temperature with it which made it ideal for certain situations. Sometimes she wished she still had her hand but she knew the design her mother's scientists had made did more for her. It was a chilling reminder to her of all that ROW had done and all they had intended to do. Liene may have only wanted to stop Cerrian but his long winded plot only created more madness than Cerrian ever had.

She was glad that ROW's time had come to an end but something about it all bothered her. It was as if a shadow of it lingered within herself and all those who had fought with them. She saw it in Trey and Tabrett. There was a burden they would all bear for what ROW did, and Cerrian's survival made it all worth nothing. Some days she wondered if she should just stop trying. If she vanished the world might just continue on as it was currently; peace with small disputes. That was better than the war she knew deep down her hands longed for. For war was what she had been trained for. It was a clarity that she needed because now she had no idea who she was fighting nor where her enemy would strike next. That blindness was frightening.

She believed that today she would gain more clarity. For as much as Berliss was where the X Rebellion began it was where her belief in corruption was solidified. There was something wrong with the world they lived in and she would find out what it was or she would die trying.

Oran knew he would follow her wherever it was she wanted him too. For he admired her so much for her strength and he could not see her weaknesses. Meiko never understood how he was so blinded concerning them but she counted on his loyalty and belief in her. Even now he could have questioned more about what she was doing in Berliss but he never pressed her for more than she gave. It was refreshing for she had a group of headstrong operatives to work with.

Now they had one thing left to do. They had to wait and see what was coming, for X was not one to go back on his promises. He would come and soon she would know what his intentions were and if he was indeed someone she could trust.

* * *

><p>Lacus sat by Kira's bedside wondering about the world around her. Cagalli and Athrun tried to visit as much as they could but the UCN demanded their attention now that the WMPO was apparently mounting an operation to crush the X Rebellion. Kayla was staying at the Attha mansion with their great security force and she was escorted to school by an armed guard now. When Kayla had last visited she seemed irritated but she didn't want to fight her mother when there was so much going on. She seemed to be troubled and Lacus wondered if the visions returned.<p>

Cagalli had advised her to not spend all her time there at the hospital but she couldn't help it. She wanted to be around the moment he woke up and she prayed that was soon. She hated watching the monitors and waiting endlessly. She was once so powerful. The chairwoman of the PLANTs during the great time of peace but even she couldn't stop the tides of war from rising again.

There were times when she wished she had taken her position back in the PLANTs and been their representative to the UCN but she felt it was time for her to step down. She didn't want the power they had offered her. She knew the dangers of having the entire PLANT military in her hands. Too many were corrupted by power and though she felt she would always make the decisions she saw as right, who was she to think she had the best way. Now she was under ORB, serving Cagalli when Cagalli needed her and caring for what remained of her shattered family. ROW had destroyed much of what she loved and her family was all that remained.

She thought of her twins now. Kiran and Leyas were gone in their own ways, they were walking paths away from their family but at least they were still alive. She remembered Yaro often, especially when she saw Jaden. The young child was so much like his father, and the reminder was sometimes as painful as it was comforting. Jaden would forever grow in the shadow of Yaro's demise, and as he grew that fact would probably weigh heavy on his shoulders. She feared for what anger could grow in him for an absent mother and a dead father. She did her best to help with him but she had been unable to prevent Yaro's path with her gentle hands. And now it seemed she had raised two other brash children with a knack for getting themselves into trouble.

Kayla was her light, her strong girl. Kayla faced the war at a young age like the rest of them but she didn't allow her light to dim in the face of hatred and loss. She was so much like Kira, so able to carry on despite what she had seen.

Lacus had much time to think of her children and much time to pray for them. For she hoped that perhaps the world would go right this time. That it would continue in peace when it seemed to be so ready to splinter back into war. For Lacus knew that another war would mean more death and she could not be sure that those deaths would not be those closest to her.

She looked at Kira's face. He was sleeping so peacefully but in his sleep the world was no more vulnerable than before.

* * *

><p>Jeffery walked down the roads in ORB hoping his sunglasses did enough to shield his identity from the passing citizens. He was grateful that he hadn't become as famous and loved as Uzumi because it simply meant he could do what he wanted more easily. In truth he did his best to stay out of the public eye. He never gave interviews and never involved himself in ORB's international and national affairs. He simply kept to his military post and kept quiet about the world. It was better this way.<p>

People would never understand him if they tried, for he was the more neglected of his family. His parents barely raised him over the last four years with all the world government shifts and that gave him a freedom that he enjoyed. He knew sometimes his father tried but everything he did was too late at this point. Jeffery was his own person and at 16 he was more independent that Uzumi could have ever been.

He continued along the street till he reached the apartment building he had been walking too. He had an old friend he wanted to at least see.

"Jeffery Zala," he heard a female voice and quickly turned to see her walking from the crosswalk. She had been out and about, his timing was perfect.

"Nessara," he said her name with a nod. She smiled and walked to greet him with a hug which surprised him. "It's good to see you again!" There was the enthusiastic girl he remembered.

"Good to see you too," he responded.

"It's been to long! I moved back ages ago and you never came," she spoke semi quickly, "you've grown so much, you're tall now. I heard you have a military position now, so does Alicesia, she's with the WMPO." Nessara was always a classic over sharer. She was talkative, sweet and funny when she wanted to be.

"I'm sorry I didn't visit sooner," he responded, "I was out and about today and decided now was as good a time as ever." She smiled at that.

"You should come inside," she spoke politely, "my grandparents are usually brewing some of the most delightful tea at this time of the afternoon."

"No," he said quickly as he felt a little odd about seeing her after all this time, "I just came by to say hello. I'm on my way to the military base now and your place was a detour." She felt a little saddened by such a short visit but she could tell he was feeling awkward being here. He was amazed at how much she had grown as well, he could tell that the loss of her parents still weighed on her.

"It's a shame," she smiled and looked toward the apartment as she spoke then looked back at him, "but you should really come for a proper visit sometime. I know we've lived different lives for the past few years but I think it would be good for us to be friends again." He nodded, it would be nice to have a friend who wasn't connected to all the mess he dealt with every day. Military politics were difficult at times, especially when many officers only saw him as an Zala and not as a skilled fighter in his own right.

"Sometime I will," he spoke the truth for he believed that he would need an anchor to reality with all the insanity starting again, "I promise." She smiled at that, she knew Jeffery had always been one to keep his promises.

"In that case," she said giving him one last hug, "I look forward to the next time we meet." She then walked up toward her apartment and he turned back to his route. Perhaps it was foolish to have friends on the outside, but he was confident in the work he had done. No one would target him or those closest to him, for no one understood what it was he was really up to.

* * *

><p>Shinn watched as the young pilots moved their mobile suits through the air with skill. He insisted that they get up early each morning since arriving in Carpenteria in order to train formations with each other. He wanted to solidify this group as a team and prevent the errors that had plagued them throughout their last few battles. He decided to start changing these kids schedules to keep them on their toes. They still had time before the big attack on X but he knew that each day they had was precious time that they needed to use to their fullest.<p>

Overall they were strong pilots. Herai was a new one to the group but she could move her mobile suite well. Alicesia was the only naturall in the group and yet she had a passion that made up for it. Kiran was obviously the raw talent but he seemed to be trying to hard most of the time. Shinn had concluded that Skye was the best one when it came to how he moved with his mobile suit, though Shinn believed that now that Kiran had broken his seed that he would show up Skye quite often in the future.

"Switch your formation to E7," Shin spoke to all of them and watched as they transitioned to the new formation. He noted their strengths and cringed at their weaknesses.

In the battle ahead the WMPO strategists were placing a lot on them. They would have to be at their best which is why Shinn knew he had to do all he could for them. He cared about making sure every single one of them made it out alive even though he knew in war such thoughts were just frivolous.

* * *

><p>"I'm starting to think Commander Auska is crazy," Herai spoke as the four pilots walked to the track. Shinn had ordered more exercise for all of them before they could eat their lunch. That was on top of two rough training routines in the morning.<p>

"He's not crazy," Skye spoke in his normal deadpan voice, "he's just realized something the top brass don't want to believe; simply that we're not quite ready for the assault in X and another team should lead." Kiran shook his head ignoring that but he knew Herai wouldn't. She was too proud of being assigned to this team to think that it was anything less than perfect.

"Well I think he is wrong and we're going to prove him wrong," Herai said turning to Alicesia, "Aren't we Alicesia." She smiled, the girl was one of the most annoying roommates she had ever had but her optimism was kinda endearing but Alicesia believed Shinn knew what he was doing.

"There is nothing wrong with preparing more," Alicesia responded as nicely as she could, "even the master must keep up his training to stay on top." That seemed to he an answer that made Herai happy. Kiran liked that Alicesia could read the best way to respond to people. She would be really good in espionage if she ever got the chance to really spy on people. She could play situations well most of the time, but most of all her kindness and sweat demeanor covered up the warrior beneath. He had never known her to be violent but in the last few months fighting with her he realized she could hold her own amazingly. He wondered how much she trained and who with before joining the WMPO.

She had just said she joined but it didn't make sense as the WMPO pooled from existing military talent and Alicesia was tactical not a mobile suit pilot. This suddenly confused him and he realized there were things he didn't really know about her. They reached the track and began running. As he ran, Kiran knew he needed to get the full story from her as soon as he could.

* * *

><p>Paperwork. Endless amount of paperwork and issues to go through, it was how everyday looked since the world had changed. Cagalli had found herself at the center of the new government and many had looked to her to run for president when it began but she did not want that authority. She simply wanted peace for her nation, and for other nations around the globe. She was troubled about recent events and the idea that the world could be in the brink of war so soon after the previous one.<p>

She had joined a special committee to try and alleviate the citizens of X in hopes that they would cease their riots and see reason. She hated the idea of X territory. She agreed with measures to root out ROW but the committees in charge of work in X were doing a terrible job at that task and causing a breech with the people at the same time. The UCN was a dream still and it would take many years till it was ironed into a perfect working government but for now she would do her best to see it through. This was their chance to create perfect peace yet there was still something amiss at the heart of it all. She sometimes wondered if her niece, Meiko Virea, was right about another force at work in the world.

"I'm so sick of chasing dead ends," She heard Athruns voice as he walked quickly into the room toward his desk and slammed a binder filled with papers on it. He was using whatever military resources ORB could spare to try and identify who attacked their ship. The UCN didn't want to put any WMPO resources on it since no one was killed in the attack. The UCN didn't really look favorably on Lacus since she refused their offer to be president early in the planning stages of the government.

Cagalli put down her pen and sighed. This was not the life she had envisioned for them when she wanted to champion for true peace. Years and years of fighting had led to years and years of meetings and paperwork; that was the cost of leading a nation.

"I'm sick of dealing with politicians who seem to pass off the human lives in X Territory," Cagalli spoke leaning back and rubbing her temples. "Some days I just feel in over my head." Athrun nodded in agreement.

"The idea that we're still chasing ROW subjects after all these years is hard to swallow," Athrun responded thinking it over for a moment, "I mean haven't they brought in a majority of the suspects?" Cagalli shook her head in frustration, that was the hold up with most X nations.

"The suspects are like water," Cagalli said what she had witnessed in the talks, "the WMPO closes it's fists around them and they slip away. We captured about 10 ROW officers in the past two years but there have been dozens of suspects that we can't get. All the intelligence in the world and somehow they just keep getting away." Athrun furrowed his brow as he thought about the possibility.

"Almost as if they're communicating," He spoke what she was thinking.

"Athrun," She said looking at his green eyes in shock, "what if Kira was attacked by ROW. What if ROW is still operational."

"Impossible," Athrun put his head in his hands remembering the last battle, "Liene was killed. They would be scattered, divided and leaderless. Many of Liene's most trusted generals perished in the last battle as well. We've used our intelligence to confirm that. Besides if they were then Yaro would have died for nothing." Cagalli wasn't so certain anymore. What if things had shifted differently and someone had taken power. If Meiko was correct, she had failed Liene's order to kill Cerrian and if ROW's purpose was to kill Cerrian then Liene could have had a contingency if his last plan failed.

"Try a new angle Athrun," Cagalli said to him, her gut was telling her that this would work, "try to uncover more than just who hired Kira's attackers. I have a feeling you will find a different answer than you expected."

* * *

><p>Kiran held Alicesia's hand as she leaned toward him for a kiss and he obliged her. They had found a rooftop with a great view to watch the sunset. They knew they would have to return to their rooms soon though, They had more early training. The politicians had decided on an attack day, only a few more days till they launched. He was worried about her but he knew she could handle herself. They broke apart from the kiss and he put an arm around her.<p>

"Alicesia," he spoke, "I have to ask you something I've been wondering about." Alicesia gave him the quizzical look she would often give Herai for her crazy outbursts.

"Anything," she answered him before he could say anything else.

"Who trained you to fight in a mobile suit like you do?" Alicesia was taken aback for a moment as she hadn't realized she had never told him her cover story. Her mind flashed back to meditation sessions with Meiko, simulations and spars with one of the greatest mobile suit masters in the world. Of course no one could know that, they could not know that Meiko had a network of spies in the world.

"I went to the ORB military to learn again," she responded, "I focused on mobile suits. Apparently I had a natural talent for it all along. It was interesting when I was recruited for this team. I never expected to be fighting alongside you again." He smiled at that, he never expected it either. He had almost forgotten her face in those years. His burden had been such that small happiness evaded him over the past few years. He was happy for it now.

"I'm sorry, I was just wondering," he said softly, "I realized earlier that I had no idea." She smiled at that, he would think of something like that.

"Of course," she responded, "you can ask me anything, I don't mind." She hated deep down that she couldn't be 100% honest with him, but she knew her reasoning was good. If he was in the same position she was sure he would do the same.

* * *

><p>Reain knew that his position in X was a dangerous one and that it hinged on the alliances he formed. He knew at times that his tactics were unconventional but he had been brought to this place for a reason. Ben Peters wanted the best possible forces on their side. Even now he was going to meet with the Phoenix while he had his other arm communicate with Dragon himself. Reain did not know what to expect in this meeting, he knew only what he had heard.<p>

He wondered if they had changed their tune from the last time they met. For X was now in position to deliver what it was they wanted, he wasn't sure how best to explain that to them. He wasn't sure if this was the right path for X to take but Ben seemed to be contemplating it. For now he would try to negotiate another way, but if he couldn't the world might become a very dangerous place. For more than one organization wanted Meiko Virea off the board and some were willing to go the extra mile to do it. If not Cerrian than certainly this man he was about to see would be the one to take Meiko out.

* * *

><p><em>She saw his face, she had known it had to be him. The photo seemed to come to life as she glimpsed it. She knew how they would all respond if they knew what she planned on doing. They didn't want to see her hurt more from the truth that her hopes would be dashed and that he was never coming back. She understood why they felt like that but she couldn't give up after what he had last said to her. She had to do this, to go and find out if what she was seeing was what she thought it was. She couldn't tell them, she would have to go dark. Unless she was right they could never know that deep down she knew it was all a lie.<em>

Meiko starred at the fire in front of her, the waiting had gone into the darkness and they needed something to warm them as it was very cold. Oran knew she didn't want to talk much which was why he was the best person to bring along. She knew he could also read that something about this place was troubling her. She felt empty as she sat their staring straight ahead just wishing the X Rebels would come for her as soon as possible. She hated this place and she knew that was part of the reason Ben Peters chose it, for how broken it was.

So much death had happened. The intervention was not enough, nothing was enough. The snow that fell could not hide what had happened.

"We won't wait through the whole night," she spoke softly to Oran who nodded.

"I don't understand what is holding them up," Oran responded, "Do they want us to freeze to death or something?" She smiled at what she knew was a joke, their gear did a great job of keeping them warm and the fire helped a little. She found herself wishing she could open up to him about this place but it was hard to speak about. It was hard to tell someone that you were wrong.

"Maybe they had trouble finding a way in," Meiko said looking into the night, "or maybe something came up. The WMPO is making their move soon, maybe they moved up their timetables to catch them off guard." Oran shook his head, the WMPO didn't think like that. They were too concerned with the politics of everything to get a drop on an enemy early. Organizing the force was more than they were ready for because the whole military was a mess of different militaries and leading styles. That is what happened when the whole world combined their armies. No one could decide who was really in charge and the whole system was in disarray.

Oran was about to speak when Meiko stood up. Her senses were heightened as she became aware of her surroundings. She realized they were here. She stepped forward past the fire and toward the darkness. Oran stood up quickly, unsure of what she was seeing. It could be X or an enemy but Meiko didn't seem ready to fight someone. She stopped a few feet away near the edge of the firelight as her eyes adjusted to the dark. Oran saw it then, four figures standing a few feet in front of her.

"Meiko Virea," the voice of a man.

"You are X," she replied.

"Yes," It was then that lights lit up around them as he saw a ship coming from the sky. It came down the the clearing and landed in front of them. He was in awe of the moment, they were really going to do this. He had spent the past few months fighting X and now here he was getting ready to talk about their perspective. Meiko was impressed by what she saw as well. She now looked into the face of Ben Peter's, she saw next to him were two men and one woman, Tabrett.

"I received your message," Meiko spoke to him calmly, "I am grateful for this chance. Will we talk here or on your ship." Ben shook his head.

"The ship will escort us all back to base but I have some tactical meetings I will attend to on the way," he replied, "You will be able to speak to my associates, Kyle and Tabrett during the trip." Meiko nodded. This meeting would wait until they reached the base, but it was going to be worth it. For she felt as if this meeting was meant to be in some way. The four walked toward the ship and Oran began to follow them when he realized that Meiko was lingering. She had turned away and was looking toward the snow. Something was bothering her. Ben Peter's stopped and turned as well. Oran ran back to Meiko but didn't say anything. He just stood behind her, somehow knowing that she just needed someone.

He reached a hand out and put it on her shoulder. Maybe she thought maybe she could tell him what she had never told anyone. Being as loyal as he was he would never tell anyone but she knew speaking it would shatter her more for what it was. She had gotten through a tough week of memories and visions of what should have been, just maybe facing this would resolve it all.

She hadn't been in Berliss because of the outcries and riots. She hadn't come to intervene in the conflict. She had come because she had seen a single image that had given her more hope that she had ever dared to have. She had been following a lead to what she believed would restore everything she wanted. She had gone to Berliss because she believed Yaro was in Berliss. She believed back then two years before that he was still alive and she had gone to find him. She hadn't found him, though she had searched the entire city. She instead witnessed the darkness of Berliss, and the deaths of many. She couldn't stop any of it, just like she couldn't stop Yaro from dying.

Now coming back here she saw her life coming back around to pain that she knew she could never leave. She knew Oran and many others had hoped it had healed but she couldn't' admit to them that it hadn't. She still even now could not believe in her heart that Yaro was really gone. So she realized something no one else wanted to believe, that she would never heal from his loss. That is what Berliss represented to her. A dead hope and a dead heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter, I'm moving this story along though it is slow right now. I have finally solidified the direction I want to go in with this story in my head. After all these years of tossing ideas back and forth I am clear. I hope you enjoy what is coming.<strong>

**Please leave me a review, respond to the story in some way. I love encouragement from my readers and criticism and predictions, it makes this process really fun.**

**Thanks for reading, you're all so patient for how long I was away.**

**-AWinterChill**


	15. In the Shadows of the Enemy

**I was kinda sad that there was no response for the last chapter. Is anyone still out there?**

**Phase 13 - In the Shadows of the Enemy **

* * *

><p><em>*8 Years Earlier*<em>

_"You are still just swinging at me in anger," Tao said as he sparred opposite to Meiko, "you need clarity." Angrily she flipped a kick out toward him, he grabbed hear ankle and spun her to the ground. She landed hard on her side and cried out in pain as breath was knocked from her lungs. He was proving to her now that none of this would be a waste of time. She had thought to highly of herself and now he was schooling her in hand to hand engagement. _

_"Clear your mind Meiko," he spoke to her, "the best warriors can clear their mind of all distractions. With a clear mind you will be able to read you enemies positions and see five steps ahead of them." She stood back up taking deeper breaths and stepping back away from him. She had been practicing clarity for a long time with him, she had achieved it in their meditation sessions but now that they had moved to sparring she had a harder time with it. There were so many more elements in a battle to consider, she was easily distracted by a great many things. _

_She stood back and watched as he made a move toward her, she remembered the blank numbness she had found in their meditations before and dodged his move for the first time today. He smiled as Meiko slipped away from him, she was beginning to grasp it. She held her state of mind as she moved toward him searching for an opening, she could read his blocks but he was still ahead of her as she swiped at him. _

_Numbness, she felt it. She emptied out her soul from her mind and pushed forward with her body. Her mind singly fixated on her opponent as she dodged another attack from him. She was tired but her mind now had mastery over her own movements as it suddenly made sense to her how he was fighting. Feeling triumphant for a moment brought it a distraction to her mind as he landed a strong punch to her gut._

_Her body buckled forward as she felt internal panic as breath left her. She was on her hands and knees in pain as she fought to breathe again. He stood behind her shaking his head, he had told her he wouldn't go easy on her. For a moment she had found the space she needed to be in but it would take more time for her to fully embrace clarity. _

_She caught her breath as tears were stinging her eyes. He walked in front of her and offered a hand to her, they would focus on her recovery then begin again in the evening. _

_"You almost had it," he spoke to her as she took his hand to rise, "we will meditate before sparring tonight. Clarity. You are progressing." She nodded. She hardly ever answered him with words now, she was afraid that by speaking she would clutter her own mind. She wanted to learn what he had to teach for she believed someday it would save her life._

* * *

><p>*Present Day*<p>

Oran laid back on the couch of the room that had been provided for him and Meiko during their travel back to the X base. Kyle and Tabrett had tried to give them a tour around the ship but Meiko wasn't much interested. They brought them here and Meiko had been sitting ont he floor in the corner of the room since then with her hands together like a prayer and her head bowed. Oran knew that Meiko had entered a state of mind clarity but he never understood what this meant or why she did it, he had seen her do it only twice before.

He got up and started pacing back and fourth. He hated waiting, he hated sitting around and doing nothing and that was all the past 20 hours had been. Meiko's head rose and she looked at him, her eyes were completely empty to him and glowing as a sign of seed mode. He never understood how she did that.

"You get restless far too easily," she said to him as she unclasped her hands and the glow from her eyes faded.

"I get antsy with my thoughts always running through my head," Oran responded as he watched Meiko slowly return to herself and her eyes softened from the cold emptiness he had just seen. He shivered just thinking about it.

"A warrior should be able to put all thoughts to rest," Meiko spoke quoting her old teacher, "to be able to empty their soul from their mind to clearly see the path before them." She thought about how often she just went into clarity in battle without a thought, Tao had made it natural to her. So natural that she didn't often use it outside of battle but after being nearly captured by unknowns she wanted to be more aware of what was around her. She grew lazy at times, that was something she had to constantly keep in check. Today she had felt uneasy, as if something was off about this whole arrangement, so she decided to enter clarity again.

"I've never been much of a warrior," Oran said thinking about his past battle experiences. "What were you doing anyways with that? Just emptying yourself? To what end." Meiko smiled at his questions.

"A state of clarity increases your awareness of everything around you much like seed mode but in a lesser more easily controlled state," she responded to him, "I forsook using it outside of battle when I was younger but recently I've realized that awareness could help me. I just used it with my super seed to take record of the direction and speed of this ship. When we reach our destination I should be able to determine the location." Oran's eyes widened at this, he had never realized that she could do something like that.

"If it has that kind of power why not use it more often?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"Because it feels empty and numb," she replied. "I had a very patient instructor and years of fight training to learn it. Besides that, I don't use it often because it is hard to grasp when your mind is especially cluttered. I am better at the fighting version of it than anything else." She knew deep down her mind was cluttered for thoughts of those she feared to loose and those she missed. Today she found strength to do it by focusing on what had transpired at the train station.

"You don't often talk about your training in ROW," Oran said as he sat back down on the couch, "how young did they start you." She sighed as she thought back, there was just so much that had happened back then. She would rather not relive most of it.

"I started when I was three or four," Meiko replied, "I don't have much of a memory before training. As I got older the kind of training was often switched. Not all of it was terrible. I always loved mobile suits, it felt so safe to be inside a machine but I was naive. I hated guns. Swords were cool to learn but all together unnecessary. I never understood the point of bows and arrow training, to this day it makes no sense. Fight training started getting interesting when I was 14 and placed under a master who taught me clarity."

"They were thorough," Oran's eyes widened as he spoke, "is there anything they didn't teach you?" Meiko smiled an laughed a little.

"There are so many styles of fighting in this world that it is impossible to master them all," She replied, "I have been exposed to quite a few things but I am sure there is quite a lot I don't know."

* * *

><p>Ben Peters slammed his fists down in front of him. He had Reain on video on conference since Reain had multiple important meetings the day before. It seemed most mercenary groups wanted the same thing nowadays. None of them would help X without an incentive that he couldn't give any of them, much less all at the same time. For some reason all these groups wanted the Phoenix, which meant someone had promised each of them a huge paycheck for her. He couldn't just give his honored guest to some mercenaries, let alone decide which group was most beneficial to him.<p>

"Something is very wrong with this picture," Ben spoke to Reain, "at least hardly any of them know her identity. That would make the world more dangerous to her. She trusted us with that secret and we should be very careful about guarding it." Reain nodded at that sentiment.

"Besides that we have obligations to them," Reain said and Ben knew who he was referencing.

"Have they mentioned anything about this?" Ben asked Reain.

"I haven't told them that she was coming," Reain replied, "do you want me too?" Ben considered it for a moment. He thought about the past and the future. Sometimes he was very unsure of what paths he should take but he knew that the others were more sure of their paths.

"They have a lot to loose if their secrets get out," Ben said rubbing the back of his head, "maybe mention her interest and see how they react. I have a feeling they might be on board with an alliance with her but then again, you never know how they are going to react to things."

"If it wasn't for the boy, you would have died in Berliss," Reain responded, "we owe them everything. We should tell them everything." Ben nodded thinking back.

"Of course we should," he said turning away from the screen, "tell them everything then. I'll hope that they don't have problems with this." Reain smiled to himself. He was almost certain they would have problems. ROW and Meiko's struggle went back to the beginning of her training.

"Of course ROW is different than it used to be," Reain replied. "And perhaps those differences will mean they want this to go through. It would be so fitting, the Phoenix unknowingly allying with those that formed her." Ben shook his head at the thought. He hated being in debut to ROW, he had hoped that the balance of things would shift and he would be able to repay them but so far that hadn't happened.

"Someday they will leave us be," Ben said to him, "and I hope that day comes soon."

* * *

><p>Lunamaria was amazed as she stood on her balcony overlooking the force that had gathered her. They were departing later in the evening toward the known location of one of the X Rebel's main base, hopefully to squash the rebellion once and for all. That would be the end of this chapter of her military career and she hoped that her crew would all return.<p>

Battle's were always uncertain. She had been reminded of this repeatedly as she lost many friends and her family. Her mind always turned to Meyrin, and how quickly her sister was killed in the last battle against ROW. She missed her sister more on days like these than any other time, and she always wished it could have been different. She thought about her four pilots, they were all young with so much life ahead of them but she knew any of them could easily die in the upcoming conflict.

She knew that Shinn was driven by this thought as well when he upped their training. Since joining the WMPO they had seen losses before, even though the world seemed to be getting closer to perfect peace she realized that they couldn't allow themselves to forget.

The battle was looming ahead of them and she prayed that it would end well but she had a sinking feeling that things were already starting to go terribly wrong.

* * *

><p>Trey moved slowly through the tunnels he had found beneath the main house. He surmised that the WMPO had not found their way down here but he knew he had to be quiet and careful. There were strange carvings on the walls, and the hallway was lit by a glowing substance above his head. It made his hiding techniques impossible and he realized that was probably the point. Whoever was down here didn't want anyone to be here unless they knew it.<p>

He heard a click, it was a gun behind him. He froze and lifted his hands up, knowing that he wasn't here to fight anyone.

"Turn slowly," a female voice spoke and he obliged. Half her face was half masked but her eyes were a striking golden brown color. Her hair was black as night and her hands held a small gun but he could tell by how they looked that she would not fire. She clearly hadn't held many guns in the past.

"I mean you no harm," Trey spoke as kindly as he could, "please, I'm not here to hurt anyone." He brow furrowed.

"Who are you?" She asked him, "why are you here?" She was tired of fearing threats, and worrying about everyone but she knew that she had to be wary. The WMPO was still at large in the town, searching for any sign that Taylor made it out of the siege. She hated being trapped underground, but she couldn't risk the WMPO's wrath. She knew what it was they were looking for and she didn't want them to find it. Any secrets about the Knights of Fire had to be guarded carefully and she would put her life between the WMPO and the proof they were searching for.

"I'm looking for evidence," he replied as he tried to figure out what to say. "My name is Trey Likra Day, I'm a member of the Phoenix Squad. Someone I loved was stolen from me years ago, the evidence brought me to this place." She took a step back, she recognized his name. He was on the list of people they were not afraid of. He was ex-ROW and now an ally of the Phoenix.

"Who were you looking for?" she asked unwilling to back down until she got the whole story. She had to be careful but deep down she knew who she was going to say.

"Leyas Yamato," he replied. She breathed in quickly and lowered her gun, she had to trust him. She had heard rumors that the Phoenix had spent much time searching for Leyas but she had passed them off as just rumors. She knew the Phoenix was allied with the Yamato's in the last battle but she didn't know why they would spend resources searching for a girl whom was more likely dead than alive.

"Come," she spoke to him and waved him to follow her deeper into the tunnels. It was a maze down here, a very interesting place. She stopped at a door and entered a code to lead them in. The door opened slowly and she beckoned him to follow her in. they were in a medical room, on a bed in the center was a man covered in bandages. She walked over to him. Her friend, someone she had hoped to protect as much as he had protected her was just a shell now. He was fading fast.

"Taylor," she said softly. The man stirred and looked into her eyes. She was broken every time she saw him like this. Returning to this place was hard for her, but someone had to pick up the pieces and destroy all evidence.

"Olivia," he said to her softly, "I thought you had left." Tears filled her eyes at that. She had been looking for a way to get him out but he couldn't be moved in his state. He was on life support, just barely surviving.

"I found someone in the tunnels," she cut to the chase, "he was searching for Leyas Yamato, or evidence of her." The man moved his head toward Trey, taking in the sight of someone he didn't know anything about. "He's from the Phoenix Squad." Taylor's eyes lit up at the name of the group he should have contacted for help. He knew the WMPO had turned their eyes on him, because he had rescued Leyas from the prison camps. He had gotten away with sheltering her for so long, but now he knew his life was coming to an end and he had failed her.

"Trey," Taylor said his name surprising Trey. "Your reputation goes before you. In truth I thought about contacting you when I first found Leyas, but the situations were..." His voice trailed off. He knew too much, remembered too much. Circumstances were fast moving against them and he knew the world was about to be thrown out of balance again.

"Did she leave here of her own accord?" Trey asked him, he needed to know what move she had made next.

"We were attacked," Trey replied thinking back to that day, "Cerrian..." He paused thinking it through. "The WMPO were closing in, Leyas came down here." Trey was confused, if she came down here what happened next. "I followed, but I was caught in a blast and I couldn't catch up with her. They came and took her..." His eyes seemed to cease life as he reflected back. He had been desperate to get to her, he knew the tunnels were compromised as two enemies were closing in on them and he only hoped that their allies had reached her first. The relief he felt now that he knew she was safe was enough.

"Who?" Trey pressed, "Cerrian? the WMPO?" Trey shook his head and looked deep into Trey's eyes. This was the one that Leyas had spoken of, the one she had loved and been stolen from. Leyas blamed him for not protecting her from Cerrian's men four years before, but it wasn't his fault. Now seeing him, Taylor knew he loved her so much that he wanted to know everything. No doubt she had not given him a chance upon returning. Her anger was cultivated through her suffering and her wrath would be swift.

"No, no, no," Taylor spoke, "he came for her, a Knight. ROW was searching, they came for her." He coughed after getting it out. He was barely holding on.

"ROW?" Trey asked confused in shock, "but they're gone. We destroyed their fleets and killed John Liene. The WMPO has tracked down a majority of the leaders. ROW was destroyed!" Taylor shook his head and kept repeating 'No' as Trey spoke. Trey didn't understand, why was Taylor referring to ROW as a still existing power. Surely they ended when Meiko watched John Liene die.

"We were going to stop them," Taylor continued, "you must help us. Cerrian's got a hold on everything, even the one that…" He was going delirious and suddenly started mumbling something in a foreign language. Trey looked to the girl, she had worry and fear in her eyes as her friend had been fading in front her her for the past few days. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at Trey.

"He doesn't have much longer," she said to him. She knew she couldn't keep him alive.

"What is he talking about?" Trey asked her. She shook her head and looked away, she wanted so badly to change things but she was an outsider to the forces that could.

"ROW?" she spoke like a question. "We have long believed that the reason the WMPO can't catch their leaders is that they are still organized. He believe's ROW was looking for Leyas but our former alliesintercepted her." Trey looked at her confused.

"I'm confused," Trey responded, Taylor made it sound like ROW had come and taken her.

"ROW entered these tunnels to take her from us," Olivia replied, "but we had help. A Knight of fire took her to safety, and set her on a new path." Trey had heard whispers of the knights of fire, he had never believed that the organization was real. They were vigilante's of justice in the world who fought against those underground forces that would throw the world off balance. It sounded too fake to be real.

"So what is she doing in the Capital now?" Trey asked. Olivia shook her head. She and Taylor had both helped some Knights at one time but they had fallen out of favor with the group when they refused to take Leyas back to her family. The girl had no interest in returning home to those who didn't save her from what the labs had done to her. She was completely damaged from everything and Olivia knew when she saw the girl that she couldn't change Leyas.

"I don't know," she replied, "we asked the knights for aid but they are a strange group. It's near impossible to know who their members are, nor what moves they will make next." Trey suddenly had a realization.

"Is the Flame one of them?" he asked her, she nodded.

"A more flamboyant and public one," she responded, "most of them like to keep any evidence of their existence out of the news or sight of officials. Whoever he is, he must be confident of his ability to get in and out of places." She always wished she knew who the pilot of the flame was. That was a closely guarded secret that none of her knight acquaintances would reveal to her. They seemed to think of him as a game changer for whatever the group wanted to do.

"He saved Meiko against X," Trey mused thinking about this person, "he saved the Yamato's against mercenaries." Trey then had a thought that surprised even his mind. Meiko was obsessed with the idea that Yaro was still alive four years before, what if she had been correct all this time. He knew she had tried to hide it from him. She had continued to look for any signs that he was alive, despite the disapproval from everyone around her. They had wanted her to move on, to move forward from him but she was so concentrated on the past. Trey always trusted her instincts in battle, he would give his life for her. Her instincts in this could have been right as well. What if Yaro was a knight of fire, and what if he was the one who saved them. That didn't make sense for one thing, Trey could think of no reason why Yaro wouldn't return to Meiko if he was alive or able to. Meiko and Yaro's bond was one that Trey believed was impossible to destroy.

"You contact them," Trey began, "how?" If his thoughts had any truth he needed to figure it out. Taylor then lifted up a hand to beacon him over.

"Please, take Olivia from this place," Taylor said to him softly, "take her to safety." Olivia looked shocked. She had rushed back when the attack had taken place, she had done what she could to keep him alive. She had protected him for so long and he wanted her all this time to leave. She knew why, he cared for her. He wanted her to move on with her life, because he knew he was going to die.

"No," she said, "I couldn't leave you."

"Olivia," Taylor spoke to her, "go to the temple room, under the alter is my computer, in there is a way to contact them. They won't be happy about it, but if you need them they won't refuse you. Please, go from this place. Say goodbye to the death and pain." More tears flowed from her eyes but she knew he was right. She had to get out of here before the WMPO found the tunnels.

"I'll never forget you," Olivia whispered, for she knew he was right. She needed to get out of here before the enemies came after her next. She turned to Trey and knew he had come for the reason of finding out what happened to Leyas, and here she was ready to depart from here with him. She wasn't ready for the road ahead, nor was she ready to face what she had been running from for years but now was her chance to find a new path and to shine again in the sun.

* * *

><p>The ship landed in port and the group proceeded toward the exit. Meiko smiled as the gaurds fell in line around her and Oran, it seemed Ben was trying to keep her presence here on the down low. Tabrett was alongside her talking of how good their food was to stay face. Meiko had pretty much blocked her out as she allowed herself to take in her surroundings. They walked down the halls to a room that she realized was probably prepared for them in advance.<p>

Tabrett walked them in talking about the structure in some great words. Meiko didn't care, but Oran asked questions about it. It was then that Tabrett grabbed her arm and looked into her eyes. Meiko was a bit taken aback by that, but something was up and she read it from Tabrett's express, the girl slipped a note into the folds of Meiko's leather and Meiko nodded that she understood. The moment was broken by the voice of someone Meiko didn't recognize.

"What's going on," she turned to see a young boy around Kiran's age, he had darker hair and dark eyes. He reminded her of Ben for some reason.

"Ah Darren," Tabrett said walking toward him, "these are our guests for the time being, Meiko Virea and Oran Vernon. They are here to talk to Ben about alliances, but it has to be kept on the down low due to mercenary activity." Darren still looked confused as he looked to Meiko.

"Meiko Virea," he said her name, it was strange to him but he felt as if he had heard it somewhere before and it was important. She softened at that.

"Darren is one of our best mobile suit pilots," Tabrett spoke. Meiko's eyes lit up at that.

"I used to pilot a mobile suit myself," she spoke directly to Darren who was caught by the depth of her violet eyes. "There's no thrill like flying with that much power in your hands." Her voice sounded distant as the last day she was in one was a day she would never forget.

"People die in mobile suits," Darren replied. Meiko nodded, that was too true.

"I know," Meiko said softly, "I've lost much to them, which is why I haven't been inside one in four years and I doubt I'll break that streak anytime soon." Darren's eyes widened as he realized who she was. Her reputation and the reason she didn't fight were all right in front of him. Here was one of the greatest masters in a mobile suit ever, yet she left her gift behind for her loss.

"You're the Phoenix," he said as it all hit him. Meiko nodded.

"That I am," she said to him as she walked forward trying to gauge what kind of person he was. He had an air of destiny about him, she had a feeling he would play an important role in the future yet she knew at the moment she had to understand that she couldn't do anything to effect him. "Tell me Darren, why did you join the X Rebellion." He felt himself taken back to it all.

"I am Ben's younger brother," Darren responded without thinking, "we lost our father in Berliss. I stole a mobile suit and fought my way out." Meiko then understood, that was why Ben's battle began in Berliss. This boy had been in a tough situation and had still found a way to get through. That showed courage on his part and strength that she knew he would need for the dark road ahead. Everything that Ben had built here was a response to the great evil these boys had witnessed. Yet somehow Meiko felt like Ben and Darren we both very different through it all. Ben seemed to have a charismatic charm that made him a leader and here Darren was subdued and hunted by the past. That was the difference between a commander and the one who followed the orders to take lives.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Meiko said to him, "I can see it. When you loose someone like that it never leaves you." Darren understood that because he could see her's, she was still carrying a weight of loss.

"Who did you loose?" he asked her and she turned away. Tabrett grabbed Darren's arm to lead him from the room. She knew that question would strike a nerve in Meiko but Meiko didn't want to end this conversation with this boy badly. For she knew what he would become. She turned back to him knowing she had to, because she wasn't sure if he was friend or enemy and for now she couldn't trust him.

* * *

><p>Athrun was sick of these actions and games. It was always hard to find his son at the military base. He had done his best to avoid the topic around Cagalli, she had enough to worry about. There had never been a time where Athrun could just arrive and find Jeffery, it was always like searching for a needle in a haystack. He was getting weary of it all. Jeffery clearly wasn't there today, even though his logs all reported him as at the base.<p>

"Have you seen Jeffery lately?" Athrun asked Mu LaFlaga as he walked into one of the military command centers. Mu was a bit surprised by Athrun's sudden entrance. Athrun was now acting as military head of state for ORB and was hardly ever seen at the base. His position demanded his importance and as such he was too busy to ever come here. Jeffery on the other hand supposedly lived here but Mu didn't see much evidence of that as the boy had a way of getting out of all his responsibilities and just leaving the base.

"I have not," Mu replied, "I haven't seen you much lately either. How does it go at the Attha mansion these days?" Athrun was not in the mood to chat.

"Things are good," Athrun replied, "aside from all the unsolvable mysteries of late. I would like the one pertaining to my son solved today if you don't mind. He is shown on logs as here." Mu shook his head in response.

"I saw him briefly two days ago," Mu said to Athrun, "but he hasn't been around much lately." Athrun was confused by this. His son's lies were piling on top of each other. Jeffery either wasn't interested in his responsibilities, which seemed unlikely, or he was involved with something that he didn't want to tell Athrun about. He had repeatedly assured his father to trust him but the lying was going to get him into trouble. Athrun was surprised no one had court marshaled him for neglecting his post. He the realized Jeffery probably used his title as son of the representative to get out of all of that responsibility. On the other hand Jeffery's position was confusing to most of the military officers. He had been appointed over the guard of ORB by Athrun, so it probably seemed to them like he only answered to Athrun.

"He had to come back sometime," Athrun said to Mu, "or his check in's wouldn't work. Issue an order, Jeffery Zala will be arrested on sight." Mu was shocked at Athrun's sudden measures.

"What for?" Mu questioned him.

"He's been lying to me Mu," Athrun replied, "any other solider would have been court marshaled already, I can't have this disorder in the national guard. If he comes back to base arrest him and alert me. I need to talk to him." With that Athrun just stormed out the way he came. Mu was very shocked at this sudden anger in Athrun's demeanor. He didn't think about Jeffery's case much. Mu hadn't been aware of Jeffery's orders so he never questioned his absence. One thing was certain, Jeffery would be shocked when he did come back to base.

* * *

><p>She sat across from him now. Ben Peter's was ready to talk. With him were two generals, Kyle Marise and someone Meiko had not met named Reain Verkov who had apparently just returned to base from meeting with potential allies. His presence was different than the other two. She didn't like him from the moment he walked through the door, he looked at her like she was an enemy. She could read people. Years of learning to hide her emotions taught her how. Even now she buried everything, she was a blank slate ready to talk. They would not be able to tell how she felt, especially since she knew the moment that she landed that something was off in this place.<p>

"First things first," Meiko began the conversation, she always did love commanding a room, "I want to hear about your cause. I want to know how it started and what it is you hope to achieve through war." Ben understood this. After all this girl had been through, she must hate the thought of a new war starting. She had seen much of it in ROW and he knew that effected her ideas of everything.

"Well," Ben spoke first, "for me it began with Berliss but there were always problems in X. ROW kept the territory semi-stable but there were a lot of people in poverty. When ROW was deposed we needed aid but the UCN responded with sanctions and labeling so that they could continue to chase ROW. The people of those territories now view the UCN as worse than ROW." Meiko didn't like hearing that. She knew something about what ROW did to people in these territories. She was ashamed that she had participated in part of it.

"People are hungry all over," Kyle continued what Ben was saying, "they are desperate. We've taken refugees from towns all over the territories and we hear the same things over and over again. The WMPO makes people vanish, rounds them up like animals. People are being dehumanized everywhere. I wasn't in Berliss when everything broke out but I can not blame those people for what they did nor how they reacted. They were suffering and the soldiers around them were not helping, they were harming." Meiko understood that.

"I know," Meiko replied, "I was in Berliss chasing a lead when the riots broke out." Ben's eyes widened. His first thought was to accuse her of not helping but he knew no one could have stopped it.

"I lived there," Ben said to looking down,"with my brother and father. He was an ex-Earth Alliance general. Darren was his mobile suit prodigy, but he couldn't train Darren when the sanctions began. When the WMPO came down on the city our father was killed in the crossfire as he tried to save a family. Darren stole a mobile suit and escaped the city in rage, but not before doing some damage to the WMPO's forces." Ben shook his head as he thought about more events that took place, things he knew he couldn't tell her. "I got out and found him outside the city, completely destroyed inside by what happened. He game me the idea to start an uprising. It was slow but we found many supporters in the territories. Together we know our nations and know how to get what we need."

"It does seem very organized," Meiko responded with a nod, "it makes sense as a response to what you have all felt. I had no idea things were so bad here before Berliss, I have just been focused on so many issues in the world that I left X to the UCN."

"The UCN would sooner drop nuclear bombs on our heads than release us," Reain scoffed, "they need our resources. They keep us suppressed and silent. They won't let the world know what is actually happening here. We leaked the lab data, there are labs experimenting on human beings. What for we don't know, but that kind of thing should have caused people to pause. People didn't care. They don't care about what happens to people they don't know. They only care for their own lives, we have to make them see that they should care. It could be them in a few years." Meiko could hear the rage and anger in his voice, as if he took all the offenses personally. She couldn't really blame him but he seemed to be coming from a dark place.

"The UCN is an idea," Meiko replied to him, "many people died to see it happen. I'm not interested in the system being torn to shreds. I am interested in finding a way to get the UCN to lighten up on the X Territories. You may know that I fought with ORB and the Clyne faction in the last battle but what you don't know is they are family to me. From what I understand Cagalli Zala is working very hard to resolve the human rights issues in X as we speak, the issue is the president is frightened of ROW. I have long suspected that corruption invaded the original UCN conference talks. I don't trust the current president. I don't have the proof about that, but I will gather it." Ben didn't like it. He hated that a small group of people were controlling them and they had no one to represent them.

"The UCN is not changing things fast enough," Kyle said to her, "they debate all the time while the snakes who implemented the X agenda get away with their atrocities." Meiko frowned.

"Would you believe me if I told you there was another power that has been at work in our world for a long time?" Meiko asked them and they were all immediately at her attention. "I was in ROW for many years but I never understood what it was John Liene was trying to do until the end. He was working ferociously for many years to try and undermine a greater threat. There is a man whose family has worked to start wars and move the pieces of the world to be under their thumb since the beginning of time. He wanted to create human weapons many years ago and that may be why there are experiments in X territory. I believe he has invaded the government and if I can flush him out I can destroy him." The were all a little confused about what she said. How could someone like that have so much power. If he was the reason ROW existed in the first place, Reain wondered what the remains of ROW were working on now.

"That sounds like an insane conspiracy theory," Kyle said to her, "it honestly makes no sense. How would no one else know this?" Meiko knew they would react like that, it wasn't the kind of thing normal sane people would believe, but she had seen the truth in John Liene's eyes. She knew the danger, and she had small evidence of Cerrian's existence.

"I know," Meiko said to him, "it's completely insane and I wouldn't believe it if it wasn't for how Liene told me everything." She thought back to that day, she was ready to end him when he revealed it all to her. "I thought I had ended him." She remembered her insanity as she went into a frenzy to end him. "In the end I am almost completely certain that he escaped. The biggest evidence to me is the human experimentation. My associates and I discovered that this was going on a few years back and connected it to him. Before then I was certain I had ended him."

"If he is in the UCN," Ben spoke now, "I'm in favor of ending the UCN, if only to end the corruption." Meiko shook her head.

"No," Meiko replied, "that is not the answer. Destroy the UCN and the whole world will go into chaos. He will just escape and take advantage of that chaos. I need to root him out myself and kill him. What I came here to do was to get your alliance in this. I want you to continue intervening to save your people but I don't want you to do anything that could ruin my plans."

"Well what are your plans?" Reain said to her in anger. "To keep assassinating people until you figure out who he is? I know who you are Meiko, your reputation proceeds you. I don't know that I believe that you can do what you say you can." She kept her cool at the accusations.

"You did bring a lot of death in X territory a few years back," Kyle responded based on the accusation, "I don't know how you picked your targets, I know you struck fear into the hearts of many. ROW's assassin made everyone fear."

"ROW," Meiko said the name with a haunted tone of voice, "they made me do unspeakable things. I got out but sometimes I feel like that means nothing. I know you have no reason to trust me. You don't know me, just the things you've heard about me. I know they are conflicting, but rest assured I care about the people in X. I want to make amends for what I was forced to do. To be honest I also have no reason to trust any of you, yet here I am placing my life in your hands." Ben was moved, he wanted this alliance.

"We know the WMPO preparing to attack here now," Ben spoke, "I trust you, Meiko. Can you tell us anything about their timetable?"

"Any day now," Meiko knew that wasn't enough, "I have a spy in the WMPO who says they are waiting for the clearance to launch, then they should be here in a very fast amount of time."

"We need help on that front now," Ben knew this was a quick thing to ask, but Meiko had resources, "can you help us? You were one of the greatest mobile suit pilot ever, and I know you haven't fought in a long time but we need aid." Meiko breathed in and looked away.

"I made a vow," she spoke, "to never fight in mobile suits again. My task force is scattered, we are few. Our aims are to root out our enemy, not fight wars. What do you want from us?" Ben felt his heart sink. He wanted her as his ally, he wanted her to fight with him. The way she spoke and her convictions had won him over, but he knew what he needed and if she couldn't give it…

"I don't know," Ben replied, "I know that we can't loose here. We have many refugees."

"Perhaps I can call upon my friends in politics," Meiko spoke to him, "get them to postpone the attack and buy you time." She knew deep down she might not get that far, the WMPO could already be on their way." Ben hated this, but he knew what had to be done.

"I have heard what it is you've had to say," he spoke to her, "I want an alliance, I want to help you catch the madman you say exists. Can you give us some time to think over what you have said to us? You can take some time to lay out some plans. We have to prepare for the battle ahead." Meiko understood what was going on, she knew that they would not be allies today, at least not yet.

"Of course," Meiko said, "I would not expect you to make any hasty decisions." She stood up. "I will return home and you can contact me when you have finished deciding." Kyle looked between Meiko, Ben and Reain and he could tell by Reain's face what Ben was going to do.

"I will have Tabrett prepare a ship," Ben said to her, "we can't spare many men but a few will return you to Berliss." She nodded, this was an agreeable course of action. She was prepared to leave with the guards who had brought her here when Kyle spoke up.

"One more thing," Kyle asked her, "what is the name of this person who is influencing our lives?"

"Gryser Cerrian," Meiko said to him and Reain took in a deep breath, for he had heard that name before and in that moment he believed what she had said.

* * *

><p><em>"Get out. Follow the map Tabrett left, and let out your distress beacon. Get Gren to pick you up and run. I must remain. Just get out, they are going to take me prisoner and I don't want you caught in the crossfire. It's too late for me.<em>

_-Meiko"_

Oran was in shock when he saw the note that Meiko had left him before going to the meeting but now he moved quickly down the halls of the X base. Tabrett had included the times of the guard changes and the movements of people through the halls. He hated leaving Meiko here but he knew she knew what she was doing and she would never tell him to do something that she didn't believe was necessary. He trusted her judgement. At least when the beacon was sounded even Trey would know something was wrong.

He hated so much leaving her, but he knew her well enough to know that Meiko already had a plan. For whatever reason she had willingly walked into this trap and he had to trust that her reason was right that that she would be okay.

* * *

><p>Meiko arrived back at her room and found that Oran was gone, just as she had instructed he had left. She really loved having someone listen to her while everyone else seemed to think that her orders were optional. She knew it wouldn't be long before they came for her. There were people looking for her everywhere and somehow one group must have put X in a hard place. They needed help that she couldn't give but she knew she wouldn't go down with at least showing them some bit of how strong she really was. It was important to her to leave the perfect lasting impression.<p>

She sat down on the ground, put her hands together and cleared her mind.

* * *

><p>Ben had an ultimatum in front of him. The past few years he wasn't sure of direction, he was fighting to save the people of the X territories but his methods only alienated people. He wanted more than this, he needed to get through this. His father died and he wanted to make sure it wasn't in vain. He couldn't do this but he had to.<p>

"I like her," Ben spoke with his head in his hands, after talking to Meiko he had concluded that he wanted her for an ally, and of course now he knew he couldn't have that. Reain's conference had not ended in the way Ben had wanted it too. They were in a terrible position now. Their allies had made it clear to them that the WMPO had found this location and that they needed immediate help, not the ideals of a woman who wouldn't even get into a mobile suit. They needed what the remains of ROW had to offer them and they needed it now.

"I knew that you would," Reain responded, "she's held this world together for the past four years. She is both light and dark, and she is formidable in her own right but we have a choice now and you know what you have to do." Ben nodded.

"Tell Darren to go to the training rooms," Ben said to Reain, "I don't want anyone to be aware of what was done today." Reain nodded, this would have to be done carefully. Taking Meiko in would be very difficult. It was doubtful that she didn't already suspect that something was up. He could tell that she was reading them throughout the meeting, gauging how they were reacting to her. Ben left a few visual cues of desperation on the table back there.

"And the boy," Reain responded, "the one she came with." Ben shook his head.

"Take him in too," Ben replied, "make sure no one dies. I don't want either of them to have any cause to hate us. We just need to hold them till after the battle, then maybe we can slip them away before ROW descends." Reain knew that wouldn't happen. The heads of ROW were clear, they wanted her before Cerrian's mercenaries got ahold of her. It was odd that so many powers in the world were fighting over a young girl but the world had been a strange place for a long time.

"I don't like this," Kyle finally spoke up from where he was sitting, "agreeing to ROW's help is one thing. Taking in the Phoenix is another. Ben, we can not afford her as an enemy. Who knows what it is that ROW will do to her once they have her, she did betray them in the past and they are not likely to forget that. If she dies the world will be a more chaotic place." Ben understood where Kyle was coming from but he didn't have time to focus on her with a WMPO fleet bearing down on them. They needed help now and Meiko was not in the same position as ROW.

"I have to choose between them for now," Ben replied, "we can try and make amends to Meiko in the future. I'm sure once ROW play their hand she will understand why we chose them." Kyle was not sure. Kyle understood something about ROW that Ben could not see. Meiko Virea would never side with anyone who allied themselves with ROW, and in reality ROW was getting ready to play a hand that would probably hurt her more. Kyle determined now that what Ben was doing would cause them more problems and he would have to work to resolve them. Kyle knew he would have to work to prevent disastrous results.

* * *

><p>Meiko could hear them coming, the footsteps were heavy in the halls. They were obviously not very good at this. The door of her room opened but she remained unmoved as men streamed in to surround her. There were guns but she knew that they had been ordered not to shoot or kill her.<p>

"Meiko Virea," one of them spoke, "we are taking you in, you are under arrest." Her eyes remained shut as she waited for the right moment. "Stand up!" The same guard was getting impatient but she had all the time in the world. She would get her answers before she allowed herself to be locked away in this. Just another moment. No now was prepared for her to suddenly leap from the ground. She moved quick kicking a guard down. Another tried to grab her from behind but she had him on the ground just as quickly. She moved fast with her fists and flips. No one dared fire at her. She knocked them all out, took a gun and strode out of the room.

The halls were clear as she followed her instincts to where Tabrett had outlined the base. A guard ran around the corner to see the commotion, she threw the gun at his head and hit him perfectly, knocking him out. She kept walking down the halls, people were confused but anyone who tried to stop her was quickly knocked out. She stormed to the room. The guards there rose to defend the room but she ignited her super seed and knocked them out. This was her day.

She opened the door and walked into the room. Ben stood up in shock as the glow in her eyes faded.

"Ben Peters," she spoke before he could, "I want to know why it is you have chosen to act with hostility to me." Ben looked around the room, he didn't know how to address her now. He had thought his force had been ready enough to bring her in but it wasn't.

"It's not personal," He responded, "we have to protect our own first." Meiko's eyes raised as she realized he was trying to skirt around the information she wanted. Her eyes glowed as he felt his body go rigid. The super seed power was something he thought was a myth made up by people who wanted to explain Meiko's training as something supernatural. He felt breath leave him and panic fill him as her eyes faded and control returned.

"I am not in the mood to play games," she spoke to him forcefully, "who put you up to this?" He felt coldness enter his eyes, he did not like being threatened by her in his own base but he knew she had a right to know why he had not chosen to have her as his ally.

"You think you're invincible," he said to her, "but there are others in the world who can fight for us in the ways that you refuse. We needed help and the ones that are going to come to our aid are the ones who you betrayed. ROW didn't fall that day Meiko and they wanted you in exchange for their help." Meiko felt like she had been punched in the gut as breath left her. She took a step back in shock, her countenance fallen. What he said couldn't be true.

"This is a lie," she yelled in rage as she tried to call her super seed. She had to get out of here completely. "I saw Liene die. Yaro killed the rest! ROW fell!"

"No," Ben shook his head, "everything you know is about to change." He looked at her in anger as she felt a bullet pierce her back. She turned quickly but the spot shocked her as she saw Reain walk in. She had lost clarity and focus. She reached for her super seed as she felt consciousness leave her and she collapsed.

"I put enough frank power in the bullet to put down 5 men," Reain said as he watched her fall. Ben rushed to Meiko's side to check the wound.

"We need to deliver her alive!" he said to Reain in anger.

"I shot where I knew she would not die," Reain replied, "get her to the medical center then to the strongest holding cell you have. No doubt she is a flight risk and we can't fail. ROW's warriors are on their way."

* * *

><p>Oran emerged in an abandoned city. From the looks of it, it had be abandoned for a long time. There was a motorcycle waiting outside the exit he took, he needed to get as far away as fast as possible. He quickly took out his coin and held it close as he used the small built in buttons to open it, there were a few more buttons inside and he typed the sequence. Their allies would be alerted now. The time had come for the Phoenix squad to once again unite.<p>

* * *

><p>Trey was shocked as his coin started shaking. Something was wrong. Someone was in trouble.<p>

* * *

><p>Alicesia dropped the cup she was holding as she felt it happen. That sequence they had trained for. Her coin was going off. Someone was in danger and she was at the WMPO, unable to help them. The invasion was launching. The ship she was on was moving. Kiran was shocked as he rushed to her side.<p>

"Alicesia?" He questioned her, "are you okay?" She shook her head.

"Yes," she replied, "it just slipped. I must be anxious for the upcoming battle." He nodded, that seemed to calm him. Deep down she knew that something was about to go terribly wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>CRAZY CHAPTER. Having multiple characters with 4 letter names get's really confusing. Between typing Trey, Yaro and Oran over and over again I hope I didn't mix anyone up. The battle is really about to heat up. It may be two or three chapters but it will end with huge consequences and huge reveals.<strong>

**I've been slowly bringing all my threads together to make the story more coherent. I'm going to start revealing all the mysteries so that the plot can move on from them, I'm tired of dragging them out. So we found out where Leyas was and who picked her up, the question now is what is her mission.**

**There are whispers that ROW still exists, who is leading them? If X is backed by them, why?**

**Who are the Knights of Fire and who is the one who rescued Meiko? **

**The first arch of the story is drawing to a close and I'm ready to lay on the shocks. Guess what's coming?**

**REVIEW 3333333333**

**REVIEW 333333333**

**REVIEW 33333333**

**REVIEW 3333333**

**REVIEW 333333**

**REVIEW 33333**

**REVIEW 3333**

**REVIEW 333**

**REVIEW 33**

**REVIEW 3**

**-WinterChill**


	16. Battle For X

**Phase 14 - Battle For X**

* * *

><p><em>*2.5 Years Earlier*<em>

_Alicesia walked slowly through ORB's busy shopping centers, she hated how things were during the summer months. It was hot and people were everywhere. Somehow even after all it's political struggles ORB was still a center for tourism. There were museums near the shopping center with a ton of information on the past wars, there were even some old mobile suits on display. It was odd that somehow their darkest times were on display for the world to see but that was how thing's went._

_History became a distant memory, just a display in a museum. The lessons they learned were lost as people ignored the mistakes of the past and repeated them in the future. Since her return to ORB there had been a fire within her. She needed to somehow change things but she couldn't see how. The loss of her parents killed her inside._

_How could the UCN claim to be doing everything they could when terrorism could still take place in civilized countries. Her grandparents didn't understand how she felt. They tried to push her to go to college and to live as normal a life as she could but she chose the military academy again. Nessara was what they wanted her to be. At least Nessara wanted to go to school, she enjoyed science and wanted to help the world. Alicesia on the other hand saw the world's weaknesses and wanted to destroy it all again to make it change. But she was powerless. Her mobile suit classes taught her to fight but it wasn't in the way she wanted. _

_She walked into a small cafe and ordered her usual. The military academy didn't run classes on Saturday though she wished they did. Every day that she wasn't training was another day that injustice was happening and she would be unable to stop it. She sat down at a small table in the corner as she saw the attendants bringing her food out. They were used to her coming in and her order never changed._

_She settled in, eating her food slowly and contemplating her next moves. She had never felt so directionless in her life. She wondered if she should contact Kiran, for she knew the Yamato's were in ORB. It was then that someone sat down in front of her. She hadn't heard her coming, but she looked up into a pair of striking violet eyes. Long red hair hung around her shoulders as the girl sat back in the chair with an air of confidence. Meiko Virea._

_"Good afternoon Alicesia Dero," Meiko spoke her name with a gleam in her eye. Alicesia was very confused, why would she come here to visit her of all people. _

_"What are you doing here?" Alicesia questioned her. This was not a normal everyday thing. She hadn't seen a thing of Meiko since she left the ORB military years before. She had the privilege of learning that Meiko was the Phoenix thought her relationship with Kiran, but beyond that she had never spoken to the mysterious ex-ROW agent._

_"I have wondered about you for some time," Meiko spoke softly, "you were friends with Kiran during the war, and now we have reached a time of peace yet still you study the ways of war. Of all the pilots in ORB you are very inexperienced but you intrigue me the most." Alicesia was still confused._

_"As long as people can still die at the hands of terrorists we haven't reached peace yet," Alicesia replied in a dry voice. Meiko saw at that moment her soul, open and bare. Alicesia had the same fire that Meiko herself would always carry, the same will to change things despite the impossibility. Meiko had been correct when she saw Alicesia's name in ORB's military academy records, this girl had not let the lull of peace dull her courage. Kiran had chosen a friend well all those years before and Meiko knew that she was perfect._

_"So you want to end those that would stand in the way of peace," Meiko said speaking out the heart of what Alicesia felt so strongly. "You want to make them pay." _

_"In whatever way I can," Alicesia replied with sadness, "but the life of a lowly ORB solider may hold me back from making a real difference. I hope to transfer to the WMPO but the military academy here doesn't take me seriously." Meiko grinned, she understood what it was like to be underestimated._

_"Then join me," Meiko replied and Alicesia was completely taken aback, could the fate's be on her side afterall?_

_"Join you?" Aliceisa asked back, "you are the greatest revolutionary of our time. You are a force that the world deems dangerous and unpredictable and you want me, a nobody to join you." Meiko nodded and crossed her arms with confidence, she had this girl hooked from the moment she sat in front of her. Alicesia was practically begging for a chance to change things._

_"You have spirit," Meiko responded to her, "I am assembling a team of people, small but powerful. I need a wide range of people with different life experiences and skill sets around me to go after the last force in the world that hinder's peace. Can you help me?" _

_From that moment on Alicesia's life completely changed._

* * *

><p>Present<p>

There were clouds filling the sky, darker clouds than he had seen in awhile. Jeffery slumped his way down the sidewalks, he was tired and ready to rest at the base. The past few days had been hard on him, everything was shifting in the world and he hated that he couldn't be more of a part of it. It couldn't be helped, he had duties. He had benefited from people not knowing where he was on the command chain but he knew that could change in an instant.

He reached the base back entrance and placed his hand on the scanner. It was one of the most complex scanners in the world. It went down to scan many different facets of each subject so as to make sure there wasn't a false reading. The doors opened for him and he entered. The halls were dimly lit. It was morning so most troops should be up by now. He knew the watch schedules and always made sure to slip in when no one could see his entrance. He didn't want people to know that he had left, much less that he had just returned. He was sure that someone had caught on by now, but no one dared say anything to anyone about it. This was ORB's last prince, after the death of his brother.

He walked into his office, there was no one there of course. He saw his cot in the conner of the room, he hated leaving to his actual room in the base due to the lack of computer access there. He needed to be able to answer at the moment's notice if something changed in the world. He walked to the window in the room which overlooked the beautiful oceans around ORB. He always loved it here.

"Jeffery," he heard Mu's name and turned to see the older commander enter. His entrance must have triggered something that Mu saw.

"Good morning sir," Jeffery said turning back to the window, "how go the new recruits? Our fine schools have no doubt turned out another good back of soldiers." Jeffery could feel a tension in the room that he didn't quite understand. He had no disagreement's with the older pilot.

"Your logs show you were supposed to be in the base yesterday," Mu spoke to him frankly, "yet when it came down to it you were nowhere to be found. Your logs for the past few months have been a mess. In fact there is a belief that you have fabricated your hours on base." Jeffery felt his heart rate increase, he had not expected this to be brought up today if ever. He just assumed that people had ignored those logs.

"That is ridiculous," Jeffery responded, "whomever was looking for me just didn't know where to find me." Jeffery knew he as good at lying but he wasn't sure he could convince Mu that nothing was wrong. For the truth was, everything Mu said was correct. At that moment Jeffery noticed an alert on his computer screen. He reached for his mouse and opened it. He was surprised by what he read, and it changed things. He needed to get out of this situation now. He shut off his screen and looked at Mu.

_"Phoenix in danger. X 00933382229. Revelation Eminent."_

"They need me down at the docs," he said to Mu, "something about checking on the protection forces for a new supply line." Mu sighed, he didn't want to do what was coming next but his orders had to be obeyed.

"I can't let you do that," Mu said to him, "you see I have my orders as well and they come from the top." Jeffery felt his heard stop for a moment. The top of the line was his father, he knew that Mu said that to cue Jeffery into what might be happening here. Athrun was not someone who anyone could mess around with for any amount of time without failing. Jeffery realized now that he had made a calculated error in his dealings. He had not prepared for his father to sort everything out in his mind. He had through that just asking his father to trust him would be enough but he should never have gone as far as he did. He should have realized his lies would find him out.

"What are you going to arrest me or something?" Jeffery asked him, "I'm the prince of ORB and I have business to attend to at the docs. So if you would step out of my way please." Mu held a hand up to stop him from moving.

"Jeffery Zala," Mu spoke his name, "you are under arrest for willful deceit. This order was issued by General Zala, to be carried out upon your arrival to base." At that moment a few more guards entered with guns drawn. "Hands up." Jeffery responded by raising his hand and one guard came to cuff him.

"You're making a mistake," Jeffery said to him quickly as he felt frustrated by what was happening. "You have to let me get out of here, please!" Mu ignored him and walked to the head of the group. "Seriously Commander, get my father down here now! I can't be arrested, I have things that I need to do." He knew his desperation would mean nothing now. His father had issued this order and it would be carried out. He felt tears sting his eyes as he realized that he wasn't going to make it to X territory any time soon. A battle was about to take place and he would have no way of helping.

* * *

><p>The ships loomed on the horizon as Kiran sat inside his mobile suit waiting for the order. He was blind to what it was they saw out there, he wondered what this base was like. Just then Shinn's face appeared on his screen.<p>

"Kiran," Shinn spoke directly, "it is important that you follow my orders on this mission. Don't let your own ideas get in the way. No matter what the government said about the odds being in our favor, I don't like what I'm looking at now." Kiran nodded. He understood that since the last battle he was in, they were worried about his ability to follow orders. He knew deep down he could act with his emotions but he was not like his older brother, he knew when to listen to what they said. Today he would obey, no matter what he saw out there.

"Roger that," Kiran responded and Shinn Vanished.

Lunamaria didn't like what she was seeing, the base was in the center of an abandoned city in the middle of the desert. Fighting among the buildings was going to be difficult for her young pilots. How she wished she has Kira and Athrun here to lead the charge. Shinn stood next to her looking out at it. He wasn't sure if General Harib's strategy was the best one in this instance.

The plan was for the main forces to distract the X Rebel's army while the WMPO covered a few platoon's of troops to invade the base and capture X's leaders. How the UCN got this info was impossible to know. The council didn't like sharing it's secret's with the military branch, which made them both distrust each other.

Shinn watched as several ships broke from the WMPO group and activated their large shields. They began to approach the base. The shields they had were made to give the mobile suit force a chance. While the shields were on those ships couldn't fire out.

"Launch Ares and Solemnity," Lunamaria spoke calmly to one of the CIC operators. She saw several WMPO ships launching the first wave with her.

"This is going to be rough," Shinn said shaking his head, "The general wanted Kiran and Alicesia to lead the charge, but I'm apprehensive about placing them together on this." Lunamaria had disagreed with him earlier on that so she had no reason to voice her disagreement again. She believed Kiran would more easily cooperate with the plan if he was close to Alicesia throughout the battle. Otherwise he would possibly be divided in doing his duty and watching out for her. That was the problem with having a relationship on the team.

* * *

><p>Kiran shot out into the sky and saw the X base begin to fire on the main ships. Their shields took the blows and Kiran fell in line with the mobile suits approaching the shield ships. His mobile suite was at the head of the battle and him and Alicesia would lead the first charge to disable their cannons and meet their defense forces.<p>

"They haven't launched mobile suits yet," Shinn relayed information to him, "stay with Dero, approach from behind our shield ships and take out the main cannons, expect heavy fire." Kiran nodded switching his comms to Alicesia.

"You ready for this?" He asked her.

"Are you?" she responded in a cocky voice, "I'm taking X down today!" Kiran nodded, she was definitely ready.

"All pilots fall into formation 8F behind Dero and I," Kiran spoke to all the pilots that had launched from the other ships, "let's go get them." He moved around the shield ships and charged into battle with the other mobile suits around him. Shinn hadn't been kidding about heavy gunfire, he used his thermal computer to dodge around the many shots from the ships. He saw several WMPO units go down.

"Careful," Alicesia said to everyone, "We're getting close." Kiran smiled as him and Alicesia reached the main based. He swooped past the main defenses with the mobile suits that made it.

"Group 1 defend us as we take out the cannons," Kiran spoke to them, this was only stage 1 and the mobile suits of X would come soon.

* * *

><p>Darren launched into the battlefield with Tabrett next to him. The WMPO units had made their first move, which was to attack the main base's defense cannons with a small force, he wondered how many units they allocated to that task. His job with Tabrett was to take down the shield ships before their cannons were taken out. X was launching more units to deal with the current WMPO unit onslaught.<p>

"Let's get em," Tabrett said as the moved forward at high speed. At present the shielded ships could not fire. This plan had some fines to it but there were weaknesses in it, and it was X's job to target them. They moved around the shields quickly and saw that the WMPO had anticipated them coming.

"That's not good," Darren yelled as he saw the Rhea and Cronus moving fast to meet them. So the WMPO had hedged their bets around the ace team. The two leading the X charge were the Ares and Solemnity. He knew Alicesia was here and she was going to do everything she could to destroy him. He would have to respond the same way but he hated the idea of killing her. Somehow through all this he could not see her as his enemy. He knew her heart as good, she was kind and she could change the world for the better. Yet here she was his enemy.

"We can take them," Tabrett said charging forward and engaging the Cronus, of course she wanted the better of the two. Darren didn't' have anything to prove so he went for the Rhea. He maneuvered around her and quickly called for backup from base as he saw more mobile suits launching from the WMPO ships. They had sent quite a large force today.

* * *

><p>"The WMPO split their mobile suit teams," Kyle Marise spoke to Ben as he stared at the battlefield map trying to figure out his next move. He saw Darren's call for help and allocated a couple units to back him up.<p>

"We are going to be spread thin fast if they keep a multiple front offense," Ben spoke trying to see the bigger picture and trying to read what his enemies were going to do next. "We need to hold out a little bit longer. Keep the evacuation going, we have reinforcements coming." Kyle hated this idea. He hated woking with ROW but Reain had wanted it and so it was what they were doing.

"We still should not have traded the Phoenix for their help," Kyle spoke, "this is not going to end well." Ben shook his head, the older man would never have agreed to anything concerning ROW, but now they had no choice, they had to survive this.

* * *

><p>Meiko awoke with pain throughout her body from the wound in her back. She became aware of her surroundings quickly as the tranquilizer fazed off. She was suspended in mid-air, her arms cuffed and hanging from a bar above the ground. Her wound had been bandaged but her gun belt and weapons had been removed from her along with her jacket. The environment around her was a little cold as she assessed the situation she was in.<p>

When she had agreed to meet with X she had not thought that they would pose any hostile threat. She had willingly walked into their base with just a hint of a danger sense. When Tabrett confirmed to her with a small note about the possibility of X choosing to give up Meiko for the help of some unnamed mercenary group, Meiko knew she had to be prepared for anything. Tabrett wasn't welcome in the inner circle of X's leaders but as a spy she made sure she knew what was happening around her. Meiko was curious about who had hired mercenaries to come after her so she allowed herself to be taken, if only to confront them.

It hurt to be betrayed by X but she knew she could deal with her relationship with them later. She couldn't resist her own feeling inside now though. She wasn't about to let herself just get handed to the mercenaries, she would get a little revenge and show X what she was capable of. They obviously were not used to taking prisoners as she was not being held in a prison cell. Just an old room.

She heard explosions above the base and realized the WMPO was here as well. She shuddered at the thought of having to escape with all this but she was comforted by knowing that Oran had gotten out before everything broke out.

Moving quickly she focused her mind without her super seed on the task ahead of her. She laughed as she looked at her metal hand, they must of thought nothing of it. She moved her body quickly, taking the chains in her hands and using her arms to move her boxy 180 degree's. She grabbed the bar above her with her feet and used the strength of her core to lift the rest of her body up to it. She swung herself around and was sitting on top of it. From there she activated a laser in her hand cutting through the chains around her right hand. If they thought they could keep her here they were mistaken. She pulled out her coin and turned off the GPS tracer, the last thing she wanted was her own group rushing in here to break her out. She stood up on the bar and reached for an air vent above her head. She pulled herself up into the space. It was small but she could get through just fine.

Hopefully the WMPO didn't blow up the base before she got what she needed. She had to find out of ROW was really behind the attacks against her and her family and if they were she had to stop them.

* * *

><p>Kiran fought off a mobile suit and quickly disarmed it before firing at another cannon. He saw Alicesia engaging another unit and used his long range cannons to take out it's defenses. Alicesia looked across the battlefield as Kiran turned away to continue fighting. Of course he would continue to look after her.<p>

She destroyed another cannon and moved her machine low to get below the fire of another. She hoped that Herai and Skye were doing fine against the enemies they faced now.

* * *

><p>Herai cried out as her mobile suit was easily knocked around by Darren, she hated being beaten like this. She managed to stay ahead of his shots but she couldn't lay any counter attack and was forced to defend. He was good at reading her and she hated that. She had to beat him, to make sure he didn't destroy her. She moved away from his fire and accelerated away from his line of sight. She was a better distance fighter anyways. She quickly transformed, sent more power into her light wave armor and fired her largest cannons at the mobile suit before her.<p>

The Dawn wasn't prepared for such heavy fire and as he lifted his shield it exploded. He was able to move quickly away from the rest of the blast. He realized she was a distance fighter and as long as she maintained her distance he would have no chance. He hailed another mobile suit to get closer to her as he continued to rush away from her heavy fire.

* * *

><p>Kiran quickly took out another cannon and signaled Shinn. They had made enough headway that the shield ships could separate. He saw in awe as they did and between the shields came Shinn's mobile suit armed with heavy artillery.<p>

"Clear out," Kiran ordered everyone, "move high above the base, keep track of the remaining cannons and get out of here." Alicesia used her mobile suit to grab his as both put their trusters to maximum and launched off.

* * *

><p>"They're going to fire on the main artillery," Kyle said desperately, "get the operators out of there!" Ben looked in shock at the heavily armored mobile suit as it sent a wave of heavy fire into the artillery zone.<p>

"It's too late!" the rest of the cannons and artillery blew sky high and the blast shook the earth beneath them.

"They had to have gotten intel from someone inside," Ben spoke to Kyle, 'this attack is too perfect, to targeted at us. Launch the Reakoning, get Reain out there." Kyle nodded, they were going to be destroyed if help didn't come soon.

* * *

><p>Reain launched his mobile suit, he had never fought against these WMPO types before but he was ready to take them down. His target was the large artillery covered mobile suit that had destroyed their main defense line. He saw the rest of the X Rebel's mobile suit pilots scrambling to launch as a few attack ships were going up as well. Soon everything they had was going to be on the field.<p>

* * *

><p>Lunamaria was calm as another mobile suit wave launched, but she noticed a new gundam in their midst, it was larger than the Dawn and the Convenant. This development was odd to her.<p>

"Shinn," she said his name on her comms.

"I see it," Shinn responded but before he could move back he saw the Ares heading right for it as the Solemnity with the rest of the mobile suit forces moved in to fight the enemy.

* * *

><p>Kiran attacked the new gundam with force. The machine met his fire with it's own rapid fire weapons. Kiran miraged quickly moving out of it's line of sight and coming from behind with shots from the arms of his mobile suit. He appeared again at close range to the new machine who met him with four arms, each with beam sabers. Kiran only had two. He leaped back in shock as the machine swiped at him from multiple directions.<p>

"Kiran!" Alicesia called his name as she fired on the machine. It turned it's attention to her using one arm to fire at her. Kiran was shocked as she missed her dodge and her machine spun away from the impact of the attack. Kiran's mind ignited and his seed exploded.

"Get away from her!" He cried out but the machine in front of him vanished. His eyes widened in shock as he realized it had a mirage as well. He followed it making his machine invisible and moving toward Alicesia's to defend her. Alicesia moved her thrusters fast heading for the sky as the machine laid down fire against her. Kiran with his enchanted senses followed the trail of firepower with his mind and fired at the machine. He scored a hit as the hit outlined the machine he attacked with more firepower. The machine reappeared and came toward him firing as well. He was out of breath moving fast away from it.

Whoever this was, he was good.

"Alicesia," Kiran called to her, "get out of here! Go help Herai and Skye, I've got this." Alicesia listened to him and rushed back to the incoming line of WMPO ships. She knew better than to let her own feelings get in her way here, besides she saw Shinn on his way to assist Kiran. She herself was only getting in his way.

* * *

><p>Skye maneuvered away from the Covenant in an effort to throw the pilot off. He was tired of fighting her. She dodged everything he sent against her but seemed uninterested in firing back. She wanted to get to the ships, he saw that and she was trying to wear him down so that she could get past him. Tabrett had no interest in killing anyone here, but she knew her place was to protect the X base, especially now that she knew Meiko was inside. She had hoped Meiko would get out earlier, instead the girl had sent Oran out and stayed behind to continue the meeting.<p>

Tabrett moved around Skye, now too bored to keep fighting him. She turned on her mirage system and he was shocked as she vanished. Her heat signature was gone without a trace and four more mobile suits attacked him from multiple sides.

* * *

><p>Herai was glad when Alicesia showed up. She fought off the mobile suits trying to mess up Herai's distance attacks.<p>

"Thanks," Herai spoke.

"Don't mention it," Alicesia responded, "keep those one's pinned down, I've got the Dawn." Herai followed her orders and fired taking down four mobile suits quickly as Alicesia charged toward the Dawn with her beam sabers ignited.

* * *

><p>"Tabrett broke through but Reain is pinned down fighting the Ares," Kyle said as the CIC operators worked quickly to relay strategies to they troops. This battle wasn't going well for X as two of the WMPO's assault ships had landed and their ground troops had started unloading. Ben had sent out their own ground troops but they needed help from above. The mobile suits were all being decimated by the enemy forces.<p>

"We need to hold on," Ben spoke desperately, "how are the evacuations?"

"We're almost done," a CIC operator said, "but we need a little more time." Ben sighed, they didn't' have much more time.

* * *

><p>Oran found himself in the middle of the desert, he knew that behind him a battle was raging but he was following his orders to get far away from there. He had wished he could have stayed with Meiko. If she was in danger he would never forgive himself. It was hot out here and he didn't know how much longer he could bear it but he knew he had to be patient. He knew help was on it's way.<p>

As it someone was reading his mind he saw a ship flying overhead, it was the Phantom. His aid had come. The ship landed and the doors opened. He walked in and saw Gren sitting at the pilots seat. Beside him was Six and sitting on the ground was Jaden. Oran was shocked that Six had come with the little guy, Meiko would be so angry when she found out. They ship doors closed and the mirage was ignited as Gren set a return course to base.

"You called?" Gren said as a question with a smile. They had followed Oran's distress beakon here.

"Yes," Oran responded, "Meiko gave me instructions to get out and head back to base. She told me you would come. I don't know why she did this, but I believe that Tabrett cued her to some plot within X to take us captive. She's still in there but I think she want's to be. " Gren shook his head, Meiko could be so dramatic sometimes, he wondered why they even bothered listening to her most of the time. Of course she wanted Oran out while she gave herself up for no reason. He was torn, he knew Oran's instructions were to return home but he wanted to go after her.

"We have Jaden," Six said as if reading Gren's mind, "Meiko would be very upset if we went after her with him along. Besides, there is a battle raging at the X base right now. In the chaos she should be able to get out no problem. Tabrett is with her as well." Gren understood, but he knew he didn't like it one bit.

* * *

><p>Lacus sat by Kira's side, still waiting. She had heard that today was the day the WMPO was going into battle against the X base that the UCN had somehow located. She knew her son was fighting that battle right now and there was nothing she could do to make him safer. She felt her heart beating strong as she felt awareness that something was about to go wrong. War's always left scars, somehow this one would be no different. The conflicts always seemed minimal when everyone made it out okay repeatedly but this was different. The WMPO had gone in with as much as they could muster, they wanted to destroy the X rebels and in that process they would alienate the sympathizers.<p>

She knew that there was no way everyone would make it out alive. For the fates were cruel and they were always present on the battlefield to end the lives of those they could. She felt cold, almost as if everything was going to come crashing down. It was in that moment that she saw Kira's brain wave monitor's begin to spike, his body began to shake and she saw beneath his eyelids there was a glow.

Kira sat up, opening his eyes in shock and breathing heavily. He looked at Lacus as the glow ignited the room strong. His whole body began to glow as his super seed escalated. He began to speak.

"It's coming," he spoke to her, "Meiko's in danger."

* * *

><p><strong>So the first part of the battle. It might span two more chapters or 1 longer chapter. There is much more to come. I had said earlier that we will see someone die, it depends on the emotion level of what I write because there is a huge emotional moment coming at some other point that is not related to death.<strong>

**Thank you all for your reviews. I was happy to see the four who did review and welcome back survivor18. **

**Keep up the reviews, guess what's coming**

**-WinterChill**


	17. The Beginning of Sorrows

**Happy New Year everyone! I've been having trouble posting this chapter. It keeps going up and down. So odd but here it is again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Phase 15 - The Beginning of Sorrows<strong>

* * *

><p>Jeffery pounded his fists against the table as his father entered the holding cell they had put him in. One of his hands were chained to the table but the guards around him made it clear he wasn't to try anything. He was livid with anger for what was happening around him. His father had decided that this was the time to detain him when he was most likely needed the most. He wasn't sure how he was going to get out of this one. He looked down away from his father's eyes, which dug into him as tears sprung to his eyes. He was desperate now, desperate for a way out.<p>

"Jeffery," Athrun said sitting down in the chair across from him. Mu had called Athrun after he had detained Jeffery successfully. Athrun knew this order was hard on Mu, who was fond of the boy. Athrun wasn't sure how best to approach this. He hadn't exactly been the best father since the death of his first son. Somehow he had abdicated because it was easier to quit when he had lost out the first time. He was concerned about loosing his second son but he didn't know how to parent anymore. The pain of being ripped away from his firstborn child had worn him down and he had left Jeffery to Cagalli. The boy had inherited her headstrong ways and had joined the military without permission. That seemed to be a trend with Kira and Athrun's children.

"What is it you want from me?" Jeffery said in a raised voice, "why the hell did you have to go and do this?" He lifted his chained arm in anger. "I haven't done anything wrong! I told you to trust me but you seem to think the best way to get what you want is to arrest me. You could have just asked me to come home and talk to you." He knew he hat to play this carefully. He had to get out of it.

"I tried to get you to come home before," Athrun replied, "you seem to think it's better that you stay away. It wasn't easy to make this decision but I'm tired of your lies Jeffery. Tell me what you've been doing. Why have you been lying about your time on base? Where have you been going when you are MIA?" Jeffery looked at his father now and Athrun didn't recognized who he saw. Deep in Jeffery's eyes was an anger and a pain that was new to him. It reminded him of when Uzumi was desperately fighting to be a better pilot before the battle in which he died. Athrun felt his heart skip a beat at the comparison. He couldn't loose Jeffery, even if he didn't know how to act like it he loved his son.

"I haven't been lying," Jeffery responded as he stiffened in his seat, "Every single time I log into base I am here. I am sorry if you or any other officer doesn't know how to find me but that is the truth. I have not once been MIA. When I am not here I have not logged in and I am usually at my apartment." Athrun knew that Jeffery started renting an apartment away from home. It was something he had done to make it clear he felt very little connection to his family.

"You see Jeffery I don't believe that you've been here," Athrun spoke with authority, "I believe you are lying to all of us when you say you have. You may have done a good job at lying up until now but I don't buy it anymore. I don't trust you because you haven't given me reason to. The past two years you've been drifting father and farther away from me, yet you somehow believe that I should believe in you?" Jeffery shook his head as the tears fell out of his eyes now, they were red as he fought to control his anger now. He needed to try and manipulate his father into believing in him again. Perhaps if he was helpless enough Athrun would believe him.

"I have no reason to lie to you," Jeffery replied in a quieter tone of voice, "I wouldn't want to hurt you father. I am the only son you have left. I may not have ever been your favorite but at least I'm still alive." Athrun was taken aback by Jeffery's tone of voice, he hadn't expected him to say such a thing.

"You can quit with the smooth words Jeffery…" Athrun was cut off as Jeffery continued.

"Does my mother know that you've done this?" Jeffery asked him quickly, "I have a feeling you haven't said a word to her." Jeffery was deflecting now, Athrun knew this but he was struggling not to fall for it.

"What have you been doing Jeffery?" Athrun questioned trying to bring the conversation back around.

"I've been working to get past the psychological scars of my father's distance from me," Jeffery responded, "and now I'll have to deal with the fact that he's arrested me. You would have never done this to Uzumi! You would have trusted him." Athrun stood up frustrated and punched Jeffery in the jaw. He was sick of dealing with his child's attitude. Jeffery really wasn't going to say anything, so Athrun knew he would have to be patient.

"Lock him up," Athrun spoke to the guards, he then looked back at Jeffery, "We're not playing games here. You want to have the argument about what kind of parent I've been, we can do that any time. I am more interested in figuring out what you've been doing all this time and why you've been lying about it. If you don't want to talk now maybe some time in prison will get you to confess."

"That's not legal," Jeffery yelled at him angry, "you can't just throw me in jail without a pre trial and a court order, I have rights!"

"No Jeffery," Athrun said to him, "I am the military general, no one under my command has rights when they refuse to answer easy questions. We have evidence of your lies that include security footage and timestamps from around ORB and this military base. You come clean or you get completely court marshaled. You have a few day's to decide." Jeffery knew a few days was all he needed so he just leaned back and smirked. He hated playing these games with his father but it had to be done. His identity had to remain secret to everyone, no matter the cost to his personal relationships. He turned to the guards who were there, one of them would cave to his requests soon enough. He would get out of here.

"I want to appeal to ORB's supreme representative," Jeffery said softly to one of the one's who was there, "or am I being denied that as well?"

* * *

><p>Shinn bore down against the Reckoning, Kiran had gone into mirage mode in a moment of desperation to avoid the enemy's fire, his seed had faded. Shinn fired at the machine as it turned to face him with fury. Shinn and the new machine exchanged fire for a moment when Kiran's machine appeared behind the enemy. Kiran sent out two large rockets then went invisible again.<p>

"Are you a coward," the Reckoning pilot spoke as he hailed Kiran's suit, "you hide behind your mirage as if you can't face me yourself. You hide behind your friends." Kiran shook his head, this guy was trying to get into his head but Kiran had something that this guy couldn't understand. Enemies used to be able to get into Yaro's head and make him angry, but Kiran was resistant to those tactics. He used his cold precision to target his rockets at the machine again as it was distracted with Shinn. The machines armor absorbed the shots as if they were nothing.

"I want to destroy him close range," Kiran communicated to Shinn, "but he has four arms, it makes it hard to beam saber him when you have to worry about four of them." Shinn nodded, he understood how that would be annoying.

"Then concentrate your rocket passes on his arms," Shinn said to Kiran, "I'll do the same." Kiran moved his machine as best he could in a path around the Reckoning but the pilot was wise to him and fired at where he knew Kiran was. Kiran quickly dodged almost crashing into Shinn's machine in the process. He wanted to get his seed back. He never understood those who used it with fines.

He moved around again as Shinn shot heavily at one arm, Kiran fired a concentrated laser at the arm revealing his position and taking a hit from the Reckoning. One of the Reckoning's arms went dysfunctional at Kiran's hit but Kiran was off course and his machine was damaged, his systems were shorting from the power. He quickly moved the controls and typed a sequence to move the power from one side to the other and he got his machine back online in seconds. He felt his heart rate increase as his super seed ignited again but his energy was different.

"I'm taking him down," Kiran declared.

* * *

><p>Alicesia stopped in front of the Dawn, her heart had wavered for a moment but she had to take him down. She pulled out some of her cannons and targeted him firing. He moved away quickly. He hated facing her again, he wasn't sure why fate had pitted them against each other like this.<p>

"Alicesia," he hailed her machine, "I don't want to fight you. Please we have innocent people we are evacuating! We have refugee's, we're not running a military operation here!" She heard his words and was a bit surprised by his plea. She backed off for a moment, her orders were to disarm his gundam and to take him prisoner. All of their orders were to take X's gundam pilots and leaders in but she knew Meiko believed X wasn't entirely wrong. She didn't know what to do.

"You're terrorists," she replied remembering her parents deaths, "you could have fought differently but you've made decisions that were wrong. The UCN has branded you the enemy and the WMPO has been tasked with taking you down. It isn't personal Darren but I won't stop." She attacked again he defended unsure of how to get through to her. He could only defend and glance around at the battlefield around them. The X mobile suits didn't stand a chance of defeating the WMPO force yet they fought bravely. They were outmatched but they put their all on the line.

"Alicesia," he spoke softly shaking his head as he did, "I can't let you stop us." He laid down an attack now evening out the playing field. She dodged but she was late as one shot hit the leg of her mobile suit and it was severed from her machine. Her balance was thrown off but Meiko had prepared her for this kind of fighting. She maneuvered her machine and stopped herself from spinning out of control in time to dodge another wave of attacks. He was good.

"Why don't you just accept that ROW ruined your lands!" Alicesia shouted as she attacked, "The UCN is trying to salvage what they destroyed! Destroying the peace isn't the way to get what you want, cooperation is!" She worked hard to keep ahead of his attacks but she knew her own limits, she would have to attack soon.

"You only say that because you don't know what it's like to live under their harsh rule," Darren responded, "you didn't have to live scrapping for food and praying that you weren't the next person to disappear." He felt desperate to get through to her, but he was almost sure she would never listen to what he had to say. "It's not fair for the people who stood against ROW. It's not fair for any of us!" He disarmed her shield and she laid down an attack in response. His won shield exploded as he tried to block her main cannon instead of dodging.

* * *

><p>Lunamaria watched the battle. The ground troops were being bombarded by X mobile suits despite the best efforts of the WMPO pilots and she knew what she had to do. Shinn and Kiran were both wasted fighting the same battle and she was sure that Kiran would come out on top with the Seed's help. She stood in front of her planning board and started moving resources around.<p>

"Give these orders," she told her CIC operators. "Make sure we protect our ground troops. We need to get into that base and capture the leaders. Once we do that we can end this battle." They all started rushing in to give her orders.

* * *

><p>Herai got an alert from a CIC operator, the ground troops were in trouble and needed her help. She quickly broke through the lines of the mobile suits she was fighting and blasted over to the ships and mobile suits that were giving them trouble. As she moved she saw more ships rising from the base and as she fought off another mobile suit she realized that the closer she got to the X base the more troops there were.<p>

She looked up toward the horizon and knew that there was trouble coming.

"Lunamaria!" she declared calling a CIC operator, "tell the commander we have trouble coming. Launch the next wave, the rebels called in reinforcements!" She realized at that moment her long range radio had been hit and gone out. Her last command was to fight to protect the ground troops but someone needed to warn the commander before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Skye moved with anger as he chased down the covenant. That machine was fast as it maneuvered over one of the large shield ships and fired into the shield generator causing it to go down. It then turned back to him and fired one of it's larger weapons. He felt anger brimming as he fired back and it simply out maneuvered him again and started running away again. He was getting sick of the chase. What was this machine thinking? That it could wear him out with these endless games. As he worked on the pursuit the machine vanished again and he was in open space, completely vulnerable. He realized his error and quickly began random evasive maneuvers. He was sure now he looked absolutely ridiculous.<p>

He then remembered one system he hadn't used let. He quickly launched his smoke bombs letting the heat surround the area he was in. He then saw where the smoke broke around another machine moving fast toward the shield ship. He fired his large cannon at it, taking it off guard. The covenant spun out toward the ground now as smoke came from the machine. He let out a shout that he had gotten a direct hit on her.

* * *

><p>"Tabrett!" Kyle yelled as he saw her machine going down. She heard his voice as she quickly worked to counter the effects of his blast on her systems. She hadn't expected him to pick her off like that.<p>

"My machine is too damaged to continue," Tabrett declared, "I'm heading to the Desolation." She said naming the nearest ship. "How is the evacuation?"

"Almost done," Kyle responded, "the Desolation is taking off out of here next." She nodded, she had counted on that based on the ships trajectory.

"Are you leaving soon?" She asked.

"ROW is here," Kyle replied, "We are going to turn this around, then leave. First we must show the WMPO that they picked the wrong fight." Tabrett felt the dread in her heart. ROW was the worst plan that they had come up with but she knew they were desperate.

* * *

><p>"Sir," a guard rushed into the command room and Ben turned to see him.<p>

"You've left your post!" Ben declared, "I told you to bring a group to escort Virea to the ship." He turned to watch the battle, ROW was about to join and save their backs.

"Sir," the guard declared, "Virea has escaped!" Ben stood up in anger.

"Find her!" He yelled the order turning back to the battle, "find her now."

* * *

><p>Herai watched in awe as more mobile suits flew into the battle. She stood against one as a group of them headed for the ground troops. The mobile suit in question was a large gundam, it was green and gold in color. It's wings were massive and it had guns unlike any she had ever seen before. The mark on it's shoulder surprised her as she zoomed in to see if this group was also from X. The image cleared and she gasped.<p>

The machine fired at her and she dodged but he fired again and again as she felt her weapons being blow away. He was reading her moves and for a moment she thought she saw the machine glow as her screen went black and she hit eject. She flew from the machine and pulled her parachute landing on the ground near the ships. She saw the new mobile suit group getting ready to fire on the troops and she ran for cover desperately.

The UCN had not accounted this in the reports, the WMPO was unprepared.

* * *

><p>Meiko dropped from a vent above a room where she saw a computer terminal. This was just what she needed to asses the current battle situation. She was a little surprised that there were so few people in the base and rooms like this obvious command center were completely abandoned. She pulled up the battle specifications and turned on the main screen. She saw multiple views of the landscape and the WMPO soldiers formations. She also saw a new force entering the battle, and by the marks their machines bore it was confirmed to her that somehow ROW had indeed entered the battle. She felt new anger rising in her heart. She had fought to destroy them, to end their existence. John Liene was dead, who could stand and unite them again? If they were here now then Yaro had died for nothing.<p>

"Fools," she said as she pulled up and map of the base and searched for where the commanders of ROW and X would be. She found what she was looking for quickly. It seemed all of X was being run by the commanders within a ship in the main hangar. This battle wasn't to save the base. They had evacuated it and were preparing to leave themselves. The ship's entrances were heavily guarded, Meiko wouldn't make it there without being discovered and she couldn't risk them handing her over to ROW.

She wondered now if ROW was the ones who had hired the mercenaries to follow her as she went to seek out Leyas. Were they also behind the attack on her father's ship? She felt new anger rising in her as she wished the Flaming mobile suit who had saved everyone before was here right now. Whoever that pilot was he was working to help her and it seemed he wanted to sit out the WMPO battle today. She had to decide what to do now. She watched the battle before her unsure what move she should make. Maybe it was time to leave, time to admit that X had gotten the drop on her and that she was afraid of ROW. She was afraid of what they might do if they did in fact take her prisoner. For she was a traitor to them and she had worked to end them. Now she fought more on the side of the UCN to completely eradicate them. It all made sense now. The UCN had sanctioned off X because ROW had united again and together they were dangerous to everything that the UCN had built.

They were a danger to everything that Meiko believed in.

* * *

><p>"Evacuate the troops!" Lunamaria yelled to her fellow officers. They wanted to stubbornly believe they could still win this but the new force of ships and mobile suits was something they weren't prepared for, "We can't go in the way we were planning!"<p>

"We can still win this!" Another commander yelled, "Move mobile suit teams V and W toward the ground troops and defend them!"

"If we don't pull out now we will face massive losses," Lunamaria declared, "you can't seriously think we can stay!" She watched on screen as the green and gold mobile suit tore through whatever they sent at it. It had already take Herai down and Luna was thankful that the girl had escaped. She knew they needed more help and they didn't have it.

"Focus on taking the green and gold machine down," another commander responded, "and those new mobile suits. We can get the ships firing at them and destroy large numbers of them." Luna shook her head, she was overruled here as her heart pounded in fear of what was happening.

* * *

><p>Kiran moved in, his beam sabers ignited, his mirage down. He knew his machine was limited but he had salvaged its systems as best as he feeling in his veins guided him in as he laid down his attack. Shinn was shocked as Kiran took the enemy's blow and turned it into a strong attack.<p>

"Kiran! There's still three arms!" Shinn yelled as Kiran appeared on his screen, Shinn saw seed and was mildly shocked. He knew what it was like to use that power, yet at it's early stages it was hard to access it without pure determination. Kiran had the focus he needed to take this guy down and Shinn knew that the WMPO landed troops needed air support.

"Get down and save the troops," Kiran yelled as he rushed into his attack, "I've got this." Shinn listened going in to protect the troops.

"Got it!" Shinn said rushing toward the mobile suits that were picking off the ground troops. Kiran began his full force seed attack against the Reakoning he dodged the three sabers with his two with expert skill. He found himself gaining the upper hand as he sliced through another arm. This battle wasn't going to be lost by him. He was winning this today and destroying everyone in his path.

The machine took one of his arms and he was not phased as he took yet another on the machine in front of him then fired a large blast knocking back his enemy.

"You can't seriously believe that that is all it takes to stop me?" the man said to Kiran.

"I'll to whatever it takes to stop you," Kiran said, his voice dripping with a deadly coldness as he flew in with his saber and knocked back the machine. He took off the last arm with ease and shot the machines cameras out. It was easy after that to disarm him and fly away from the wreckage of what he had done. His seed was still ignited as he flew through the battlefield disarming more units as he went. He saw Skye joining him quickly taking down machines with him.

"You know it would be faster to destroy these units," Skye said to Kiran, "they are ROW after all." Kiran was shocked as he saw the mark on the machines, he had thought his days fighting ROW were over forever. Here he was fighting them again, the cycle repeated. Skye was right, these were the foremost enemies of all that was right in the world and he would not stand for them to live. He killed the machine in front of him with anger and hatred in his eyes. This was no time for his father's ideals, this was time for them to gain the upper hand against these monsters.

"You're right Skye," Kiran spoke to him and Skye was shocked at Kiran's tone. He had known for years that Kiran was among the group who had fought ROW in the past but he never expected such anger toward these people. What ROW and done to Kiran's family was unthinkable to him. They had murdered his cousin and in the end their war had taken his sister and his brother away from him. He wouldn't let them take anyone else.

* * *

><p>Alicesia realized Darren was better than her. She realized as she saw the battlefield imploding around the WMPO forces. She would have never in her life thought that they could be defeated like this. The new units that had entered were not X. They had found allies and those allies were her enemies.<p>

"Darren," she said his name now softer than before, the yelling had ceased as something in her soul had turned numb at the sight of ROW, "you expect me to believe in X now. Look around you at what they have done. These new allies you have, they are ROW itself. You say you hated what they did to your home yet you'd count on them to help you? You'd count on them to save you." She felt her anger heighten as she attacked him with strength. He defended with much more in response.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Darren responded, "and you are my enemy." Darren sliced through many of her defenses, it was time to disarm her. He would never be able to bring himself to kill her but she was responded with so much more fight than he had expected. Her machine was battered yet she pulled a beam saber like she didn't care for her own life.

"I don't know what happened to you," she said with tears in her eyes, "I'll never understand how you were hurt but I can never agree with what it is you are doing now." She went in and somehow got past his defenses to slice away one of the arms of his mobile suit. He was shocked as he reached to defend but she was too fast, slicing away one of the legs of his machine as well. She was about to somehow get a killing blow when he saw it coming. He felt dread and terror as he realized he would live and she would die. Her machine took the hit and Alicesia turned to see green and gold an enemy tearing her away from Darren's machine and tearing her apart. Her machine exploded around her as she reached to eject but it was jammed up. She couldn't breathe as she fell from the sky.

* * *

><p>Kiran felt his heart stop as he saw the green and gold machine fire on Alicesia. Her machine fell from the sky toward the ground. He realized then that a long time ago in this battle snow had begun to fall as her machine crashed into it. His super seed suddenly burst forth in a glow he had never seen before as all of their times flashed before him and all the love he felt for her bore down on him. He had to choose now to run toward her doomed machine for he knew it was over or to keep fighting for this battle but there was no choice to make as Skye called out to him to stop him and he flew with speed toward her machine landing beside it with terror in his heart, for it couldn't' be happening. He used what he had to tear through the metal, to get through to her.<p>

* * *

><p>Meiko saw it, the sting of ROW. Her warrior, Alicesia, the girl who she had trained had been easily destroyed and tossed aside by that new machine. The green and gold one which somehow was unphased by whatever went toward him. Then she zoomed in on another side of the screen. Darren Peters was landing his machine in an X hangar an he was rushing to escape.<p>

It was his fault that Alicesia was downed, partially his fault that she could be easily destroyed and Meiko no longer had a thought for the things that she believed. She mapped out her course. She would stop Darren, take him prisoner and bring X's plans to an end. She knew deep down that Ben Peter's would feel for his brother more than she could even imagine. She knew what motivation taking Darren would be and as her blood boiled she ignited her seed. Today this battle would not end the way X wanted it too.

* * *

><p>Skye was amazed as Kiran let his heart overtake everything they were fighting for and he felt the need for revenge in his own. Something burst forth in his mind as his own seed broke free for the first time. He slammed on his controls and flew with speed toward the new mobile suit it turned to face him.<p>

"You want to stand against me?" The pilot appeared on his screen as Skye attacked. "No one can stop me." Skye was shocked as the machine in front of him fired a weapon at him. His machine went limp and suddenly stopped responding to him. His machine fell from the sky with speed and crashed into the ground. The entire ace team of the WMPO was now down, all four had been easily tossed aside by this new enemy.

* * *

><p>Kiran was on the ground, Alicesia limp in his arms. Barely letting out small breaths. Tears flowed freely from his eyes as he held onto her and sobbed. He loved her, his whole body shook with the shock of what was happening. He wanted her to wake up, to respond but her body was not moving.<p>

"Wake up," Kiran said leaning in toward her and kissing her forehead. He rested his lips there and let tears fall to her face. "Wake up." He kept repeating those to words as her body suddenly shook. Her eyes opened and looked into his. Her breath was raspy as she felt life leaving her. Her consciousness couldn't hold on much longer. This was what it was like to die. Memories flooded into her, hopes and dreams filled her as she felt herself fading. She held onto one thought, to her love of him, the one who had left the fight to help her.

"Kiran," she mustered his name on and reached her hand to his face.

"You're alive," he said to her holding her close, "you're not going to die. Alicesia, you're not. Please just hold on. Hold on to me, don't die." He wasn't aware but Herai and Skye were watching a few feet away, afraid to approach. Afraid to shatter the moment. Alicesia knew he could plead all he wanted but he couldn't stop what she felt taking her. She would be with her parents again, taken away from him.

"I love you," she let out as her last breath for those three words, she shut her eyes and her hand fell. He was holding her as life left her and her body went stiff. He didn't want this, he didn't want any of it. He wanted to turn the world around. To stop time, to end it all. To have her back.

"No," he said in shock, "Alicesia, don't. This isn't' real. It's a lie, you're not gone!" He felt the anger, the sorrow and the fear of what had just happened. He felt the world stop and the belief's he had always held fade. This wasn't what he wanted, it wasn't what he thought could ever happen.

She was gone. His reasons for fighting all went dim as he pressed his face to hers and let the tears flow freely. He couldn't speaking, he couldn't muster a sound. He could just sit there holding her. Explosions were happening in the sky, a battle was raging around them but he couldn't see it. His senses were all lost hearing over and over again the last three words she had said. He pulled away for a second to look at her and it rushed into him. So much more anger than ever, he never realized he could feel this much pain and fear at once.

He saw in her hand something he hadn't noticed before, a coin. He took it from her and saw a number 3 on one side and a Phoenix on the other. He recognized the symbol and realized what she had hidden from him all along.

"No," he yelled now with a resounding voice as the world around him shook. His eyes ignited in the super seed as he stoop up and looked toward the X base. Those who did this would know this day who he was. His body glowed as he took his steps forward.

"Kiran!" Herai called out his name and was going to follow when Skye grabbed her arm.

"Whatever he is going to do," Skye said to her, "he has to do it alone."

* * *

><p>Lunamaria shook her head as tears followed from her eyes and the commanders from the other ships frantically ordered the retreat as the green and gold mobile suit tore through their shield ships. Mobile suits were flooding back as they set out their signal flares. Luna sent a ship to pick up her pilots. The sorrow they felt had just begun.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So I did it. I got through it. This was a hard part to write. I wanted to get the emotional notes just right and I feel like I did it to the best of my ability. <strong>

**This moment has always been important to the story and to Meiko and Kiran's development. Kiran is loosing the woman he loved and Kiran has lost a member of her Phoenix squad which is something she hasn't had to deal with before. This is the reason for the flashback last chapter. I was going to do another flashback this chapter but the moments I wanted to hit made it feel like it was unnecessary. Next chapter we have one of the first scenes I wrote for this story. Some of the context has changed but it is still one of the biggest emotional moments. So the best is yet to come.**

**Let me know what you think so far. Did I make anyone cry?**

**Review, review, review!**

**-AWinterChill.**


	18. The Heart Can Not Endure

**I posted Chapter 17 (Phase 15) yesterday but I was having trouble getting the chapter to actually show up. So make sure you have read that one before proceeding as this one will be absolutely spoilery for that chapter. Please review that one then come back and read this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Phase 16 - The Heart Can Not Endure<strong>

* * *

><p><em>*Past*<em>

_"How much father is it?" Kiran asked his cousin. It was his first day of school in ORB and he was following Jeffery to his first class the day they had met._

_"Not far now," Jeffery responded, "that building there! That is where our first class is, come on we don't want to be late." Jeffery then started running quickly toward the class. Kiran ran too but slammed into someone causing him and the other person to fall to the ground. His papers went flying as he had to let go to catch himself. Great, he had managed to humiliate himself on the first day. He looked up toward where the other person fell and was even more embarrassed when he realized he had knocked over a girl, who was very pretty. She had semi-long brunette hair that fell around her shoulders in soft curls and brown eyes._

_"I am so sorry," he said rushing to help her pick up her things, "I wasn't looking where I was going, I was rolling my cous…friend to class. I am so sorry." She smiled at his bumbling embarrassment, from that moment she knew he was different than the other kids there._

_"You said that already," she said with a slightly frustrated look as he handed her what things he had gathered of hers. She looked up at him with gratitude, "thanks, I mean not for knocking me down but for helping me pick up my things, not very many people at this school would do that." She inwardly scolded herself for using so many words to say that._

_"You're welcome," Kiran said as he realized she wasn't mad. He then walked over to pick up his own things and when he turned around she had some of his stuff as well. She handed it back to him with a more real, reassuring smile. She wanted to know more about him._

_"I'm Alicesia," she said holding out a hand to introduce herself. He instantly thought her name was beautiful, he had never heard anything like it before._

_"Kiran," he spoke his name and took her hand, "I am so sorry again, I am new here and…"_

_"I know," she replied cutting him off, "I didn't' recognize you and I know everyone here." Just then the bell rang and they realized there were very few students around them, everyone had gone to class. Kiran looked around and Jeffery was long gone, he had no idea where he was meant to go for his class. _

_"Great," he said, as he picked up his schedule and worked to decipher it. It was different than the schedules he had in schools in the PLANTS._

_"Where is your next class?" Alicesia asked him, she realized he needed her help._

_"I have some sort of science here," he said showing her his schedule, "but I have no clue where to go, my friend was leading me to it when he started running and I completely lost him." She liked what she saw looking at his schedule._

_"I have that same class," she replied, "and the same mobile suit class as you, I'll take you." He was so grateful to her. He realized if they had classes together they would be seeing a whole lot more of each other. She was going to be his first new friend in this strange place and he couldn't have picked a better one. That moment bonded them together and they would go on to fight alongside each other against ROW._

_They didn't realize then how close they would become, they didn't realize how war would tear them apart._

* * *

><p><em>*<em>Present*

_"Meiko," _As she ran she heard his voice inside her head, Uzumi was calling to her again but she would not slow down for a moment. She would not hesitate or cry for her fallen warrior. She would simply bring down vengeance on X for what they had wrought today and the pain that had gone. She realized the sorrow of what happened had only begun to come and repercussions of it would be felt throughout every corner of the world.

_"Meiko," _Uzumi called again, _"you are in danger. You can still get away from ROW. Turn back now or you will find yourself in their custody." _She wavered in her resolve but she was sick of his ghost tormenting her. Uzumi only came now when she didn't want to hear what he had to say. He called her to be someone she couldn't be anymore and tried to make her do things she couldn't do. She couldn't handle what had happened here today, not in her heart the way she always had. She hadn't felt the sting of death in so long. Her heart was always filled with sorrow for Yaro, she had forgotten what it was really like to loose someone. Alicesia shouldn't have died today, and she couldn't stand by and do nothing about it.

"You are a ghost in my imagination," she said to Uzumi'x voice, "nothing more. What you have to say is nothing I want to hear anymore." With that the voices ceased and her mind was quiet, her anger was at it's highest point and she knew what it was she was going to do.

* * *

><p>Herai and Skye stood on the bridge with Shinn and Lunamaria as a transmission from the UCN came through the lines. They had brought Alicesia's body on board and now Herai found it hard to stop crying as realization that her friend was gone hit her hard. Shinn hated fleeing the battlefield as the WMPO forces were called back and X and ROW ceased their attacks.<p>

"We have our sights still on the base," a commander on screen told the council that was in charge of this mission. "We will depart from here shortly."

"We are sending in a squad of clean up planes," the council spoke and Luna was shocked to hear that.

"You can't!" She declared in anger, "we still have troops down there!" She was worried about Kiran and the others who were still getting out of the base below. The X group had launched their last ship but they were waiting on someone before leaving.

"You have on hour to get them out," the councilman said, "then we drop the bombs." Skye's head shot up, he had been staring at his feet. He didn't realize what the clean up planes were for until that moment. They wanted X to have nothing to come back to here. Of course they couldn't drop anything nuclear but the devastation that they would bring would change the landscape of this region.

"We have to get Kiran out," he spoke quickly. Shinn looked at him when Shinn saw a transmission showing up on his screen and he realized Skye was right, but they wouldn't be doing it alone. The Phoenix Squad would get Kiran.

* * *

><p>Ben was standing on the bridge of his ship when he allowed them to transmit to him. He would have to tell ROW how his men had lost Meiko in the base but security cameras that were still working showed she was still inside it. Ben was wary of sending any of his own troops in after her since he knew how the WMPO conducted themselves after a loss. They would salvage their image by bombing the area heavily. Meiko was also the kind of person who's skills were not to be trifled with and he had to keep everyone who he could from getting lost in those tunnels. The three leaders of the ROW force appeared before him. He knew the middle one, his name was Commander Jason Leran. He had apparently been a low level ROW agent from the time he was very young, like Meiko herself. Now he was commanding the tactics for his entire force.<p>

"Good day Ben Peters," Commander Leran spoke with the authority of one comfortable in his position. "We trust that our help was to your liking." Ben nodded. Kyle was behind him and the older leader felt that their help was too much. They way they had destroyed so many in the WMPO would easily reflect badly on X and the fact that their main mobile suit bore a ROW emblem would be too much for the world to not jump on.

"Thank you for your timely aid," Ben replied with a bit of apprehension for he would have to tell them the status of their prize. "I am glad you came when you did. We do have a troublesome situation though with the payment you demanded." Kyle didn't like the words Ben chose. He hated calling a person payment.

"Ben," Reain spoke entering the bridge quickly with the news he bore, "Not too fast. Darren is still in the base, he didn't make the drop point for the shuttle." Ben was shocked but he knew that changed things. He wasn't going to leave his brother behind, he had to do something.

"What about Meiko Peters," the Commander demanded, "we asked that you give us Meiko. You wouldn't risk short changing us on this deal." Ben shook his head, this situation was not something he was 100% prepared for but it was what it was. If Meiko knew that Darren was still down there then she might stick around to use him as leverage for her own escape, ROW was the only one who could fix this now.

"Meiko is still in the base," Ben spoke to them as his brain formulated his next move. He needed his brother back. "I think she may be going for Darren. I want my brother back safe and you want Meiko. We can send in a squad to get them both together. She wouldn't expect a group of troops and we don't have much time before the WMPO turns this site into complete rubble." He could see the shock in the ROW officers eyes but one of the ones in the back, one that Ben knew as the gold and green mobile suit pilot spoke now.

"I will go in after them," he said solemnly, "I will recover your brother and the Phoenix and I will do it alone." Ben was taken aback by that. However good this guy was in a mobile suit, a hand to hand face off with Meiko was something else entirely. As Ben had learned earlier, she could fight off a whole group of well trained troops in a very fast amount of time. She had devoted herself to hand to hand fighting after she quit mobile suits.

"Are you sure you don't want our support," Kyle asked as he realized the fact that ROW wasn't angry with them was a good sign so far.

"We always knew getting Meiko was going to be a difficult task," Commander Leran spoke, "she has always been good at staying a step ahead of her enemies. But I believe he can handle it without your support." Ben didn't understand what it was that was passing with the looks of the three ROW officers but he knew they were very confident that they could not only take Meiko but also bring his brother back.

"Then go," Ben responded, "we will support you from here. You don't have much time before the WMPO sends one of their awful clean up crews." The group agreed. This next mission was one that Ben wished he could do more in but he had to trust that ROW knew what they were doing. They had created Meiko, and he didn't doubt that they knew just how to counter her.

* * *

><p>Kiran's glow faded as he found himself wondering what had brought him back into this base. His heart was hurting, his body was aching from the battle and the strength it had taken to reach his super seed for the first time. Tears were in his eyes and desperation filled him. He couldn't bear what had happened and now he felt pain from the fact that he had left her body there. He wanted to go back to her, to hold on to her and to save her but he couldn't stop it from happening. His super see was power indeed but he couldn't save her life. She was a natural and the attack had ripped her apart from the inside out.<p>

Who was the pilot from ROW who had just come into the battlefield to tear him apart. His heart broken as he remembered her face. He remembered what it was like to hold her, to kiss her. She was his best friend and now he was here, in the middle of an abandoned X base with no direction on where to go and who was responsible for what had happened. He felt waring emotions of desire for vengeance and a new desire that he had not felt in forever. Kiran wanted to run home. In his pain he longed to return to the better times, to go home to be with his family. He needed someone who understood what it was like to loose her. He wasn't sure what he could do now but he knew deep down that the pain was something he couldn't face on his own.

Kiran had abandoned his family in the wake of their own pain because he couldn't understand how to grieve anymore. He had been so hurt and angered but the battle four years before, what he felt now eclipsed it all. All the pride he had grasped and all the choices he had made were in perspective now. He could do many different things but he knew somehow if he didn't go home he would loose what made him human. For without help he couldn't face the world anymore.

He cried more wondering what it was he could do here in this place, what it was that had brought him here.

_"Don't cry," _He heard a sweet voice in his mind, her voice. He looked in front of him and saw a vision of her standing there.

"You're gone," He said with more tears shaking his head, "Alicesia, you can't be gone. You can't leave me here, you can't fade from me. I can't go on." He saw her own eyes broken at seeing him.

_"I will never leave you,"_ she whispered as she faded again before him and new resolve filled him. He wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up straight. The tunnels before him made sense. Somehow he knew where he had to go, he knew what he had to do.

* * *

><p>Darren had to be strong, he had to stay the course. He was reminding himself of what he was fighting for, what he had sacrificed to save the people of X territory but her face was still ringing through his mind. She was strong till the end, unwilling to back down even when he was beating her. She was someone who should never have been allowed to fight. She had a goodness in her that even in her pain still shined through. She couldn't be gone forever, he couldn't let her be gone.<p>

"No," he said as he rushed through the base. The shuttle he was supposed to meet was not where he had expected it to be, and he wasn't sure where to go now to get out but he wanted to get to his brother now. Ben would be able to remind him of the past. Ben could remind him of the loss of his father and of the reason they still fought. Times like these Darren wanted the burden he felt to end. He hated himself for fighting her, for being unable to save her and he blamed himself for her death. He hated that his brother saw no other way out but to invite ROW to rescue them and he hated that the ROW pilot read their battle as going against him and reacted accordingly. If ROW had just stayed out of their fight Darren could have disarmed her and left her alive but she was gone. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts but he heard a noise.

He spun around drawing his gun but it was shot from his hand as Meiko stepped forward, two guns drawn and pointed at him. He had not expected to see her here, to see her as his enemy in this place, he didn't know what to say.

"Darren," Meiko spoke his name, "I am taking you as my prisoner. Don't think about resisting, I can be very persuasive."

* * *

><p>Gren flew swiftly toward the Phoenix squad base, he was at war within about what to do. He wondered if Meiko had made it out of the X base okay or if she was still back there. Oran sighed, he had been talking on and off the entire time about if they should go back. Six was adamant about obeying Meiko's orders but Gren wasn't so sure if she was right this time. If what he had picked up from his hacking frequencies was true, then ROW had entered the battle at the X base and ROW was surely still holding a grudge against Meiko for all she had done to work against them.<p>

He wasn't sure how to deal with it all. When a transmission request came in from a source he would not have expected. He pulled it up quickly for this was the person who knew her the best and he would know what to do.

"Greetings," Trey spoke as he appeared on screen. Oran jumped up in surprise.

"Trey," Gren said with relief, "where in the world are you." Trey shook his head as if he wasn't quite ready to say.

"I heard the distress call," Trey replied, "Meiko is still back there right?" Trey had easily pieced together what Oran's distress call would mean once he checked the Phoenix squad mission logs. Meiko would not be able to resist direct confrontation with X over their choice of allies. Trey was a bit overcome by the idea that ROW had once again banded together but he couldn't really work to face it now. It was distressing that someone could get all the waring ROW groups to decide on a leader and he hated to think who that leader could be.

"Meiko is still back there," Oran responded quickly. "She gave me instructions to leave, she didn't want me to stick around. I want to go back but we have Jaden here and Meiko would never want her son near a war zone." Trey nodded, he didn't know why Jaden would be there with the agents but he didn't really have time to figure it out.

"I am near the battle site," Trey responded, "I hailed Shinn and Lunamaria, it seems Kiran went into the base. Alicesia was shot down, she is dead." The whole group felt a dread and a sadness come over them.

"Dead," Oran spoked, it was strange to him, "She can't be. She couldn't be. Who could have done this." He then realized why Kiran would go back in. Kiran loved Alicesia, the two were just starting again and that was torn from them. The pain must have been too much for him to bear without doing something about it. If Kiran was still in there then Meiko and him could help each other.

"She was shot down by a ROW pilot," Trey said solemnly, "and the WMPO won't allow Lunamaria to send in a team after Kiran. I am going in to get him and Meiko out, continue on your course to the base. I will contact you once I have them." Gren nodded, this news saddened him.

"Meiko must have stayed behind for her own sort of revenge," Gren spoke what he was thinking. He remembered when Alicesia joined, she was a sweet girl with a fire in her. The idea of her loss was something that he somehow couldn't believe was real. At some point he knew it would hit him and he would be able to mourn her.

"This is the first loss we've suffered," Six spoke gravely, "go after her Trey, but be careful. I don't think everything is as it seems." Trey nodded, something was really off now. Somehow he would have to get to them before the WMPO came in.

"Peace to you all," Trey said as he signed off. Oran felt tears well up in his eyes now, for Alicesia had fallen and the pain he felt for that overwhelmed him.

* * *

><p>Meiko held her guns tight, they were steady and solid in her hands. She knew the feeling well, and she knew the weight of them. Her heart knew more though, it knew the pain that would follow if a life was taken by her again. Now she held her ground steady, her aim right on as Darren was crouched, his hand hovering over the gun on the ground in front of him. Her eyes burned with anger, her heart burned with sorrow as tears came to her eyes threatening to spill out for the first time since that last day. <em>Alicesia.<em>

"Don't even try Darren," Meiko spoke to him with authority and strength, "I need you to cooperate with me." Darren drew his hand away from the gun and held both his hands up as he stood up slowly.

"No one else has to die here today Meiko," Darren said with tears flowing freely from his own eyes, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I didn't mean for her to die, we should never have been enemies. She was my friend." Meiko heard his words, her heart was not stone anymore. She understood the pain he was in, the feeling that he had now. She knew what it was like to feel responsibility for the death of someone she cared about, for she felt that way when she lost Uzumi.

"Just bear with me Darren. I need to know why X would choose ROW," Meiko saw his eyes darken at the question. "I need to know who is leading the ROW force that came here today."

"He's behind you," Darren said with anger. Meiko had one second to react as her danger sense spiked. She jumped high into the air flipping twice while holstering one gun. She landed perfectly holding her second gun to his head, the pilot she had wondered so much about. His pilot suit was gold and black and is visor was shaded, hiding his identity from her. He was fast, his arm was back on her wrist, he twisted the gun out of her hand and tossed it to the other side of the room. She grabbed onto his wrist and leapt over him.

The two then began, she blocked his blows quickly and worked to beat him in speed. She threw a kick and he grabbed her leg, he spun her around but she used her strength and flexibility to wrap herself around him and flip him beneath her. She leapt away quickly jumping into defensive stance as he flipped toward her. She could barely hold her ground on his impact. He threw his weight into her and she cried out in pain. She punched at his helmet trying to get it off his head, he grabbed her arm. She tried to get away but she was too late. He twisted her arm around and moved his other arm around her neck, holding her in a painful position.

Anger filled her as her body ached and screamed at her. She felt the need for air as he was cutting off her supply. She ignited inside her eyes glowed but she could not find his mind. So she let her strength explode as she used her legs to flip herself away from his grasp. Her movement was off and she landed a few feet away from him, on her side. She quickly got up gasping for air. Her eyes glowed full with focus now as she rushed toward him. She moved past him on his left as he threw a punch with his right arm. She jumped into the air and wrapped her legs around his helmet. She flipped strong taking it off with her and snapping his whole body to the ground. She was around in a second with her arms up in defense as she finally saw the face of her enemy.

His head was down, his hair was damp with sweat as his eyes glowed blue. His head moved up slowly, his eyes moved to meet hers. What she saw in front of her shocked her whole being, the force of it caused breath to leave her lungs as she stepped back and nearly fell to the ground.

"Hello Meiko," Yaro spoke, his voice the same depth as in the past. He had looked forward to this day, the day that he finally revealed himself to her for he knew it would break her in a way that nothing else could but this was the day he took her back. She had pledged herself to him so many years before and his death had broken her. She looked at him now, her eyes clearly wondering what had happened to him and how he could exist in this world without running back to her and his family.

"You're not real," she was finally able to say breathing hard, "you can't be." Of course she didn't understand how he could be there, how he could still be alive. He stood up slowly, he took a step toward her, she took a step back holding up her arms; ever the fighter.

"I'm not going to hurt you Meiko," he spoke holding his hands up, "I just wanted to test you. You're still as strong as ever, and I've improved greatly over the years though I always wondered what it would be like to really face the mighty Phoenix." He stepped forward again and she held her ground clearly not wanting to show any weakness. She knew that he understood the pain he could cause her but she still tried to stay strong.

"Stay back," she said but she was immobilized. He was the pilot of that machine that had killed Alicesia, he was with ROW. It was ROW was who X had chosen when they had turned on her. They didn't want peace, they were content to cause anarchy. He was now with her greatest enemy. He was with the people who had torn her life apart, all this time he was alive and he let her believe he was dead. That pain struck her deep, she had struggled for so long because he was gone. She had believed he was dead and raised their son alone.

Now he was here, her enemy. All the promises she had made to herself about being strong no matter what came seemed to fade as she realized the position she was in. They had been enemies once before and it had ended in Uzumi's death. Now here they were again, another death between them but this one was something he had willingly walked into. ROW's ruthless ways marked the way he had fought. His eyes glowed stronger and she felt pain in her head. She cried out grasping it, she was using it too much.

"Well one thing hasn't changed," he spoke mockingly, "my seed is still superior to yours." She looked at him, anger filling her when she heard a yell. Kiram rushed in, she had no idea why he was still there. Explosions still rocked the base but they had clearly lost today. She turned to see them with their guns, ready to aim at the person threatening her. They were clearly taken aback by who they saw. Kiran's face expressed his shock, and on it Meiko saw the range of emotions he had gone through in this day. There was a question in Kiran's eyes about him and Meiko knew had to be answered.

"No!" Meiko yelled to them, "he's not on our side! He's ROW! Get out of here!" Yaro looked at her and she turned back to him, he had not expected her to call him out as an enemy so fast but he saw it in how she moved. She was on guard, she was angry and she was also very confused. Inside she was conflicted but she clearly wanted to face him alone. Yaro glared down at her and was about to move toward her when a shot went past his ear. Meiko turned in shock to see Trey enter.

"Stay away from her Yaro," Trey said to him with force, "I don't know what your plan is but I can't let you hurt her." Yaro raised his eyebrows, he had not expected his confrontation with Meiko to be so crowded. It would have been easier for X to hand her over to him, but they had failed to just take her. Meiko was surprised to see Trey, after she had left him in eastern Europe she had assumed he would be gone for awhile. He must have picked up Oran's distress and figured out what she had gotten herself into. He was the most faithful ally, here to save her from her own mistakes. If she had left when she had a chance the terrible truth would not be before her now.

"You can't stop me Trey," Yaro responded to him, "but you should know I wouldn't really hurt her. She's always had my heart, some things just don't change. But She had to come with me." Trey stood his ground. He was unsure of his position. Yaro was someone who could destroy Meiko, but he could also be the only one to repair the damage the last four years had done to her. She had been falling apart since the day he died.

"Don't listen to him," Meiko cried desperately, "he's with ROW." Trey realized what she was saying was true, and he was the pilot who must have killed Alicesia. It didn't matter how he had ended up with ROW, what mattered is ROW could never be trusted. Trey would have responded but Kiran's shock took over the room.

"Yaro," Kiran said his name, "you're alive? How can you be here?" He had never expected this, the whole family had resigned themselves to Yaro's death. He was called the hero of that last battle and everyone remembered his goodness. Few chose to remember his darkness and the things he had done in the battles between the PLANTs and ORB. Meiko was always the force that kept him from falling away completely but in the past four years he had been without her. What had he turned into? Kiran saw it on Meiko's face, she didn't trust him and it was instantly damaging to her to feel that way about the person she loved the most.

"No thanks to any of you," Yaro responded, "but yes, I am clearly alive. It was a long hard journey to get here today, but I am ready for what must happen next." Yaro then held up a gun and fired shocking all of them. Meiko screamed out as two shots hit Kiran in abdomen. She would have rushed to him but Yaro grabbed her arm holding her back. Kiran was shocked as he dropped his gun and looked down toward the wounds. He then looked back up at Yaro, confused and angry as he tried to steady himself. Blood was pouring out of him, he put his hands on the wound as if to stop it and he stumbled almost falling over.

Trey grabbed him quickly as Kiran yelled out in pain. Yaro let go of Meiko's arm and moved his gun to face Meiko who's glow faded as her eyes started pouring out desperate tears. She looked at Yaro wondering what had happened to him, and seeing that he was not who she remembered. She was afraid of him and of what she saw in him. He didn't like seeing her fear but it was necessary now to get what he wanted.

"Yaro!" She said his name. Her seed ignited again and her whole body began to glow, she reached a hand forward with more power than ever before and the gun flew from Yaro's hand but the energy was too much for her as she fell to the ground gasping. Her mind hurt and her whole body rebelled against what she had just done.

"Well that was a good effort Meiko," Yaro said crouching next to her, "but do you really think I'd shoot you?" She looked at him, tears spilling more, she looked toward Kiran. She had not expected him to shoot his own brother either. Yaro looked with her, Trey held onto Kiran who was grasping his wound. Blood was spilling out of it as he was barely holding on to consciousness. Yaro's glow increased as he looked at Kiran, the boy then slipped away into unconsciousness. Meiko knew what Yaro had just done, now Kiran could conserve energy and his chances of surviving would increase. Whatever game Yaro was playing he wasn't trying to kill Kiran.

"Why?" Meiko spoke to him more tears falling but she didn't look at him. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Kiran was too angry for his own good. If he figured put it together that I was the pilot of the mobile suit out there he would retaliate and I didn't want to deal with 2 super seeds today," Yaro responded, "his could wake up at any moment and it would be more devastating than yours." He then looked at Darren, "Get the guns." He stood up, grabbing Meiko's arms with him and holding onto them lifting her up.

"Don't take another step Yaro," Trey held up a gun to him. Yaro just raised his eyebrows. He knew Trey had been by Meiko's side the past few years. He was the faithful warrior who would fight with her no matter what she did. He would never understand what needed to be done here.

"No Trey," Yaro spoke, "You have a job to do. You don't want Kiran to die do you? You have to take him to get medical help." Trey was shocked by what Yaro had just said, that move was a ploy to eliminate the threat of Trey and Kiran. Yaro was truly changed, and the move he had just made was impossible for Trey to counter without Kiran's death or the death of another person present. Yaro then turned to Meiko who was looking weaker by the second, "and you have to come with me." He supported her as she almost fell. Trey realized where they were now, X had taken Meiko captive for the purpose of handing her over to ROW and Yaro was the person who had asked for her.

"What happened to you!" Trey declared, "Why are you doing this!" Yaro looked at him and for one moment the coldness faded and Trey could almost see a pain in his eyes. Everything Yaro had been doing for the past four years was expressed through that one look.

"You have your cause Trey, you follow it with everything that is in you," Yaro thought back to the past four years, "and I have mine. We have simply chosen different sides in this war. Until it's over we will fight each other. I know you will never agree with what I have to do." Darren was next to Yaro now and Trey knew that there was nothing left he could do here. Yaro knew exactly what he was doing today, now Kiran was important. But to let him take Meiko without a fight. Meiko saw through him, she looked up to Yaro, his eyes were cold and darkened. She looked back to Kiran and to Trey.

"Take him Trey," she spoke through her tears and pain, "please, I'll be fine." Trey understood that Meiko knew Yaro was the enemy now. He also understood that with him things would be harder for her. She had never let anyone in like Yaro, he knew her every hope and her every fear and he would use it against her. What he didn't know was her resolve and the strength she had built around herself for the past four years, that strength that came from loosing him the first time. She understood he was the enemy but would she allow her heart to overrule this understanding. One thing was certain, this encounter had changed everything.

"I don't trust him Meiko," Trey spoke to her and Yaro shook his head.

"Of course," Yaro spoke, "I am your enemy now, but you don't have any other choice." Meiko could only see Yaro's coldness but Trey saw everything else. Yaro was fighting this way for a reason, there was something there that Trey could not understand but it ran deep in his eyes. Yaro was a shadow of the boy they knew before, whatever had happened to him had been very grave indeed.

"Kiran, Trey," Meiko said to him, "just save Kiran. Remember your number." Trey gazed at her eyes as her strength faded and he saw the weight of what she meant. And with that she fell limp, Yaro lifted her into his arms and looked back toward Trey, his eyes were cold again but Trey knew what he had to do. Trey stood there and watched him leave with Darren and with Meiko. He turned away toward Kiran and picked up the fallen boy. He then ran, time was not on his side and Kiran's life was in the balance. He also understood Meiko's last words, "Remember your number." She had her coin with her and inside of it she had her tracker, no matter where Yaro took her, they would be able to find her.

* * *

><p><strong>This last scene has always been a crucial moment in this story. The build up to it was very hard, and now the slow downhill after it will also be difficult to work on. My winter vacation is ending soon but my updates shouldn't ever lapse to awful lengths again. I want to finish this story.<strong>

**Thanks to you all for sticking with me to here. Everything about Yaro will be revealed in time.**

**Review, tell me what you think so far.**

**Review, this was a big twist in the tale.**

**-Winterchill**


	19. What We Become in the Dark

**Phase 17 - What We Become in the Dark**

* * *

><p><em>*4 Years Earlier*<em>

_He took a breath, that was the first thing he noticed. He could breathe. Where there was breath there was life, in his mind his body felt destroyed but the fact he could breathe meant he was going to live to fulfill his promise. _

_"I'll live." _

_He held onto those words as he felt consciousness returning to his battered body. He shook, from cold or fear he didn't know for somehow he was aware things weren't want they seemed. He awoke to darkness, breathing in the scents of concrete and metal. His eyes were struggling to adjust as he couldn't see around him. Maybe he was wrong, maybe he had died out there. He sat up where he was, it was soft, some sort of bed. His muscles burned as he moved but he ignored them as he swung his feet over the side of the bed._

_His bare feet touched the cold ground but he didn't know if he could trust his limbs. He kept blinking hoping his eyes would adjust to the lack of light but there was only so much they could do. He reached his arms out to stretch his muscles, they were weaker than he remembered but they worked. _

_He thought back to what happened before he got here, he had been fighting off the last of the ROW fleet and winning. Did his family get out okay? Was Meiko okay? He breathed in and pictured her face, smiling, something he didn't see very much but something he loved. He felt in his heart that she was safe, there was no way he would have given up so much if he wasn't sure she was going to make it out. He still remembered her pained voice as she begged him to let her go in with him, but he had made his choice and he did it for her._

_He needed to focus his thoughts now. Where was he? Why did his body feel so weak? Was there a way he could get out of here? He began to trust his limbs as he stood up slowly and found that they were strong enough to support him. As he stood up straight a light came on. He nearly jumped as the light attacked his eyes and he shut them to block it out. His eyes adjusted and he opened them to see where it was he found himself._

_It was incredible, the room he was in was twice the size of his room from home but the only thing in it was a bed, a table and a toilet. The walls around him were made completely of glass and the world outside them was dark, slightly illuminated by the light from the glass room but otherwise just dark. In one of the panes of glass he could see his reflection. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and black pants. His hair had been cropped shorter than he was used too but otherwise he looked very much the same as before._

_This world around him was strange, he didn't understand why he was here nor what it really was. He walked forward to the glass and touched it. There were no doors here. There was no way out, he was completely alone and he saw no escape._

_*1 year Later*_

_Dangerous things happen when one is left in isolation, alone with their own mind as company. Yaro found himself with little to do in his glass prison so he had plenty of time to search for a way out. He found that the floor was a continuous slab of concrete and the roof was metal with grooves in it but he had no way of getting to the roof. It was higher than even standing on the table would get him. On the roof was a small digital clock that showed him the time, that helped him determine how much had passed._

_He smudged tally marks on the glass near his bed each day to keep track of the days. It started bothering him when one month had passed and he still found himself there alone. _

_He tried ramming the table into the glass but it was near unbreakable. When he woke up there was always food on the table for him, enough to keep him strong and healthy. There were also water in bottles that were refiled or replaced on the table. It didn't matter where he moved the table in the room it was always the same. _

_He once tried staying up indefinitely to watch for how the food came but the lights would turn off and he couldn't see a thing. He sat on the table waiting and when they came back on in the morning the food was on the floor. No noise, nothing, they had just appeared. _

_He tried shouting for someone to let him free, but no one came. He used his super seed to listen for minds but found none, there was no one there. It was doubtful his family was coming, no one was coming. He had cried when it had sunk in around month 4, the idea that he was abandoned, alone and forgotten. It was enough to overcome any pride he had left, all that was inside him was empty._

_One thing kept him strong inside, the memory of Meiko's face, but as time passed it was slipping away. It seemed there was no world outside this room, this place of emptiness and Yaro began to believe that he had died. He worked out around the room as he could to build more strength, he tested the limits of his super seed and found there was so much about it he didn't understand. _

_There was so much around him he didn't understand. 6 months in he began to believe no one would ever come for him, and his family had forsaken him. His mind began to remind him of the dark truth he had tried to hide from, that they weren't really his family. He was John Liene's son. His own thoughts started playing tricks on his mind and he found himself succumbing to a state of misery. What had he done in life to deserve this? Where had he gone wrong? _

_He had made mistakes but he didn't understand how they had led to this. He began to hate those he remembered, the faces of those who lectured and pressured him. They whom he had tried so hard to please but somehow never could. He couldn't remember the good times, only the condescending looks and the frustration they had with his own inner turmoil. People had tried to prod him and push him into being someone he could never be, because he could never be Yaro Yamato, he was always Yaro Liene. He was too much like his father, and he could never escape that._

_One year of isloation was all he could deal with. The torment wore him to pieces and his anger reached it's highest point. That anger had always brought Yaro strength and that anger was what he grasped now. He reached out with his super seed out of anger, he stood in the center of the glass prison letting it take him. His whole body began to glow as the glow expanded out to the walls, he held it, wanting to feel the power within._

_He pushed out on the walls with the glow expanding. He felt new strength inside with his super seed and his anger and as he saw the glass walls shatter around him, he could hold it no longer and he blacked out._

* * *

><p>*Present Day*<p>

Trey sat outside the medial room aboard Lunamaria's ship. He had gotten Kiran to the nearest help and he knew it was the right thing to do despite his inner war. Olivia sat next to him, she had helped him stop the bleeding and keep Kiran alive while he had flow to where the WMPO group was. Kiran was pale, he was weak and inside Trey knew he had fallen apart.

"This is my fault," Trey sighed as he put his head in his hands, "If I hadn't left Meiko, she wouldn't have been alone with X. Oran was so foolish to not realize she was about to do something reckless. Kiran should not have been caught between the crossfire." He really felt like he had caused this by letting his own feelings about Leyas cloud his judgement. He should never have fought with Meiko, he should never have left her alone. Now she was really alone in the middle of ROW, a place that had taken her 18 years to escape from and with Yaro. He was convinced Yaro had really given in to his darkest side and Meiko would fall for whatever he had to say. Meiko had longed for him for so long, Trey was worried she would fall for whatever he had to say now.

"Blaming yourself is not constructive in any way," Olivia responded as she placed a hand on his arm, "the most important thing now is Kiran and Meiko are both still alive." Trey knew she was right, he had to focus his energies on getting Kiran home and using what remained of the Phoenix Squad to rescue Meiko but he didn't know the depth of who Meiko had with her. There were 10 members and he only knew of 7. Meiko, Himself, Alicesia, Gren, Oran, Tabrett and Six. Now Alicesia was gone and he was down to 6. Without Meiko there was no way to contact the other 3 she trusted, Trey would have to hedge his bets on those he believed he could trust. It was then that Shinn came out from speaking with the doctor about Kiran.

"How is he?" Trey asked quickly.

"He will live," Shinn replied with a sadness in his eyes, "his body will make a full recovery but his mind…" Shinn trailed off, they both knew what it was he meant. Kiran's attachment to Alicesia left him in a compromised position, it left him in a damaged psychological state.

"It will take time for him to recover," Trey said thinking about his position. "I'm headed back to ORB, I can take him home. He need's to be around his family now more than ever, it will help him." Shinn knew Trey was right, he wanted to help Kiran himself but he didn't know the state the boy was really in. Shinn had promised Kira he would watch out for his son when Kiran had joined the WMPO, and Shinn had done that to the best of his ability but things were out of his hands now. What had happened down in that base was something he had been unable to prevent.

"Who shot him Trey?" Shinn asked as Trey still was reluctant to talk about it, "What happened down there? I have this feeling that you haven't told me everything and you didn't bring Meiko back." Trey hadn't told everything, he was still trying to understand it himself. What he had witnessed confused and shocked him. Yaro was alive, all this time Meiko had been right but she had never been able to find him. What had happened to him? What had convinced him to turn his back on everything that he was? Trey breathed in and put his face in his hands, to deal with this was beyond him. He wanted to believe that ROW had lied to Yaro and taken advantage of him but Yaro was there of his own free will, that much was clear.

"I can't tell you what I witnessed down there," Trey responded to Shinn as he thought through it, "I can't say it, because I don't want to believe it. I want to keep believing that I'm going to wake up and this will all be a dream." Shinn wasn't satisfied. Trey comes to him with Kiran near dead and expects him to be satisfied with no answer to what happened?

"Kiran was my responsibility Trey," Shinn prodded on, "I need to know." Trey's mind flashed back to seeing Yaro's cold eyes as he shot his own brother twice, not even wincing as he did it. He was covering his own back and using his own brother's life as leverage, Trey was unable to stop it.

"We walked into a trap," Trey said to Shinn as he looked at the older pilot, "ROW didn't join this fight because they are friends with X, they joined this fight because X paid them by giving them Meiko." Shinn was taken aback by that, Meiko had been down there through the fight and he had not had any idea of it. "I went down there to get her back, to bring Kiran back but we weren't alone there. ROW sent their best with the main purpose of bringing her in…" Trey trailed off picturing it again, remembering Yaro.

"And ROW shot Kiran?" Shinn asked. Trey knew he could cut the truth off here, and just leave it at that with a simple yes but Shinn needed to know. Their allies, everyone needed to know that Yaro had returned, stronger than ever and ready to kill whoever got in his way.

"Yaro shot Kiran," Trey confessed what he held inside, "Yaro is alive, Yaro took Meiko and Yaro is with ROW." Shinn shook his head, that made no sense. He had been there four years ago, the day Yaro had died. He had been apart of the search party, he had seen the evidence. Yaro could not be alive, he could not be their enemy.

"What you are saying is impossible," Shinn responded, "We were all there the day he died. I was on the search party and I saw the wreckage. There is no way he could have survived."

"It's true," Trey replied, "We've been blind all this time. Blind to what was really happening around us. The shadow war that ROW fought never ended, it merely went dark for the last four years. Now they are revealing they are still in play and they have Yaro leading their battle force. I don't think any of us are ready for this. All this time Meiko told me, begged me to believe he had lived, but I never believed her. I was so blind. She was right all along, and if we had done something about it we could have prevented this." Shinn tried to picture what might have happened, the idea that Yaro Yamato was alive. The idea that Yaro could shoot his own brother was troubling to him, and he realized that Yaro had succumbed to his own dark side. Yaro had died that day four years ago, for the person who they saw now was just a shadow of him.

Their troubles had just begun, for their enemy was way ahead of them.

* * *

><p>The air was so clear in the afternoons in ORB. Athrun found himself walking up to the Attha mansion with a heavy heart despite it's beautiful surroundings. He had asked Mu to alert him the moment Jeffery wanted to talk, so far he had heard nothing. He felt he had failed his son, not being the father he should have been through the years but now he wasn't sure how to get past him. Jeffery had done a good job of deflecting his interest and targeting his own emotions. They boy was too good at manipulation and that frightened him. For the past year he had a feeling in his heart that he didn't even know his own child anymore.<p>

The day held a slight joy. He had heard from Lacus that Kira had awakened, he was dazed at first and his super seed had broken forth but he was alright. Once that had faded he was coherent and the doctors ran tests and confirmed that he was completely fine. He had been discharged from the hospital that morning and had been returned home. Lacus had asked Athrun about the mercenaries and Athrun had held back the information from her because he didn't like the things he was researching. He wanted to visit Kira soon himself. His best friend throughout life would be a great help to him. Athrun knew Kira could help him sort the information he found and help him on the matter of his son. Kira had more kids than he did and usually had good insight even if he couldn't keep his children around him when he wanted to. Athrun knew it was hard on him to see Kiran leave the home after the years mourning Yaro and fearing for Leyas.

Athrun found himself opening the door to his home and decided to put his thoughts aside for now. Balancing everything took a lot out of him at times. He walked into the main entrance and was greeted by the butler. He knew Cagalli was usually in the main living room if she was home at this time, she liked the lighting in that room. She usually had tea brought to the room as she poured through paperwork and resolved the issues the word was facing. He had married a truly remarkable woman, the way she balanced her life was amazing. He always looked forward to seeing her after his work ended for the day. He had been working to balance military duties with keeping Kira's tech company on track while his friend was in the hospital. Lacus had thanked him a million times but he was happy to help his family.

He walked into the sitting room, he was feeling much better. Cagalli sat up as he entered but the look on her face was not one of greeting. He knew that look, he was about to get it for something. It was that moment that a chair that was turned away from him turned toward him and he saw Jeffery sitting there. Athrun stepped back in shock, and looked back and forth between the two for a second before realizing what must have happened. Jeffery had stepped over his fathers authority and had somehow gotten a message to his mother.

"Welcome home Athrun," Cagalli said in a trite tone, "I'm glad your back so we can have a civil family conversation. You know I thought we communicated better on our life concerns, so imagine my surprised when I was alerted you had imprisoned our son because you suspected he might be lying. The problem is you had no hard evidence and no way to rightfully hold him without him getting at least one call." She crossed her arms and sat back. Athrun looked at Jeffery and narrowed his eyes, the boy was unreadable as he knew better than to act like he had beaten his father, he was playing his mothers sympathies now. Jeffery knew that if he acted rebellious against his father that Cagalli would see it and side with Athrun immediately. Athrun just had to get Jeffery to react.

"I didn't want to involve you," Athrun replied to Cagalli, "I wanted to deal with it myself. Jeffery has been lying, Mu is my second word on that and he refuses to tell me why. I didn't want to worry you, I wanted to get answers but he turned it into a debate on parenting so I decided to give him some time to confess. I didn't realize he would get you involved." Jeffery looked back to his mom.

"I tried to explain I never lied," Jeffery said to his mother, "When I said I was on base, I was on base. I can't help it Mu never knew where to find me." Athrun shook his head, the same excuse still didn't convince him.

"You never came home either," Athrun replied, "I tried to confront you before and you told me to trust you. Trust can only go so far when you are being completely dishonest." Cagalli had to consider this situation carefully. She loved Jeffery so much, he was her only remaining child and she cared about him dearly but she knew Athrun's concerns couldn't be unfounded. When she had heard from Jeffery she had been upset that Athrun didn't include her in the conversation, she was convinced that Athrun was probably right about Jeffery, so now was her chance to try and get it out of him as well.

"Your father's concerns are real," Cagalli spoke surprising Athrun a little, "and they come from how much he and I both care for you Jeffery. I'm sorry he reacted in a way that may have made you feel bad but the reason I brought you here wasn't to overrule him. I brought you here because I wanted you to know we love you." She turned back to Athrun, "I respect your authority here, but I don't agree that jailing him was the best idea."

"If anyone else picked up on this he could be court marshaled," Athrun said, "I thought I'd give him a taste of how that might feel."

"I'm not a child anymore," Jeffery protested, "I have responsibilities in the military, all this commotion has left me unable to fulfill those responsibilities. I'm sorry you think that I am a liar and I'm sorry I can't seem change your mind on that but it's not true." He as getting desperate now. He had wanted to turn his mother but he knew that it would be a tough sell. His father was watching his every gesture looking for anything that was off. Jeffery was getting desperate, he was loosing his cool. He was going to get caught in his own lies sooner than later and he would be unable to explain them.

"I don't believe you!" Athrun exclaimed, he was frustrated with this whole thing.

"Well in the meantime I propose something better than jail," Cagalli spoke to Athrun, "I am placing Jeffery on house arrest. I have called for increased security on the grounds. Jeffery, you will not be allowed to leave this house until you tell us what it is you are hiding." Athrun didn't like that idea, the boy was clever.

"That's not fair!" Jeffery protested, "just cause you don't trust me."

"I don't see a reason why a jail cell doesn't work," Athrun said shaking his head, "I don't trust that Jeffery won't just run."

"Increased security will make it impossible for him to leave," Cagalli replied to Athrun, "I want my son to be with me home. Besides we have a gala tonight and I told some of the councilmen that he would be there. I can't very well have him in jail. If he doesn't confess in three days it's back to jail."

* * *

><p>Yaro stood on the bridge of the ROW ship, waiting, watching. Whatever this was. They were making their ascent out of the atmosphere. The X rebels had been thankful to him for bringing back Darren, but he didn't feel like talking. Ben Peters had an idealism about what the world should be that Yaro knew was complete wistful thinking. Reain Verkov who dealt with ROW and X's alliance was more realistic about things and Yaro preferred it when the older officer was around.<p>

They had done their job, now it was time to make their exit. His captains suggested he take Meiko to ROW's earth base in central Africa, but he knew better than to keep her their. Trey and Meiko had set up a good net of operations on earth and if he wanted to hold Meiko prisoner for more than a day he needed to move her off planet immediately. Everything he had done so far had been carefully planned, he couldn't waver now. His medical team was keeping her sedated for the travel as she was a flight risk. He wasn't sure he could handle keeping her against her will but he was hoping he could persuade her to rejoin ROW.

His next moves would have to be slow, he had to be cautious. He had come this far, he had to make it further.

* * *

><p>His parent's just didn't get it. Jeffery had been forced to sit and listen to his parents lecture him for an hour about the importance of honesty and trust. He had sat silent, because he was to irritated to speak. Finally his parents had let him go since they had important matters to attend to. He could tell his father would rather have him locked in a jail cell. There were two guards escorting him to rooms throughout the house, which was an amazing annoyance in and of itself.<p>

This was the cost of the path he had chosen. Now he sat in his room, his two new guards were outside the room. He had shut the door on them so that he could have some time to figure out his next move. He would never get out of this house with people assigned to watch his every move, he realized he might have to wait for the gala that night. His mother had ordered security to strip his room of all electronic access, which was great foresight on her part but Jeffery knew that his organization was looking for him to make contact. No doubt they had caught wind of what was happening to him.

He looked around the room for anything he could see out of the ordinary. Before he was brought here security had been lax, perhaps there was a way someone had left him a message of some sort. If his mother had told others he would be at the gala that night, perhaps word had reached his friends.

The situation he was in was very volatile because he knew that there were enemies just waiting to find out the identities of him and his friends. Everything had been compartmentalized carefully, even few in his organization were allowed to know who he was.

As he was lost in thought, he spotted what he was looking for. A photo on the wall had been tilted a little and the angle was precise to what a signal would be from his friends. He walked briskly to the wall and took the photo off, it was of Jeffery and his brother Uzumi as kids. He looked at it for a moment thinking about how everyone remembered Uzumi as a saint and wonder if his brothers memory would have been corrupted had he died when he was older. As it was Uzumi died young and unspoiled. Would he had fought like Yaro when ORB was on the line? That they would never know.

Uzumi flipped the photo, not wanting the unpleasant memories of the past to corrupt his focus now. There was nothing taped to the back so he tore off the back of the frame and saw a piece of paper taped to the inside of the frame backer. He tore it off, stuffed it in his sleeve in case anyone came in. He then replaced the backing of the photo and placed the photo back on the wall. He pulled the paper out of his sleeve and opened it.

The message was blank, which meant he needed a heat source to reveal it. He walked to his desk and reached under to a button which opened a hidden drawer on the side. He saw that the contents were still good. There was a huge amount of UCN cash, tickets to every plane and train station around ORB, a lighter, a small gun and a few rounds of ammo. He took the lighter out and shut the door.

He held the lighter up to the message till the ink revealed, now he had three minutes to read it before the ink would vanish forever. He was shocked as he read it, things had changed in his absence. It simply read:

_"Sir Green compromised in NCS. Issues with your father? Those are putting you on a bad radar, you must assume your identity is compromised or near compromised, move to stage F, get out of ORB ASAP and meet with Jaxon in NAC. C spies are looking into your possible knight involvement, they could invade your mothers gala. Your loss from the X operation was felt, the Phoenix Squad folded under pressure. ROW has played it's first hand." - Lady Armond_

He shook as he felt a chill go down his spine. ROW had entered the world stage again, as they all had feared they would. He wanted to know what it meant by the Phoenix folding. Protecting Meiko had always been important, but if what ROW wanted had happened she would be out luck.

The most pressing matters were of his identity and the possible gala problems. He knew that gala was the perfect shield to get out of this house but he needed his mother on his side, he might have to tell her at least part of the truth to get out of here. If he didn't get out of this bad situation soon he knew his life and the lives of those around him could be in danger. It was stupid of him to believe no one would take notice of what it was he did. He had tried to avoid being a public figure at all costs but there were still groups that viewed him as such. He knew the importance of his identity and he knew the importance of keeping it.

He would have to maintain his cover to the best of his ability and if he failed he knew he would have to go dark, to leave it all behind. His family, his few friends and Nessara would never know what it cost him if he did. He only hoped he wasn't too late to salvage this.

* * *

><p>"We must act now!" a politician spoke in a boisterous voice, "we have driven X out from their main base of operations, I know many consider the last battle a loss but it was a great success. Our enemy cowered before us, we have played a mighty hand!" Many people clapped for him at that moment but Leyas sat back unimpressed, the WMPO had been shattered by X's unexpected allies and the politicians were trying to cover their backs by making it seem like a great victory. She knew better, being on the presidents cabinet. They were depending on her to publicly hold up some of their next moves but she was bored with the politicizing around her. She glared as another speaker got up with an objection.<p>

"Our military strength is in question because of that disastrous battle," the second man said, "we need to increase recruitment and put together a better team before going again." Leyas didn't like people who backed down in the face of defeat but she understood his point. His nation was one of the ones that sent most of the ships to that battle.

"It was revealed to us that ROW is still very organized," another politician shot back to them, "How did this happen right under our noses? I thought the point of X territory was to end the remaining factions of ROW, somehow those efforts have been completely in vain. We have put people out of their homes, their lives and for what? Now we have the X rebels justly claiming they've been mistreated. They would clearly rather go back to living under ROW's rule than ours. We need to send humanitarian aid and show the people in the X territories that we are on their side." Leyas knew this one, he was sitting in ORB's seat for the day. Lady Cagalli was back in ORB preparing for some internal meetings with her nation and she had sent another representative in her place. He spoke along her lines very well. Leyas had been raised to think like this man did but now it seemed to idealistic.

The UCN had indeed failed to really end ROW, but their work with the X territories had made so much sense from a political standpoint. Those nations had needed some rehabilitation after what John Liene did to them. From her own experiences she knew the people there were not ready to rule themselves..

"I propose a new idea," another politician entered the frey, he was from the NEA. Leyas knew his name to be Brian Moyer. "Because of natural coordinator relations in the past, our nation we have a very high concentration of naturals and very few coordinators. We decided long ago that two things were needed to increase our military power. We have made some of the significant technology advancements that have allowed the WMPO to grow in strength today. What were rejected were our scientific advancements." There was a murmur in the crowd and Leyas sat up as she clenched her fists. Could she be witnessing the very truth that she had been waiting for. "We have made advancements in a new technology that we call a SEED harness." Leyas knew she had to contain her emotions now.

"We have heard that you were experimenting on the mythic SEED," Macy Andrews, the PLANT's chief representative. "The problem is there has been no scientific evidence that this SEED exists, or that it does what you have claimed it can do for years. You believe you can create super solders, I believe you can create science experiments. There is no need to subject people to unproven methods." Leyas knew that the PLANT leadership didn't want to believe in the SEED because the theories pointed to coordinators having more of a seed manifestation than naturals. The coordinators wanted to keep the differences between their peoples minimized to prevent any more hostility.

"This council never wanted to see the scientific evidence we gathered," Brian Moyer announced to them, "but the SEED is real and we know our enemy is using it. That ROW pilot that destroyed most of our main head force was using it. We have tested and proven that we can harness that SEED from certain individuals and make them better than our current soldiers. Just a few of these people could turn the tide of the war. You don't want to believe individuals who can do this exist because you don't want to cause panic. But this isn't something to be feared! We must embrace that this is really the next step in our evolution." Leyas knew her family had kept the existence of the SEED from the world because of the idea that they might fear it.

"At this point we need a way to elevate our military without a huge cost," another politician said, "I propose that you write up a bill Senator Moyer. I agree that your idea is one worth exploring." There were more murmurs around as the particular senator to say this had always been vocal against Moyer, but in the face of ROW things were changing in the courtroom. Everyone wanted to be a part of ending ROW.

"Well well well," Sai spoke shaking his head, "now this is an interesting development." Leyas knew he was watching her carefully now, wondering what her response would be to all of this.

"This is what the president wanted," another cabinet member spoke. "He asked Moyer to try and bring the subject up again. We need to stop this rebellion before ROW gets to full strength." Leyas wondered about what everyone was fussing over, the X Rebellion had tried to garner sympathy from the world and now that was out of the question. They had destroyed the legs they had to stand on when they agreed to ally with ROW. This gave Leyas hope that X would find themselves with no backing but ORB persisted in going with their line that they had been mistreated.

"ROW is not the current problem," Leyas responded now of of the wisdom of what she understood. "We need to take X down now that they are weak. ROW is still an unknown factor. We can prepare for what they will do but whatever spies we have need to aid us in rendering X useless to them. One organization is hard enough, two and we'll start to fold."

* * *

><p>Her eyes opened, her heart beat was steady and she found herself able to breathe. Her mind was a fog of everything that had happened. She saw it over and over in her dreams and felt it deep in her heart. She sat up quickly grasping her head as his face clung to her mind. His eyes were dead, nothing left of what she remembered. Then again, she clung to an ideal of who he was. Deep down he was always so damaged. Uzumi's death had hit him heard and the revelation that Liene was his father near destroyed him. The years must have built upon those dark moments. She could only imagine what forces worked against him to keep them apart.<p>

She looked down at where she was, this bed was lavish compared to even where she usually slept. She then was aware of breathing that was not here, someone else was here with her and by the presence she knew who it was. She could never forget how her heart sped up just being near him nor how her mind became so full. She looked across the room into the eyes of Yaro, he was leaning against the wall a small distance away from her. She looked down at the bed again and realized where it was she found herself. This room, it had not changed in the years she had left it. Yaro had brought her back to the place where it started. This was her room in the lunar base of ROW, and she found herself very far from home.

She found her heartbeat increasing as she realized that all those years all she wanted was one more moment with him. Now here she was, his prisoner in a place that she had never wanted to return to. But this was Yaro with her, he would never hurt her. What he had done to Alicesia and to Kiran was hard for her to bear but she realized as long as he was there she was at least safe.

"Why did you bring me here?" Meiko asked, breaking the silence as it was clear Yaro wasn't going to. He just stayed there, throwing something in the air and catching it over and over again. He stopped for a moment thinking about her question, considering what he could say to her. He knew there was very little that would convince her to calm herself.

"Because I felt like you should see it again," he responded to her question, "during your stay here you should be comfortable again." She didn't understand why she was here in the first place.

"And how long will that be?" She questioned him. He didn't look at her, but she could see his eyes were contemplating a great many things. His hair was longer than it had been before, now it hung almost to his shoulders as black as ever. Jaden had his father's black hair. Meiko didn't want to think about Jaden right now but he was her whole world, Yaro's son, her son. She couldn't tell Yaro, not when she didn't want him near the boy. She was afraid of what he had become, of what the years had done to him.

She didn't know how to react now. She had spent so many years trying to not feel but her emotions now began to show her how she felt. Tears began to form in her eyes and she couldn't do anything to stop them. His effect on her was beyond reason. Her heart warred with her, on rejecting him or on running into his arms now. She longed to just hold him, but the dark truth hurt her so and she couldn't erase it.

He saw her crying and he turned to face her. She shut her eyes as the tears flowed more than she wanted them to, but she had held them back for so long that she didn't know how to stop now. His heart beat faster but he didn't know what to do. For so long he didn't know how to face her, for he knew all this time that she would never ever understand who he was and what he had to be. He took a few steps toward her, she didn't move from where she was.

"Meiko," he said her name simply. She shook her head at hearing him, his voice. He was alive, he was still alive. His voice was just as she remembered it, soft and deep. How she had longed for so long to hear him again.

"Don't," she spoke as sobs began to fill her. She wanted to stop the sorrow but deep down she knew she could be angry at him later, now all she could do was cry for him. He walked and sat down beside her, wanting to stop the sadness she felt but knowing that he was the cause of all of it. He had done this to her. He had destroyed her belief in who he was and in doing so he had destroyed her.

"Meiko," he said her name again, "you're okay, you're safe." He was trying to comfort her, he who had just shot his own brother to take her prisoner in the organization that had abused her for most of her life. He was trying to comfort her when all she could think about was how it hurt to be without him for so long.

"Why?" she said looking at him now, her eyes so unexplainably broken, "how could you?" He looked away down to his hands. They were on different paths now, so far from each other. The world had torn them away from each other and he knew that there was no way to repair that. They could no longer understand each other, they could no longer trust each other.

"The years taught me what it meant to really fight," he replied shaking his head, "and I have made a choice, one that you will probably never understand but I'm willing to try anyways."

"No," she shook her head in response to where was going, "Why did you never come home?" He was silent now as he thought through it. He knew deep down what it was that had kept him away. It wasn't ROW, no one could stop him if he had wanted to go there but he could never bring himself to do it.

"Because I'm not what you remember," he replied, "I'm not Yaro Yamato anymore." She knew instantly what he had meant and the weight of it hurt her so much. For Yaro had accepted his fate, he had accepted that John Liene was his father. She shook her head, trying to forget what he had just said, trying to see past it but she could not. She was so overcome, she hated losing him and she didn't want to.

"No," she said suddenly throwing her arms around him, sobbing and holding him there. She didn't want to let go, she didn't want him to slip away though deep down she knew he already had. "No, Yaro no." He wasn't sure now, he knew that she was letting her sorrow overcome her anger now and it would rise soon. He put his arms around her now, knowing he wouldn't' have much more of a chance to hold her. The world had torn them apart again and he couldn't change what he felt he had to do. Things were much bigger than Yaro and Meiko now. She had let the idealism of the Yamato's cloud her judgement and he was clear to see what must be done. Sometimes what needed to be done wasn't the prettiest thing. People didn't feel good about death, but he had to use it to show them what needed to change. His love for her would not waver his resolve, nor temper the reality of what he was ready to do.

Here now he put all that aside for the need that she had. The comfort she needed because her whole world was crashing around her, all because of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess what Jeffery has been up to...<strong>

**What the heck is Yaro thinking...**

**This chapter was originally going to be twice as long but I decided to finish up the first half and post since it was becoming long. I want to do long chapters again like in Redemption but not if it hinders me from posting. Posting helps me gain momentum to continue and reviews fuel my work.**

**I value each and every review and I read them over and over to propel me forward.**

**Please review this chapter and let me know what you think.**

**A Winter Chill.**


	20. The Knight of Fire

Phase 18 - The Knight of Fire

* * *

><p>"Recent events have shown us that the WMPO is not ready to protect us from bigger threats," one adviser, Martin Shale, Leyas's least favorite member of the presidents cabinet. This meeting was wearing on as everyone debated what the presidents position should be on the recent military debacle. She took the presidents side on this one, he said that they should show more support for the military in this hard time and work to pass laws that brought about meaningful change. That was something Leyas could get on board with, not prophesying doom and gloom let's restructure everything as immediately as we can.<p>

She hate the panic that ensued in politics following the battle vs X and ROW now. She had requested that she be allowed to make another public statement to vilify X but the president was protective over her image at the moment. He wanted her safe from ROW since it was well known that ROW trained assassins. Leyas knew that was what Meiko originally was to them before her mobile suit skills passed everyone up.

"I'm worried that we've placed too much on our younger pilots," the woman that spoke now was Revena Leigh. "Kiran Yamato was a good addition but Herai and Skye have yet to prove their worth on the team." Leyas knew that the WMPO took pride in having her twin as a member but she also realized that they placed too much on him. He really wasn't ready to be the center of an elite team, and for some reason they wanted Shinn running command instead of leading the charge which made no sense to her. Shin Auska should have been viewed as their lead pilot, he has the most experience and proven skill on the field. With age he only got more precise but they ignored him for younger pilots.

"We have placed too much on them," President Overa replied thinking over the issues, "which is why I want us to craft a bill to rearrange the command structure. I want Lunamaria Hawke to take a larger role in overall command, since she has been right about our weaknesses 100% of the time. I want Shinn Auska to be our lead in battles now, there is no point in holding him back for Yamato. Since young Yamato is injured we can't use him for awhile anyways."

Leyas had heard that Kiran was shot and sent to ORB for recuperation but the circumstances surrounding that were unknown. Why he was out of his mobile suit in the first place was unknown. She hadn't seen him in four years and he almost died out there. She would have never been able to get past it if he really had died, not with everything she knew about how messed up the world was.

"I want to go down," Leyas found herself saying. Everyone looked at her and she breathed in and looked up at them with determination in her eyes. "I want to go to the WMPO base at Carpenteria, where our ace team is stationed. I want to be of some assistance since there is very little for me to do here." She realized what she was asking would set back some of her plans, but to help her brother's team was more important.

"What would you do there?" Shale asked with a scoffing look on his face, she looked away from him and toward Sai who was sitting next to Overa.

"I can be the presidents eyes and ears down there," She said, "I can keep an eye on how things are running and report back what is going on. It will help us to be able to determine what changes will need to be made in the long run. We can judge them from here or we can get a look at their operations up close. I think being down there I can make a difference for our next approach." She was sure of herself now. No one there would be able to shoot her argument down. She knew none of them had the backbone it took to go check out the military operations themselves. She would get what she asked for. She noticed Sai's disapproval but ignored it. He didn't control her, he just advised her.

"I think that plan sounds like a good one," Overa responded with a smile, "the more eyes and ears we have on what is happening the better. I'll arrange it as soon as we are done here, once again it's good to have you aboard Leyas." She smiled and leaned back in her chair. Her own desires were placed aside now. She would strengthen the WMPO before continuing with her ultimate goal. Getting away from the politics would be good for her.

* * *

><p>Numbness was what came first, then an overwhelming fountain of tears mixed with anger. Lastly was the questioning of why. This didn't have to happen, she didn't need to die. Nessara had always been the sister who could hold it together in the face of loss but now she felt her world imploding. The military officers who had deliver the message along with some of Alicesia's things were kind enough but she had just wanted them gone as quickly as possible.<p>

Now she sat on the cliffs of ORB, wearing her sisters brown leather jacket and staring at the invitation that the officers had brought. There were more tears, she wasn't sure when she would feel okay again but she knew she had to try at some point. Nessara felt more and more alone everyday.

Her parent's death had been such a shock, she had gotten through it with Alicesia by her side but her older sister was so broken by it. Alicesia had started fighting and since that day she hadn't stopped. Now that same will to fight had taken her life. Everyone on ORB had heard the news reports about how bad the WMPO battle against X and ROW had been but it hadn't touched her until now. Now the shell she had locked herself away in was broken, she didn't know what to do next. She pulled her knees close to herself and watched the waves break against the cliffs.

"Everyone is broken," a voice she could still recall, "everyone has hurts and dark things they face. What makes a person is what they choose to do when the storm comes."

It was something her mother had said often, when the wars crashed around their family her mother had held them together. Now Nessara knew she needed her mother's strength but she wasn't certain how to take it. Maybe sometime soon she would feel strong enough to move past this but now she wanted to hold onto her sorrow and let her own inner pain be her comfort.

Perhaps the light would shine again in her eyes but not today. On this day, she let herself feel the hurt. She looked back at the invitation and wondered if he would be there. Perhaps Jeffery, who had lost his older brother, would know how to get her through this. Time had driven them apart but perhaps now they could be best friends again.

* * *

><p>The message was short, it was pointed and it was perfect in explaining what it needed to explain. The sun was shining on the part of the world she found herself on as she stood on a balcony staring out into a perfect view of an amazing forest. Sometimes getaways happened at the worst time. She turned back to her room and saw Yzak organizing their belongings as he realized that the moment she checked her email things would probably change. She loved having him by her side at all times, he helped her get through some more difficult times. It was hard on her when Meiko decided that she favored being with the Yamato's and it was hard that she hadn't seen her grandson in two years but sometimes the world led her to more important situations.<p>

"One day we'll get a full week off," Flay spoke to Yzak as she walked into the room from the outside. He was really too kind in moving when they needed to move. He didn't mind when Redemption's many duties called them from their personal time.

"You really don't need to worry about how I feel," Yzak responded to her, "I'm happy if we get a day, much less the four that we've gotten and I understand the gravity of the situation well enough to know that we need to move." She knew he would say something like that. He had been the one to check his mail first and a series of messages from Trey and Oran prompting him to get Flay to check her mail made him realize something big was up.

"If what they say is true," Flay said with a sigh, "If ROW is really back and if Yaro is really their main pilot than all my fears are realized. I worked so hard to get him away from that life. I worked so long to get Meiko to move on despite her gut instinct to believe he was still alive. I came to terms with my own limits of prediction years ago but I wasn't ready for this. We're not ready to handle all this." He knew she was overwhelmed in her mind. Her daughter had been abducted by ROW, the very organization she had spent 17 years fighting to get her daughter back from and this time with Yaro. Everything she had worked for had suddenly exploded in her face. Suddenly the world was a much more complicated place.

"When we get back to base I'll contact Trey," Yzak spoke on topic, "we'll get her back Flay, she's strong enough to withstand anything they throw at her and she's still alive. At least with Yaro we can always know that will be true." Flay knew he was right. She wasn't worried about Meiko dying, she was worried about Meiko failing to keep her fight up. Yaro was Meiko's weakness and as such he was not to be underestimated.

"Meiko is strong," Flay replied looking back out toward the balcony, "but Yaro is her Achilles heel. ROW is holding the trump card to our Phoenix, and they just played it."

* * *

><p>It felt good to be back here. It was a home after the journey he had just taken, though he still felt guilt for his timing in taking it. Trey stood now in the Phoenix squad base with Gren, Oran, Six, Olivia and Tabrett wired in from wherever X had fled to. He stood in front of them with the gravity of the position he was in on his shoulders and he wondered how Meiko handled it all. He was the second in command here, he was the one who would lead them to the next step and he would do so without Meiko. He had dropped Kiran off at the ORB hospital and there he was safe.<p>

Now Trey had to decide to follow Meiko's previous path of going toward X, or if he should go after ROW. There was no easy answer here, he only knew that she had shut off her coin and there was no way to find her. The group was here, he didn't know how Olivia would fit in but he had taken her from that place to help him handle the knights of fire. She had revealed to him on their journey back that she was Taylor's niece, and that he taught her considerable hacking skills. She was 18 years old, and an X citizen which meant leaving X territory would get her arrested. He knew he had to tread carefully with bringing someone new below to the base but she had no one left and he didn't want to abandon her. Not after her and her uncle had sheltered Leyas for however long they could.

"So Meiko was just taken by ROW?" Oran spoke trying to reconcile the simple things that Trey had told them so far. He had just said she was captured by ROW, and Kiran was shot. He hadn't told them about Yaro.

"I'll get to the full story in a moment," Trey said to them, "but right now I want to introduce Olivia, I met her on my travels. She will be staying down here for the time being and assisting Gren with the computer side of things." Trey saw Six eyeing her suspiciously. "I'll vouch for her as long as she is with us, I believe Meiko would agree with me on this one. She trusted me enough to make me second."

"You've already brought her down," Six responded, "we can't undo what you have done. We'll have to keep an eye on her of course but it is more important to discuss what happened." Trey knew that Six would be the hardest to get on his side, the older man resented being so far down the line in Meiko's command chain when he felt he deserved to be a second in her operations for all he had done so far. That was something Trey would not give into here. Meiko and Trey went back farther than anyone in the base, and they trusted each other more than anyone.

"Nice to meet you Olivia," Gren spoke now in a more polite way than six, he was more easy going in every way. "It's good to have more people aboard this operation. We'll surely find something you can do down here." She smiled at that, it was good to have some welcoming to the group.

"What happened with Meiko?" Oran pushed again, his brain was on overdrive after everything that had gone down. First Alicesia is killed, then Kiran is shot and Trey returns saying Meiko was taken away by ROW. At this point things were falling apart around the small team and they still had no idea what had really happened back there.

"ROW took her," Trey repeated what he had told them before and glanced at Oran before directin his answer to them all. "ROW outplayed us. They sent in the pilot of the green and gold mobile suit, he shot Kiran to force me to decide between rescuing Meiko and watching Kiran die. Meiko begged me to get Kiran out of there, and told me to lead in her absence. I followed her last orders in leaving her behind, but there is more to all this."

"There has to be," Six responded, "Why couldn't Meiko fight back against this pilot?" Trey knew that would be the question. Even if Trey had to choose Kiran, Meiko was formidable enough to fight her own battles. The whole group realized that something big had happened down there, big enough to stun Trey into being reluctant to talk about it.

"It was the pilot of that mobile suit," Trey said not looking at any of them as he spoke. He remembered the coldness in Yaro's eyes, the way he so ruthlessly chose to shoot his own brother to win the situation. "The pilot who took Meiko came in alone, he was all that was needed to throw Meiko into disarray. She couldn't fight back against him because X had shot her the day before and because she used her super seed to try and fight back against his own." They were all silent waiting for what Trey was going to say next, they were all surprised this pilot could have a super seed. "The pilot ROW sent was Yaro Yamato. Meiko was right all this time, Yaro is alive and he is our enemy."

There was shock throughout the room, no one wanted to speak first following the revelation. Though Oran had never met Yaro he understood all to well the impact that Yaro had on Meiko. She had never stopped mourning his loss and he was Jaden's father. If he had turned on her, she would feel it but he had taken her alive so it was possible he was trying to influence her rather than hurt her.

"Yaro's alive," Oran spoke trying to process what he had just heard.

"We're screwed," Gren declared.

"It can't be that bad," they heard Tabrett say over the line, "listen, X allied themselves with ROW. Maybe I can find some information about ROW's whereabouts through this place but other than that I don't think Meiko has much of a chance against Yaro." Gren whistled, he wasn't sure how to respond to all this.

"She's spent four years building up strength against his loss," Trey said to them all. "It is highly probable that this wasn't in vain. She has turned off her tracker, maybe she is just buying her time until she knows what ROW is up to." That was the best case scenario he could think of, and it did seem like something Meiko would be likely to do.

"And maybe she's rejoining them," Oran responded, his tone of voice clearly resentful of what had taken place. "Anything is possible where her and Yaro are concerned."

"Her rejoining ROW is not possible," Tabrett countered, "I knew Meiko when Meiko was in ROW, as did Trey. I know he can agree that she would never do that because she hated ROW with everything that was within her before it was all over. She wanted them destroyed. She put all her efforts into destroying them 4 years ago."

"Well that clearly didn't happen," Gren spoke now. "Now we get a psycho version of Yaro running around bringing back ROW's glory days."

"It doesn't make sense for Yaro to join ROW after all his family went through against them," Tabrett mused now, she hated the idea of Meiko facing off against the man she loved. Meiko had been through too much heartache in her life and she couldn't seem to catch a break for much longer than a minute before something else destroyed her.

"No it kinda does make sense," Trey replied to Tabrett's statement. "Yaro was always going against the grain when it came to what his family wanted. It was clear he had darker tenancies but he worked to keep them in check in order to avoid conflict with Kira and Lacus. In reality Yaro is John Liene's son, and when that was revealed to him we didn't really think it would have too much of an impact. Meiko tempered the revelation, but they have been separated for 4 years. Who knows what ROW has been telling him." That was surprising to most of them.

Oran had never heard Yaro's back story, only that Meiko loved him enough to choose to never move on from that love. Yaro as John Liene's son was something Oran couldn't grasp or really put context to but he did know that the damage Yaro did against the PLANT military was considerable. He had been the one to keep ORB afloat, before Redemption put a stop to that war, and he did so with a ruthlessness that left many pilots afraid to face off against him.

"So he is darkness now," Oran spoke his own thoughts, "he is the enemy and we have to view him as such. We have to bring Meiko back."

"John Liene's son," Tabrett said shaking her head. "Meiko kept that card hidden from all of us, I guess she didn't think it mattered since he was apparently dead."

"Apparently," Trey muttered wondering why all these years he didn't trust Meiko's instincts. If they had worked toward finding Yaro four years earlier they could have saved all this trouble in the present.

"We have to get information before we can really plan our next move," Six spoke up now, "Tabrett, get what information you can about ROW from X. We'll work our end here to pull our resources and find out where Yaro would take Meiko." That was when Trey had a realization that he didn't want to have.

"No, no, no," Trey said suddenly, "this whole situation is a mess." He looked to the screen Tabrett was on. "Where would ROW be able to hideout for four years with no one realizing they were around?" Tabrett's thoughts were silenced as she realized what he was getting at.

"Damn," Tabrett said shaking her head and snapping her fingers, "I should have realized that one immediately."

"Most of us were never with ROW so could you enlighten us?" Oran asked annoyed.

"The lunar base," Trey said with a steady frown, "it's on the dark side of the moon, hidden beneath the surface. When ROW went down, no one thought to look there for survivors. It's highly probable that the lunar base is still active."

"And if I were trying to keep someone captive that is where I'd take her," Tabrett finished his train of thought. "And if I were an enemy trying to get back a captive I could never get inside that base."

"We'll come up with something," Gren said in response, "we always do."

"But the lunar base is impossible!" Tabretty responded.

"Not impossible," Trey mused thinking of his own time there, "just improbable. With the right mission plan, we could do it."

"I trust you've contacted Redemption?" Six asked quickly.

"I have," Trey replied and the whole group realized what he was getting at. With Flay's resources and Trey's knowledge of the base they had a good combination that could potentially get her out. The only issue they had was facing off against Yaro's suit.

"Then we must be ready for when they arrive," Six replied, "We will get Meiko back, but we won't be doing it alone."

* * *

><p>Classical music rang through the halls as people filled the area around them. Jeffery stood at the top of the stairs watching the guests enter with his two security guards standing a few feet away. He had tried to shake them a couple times but their ability to keep track of his every movement was thorough. His mother had a way of choosing the perfect people for each job she wanted done and today was no different.<p>

This gala was being thrown in honor of a retiring senator. Cagalli was missing a lot of important UCN meetings because she believed ORB's internal affairs were still important. The nation had been isolationist for so long it was hard to adapt to the idea of being a part of a united world. As chief representative, Cagalli worked to balance both sides of the nation now, in hopes that one day she could reconcile them better. Jeffery watched as many ORB officials flooded in, he also noticed that Lacus arrived without Kira. It was important that she be there to stand by Cagalli's side despite all that was happening with her family at the moment.

Lacus always knew how to show strength when things were falling to pieces around her. Cagalli relied on her strength and the two worked closely together on policies now. In the aftermath of the ROW war Lacus could have ascended to the top of PLANT leadership again but instead she passed that honor to some of her most trusted political allies and moved on. She didn't really tell people what had driven her to do so but Jeffery suspected it was because she was broken over what had happened with ROW and partially blamed herself for loosing to Jayley before the madness began.

Jeffery was bored of this and decided to enter the main ballroom. He walked down the stairs and his security guards fell in line perfectly, it was too much for him. He spun around to face them, they stopped suddenly with him and he shook his head.

"I understand that you both need to keep an eye on me," Jeffery spoke harshly to them, "but can you please find a way to do it so that I don't feel like I have two shadows constantly following me." They took a step back in response to that. Jeffery had been trying to get them to talk all day but they were silent as ordered by his mother.

Jeffery reached the bottom of the stairs and saw his father walking toward him. It was too late to duck into the next room now but he didn't feel like seeing his father right now. Athrun had overreacted to everything and now Jeffery knew that his life could be in danger tonight yet he couldn't tell his father. He couldn't ask for help, he had to deal with it alone even though it was his dad's fault that this was a possibility.

"Jeffery," Athrun said his name as he got closer.

"Sir," Jeffery said using his father's title, not wanting to acknowledge his parental authority at the moment since it was the cause of all this trouble.

"At least smile a little bit Jeffery you're not at a funeral," Athrun said beckoning him to follow, Jeffery obliged him even though every bit of him wanted to disobey. He knew better than to act like an idiot today.

"It's hard to smile when your own parents have arrested you," Jeffery responded in a whisper, knowing that their internal family affairs should not be made public. The press would have a field day if they found out about any troubles within the Chief Representative's family life. Athrun ignored his son's obvious attitude and led him to the main ballroom and toward where his mother was conversing with some old politicians.

"Cagalli," Athrun said her name and she turned. She looked at Jeffery and smiled.

"Senator Viret," she said to the senator, "I don't believe you've met my son, Jeffery Zala, he is currently a member of ORB's national guard." She turned to Jeffery, "Senator Viret was chosen to take the seat Senator Myres was retiring from. He will be a representative for military affairs." Jeffery shook the man's hand as he offered it.

"Nice to meet you sir," Jeffery spoke politely.

"Nice to meet you as well," Viret responded, "I've been running an analysis on our national guard and comparing our military strength through the years. Due to our position in the UCN, I am working on a proposal to merge our resources with the WMPO's fighting force. As shown this past week, the WMPO are lacking in true strength. We could be calling on you to serve in the WMPO soon." Jeffery had heard about a movement in ORB to integrate their forces more, he knew his mother was against the idea. ORB's national guard was a symbol of their strength, giving it up would make their people feel more vulnerable. The history of violence against their nation made their people more nervous about the UCN's intentions with their military.

"I am ready to serve my country as needed," Jeffery responded the way he knew the press would want him to.

"Then you have a good head on your shoulders boy," Viret said with a smile turning to Cagalli, "why don't we see him more around the congressional center?He is who we assume will succeed you when your career ends." Jeffery stiffened, he hated politics and he wasn't interested in being like his mother.

"He's only 16," Cagalli spoke diplomatically, "we have plenty of time before we have to think of that, I'm not resigning anytime soon." Jeffery tuned them out as the continued to talk politics. He smiled and nodded when he was asked questions. He then noticed someone entering whom he would have never expected. Nessara and her grandparents, well dressed for the political party, all in black. He didn't understand why she was here. He turned to his parents.

"Will you excuse me," he said before simply ignoring their confusion and walking away. He walked across the ballroom, ignoring a couple of press members who were trying to catch his eye. He knew he should be watching for assassins but seeing Nessara confused him. She caught him walking toward her and he saw that she was trying to smile but something was wrong.

"Nessara," he spoke to her, hugging her before even saying anything. She seemed to need it. He heard the music playing around him and knew that he had to be careful about the press catching any photos of him with Nessara. He let go of her and looked into her eyes, she had tears at the corners of them. He looked around the room and spotted some interesting people, he had to get her out of here to talk to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her at first, he had no idea why she was here or what was troubling her.

"You haven't heard?" she asked him with more sadness on her face. Looking around the room again he knew that there were a few eyes on him.

"We can't talk here," he said taking her hand and leading her out of the nearest exit. He led her into an empty living room where there was no one, as he did he realized his body guards were still trailing him. He gave them a warning glance about following him into the room and they waited outside as he closed the door. Nessara walked to the windows of the room, overwhelmed and overcome. Jeffery could tell that she was hurting, he needed to know why.

"Now you can tell me what's wrong," Jeffery asked her, she turned back to him and he saw the tears rolling down her face freely.

"Jeffery," she said his name and looked down shaking her head, "I came here tonight because your mother invited my family to honor our sacrifice." He was further confused, he had no idea what she meant, "Alicesia was killed in the WMPO battle with X and with ROW." Jeffery had heard very little about this battle the last few days, only that it was a failure. He had not heard about Alicesia.

"No one told me," he said not knowing how to react to the news, he could hardly look at Nessara now. He had know Alicesia when they were in school together, she was a kind, good person.

"I also came to see you because, I don't know what to do Jeffery," she said as more tears came out with sobs, "I don't know how to react, how to get past this. I thought that maybe seeing you, that you could help me. You know what it's like to loose a sibling, how do you move on from this? When does the pain end." Jeffery felt tears in his own eyes as he realized he didn't know how to answer her.

"Nessara," he began but he stopped trying to grasp how to comfort her, he had been shutting people out for so long he didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. "I don't know what to tell you." He spoke honestly now. "The pain never fully leaves you alone. At least when I think about it, I still hurt from loosing my brother. But you learn to move on, you learn to live and you find a purpose for life." More tears poured from her eyes, and he could feel tension rising.

"I've never had much purpose," Nessara responded, "and now I feel more lost than ever." Jeffery knew the feeling well, he knew what drove him forward to become who he was today and at 16 he was playing a very dangerous game with his own life because of that feeling. How could be give her any good advice after the choices he had made and the person he had become? He couldn't even be honest with his parents, he couldn't be honest with her. Perhaps there was some path, some purpose for Nessara but she would have to discover it without him.

"I don't have any of the answers Nessara," He responded to her, "I probably am the last person who you should be reaching out to now." He paused as he thought about what he had to do. She wasn't safe around him, he couldn't have her relying on him. "I'm a liar. I've allowed myself to be someone my brother would be ashamed of. You should ask your grandparents or the Yamato's for guidance. I'm not your friend, I'm not your adviser, I'm just a broken kid who can't get it right." She felt a stab in her heart as she realized that he was pushing her away now, in the midst of all the pain that she felt she could feel his rejection.

"Don't Jeffery," she said stepping toward him, he stepped back. She had wondered about him, he had changed so much. He had once asked for her advice on what to do and she had given it and now he was distancing himself from her by not really being there for her. She couldn't understand why he would do this.

"I don't want you coming to me again," he responded to her looking away as he said it, "you are going to make it through this but you will do it without me." He realized his timing would be very hard on her. They had been best friends for a time but the distance between them was something he had been causing since he had made up his mind to change his own life. Now she had lost her sister and he was putting an end to their friendship. She was losing him.

"Jeffery..." She was about to speak, to try and recover whatever she could get from him. She didn't want to lose him too.

"We're both just children Nessara," he responded to her as he walked toward the door, "children who have our whole lives ahead of us. You have time to get through this hard time and when you do you will be stronger for it. Goodbye Nessara." With that he left her there crying her eyes out as she watched him leave.

She needed to get out of here. The final pieces of her life shattered before her and she had no way of knowing how she would make it through.

* * *

><p>Lacus smiled as Cagalli stood next to her congratulating another politician on a victory. She was always so good at balancing all of the people that made up her various councils, Lacus remembered being able to do the same thing when she was chairwoman of the plants, but lately she was a little more distracted by her life. Lacus then realized that Cagalli seemed a little stressed out in her posture. She wasn't standing with as much ease as she usually did and she kept glancing across the room toward Athrun and making signals. Lacus surveyed the room as she tried to understand what was happening when she realized what was going on.<p>

Earlier Jeffery had just brushed by her as if she wasn't even there, Lacus had thought nothing of it. The boy was at the age where he couldn't be bothered with his relatives as much but now she understood. The three were going through something rough, something to do with parenting for sure. Athrun and Cagalli were having a hard time with a teenage boy who clearly wanted his way about something, and that something was big enough to derail their behavior at even such an important event as this.

Lacus made an excuse and made her way to where Athrun was standing now. She knew him well enough to see how stressed he really was, it reminded her of when he would come back from the first valentine war for a visit. He never was able to hide his emotions well.

"I see the tensions are high tonight," Lacus said as she approached him. He was taken aback by that comment when he realized that Cagalli and he both were very readable by those who knew them well and Lacus knew them both very well. She was one of the kindest people in the world and with that came a great empathy and understanding. He didn't want to tell her the whole story but having someone there to help him and his wife through this was surely valuable.

"I guess we'll always be obvious to you," Athrun sighed shaking his head, "I don't know what to do anymore. Jeffery is lying to us and he won't own up to it, I'm just worried about him." Lacus smiled, she realized he was downplaying it but she didn't want to push him to say more than he was comfortable saying.

"Teenagers can be the worst nuclear explosions on earth," Lacus replied in a vernacular he didn't expect, but one that fit very well and he saw her face sadden. "Kira's at Kiran's side now, waiting for him to wake up. Maybe if I had gotten him to open up more he never would have left for the WMPO and he wouldn't be lying now with bullet holes in him." She shook her head. Athrun knew very well what had happened to Kiran, he didn't know who had done it. It seemed the Phoenix squad was keeping some information from everyone, Athrun knew Shinn knew as well but his old friend wouldn't say anything either. Everyone seemed very interested in what Kiran had to say about it. Shinn did mention that Trey knew the full story.

"What happened to Kiran wasn't your fault," Athrun spoke as he thought about it, "just as Yaro and Leyas weren't your fault." He knew that she still blamed herself for her family falling apart but kids grew and things happened. Sometimes when people grew they changed into what their parents couldn't anticipate.

"I know you feel you have to control him so he doesn't make the same mistakes you did," Lacus now hit the nerve he knew she wanted to, she knew him too well, "but you need to let him grow. You need to realize something I did when I let Kiran go, that they grow up and they will make their own mistakes. Our job as they get older is to help them learn to pick up the pieces."

"You've always been too wise for your own good," Athrun said with a smile, "I understand what you're saying, but it won't stop me from wanting to prevent what I can." Lacus understood that.

"Just make sure you don't push him away in the process," Lacus replied, "you can repair mistakes. Strained relationships are harder to put back together."

* * *

><p>"Making big decisions at 16 years old is tough kid," Jeffery stood in the corner of the ballroom watching people dance when he recognized the voice of his ally. He dared not look as Jaxon stood but a short distance away from him as did his help. Jeffery perceived that Jaxon was serving himself some punch and walked that way to do the same. As he did he watched out for anyone who might be watching him.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jeffery asked very pointedly. He was supposed to find a way to meet up with Jaxon off ORB territory but for some reason the older pilot had come to get him from here.

"I'm checking out the scenery," Jaxon responded in his question and turning around to survey the ballroom, "politicians always bring their beautiful daughters to these kinds of events." Jeffery rolled his eyes, this guy could be his least favorite to work with but he didn't choose who was with him on assignments.

"And those daughters always come with a world of drama and an army of body guards," Jeffery said sarcastically "you'd have better luck in the downtown bars if you're looking for someone to pay any notice to you." Jaxon chuckled, Jeffery was normally all business but he seemed really down today if he was going along with Jaxon's jokes instead of calling him out on his crap. He realized the past few days of lying to his own parents were probably weighing down on him and now Jaxon was here with news that wasn't exactly the best. Jeffery had chosen this, knowing the weight it would be.

"We expect assassins to move in on you soon. They are not taking any chances in you possibly being involved with us," Jaxon spoke now seriously, "they have decided that they don't care to confirm your position first. I was ordered to come in and help extract you. I have a plan but I need you to hold on a little longer. We need to use our enemies own desperation against him."

"And there is the problem of my shadows," Jeffery spoke now with a hint of frustration in his voice, "they are both highly trained special forces, I don't think I could take them both without issue. They'll call for backup at the first sign of trouble and I'll be surrounded by an army of security." Jaxon knew who he was talking about without looking.

"We'll see how the night goes on, just stay alive till tomorrow," Jaxon said walking away from the table quickly as he saw Athrun approaching Jeffery. Jeffery sighed, he was due for another lecture because of his quick exit earlier with Nessara, he was not in the mood for it.

"Not now dad," Jeffery said before Athrun could speak, "I'm not in the mood for another lecture about smiling." Athrun couldn't understand what it was Jeffery was doing now. He was moping about the party barely saying "hi" to people who kept trying to get some attention. He had passed over a couple high profile reporters and Athrun was just thankful he wasn't old enough to drink or they would really have a problem on their hands.

"If you're not going to even make an effort I suggest you retire for the night," Athrun said to him in a frustrated tone of voice. "But you should know your aunt was asking about you, you walked right by her earlier." Jeffery knew Lacus would notice that something was wrong, she was perceptive enough to see when Athrun and Cagalli were dealing with issues beyond normal politics.

"I didn't want to be here in the first place," Jeffery spoke now not willing to hold back, "you're the one who arrested me, you're the one who decided that I was worth your valuable resources to keep under lock and key, so congratulations I won't cheer up." He was sick of all this, he hated parties and now this one was one of the worst he had ever dealt with. He walked away quickly exiting out the doors that he came in. He continued down the halls toward one of the main rooms. He knew his storm out would have garnered some attention but he didn't care anymore. He had to be on the lookout for anyone who might be wanting to cause him harm, and if his father had just let well enough alone he wouldn't be here now.

* * *

><p>Being awake again had been odd at first, Lacus had told him over and over how long he was gone but he didn't understand it. Last thing Kira remembered was being aboard a ship with his family and since then quite a bit had happened. Now the family was home, safe and more together than they had been in a long time. He sat in Kiran's hospital room simply waiting for his son to wake up, the boy had been brought to an ORB hospital by Trey after the battle in X territory. Trey hadn't offered much insight about what happened, but he did also bring Jaden back to the house.<p>

Jaden was with Kayla now at the house, which was nice for the boy who had grown anxious without his mother. Trey didn't tell Kira where Meiko had gone but Kira knew that somehow she was in danger and he couldn't do anything to help her now. His attentions had to be on his son, who was broken in body and soul after all that he had experienced.

Kira hated that his children were involved in so much death and so much fighting. He had always hoped that the world would be peaceful enough for them to live normal quite lives but he understood that his own history played a role in what they were all becoming. Leyas was fighting on a political front for the UCN while Kiran held a place in their military. Meiko was fighting a shadow war against a man who he wasn't sure even existed.

Then there was the fast circulating rumor that ROW had once again re-emerged and that idea made Kira fear for what could happen next. He wanted to go to the Phoenix squad base as soon as he could to get the information he sought. For some reason Meiko had not contacted him, that made him nervous. In the wake of all that was happening the world needed her. He needed her.

"Any change" he heard the voice of Kayla as the young girl entered the hospital room with Jaden sanding next to her holding her hand. Kayla had been instrumental in helping him and Lacus cope with Jaden suddenly being dropped off again. The boy had complained about not seeing his mother in too long, which was frustrating to Yaro. Even when he was under her care she dumped him on her comrades instead of giving him full attention. It was best that he was with the family instead of in that base.

"Nothing," Kira said to her, "I'm sure he'll wake up soon." Kayla walked over and sat down next to him. "I thought you were at the house?"

"I had the driver bring us over," Kayla responded with a smile, "I couldn't just wait for word there, and mother went to Cagalli's gala." Kira had wished Cagalli had postponed her gala in light of recent events but she wanted to keep ORB's united front going as long as she could. Her nation was facing pressure from the UCN for more military support.

"Gran-pa," Jaden said reaching for him. Kira picked him up, the boy smiled, his eyes mirroring his grandfathers. Kira still didn't like being called a grandfather, he still felt too young for that title. It was his fault for fathering a child at 16 and then watching his oldest child have a child at 19. How many people got to be grandfathers at 38, much less 35 which he was when Jaden was born.

"There's a storm brewing," Kayla spoke now about the war, "and I'm afraid father. When Kiran wakes up and gets better they'll call him back into the line of duty. I don't want him to go, not when we just got him back." Kira saw tears in his youngest daughters eyes. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. These were the two youngest members of his family and he knew he would do anything to protect them from heartache.

"Let's see what happens when we come to that point," Kira said kissing his daughters forehead, "the world is fast changing. You never know what will come next."

* * *

><p>Jeffery sat in the main living room of his family's house, he could hear the music of the gala from here. He was on the edge of his seat, his head in his hands as stress overtook him. His two shadows were waiting outside the door and he wished he could dismiss them completely. It was becoming more and more clear that he might have to own up to his lies sooner or later. He wanted to protect his parents from the truth but if they were in danger because of him they deserved to know. That was the price with what he had chosen.<p>

It was an opportunity that fell before him when he was 14 years old. A woman named Amelia Armond had come to him at his school and laid out an offer before him. He wanted to make a difference in the world but as time went on he had realized he would never really be out of Uzumi's shadow. The older boy was loved by his nation in a way that Jeffery never could be.

After thinking it over he had accepted the offer. Training was difficult, he had to distance himself from his parents and admit himself into a military academy that included boarding school. He paid off the schools heads to let him leave campuses for long stretches of time and his parents were none the wiser. He aced all his exams so they graduated him to a military post in the national guard when he turned 16. By then his training was complete and he was named.

A Knight of Fire, that was the life he had chosen. A vigilante, a warrior, a free agent fighting for the good of the world. Lady Armond had lived up to her promises of making him formidable even at his young age but there was still so much room for him to grow within the organization. The position wasn't without it's costs, total secrecy being one and well established enemies being another. Hearing that one of their own had been captured was detrimental to his identity because he was living a double life. Most knights didn't even try that, they simply left their homes and abandoned their old names.

He would have done the same thing but he didn't want to break his parents heart. They had already lost one son to war, losing Jeffery with no explanation would be very painful to them yet here he was causing them pain anyways. He wasn't strong enough emotionally to deal with this balance. It had already cost him Nessara, now it would cost him his family for if he left with Jaxon there was no coming back unless the Knights really did win against their enemies. That was unlikely considering they had been fighting for 25 years.

Suddenly he was pulled from his thoughts by the realization that he could no longer perceive the breaths and movements of his body guards outside the doors. He moved quickly, hiding himself in a darker corner as suddenly someone crashed through the side window and another person burst through the door. Jeffery moved swiftly jumping behind the one who came through the door and giving him a hard kick.

The second assassin threw a knife toward Jeffery who moved quickly to dodge it. He jumped back behind one of the couches as the guy he kicked drew his own knife. It seemed these two were determined to be quiet about killing him. He quickly pulled out something from his pocket and clicked a button. A burst of sonic energy sounded out through the room as several glass vases shattered, and he heard yelling down the halls. The first man lunched his knife at Jeffery who grabbed a side table to catch it. He then threw the table at the guy.

The second guy pulled out a gun and Jeffery ran when he heard another gun fire. He saw Athrun and two guards come through the doors. Jeffery was shocked as the first assassin turned his gun and shot at his father.

"No!" He yelled leaping forward and grabbing the assassin by the throat, knocking him to the ground. He heard another gunshot and felt pain in his side as a bullet pierced through him but he was not phased, He punched the guy under him in the face hard enough and lept up at the person who shot him. The man wasn't quick enough as one of the security guards sent a few shots into him and he fell backwards dead.

The man whom Jeffery had temporarily immobilized got up and rushed to leave but Jeffery pulled a knife out of his sleeve and launched it into the man's back. The shock sent him falling out the window toward the ground. Jeffery turned back to see his father kneeling on the ground clutching his shoulder. Blood was pouring from the wound and Jeffery became aware blood was spilling down his side as well but the adrenaline he felt numbed the pain for now.

"Call an ambulance!" Jeffery yelled to one of the guys as he knelt beside his father and reached out to the wound.

"What the hell is going on here Jeffery?" Athrun asked between clenched teeth and Jeffery stood up looking to the dead assassin. The bodies would give them no leads, and his enemy would realize his assassins failure meant that he was correct. Jeffery was in greater danger now than before.

"You have to let me go dad," Jeffery said turning back to him, "Please you have to let me go."

* * *

><p>The rain always seemed to find a way to fall when they were mourning a comrade who had fallen. Herai had known the feeling in the PLANT military well enough, it never got easy to see it happen. She watched with sadness as Alicesia's coffin was paraded through the line of troops, everyone of them saluted as she was carried by, never to rise again. After the ceremony today her body would be taken to ORB where she would be buried by her surviving family.<p>

Life would never be fair as long as wars continued. Herai had not known Alicesia well but she had lived with her long enough to know she was one of the more kindhearted people on the planet. Many of the pilots on base were searing and taking bets on who would take down the green and gold mobile suit when they saw it next. That was how most people in the army knew how to cope with loss, revenge. Herai looked over at Skye who stood across from her, he was one that had not joined in the discussion of revenge. When she had asked him about it he had responded that revenge would get them nowhere, that it wouldn't bring her back.

She hadn't expected wisdom from him, he was the most confusing person to her. He held in his feelings but you could very easily read when he disagreed with what was going on around him. She could also tell that he was upset by being dispatched by the green and gold mobile suit in the way that he was. Military analysis showed he used a power draining weapon much like the one the Dreamer mobile suit used to used but on a lower setting.

So even if Skye wasn't motivated by vengeance for Alicesia she knew he would attack the green and gold suit out of need to prove himself. That was the kind of person he was, one who wanted to be perfect even if he was far from it. He didn't like the emotionalism of Kiran or the bubbly personality of Herai but he did have respect for those around him.

Now with Alicesia gone and Kiran out of commission for awhile their team dynamic was destroyed. They were down to two very different pilots and no way of knowing what they were going to face next. No way of knowing who was going to die next, and no way of knowing if they would actually see ROW anytime soon.

* * *

><p>"A breaking news story that has been making the rounds on all channels has been the attack at the Atthan mansion during the Chief Representatives military gala this evening," they all heard the news anchor from the hospital room tv, "it is still unknown what happened, but it is know that the Chief representatives son, Jeffery Zala and his father were both shot. Neither of them are seriously hurt but the attack calls into question the security measures on the family home." Jeffery watched the news report as the doctor next to him sewed up his wound.<p>

He had chose to be awake while the bullet was removed, he hated being put under and in the off chance another attack came soon he wanted to be completely alert. Athrun did the same thing out of concern for his son, he wanted to know more about what was going on but the way Jeffery had gone silent troubled him.

"It was said that the attack took place when two armed assailants entered the family home in an attempt to take Jeffery Zala hostage," the woman continued. "The authorities have been looking into the identity of the attackers but no information has been found. Both the attackers perished in the scuffle against the Zala's security guards who defended both Athrun Zala and Jeffery Zala valiantly." Jeffery was glad there was no mention of him in the report, no mention that he did anything to defend himself. He hoped that might throw the enemy off but he knew it was too much to wish for.

He clenched his teeth as he felt the pain of his wound coming together with each stitch. He had never actually had a gunshot wound before, it was a new feeling and one that was unpleasant enough that he hoped he didn't have to deal with it again.

"I'm glad you two are okay," they both looked to the door and saw Kira walk in, he must have been here with Kiran. Jeffery knew that his mother was desperately worried about them both but she had to work to calm the guests in the wake of what happened so she couldn't be here. Lacus was with her still.

"It's good to see you awake," Athrun said, "We had heard that you had come back from your coma but politics kept us away. We heard about Kiran as well, I'm gald he's okay." Kira nodded.

"I'm a little tired of our family members becoming target practice for crazies with guns," Kira spoke with a hint of irony in his voice. "You've got the entire hospital in an uproar with all the extra security guards around and the news cameras swarming outside the facilities trying to get exclusive shots." Athrun laughed a little.

"They've never been known to be sensitive about family matters," Athrun replied. Kira understood that. Both Uzumi and Jeffery's births were media firestorms. The family was the nations royalty, and though they seemed to ignore the family most days they swarmed whenever something happened.

"What really happened?" Kira asked, "the news story is a mess."

"I don't know," Athrun said looking over at Jeffery who continued to stare forward blankly, "and I don't know how I'm going to respond to it. Jeffey is the one with the full story, though he's been reluctant to share it." Kira sensed a sort of tension between the two, Jeffery's jaw was clenched and he was clearly holding back some remarks that were probably less than pleasant.

"All done," the doctor said to Jeffery as he handed him a cup with pain medication in it, "I've got to go finish some paper work." The doctor then walked out, clearly not wanting to be in the middle of a family discussion. Jeffery downed the medication, then drank some water.

"I know you want more of my side of things dad," Jeffery spoke as calmly as he could, "but I've told you what happened. I was sitting in the living room, avoiding the party when those two guys came in and attacked me. I realized they were trying to be quite so I made as much noise as I could to get some help." Athrun had heard the noise and rushed with the guards to help. The two body guards Athrun had placed on Jeffery were dead outside the door, which was a troubling sight.

"But the way you took down the guy that shot at me, " Athrun said now referring to the way Jeffery had handled himself in the situation, "and the way you threw that knife, with your right side even after being shot. That's not something the ORB military teaches their students." Kira was a bit surprised by this, but he had sensed something deeper was going on.

"Have you heard Kira," Jeffery said looking at his uncle, "my parents placed me under house arrest because they wanted to see more of me around, isn't that nice of them?" Athrun was taken aback by his tone, he had thought Jeffery had let the sass go after the fight.

"Don't take that tone again Jeffery," Athrun scolded, "not after all that has happened."

"I'm sorry dad," he replied with more snark than before, "but I clearly have a target on my back and, no thanks to you, everyone knows where I am at this very moment. What's to stop whoever this was from trying again? I asked you earlier now I am asking you again to let me go." Athrun felt a moment of compassion as he realized what his son was saying. He had a choice now, he would have to give up answers in order to protect his boy, it didn't make sense. He always thought keeping Jeffery close would be the best thing but at this moment he realized whoever was after his son didn't have to work hard to find him anymore.

"I should get back to Kiran and Kayla," Kira said sensing the two had more to talk about, "I'm glad you're both alive." He said before exiting the room.

"What have you gotten yourself into Jeffery?" Athrun asked more compassionately than ever before. He wasn't going to fight with his son anymore, it was time to level with what had just happened. Tears started pouring out of Jeffery's eyes.

"I thought I could balance everything," he replied, "I thought I could have everything, you and mom and Nessara but I can't have any of it. This is the path I've chosen."

"I don't understand Jeffery," Athrun said, "I wish I did but I don't think that you are ever going to tell me more." Jeffery realized at that moment he was getting through to his father. Athrun's hard exterior was crumbling and he was seeing at that moment that his only living son, whom he loved dearly, was asking something from him that he would have to give. Jeffery wanted Athrun's trust as he went, his Father's trust that he would believe in him no matter what he could see now.

"If I could tell you what was going on," Jeffery spoke as more tears came from his eyes, "if I could I would but it's not just my secret. There are people who I have to protect."

"And you've been compromised?" Athrun questioned, "someone didn't protect you and I got in the way." Jeffery nodded.

"Please," Jeffery simply spoke again. Athrun breathed in and held onto that breath for a moment. His child had grown and changed without him there to protect him for the past four years. He realized now that what Jeffery was going through was his fault in more ways than one. If he had been a better father in the past his son might not have gotten himself in this place. He felt tear stinging his eyes as he realized the decision he had to make.

"Go," Athrun said softly, "do what you have to, but know Jeffery that I never loved Uzumi more than you. You are as much my son as he was and I love you no matter what comes. Whenever you need me or your mother we will be there." Jeffery didn't realize how sad he would be to actually leave in the end, he hesitated for a moment but he knew there was no going back.

* * *

><p>The small plane flew silently, cloaked well in the early morning sunlight. Jaxon knew better than to crack jokes at this moment as Jeffery sat silently in the copilots seat. He hadn't said very much all morning. Jaxon had prepared an operation to free him but it ended up being unnecessary since Jeffery was able to convince his father to let him go.<p>

"Did you leave people behind when you joined?" Jeffery asked as he realized that he had never really heard Jaxon's story. He knew that Jaxon had been one of the ones to leave their name behind and take on a new identity.

"No," Jaxon said with a smile, "I never had anyone that really cared about me before I joined."

"I find that hard to believe," Jeffery replied, "you just seem like the kind of guy who would have a really chill family." Jaxon looked away for a moment as he thought about his past.

"Thing's aren't always as they seem kid," Jaxon said and he almost sounded a little wise saying it. "Now that you are leaving everything behind you need a new name Knight of Fire. You only get one chance to choose it, you better do it wisely." Jeffery smirked, of course Jaxon would talk about names. It was well known that he had chosen his name because it's spelling was quite comical.

"I've already got one," Jeffery responded thinking of the operations he had already done, "I'm still attached to my mobile suit's name. You can call me Flame now, I don't care if it's cheesy, it's me." Jaxon laughed a little, of course Jeffery would name himself after his mobile suit.

"Pilot of the Flame," Jaxon spoke with a chuckle, "Sir Flame, the Knight of Fire."

* * *

><p><strong>I made it.<strong>

**That was hard to write.**

**Please make it worth my while. Leave me a well thought out review.**

**I will be interacting more in the reviews section. Posting authors notes, answering questions and keeping you al updated on my progress.**

**review.**

**WinterChill**


End file.
